Just One of the Guys
by Skyler Brett Smith
Summary: It's been completely chaotic since Erica has arrived...
1. Chapter 1

It's a new year at Degrassi High... That means new looks and new faces... and such and such...A girl about 5, 6 feet tall short brown hair(brown with natural light brown streaks, she might say) nice face complection... She's not the prettiest girl.. But she works with what shes got.. She's a punk and likes her music.. she listens to the radio more than she watches tv... she has her headphones on all the time and loves Incubus, The Strokes, and System Of A Down... She's wearing those wide pants(but not too wide) with zippers and such that you get from Hot topic with a shirt that says " know your mushrooms" She stands outside the school.. looking at her schedule and then the school..." this is a mighty big school" she jokes.. she laughs than walks up the stairs... Paige notices Erica and starts to poke fun at the pants she's wearing.. Erica looks at Paige and smiles and walks up to her...   
  
" hello there, My names is Erica and I was wondering why you were pointing and laughing at me." She says," well, My names is Paige, head of Degrassi's cheer squad and-" Paiges get intterrupted by Erica who says, " and I don't care.. I just want to know why you were staring at me... pointing at my pants.. I see nothing wrong with my pants... my pants are to cover the underwear that I wear... so if you would excuse me.. I need to find Ms. Kwans class and a locker.. Good day to you Paige"  
  
Erica walks away with a taste of satisfaction...  
  
Emma noticed that Erica wasn't having a good day so far... So she walks up to Erica trying to help her...  
  
" Hi, I'm Emma Nelson....and you must be the new girl..." She greets herself  
  
"I'm sorry... But my name isn't ' the new girl' it's Erica.. how do you do?"  
  
" I'm good, do you need help? with any thing of any sort?"  
  
" uhm.. yeah.. I need to find Ms. Kwans class... and a locker"  
  
" oh, you can go to the office to get a locker assigned to you... and I think they can tell you where to find Ms. Kwans class... But I can help you on the way there if you want..."  
  
" thanks.. But.. No thanks.. I can follow the little arrows on the wall" she laughs, " thanks again... Emma!!!" she says while walking away putting her headphones back on.  
  
Jimmy, Marco, and Spinner are walking down the hall... when Erica walks by Spinner... Spinner notices Erica from camp a looong time ago, like 2 or so years ago(lol). Spinner turns around and checks to see if thats her...(it's is of course!) He turns around and walks towards her, while Marco and Jimmy follow him asking him whats he up to.... He reaches Erica and askes if its her.. this huge grin forms on her face and she jumps up and hugs Spinner.  
  
" Spinner!!! what are you doing here!!!!????" she screams  
  
" I should be asking you that.. I thought you were going to Bardell?" He responds  
  
" i was... But of course we weren't in the district... oh well..." she sees Marco and Jimmy.. she is woed by Marcos gorgeous features, " wow, who is this guy here"  
  
Jimmy think she is talking about him, " well... My name is James Brooks... My friends call me Jimmy for short" he says smoothly.  
  
Erica has a confused look on her face, " Isn't Jimmy longer than James though? and anyways... I wasn't talking about you, no offense, I was talking about him" she points at Marco.  
  
Spinner and Marco laugh. Marco greets himself, " Hello, My name is Marco... and you aren't so bad looking yourself... may I know what you're name is?"  
  
" yyes" she stutters" my name is.. uhm... Spinner whats my name?"  
  
Spinners responds, " it's Erica... Remember?"  
  
" thanks again buddy.. My name is Erica... ANd i should be going..." she says while putting her headphones back on...( since they fell off her ears when she jumped up)  
  
Jimmy says, " she is so hott"  
  
" she is something.. she is wowed by me..." says Marco while smiling.  
  
" Thats funny, " says Spinner, " I don't thinks she likes gay guys..."  
  
"shut up... She's a cute and nice girl.. it's funny how Jimmy totally blew his chance with her though"  
  
Spinner mocks him, " My name is James Brooks.. My friends call me Jimmy for short"  
  
Jimmy playfully punchs him in the arm and tells him to shut up. 


	2. Chapter 2

So Erica goes into the office asking where her locker is going to be and where Ms. Kwans class is located. She finds out that her locker is right next to Jimmy's and is right around the corner from Craigs(but of course she doesn't know that), and about three lockers away from J.T's(the fact that her locker is surrounded with alot of boys doesn't phase her) She looks around and checks out the area of where her locker is... she doesn't seem to care where her locker is like Paige and Hazel do... as I said earlier, she works with what she gots... so she gets her toy machine folder out of her back pack and starts to decorate the inside of her locker door with pictures and such before the bell rings to go to Ms. Kwans class. In the middle of her decorating, she feels a tap on her shoulder... It's Mr. Raditch, she of course had her headphones on a didnt hear when he (at first) called her name. So he had to tapped her on her shoulder... Erica takes off her headphones and turns around, " oh, it's just you" she chuckles and gets back to what she was doing. Mr. Raditch doesn't like how she approached him... " I just wanted to welcome you to Degrassi and to sa-"  
  
Erica interrupts him, " yeah yeah I know I know.. welcome to Degrassi high bazooka and such.. I've heard a million of times.. Thank you Mr. Raditch for welcoming me to this lovely school" she puts on her headphones and gets back to what she was doing.  
  
He gets a tone in his voice, " that isn't the only reason why I came to your locker Miss. America   
  
(can't use my REAL last name so yeah...) I came to tell you that your shirt is innapropriate and after today I don't want to see it on you again"  
  
shes irritated with the fact that he called her by her real name, so she gets defensive, " whats wrong with my shirt" she says while looking down at her shirt, " all it says is know your mushrooms.. do you get it? mushrooms from those ancient mario games from the 80's.. you should know ALOT about the 80's..." she mumbles, "and the 70's"  
  
" I get your shirt.. I think it has a different meaning to it"  
  
" you're sadly mistaken..." she gathers her books " sorry I would love to chat BUT I have to go to class.. you want the best for your students don't you Mr. Raditch?" She walks away  
  
Craig witnessed this and decided to talk to her...  
  
" uhm.. hey." he says  
  
" uhm.. hey to you too" she says while taking off her headphones, " I must be the only person here with a talk to me sign or something because too many people have encountered me today... and it's really starting to bug the hell out of me"  
  
He can hear the music from her headphones and decides that it'll be the nice way to start of conversation, " you like The Strokes?"  
  
" yes, Yes I do..in a matter of fact, I am obssessed with The Strokes... How about you?" she says while starting to walk towards class  
  
" yes I do... So does my girlfriend"  
  
She starts to joke, " aww.. do you guys sit in your living room canoodling listening to the strokes.. how cute"  
  
" will that make you jealous?" he jokes back  
  
" Jealous? I hardly know you!!! ...So what do you people around hear do for fun? any raves? clubs? malls? hang-out spots? fill me in."  
  
" well, there is the dot.... a resturaunt we hang out at.. raves do go on.. but you'll have to ask Manny and/or Chris about those and there is the toranto mall.. very nice mall if I do say so myself... and I am having a party.. this Friday at my house, if you would like to come."  
  
" thank you.. and I will think about going to your party... So I will be going to class now... Good-bye... whats your name?"  
  
" Craig... and yours?"  
  
" Erica.. see ya later" she walks into the class room... 


	3. Chapter 3

Class goes by pretty slow, since it's the first day, and the teachers have to explain the ciriculum and rules and such... So Erica is basically doodling in her notebook, listening to her headphones, when J.T taps her shoulder... Erica trys to ignore him... But he keeps on tapping her shoulder. Erica turns around and askes him what he wants... he askes if she is new.. she replies " no, I am 14 years-old and single" she smiles and gets back to what she was doing... When the bell finally rings... Erica finds Craig and Spinner outside the door waiting for her.... She looks at Craig weird, wondering why he is there waiting for her, if he already has a girfriend of his own... Manny sees Craig and walks up to him... While Erica walks up to Spinner asking him whats up..   
  
Spinner says, " I want you to meet Craig"  
  
Erica replies, " I already have... is this the girlfriend you were telling me about earlier?"  
  
Craig looks at Manny and says, " No... This is the Manny who knows about the raves I was telling you about"  
  
" Oh really, do you know when the next rave is?" Erica askes with excitment  
  
" Yeah," Manny says, " Next Friday... If you come by.. I can give you a ride there..."  
  
" That'll be great.. Thanks alot Manny... By The Way... I like your pants" then she mumbles " but wouldn't be caught dead in them.... Come on Spinner lets go!!! Nice you meet you Manny!!!" She walks away with Spinner, starting a conversation, " you know Spinner... I don't know if it's me, or my shirt.. or how I dress, But Alot of people have approached me today..."  
  
"Oh really Miss. Popularity??? Like who?" he says joking around  
  
" well, there was this preppy little girl named Paige... Then there was Emma, this one cute boy in my english class , Craig, Mr. Raditch, Marco, Jimmy... I practically met the whole freaking school."  
  
" paige... Thats my girlfriend.."  
  
she looks shocked, " that preppy snobby cheerleader wannabe is your girlfriend?!.. If that makes you happy... Then I am happy for you.." she tries to change the subject, " what was up with 'James Brooks but people call me Jimmy for short' guy?"  
  
Spinner laughs, " Jimmy.. He likes you.. I can tell... he usually doesn't try to be smooth around girls... But after you left earlier.. He said that you were hott."  
  
" get outta here!"  
  
" seriously... No joking in this area"  
  
" he is okay.. but he needs to stop being all smooth... He has hope... Let's just say that much..."  
  
" I would never imagine Erica, the tom boy, getting a boyfriend"  
  
" I would never imagine Spinner, the weirdo, going out with a cheerleader.. and whats Marco's deal, he's just gorgey"  
  
" and all the other girls say that.. Lets just say.. Marco is more... uhm... on the happy side."  
  
" no way!!! you're not saying that he's... gay are you?"  
  
" yes... he even has a boyfriend.. But just because I say this so easily doesn't mean I am comfortable with it"  
  
" I know.. is this the gym class???"  
  
" Yes it is...And I will talk to Jimmy about this situation"  
  
She kisses him on the cheek, " whatever Spin, thanks again"  
  
Manny walks up to Erica during gym...Greeting her of course... than telling her all about the rave and other stuff( you're wonder what the other stuff is don't you????)  
  
" hey... Erica isn't it??" Manny says  
  
" yes.. My name is Erica whats up?"  
  
" nothing, I wanted to tell you about the rave... you're not going to dress like that are you?"  
  
" like what? like this? oh no.. this is my school wear.. I have a different wear for raves... basically these type of pants with a tank top... a tight tank top.. But anyways... " thats last part she was being sarcastic, but Manny didnt notice  
  
" thats good, just checking... you see that guy over there" she points to sean, "he's giving me a ride.. that is Emma's ex-boyfriend, Emma also goes to raves to see this guy named Chris Sharpe"  
  
" Emma.. Chris.. I have heard of Chris... I spoken to Emma.. But it wasn't about raves or anything, Geez... I feel so odd... I am the only one who isn't in uniform"  
  
" thats okay.. But the thing is, Sean is interested in you.. But goes out with Ellie.. But i think it's going to fail anyways... you guys should hook up at the rave."  
  
" I hardly know the kid!!!! what do you want me to use him to make Ellie jealous or whatever???"  
  
" Yes, I do... Because Sean needs some spice in his life and he sure isn't getting it from Ellie"  
  
" Fine, i will get to know the kid and if he is worth my time... I will consider this hooking-up with him at the rave.. but I can't promise anything... you were in my english class right? who was that kid behind me?"  
  
" J.T. Yorke... he is over there with Toby... Pretty cute huh  
  
?"  
  
" Cute? he is just hott... But I am not the girly girl you are.. I am just your normal average tom boyish punk... I mostly hang-out with guys let alone go out with them...and then this Jimmy guy likes me...and I think Craig was flirting with me.... Confusion is my best quality."  
  
Manny changes the subject while trying to ignore the fact that Erica thought that Craig was flirting with her, " Go talk to Sean... he is a nice bad boy..."  
  
" fine fine fine"  
  
Erica walks over towards Sean and greets herself... and they start to talk about stuff... J.T is watching how Erica is flirtatiously flirting with Sean... J.T seems to get jealous.. making remarks to Toby saying, " what does she see in him" and stuff like that... Erica seems to like Sean after she gets to know him, she likes the fact that he is on the basketball team, and how he knows how to fix up cars and motorcycles (Erica LOVES motorcycles) This (to her) means that he is an Athletic bad-boy with a sensitive side... she falls in love with him imediately(or this could be some type of phase... who knows?)... BUT WHAT ABOUT J.T??? 


	4. Chapter 4

During lunch, Erica sits in the cafe' with Spinner, Jimmy, Craig and Ashley... Erica is pretty comfortable around a bunch of guys, since she sees herself as a tom boy(even though she can wears all sorts of bondage skirts or whatnot)... She is use to all the remarks that guys can say... use to the burping and other bad habits that they can have... She seems to be as elegant as Paige would be at some fashion show, while talking to guys... But nevertheless the point. Her and Ashley seem to be getting along, talking about 80's and early 90's band's and the rock and underground bands of today... When she catches Sean and Ellie at a table together, she gets a little bit jealous, when Ashley notices this... she says, " you're looking at Sean with wanting eyes...."  
  
Erica still staring at Sean like she is in some type of trans, " because I want him..." she snaps out of her trans, " Did I just say that outloud?"  
  
" yes, you did very well...Sean's a bad-boy... you don't want to deal with him...He and JImmy got in a fight back in the 6, 7 grade or so.... Me and Jimmy use to go out too... he was nice then... I dont know about now...."  
  
Erica is still staring at Sean, " how groovie... why are Ellie and Sean going out...? they are so not perfect for each other... Just look at them... Sean is the biker boy rebellious type.. and Ellie... well I can't really describe her since I haven't talked to her yet..."  
  
" Ellie is your typical independent punk... she doesn't care what other people think... and certaintly not scared of anyone of Paige's kind... She pretty much gets along with Paige since Paige helped her out when she use to cut herself"  
  
" She use to cut herself? I use to too... And then I got caught by my Dad... and I had to go to some place in New York where they helped me... My dad said if I quited this cutting of mine and passed the little therpy session of whatsit... We would move to where ever I wanted to... So that is how I ended up here..."  
  
" why'd you choose Canada instead of Hawaii or Jamaica.. The Bahamas....???"  
  
" Spinner was here.... Spinner is like my older brother... Spinner could help me when ever I would need help during the summer when we use to go to camp together... the only reason why..."  
  
" well. I didnt know this side of Spinner... You must really like Sean, you havent tooken your eyes of him in like... ever..."  
  
" I really got to know him in gym class.. and I can't help that he is just adorable... but this is not like me... I am not usually boy crazy hoping that I would be able to go out with some guy...I am usually just... one of the guys..... But yet me liking Sean could be a phase of mine..."  
  
The lunch bell rings and Erica notices that Sean and Ellie walk out hand in hand... as well as Craig and Ashley... she is empty handed until Jimmy tries to make a move on her.. when she refuses to accept... Jimmy gets frustrated...and askes if she is going out with Sean or whatever... Erica replies no and that she isnt expecting to go out with anyone.. the first week of school hasn't even gone by... she tells Jimmy to let her settle in before asking her out or whatever...JImmy agrees and askes what her next class is... she tells him that it's Biology... Jimmys real class is on the way but is willing to walk her to her Biology class...Before Erica enters her class, Jimmy askes Erica for her number... she gives him her number and walks in the classroom..." what have I done... I should have gave him the rejection number..." she thinks... when she walks in and finds a seat... J.T approaches her  
  
" hey 14-years-old and single... my is J.T Yorke"  
  
" I know... My real name is Erica..." she smiles... smiling wasnt her best asset.. but boy did she do it alot  
  
" Well, can I sit next to you Erica?"  
  
she smiles and takes out her notebook, " the pleasure is all yours man."  
  
" thank you.... so what brings you here?"  
  
" uhm... I sorta have to come here about 5 days a week in order to attain a good gpa and get into the college I want"  
  
he laughs softly," of course, do you have any hobbies?"  
  
" yes... I like to hang out at skate parks and go to raves... and you?"  
  
" I like to hang out with Paige and go to some teen clubs and parties... Spinner doesnt appreciate that I hang around Paige alot"  
  
" Spinner is the jealous type... he likes to keep a hold of something that he really loves and never wants to lose it unless it's a last resort..."  
  
" you know Spinner?"  
  
" more than you think. but hey, we should hang out sometime... Do you know some character name Craig? he invited me to his party this Friday... wanna come with?  
  
" are you asking me on a date?"  
  
" are you trying to flirt with me Mr. Yorke?"  
  
" is it working??"  
  
" is it suppose to?"  
  
" it depends if it's working or not?"  
  
" are you going to this party with me or not?"  
  
" do you want me to come with you?"  
  
" no, but Spinner is taking Paige...and Sean is taking Ellie... so what the heck.. lets go together!"  
  
" fine, and by the way... you're a good doodler"  
  
she laughs attractively, which isnt something that she usually does, but around J.T she cant seem to control her flirting, " Thank you... I am also going to the skate park later.. Do you want to come?"  
  
" you skate board?"  
  
" no I like to watch people skate board... like Spinner and who ever is skating at the time... why do you?"  
  
" yes yes I do... and I will come along with you.. and maybe teach you to skate..."  
  
" I would love that... I always wanted to learn how to skate... Pick me up at 4:00" she grabs his hand.. "here's my number and my address... you better show up.. or else.. I am really close with Spinner.. Don't push me..." she laughs...  
  
" Don't worry, I couldnt do that to someone as adorable as you..."  
  
" well thats what they say...." she was obviously lying...   
  
Erica puts on her headphones and starts to listen The Strokes. The teacher tells her to take off her headphones, of course she does because she relizes that she doesn't need to go to office on her first day of school, speaking of that she has already gotten on Mr. Raditch's bad side. So she takes them off and tries to pay attention... She pulls out her schedule and sees that her next class is Media Immersions... not only is that her next class... but it's her last class of the day.  
  
Yea so Media Immersions was Erica's favorite class... for like two reasons.. Computers... and Internet...After the class is over... She waits outside for her dad to pick her up.. when Manny approaches her... Erica is getting the feeling that Manny is trying to control her... and trying to make her, into Manny of some sort... But thats not going to happen... Manny tells Erica about Craigs party this Friday and Erica mentions that Craig had already given her an invitation and that her and J.T are going together. Manny is pretty shocked, but she'll manage. When her Erica sees her dad's car pull up.. She greets Manny with a goodbye(if that makes any sense) and hops in the car... and the car drives off into the bright sunlight...(KIDDING!!! JUST HAVING A LITTLE FUN!!!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooo, Erica is at home on the computer she's wearing her cow slippers with matching cow print pajama pants(she wasn't expecting to go anywhere), talking to her friends on the internet, the fact of J.T taking her to the skate park must've slipped her mind. Because when she hears the doorbell ring... She tries to remeber why someone is ringing her doorbell... after thinking for a good minute she relizes that her and J.T were suppose to go to the local skating park... She runs to the door and opens it.. J.T has a confused look on his face when he sees Erica in Pajama pants..." I thought we were going to a skate park... not a pajama party...?"  
  
" I know I know...Just let me get changed or what not... " she scoots away and then comes back, " But you have to admit... you love these pajama pants..." she smiles and chuckles a little bit  
  
" yes yes.. you are right... they are pretty spiffy."  
  
Erica runs up the stairs gets her shoes and puts on a pair of loose fitting pants of whatsit, Erica notices that J.T has a skateboard in one hand and A cd in the other. Erica tells her dad where she is going and such(of course there was a debate about it because J.T isn't a girl and she is alone with a boy...) but her dad gave in and let her go.. she puts up an away message saying that she is at a skate park with this cute new boy named J.T., And she leaves with J.T and while they were walking together, J.T hands her the cd that was in his hand... It's turns out that it's the new incubus cd...Crow Left of A Murder(or something like that) Erica think its weird for someone to be giving her a cd on her first week here... and her first day meeting someone... But she's thankful that someone is that generous to buy her a cd...  
  
" aww J.T you shouldn't... How'd you know I liked Incubus?" she askes  
  
" well, I saw you change your cds and I saw that you had one of the Incubus cds and decided to buy you one..."  
  
she looks at him weird, " are you sure you don't have some massive crush on me and just trying to bribe me with a cd?"  
  
" no... do you want it to be?"  
  
" are you flirting with me J.T?"  
  
" do you want me to?"  
  
" is that what you want to do?"  
  
" are you asking a question or a retorical question?"  
  
" are you trying to be mysterious so I would be attracted to you more?"  
  
" is it working?"  
  
" is it suppose to?"  
  
" it depends... wait, did you just say ' attracted to you more?'"  
  
" it's depends on if you heard it or not" she says with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I think I heard it well"  
  
" well in that case, I dont recall saying that..."  
  
" and you called me mysterious... here's that skate park babe..."  
  
" did you just call me babe?"  
  
" it depends if you heard it or not..."  
  
" whatever.. are you gonna teach me how to skate or not?"  
  
" it would be my pleasure"  
  
J.T and her walk into the skate park.. Erica immediatly notices Jimmy, Spinner, Hazel(whom she really doesn't know yet) and Paige( Paige of course doesn't skate.. she's just there to cheer her hunni on.. it's what she does best....) Erica starts to get nervous or what not when she sees Jimmy, because Jimmy likes her... and she's with J.T instead of Jimmy... But yet, Jimmy didn't call her to make any plans, so thats his fault... J.T leads Erica to his favorite spot at the skate park and starts to teach her how to stand on the skateboard. J.T places his hands on her hips keeping her steady on the skateboard... Erica likes the fact that she's getting all this attention and such. Erica is so dazed in this little dream world of hers that when J.T is about to let go of her, she almost falls on her butt... But of course.. J.T caught he just in time and she thanked him... They look into each others eyes... with wanting eyes of course. And J.T leans in- wanting to kiss her- But Erica stops him... J.T tries again, and this time, Erica lets him kiss her, this kiss was nice and passionate with a bit of nip lbbling.. lip nibbling... she stops..." I'm sorry.. I dont know what got into me.. I'm usually not like this..."  
  
" it's okay, It was nice... you would think that you done this all the time.."  
  
" I dont... trust me I don't... Let's get something to drink"  
  
" okay... why not"  
  
Erica and J.T walk up to the little concesion stand, Erica askes for a water as well as J.T...   
  
" You would think that you would get a root beer from your lip gloss" J.T jokes  
  
" oh shut up... it was pretty tasty wasn't it?" she replies  
  
" very much so... did that kiss back there mean something?"  
  
" who knows.. I believe we were caught in the heat of the moment... But it was very enjoyable"  
  
" okay...just wondering..."  
  
" you must kiss girls all the time...."  
  
" no... for the pass 3 years.. I always went for the ones who were outta my league..."  
  
" am I outta your league?" she says with a wondering look on he face  
  
" I thought so at first.. but really, you're really nice.. not like Paige or Manny..."  
  
" oh didn't someone warn you about Paige?"  
  
" Toby's infamous Issac's system.... said I had a .3% chance of me and Paige going out.. it's a long story and I rather not talk about it if you don't mind"  
  
" I don't.. I rather not talk about Paige anyways.. no offense"  
  
" you know... let's get outta here... I need to get those little papers signed that says that,' you understand the rules and regulations'"  
  
"I was just about to say that...."  
  
"I had a feeling that you would"  
  
J.T walks Erica to her house and to her front door... Erica thanks him for the cd and the lesson... of skating of course...and Erica kisses J.T softly on the lips... when she goes inside her house... she is dazed by love, thinking that this day couldn't get any better( but of course, it was the end of the day) 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day.. Erica is at her locker with a bottle of blue moon mist faygo and listening to the cd that J.T gave her yesterday, she's listening to the same song over and over...(she's sorta not like other people.. she listens to one song over and over, then she starts to listen to other songs....) Jimmy starts to talk to her.. while J.T is just watching her.. wondering why she hasn't come towards him yet...Erica sees J.T from the corner of her eye.. and winks at him.. he smiles... and she starts to drink her bottle of faygo and starts to mouth the words to Megalomaniac... when Jimmy leaves to hang out with Hazel... J.T starts to walk over, But Manny gets to her first...." you must really like your locker being here.. surrounded by all these hot guys.."  
  
" oh yeah" she replies sarcastically, " just love it here... but I dont think any of them are hott... like that"  
  
" talked to Sean lately....??"  
  
" your not talking about that hooking up with him at the rave are you?"  
  
" of course I am... I really think you two would make a good couple...."  
  
" okay, thanks but, no thanks.. he has a girlfriend, hooking up with him would just be wrong, and besides, I already like someone... names J.T?? you heard of him haven't you?"  
  
" yup.. and he's right behind you..."  
  
Erica turns around and smiles," hello there... eavesdropping on my conversation?"  
  
" no.. just happened to be there when you said that..." J.T replies, " hey Manny.. hows everything with Sully?"  
  
Manny stares at him," great... just great..."  
  
"thats just Great, if you're happy then I am happy..." he turns to Erica, "can I talk to you... alone?"  
  
"ooo alone" says Manny teasingly, she sees the serious look on J.T's face and takes the hint that he of course was serious," oookay... well see ya in english..."  
  
When Manny leaves Erica says, " so are we going to have a heart-to-heart conversation or did you just want to get Manny outta the way so you can..uhm... I dunno... make a move on me or something??"  
  
" I was thinking alot about you last night..." he says, " and when I say alot, I really do mean alot."  
  
Erica is taking J.T's last remark seriously, " lets talk outside there... in that area of whatsit"  
  
" I believe thats the Zen garden..."  
  
" thats a wicked named for a garden... lets go" she grabs his hand and leads him towards the door.  
  
They walk outside and sit at the bench in the Zen garden... Erica is a bit figity(you know, shaken and cant stop moving), so to calm her down, J.T takes both of her hands and looks her in the eye and finally he says, " I know you don't wanna have a boyfriend or anything, But I was wondering if maybe I can be an acception?"  
  
Erica was very shocked, because of course, she hangs out with guys as one of the guys, she DEFINATELY doesn't go out with them and be their girlfriend,she didnt know what to do, so she finally says, " I need to get to class. i'll see you at Craig's party."  
  
" I thought we were going together..."  
  
"sweetness, we are going together, but does that mean we have to arrive together? I have to get to class... I'm so sorry." and with that, she leaves and hurrys on to class. 


	7. Chapter 7

So tis Friday, the day of Craigs party... Erica feels bad about how she treated J.T the other day, so as soon as she sees him, the first thing she will do is appologize for hurting his feelings, for breaking his heart, for playing with his emotions, yeah yeah yeah you get it.. but anyways.. she sees J.T at her locker as soon as she gets there... before J.T says anything she explains to him how she had never really been asked out and how she didnt know how to respond to him asking her out and her saying that she didnt want her to arrive at Craigs party was her hormones over reacting and making her do unexpected crazy things, and she was saying this all so fast that J.T was trying to catch up with her and he didnt care what excuses she had or anything he just kissed her right than and there. Not caring who was looking or who would be saying what at the end of the day. Erica didnt care either, and after than suprising kiss; Erica and J.T started going out... news about the new couple spread around school fast and by lunch everyone was talking about how the 'new girl' was going out with J.T.  
  
After lunch Spinner had to talk to Erica about this:  
  
" do you know what stunt you are pulling" says Spinner  
  
" thanks for being so happy for me Gavin" says Erica with somewhat of a tone  
  
"you called me Gavin, you're mad about something... is it something J.T did, because if it is I will..." he says while smacking his fist inside his hand.  
  
"NO it isnt J.T he is just great... it's you, did you just listen to yourself there? ' do you know what kind of stunt you are pulling' how about, ' Erica I heard that you got your first boyfriend... thats great'"  
  
" I'm sorry, but J.T???"  
  
"Be happy for me Spinner..."  
  
" I am... But J.T... you could have done alot better for someone who spends 20 outta 24 hours with alot of guys...."  
  
" think of it this way, if J.T is around me, he wont be around Paige so much, which I know you dont like."  
  
"hmmm. thats good, in that case I am very very happy for you. but what about Jimmy???"  
  
" what about Jimmy? Jimmy and me will not make a good couple, think about it Spin, Sean John does not go with Kik Girl, not being stereotype or anything, we just wouldnt have anything in common.... sorry"  
  
"makes alot of sense, but he really likes you"  
  
" and thats nice. now, I am thirsty, and I am going to go to my locker to get a bottle of faygo..."  
  
"dude, you drink more faygo than an anyone i have ever known."  
  
" yeah yeah yeah... just think about it, it's better than me being addicted to drugs or anything like that...."  
  
" how many bottles do you drink a day?"  
  
" two to like, five"  
  
" dude, I bet you really have to pee by the end of the day"  
  
" like a racehorse... but it's the greatest drink in the entire universe... I couldnt go a day without a bottle of faygo... you going to Craig's party?"  
  
" yes, with Paige and Paige is bringing Hazel, and Hazel is trying to bring Jimmy... and she will, after she tells him about you and J.T"  
  
"Well, I dunno where he lives...maybe J.T knows or Ashley... yeah she knows maybe me her and J.T can walk together who knows"  
  
" well, you figure things out and I will see you at the party, Erica..."  
  
"stay groovie for me"  
  
" will do" 


	8. Chapter 8

After school, Erica walks up to Ashley wondering if her J.T and Erica could walk up to Craigs house together since Erica doesn't know where Craig lives and all, Ashley agrees. So what it means is that J.T will pick up Erica at her house, then J.T will walk Erica to Ashley's house where they will pick up Ashley, Where she will lead them to Craigs house (where the party is).  
  
So when J.T picks up Erica, Erica has some sort of news...  
  
"we have to go pick up Marco" she says  
  
"what? why?"  
  
"because Marco was going to go with Dylan, but Dylan can't go because he has a hockey game to go to... Marco was going to go to the hockey game, But Dylan insisted that he goes to the party and have some fun.... so we have to go get Marco before we go to Ashley's"  
  
"uhm.. do you know where he lives?"  
  
"yeah he just gave me the address"  
  
"and does Ashley know??"  
  
"yeah, I called her before you came, right before you came at that."  
  
"okay, lets go get Marco"  
  
They sorta speed walk to Marcos house because they dont want to be late to Ashleys house or to Craigs party... So when they get to Marcos, Marco is all ready to party and such, " Marco you look great" says Erica, " Marco meet J.T, my boyfriend"  
  
"we have already met I believe..." says Marco, J.T agrees with him, " I'm so happy for you two. you guys makes an interesting couple"  
  
"thanks" says J.T, " now lets go before Ashley gets mad"  
  
So they walk to Ashley's house talking about Erica's obsession with The Strokes, and how she liked J.T since the first time she saw him. When they arrived at Ashleys house, Ashley was wondering why they were so late, Erica told her that she had told Ashley that they had to get Marco, and Ashley was like, "whatever, lets just go". So they go to Craigs house and ring the doorbell, Erica just walks in, "what? it is a party..." she says, " why knock on the door?"  
  
"because" Craig says," how would you know if you had the right house?"  
  
Erica hugs Craig," hey! and besides, this is the only house on the block with loud music" she takes  
  
J.T's hand, " c'mon, lets go in and sees who's here"  
  
"they are so cute" says Marco while walking in.  
  
The Party is like, a big smash... everyone is there(most of them in couples) such as, Spinner and Paige, Craig and Ashley, Jimmy and Hazel, Chris(of course he is doing the DJing) and Emma, and J.T and Erica. Manny is here by herself and so is Sean. Erica wants to talk to Emma to ask her about what raves are like and stuff.... she felt that she didnt get to get to know Emma on the first day.  
  
"hey.. uhm.. Emma right?" Erica says  
  
"yeah its Emma, and you are Erica the girl going out with J.T."  
  
"I know.. and you and Chris are an item as I heard."  
  
"yeah, who told you though?"  
  
"Manny, she also told me that you and Sean use to go out together."  
  
"Listen, Manny isn't the type to be hanging out with, she's a a human sabotage. She's been messing around with Craig and she tried to get me to sabotage Chris and Melana's relationship..."  
  
"but arent you with Chris now??"  
  
"yeah, but they broke up because they kept getting in fights."  
  
"so she likes to sabotage peoples relationships?"  
  
"basically"  
  
"oh okay, well it was nice talking to you. I need to find someone..."  
  
"I hope you and J.T have the best relationship ever."  
  
" thanks" she says while walking off.  
  
If you're thinking that Erica is looking for J.T you are sadly mistaken, J.T is hanging out with Manny, Paige, and the rest of the cheersquad. Erica is looking for Sean... Erica wants to dance with Sean, and Erica has already told J.T that she will dance with others guys but it will mean nothing and that she likes to save the best for last(as in dancing with J.T last...). AT LAST! she sees Sean being his loner type rebellious bad boyness standing in the corner drinking. She approaches him and askes him to dance, "I'll dance, if we can talk to each other in the bedroom later..." Erica thinks about this for a minute and finally says, " whatever".... Erica and Sean start dancing and Erica askes what Sean wants to talk about later.. he said that she will see when they get in the bedroom, Erica replies with a why can't we talk about it now, Sean says because the music is too loud, "well then, in that case... lets talk about it now" Erica says. Sean leads Erica into one of the bedroom at Craigs house. Erica walked into the room first, she turns on the lights, Sean turns them off....  
  
"what are you trying to pull Sean?" Erica askes  
  
it was obvious that he was drunk, his words were slurring and he looked as if he were going to fall any minute, " I'm not trying to pull anything... I just want to sit on this nice comfy looking bed, and talk"  
  
"Okay... " she says while sitting on the bed  
  
Sean also sits on the bed, "You look really pretty...."  
  
"uhm, thanks.. what'd you wanna talk about?"  
  
"you..." he says while feeling her legs  
  
she pushes his hands off her legs, " and what about me?"  
  
"I like you alot..."  
  
" so does J.T he is my boyfriend ya know"  
  
"but we are in here, alone... he will never know" he starts to kiss her neck  
  
she pushes him off, " get off me, you have a girlfriend too ya know"  
  
" she doesnt need to know she is not even here... Erica, I like you alot... just give me what I want..."  
  
" and what do you want?"  
  
"you..."  
  
"Sean, you dont know what you are talking about, if ya havent noticed, you are drunk..."  
  
"No I'm not... all I drank was.. oh if only I could remember"  
  
"Sean, get a hold of yourself..."  
  
"can't I hold you instead?" he grabs onto her shoulders  
  
she pushes him off again, " you need to be by yourself, I'm not becoming some victim because you are drunk" and with that, she left the room in search of Manny....  
  
When she does find Manny, she says, " there is no way I am going to be like you breaking up couples whom you don't like... If you don't like Sean and Ellie being together, than you can go in that bedroom and do whatever pleases you while he's drunk!!!! Don't ask me for any favors... especially ones that break up couples" she storms off outside and sits on the front porch. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley comes outside with Craig to see if everything is okay with Erica and to ask her why she blew up on Manny like that.   
  
Craig askes, " Are you okay?"  
  
"yeah, what was with you blowing up on Manny like that?" askes Ashley  
  
"It's Manny.. the very first day I came here, she was all like, ' sean likes you and you should hook up with him at the rave a yadda yadda boom' and all this other crap.. And I just finally explode... I wasnt expecting it to happen at the party... but Sean was hitting on me... and all this other stuff... I just want to have a good time listen to some music and other stuff... but this had to happend"  
  
"thats life, crazy things always happen in the lovely town of degrassi." says Ashley  
  
" i can see that, I have only been here for a good week and chaos has just surrounded me like a hula hoop"  
  
"ha ha ha... well, lets return to the party, you don't have to go near Manny or Sean just hang out with me, Ashley, Spinner and Jimmy.. and we can just talk and listen to music" Craig says  
  
"okay, but just to let you know... if anything happeneds... and its my fault, I am sorry in advance." she says while walking towards the door.  
  
Erica walks inside while Craig and Ashley stay outside, canoodling looking at the stars that just started to show up that night. Erica walks inside and sees J.T. in there making Paige and the rest of them laugh at his jokes, then she sees Manny with her arm around J.T. she tries not to become some bitter jealous girlfriend and she just walks over there towards J.T and links her arm with J.T.'s, to show Manny who J.T is going out with....  
  
" you wanna leave this place"  
  
"and where would we go?"  
  
" to my house... to canoodle on the couch and listen to music"  
  
"why cant we do that here?"  
  
"because it wont be special enough to me... and besides... the party's almost over.. lets just go"  
  
"oh alright"  
  
J.T and Erica leave the party hand-in-hand... now Erica is the innocent type, she isnt dragging J.T to her house for sexual pleasure, she is dragging him to her house to listen to music and talk, if anything else happeneds. Thats just extra... So when they arrive to Erica's house, They sneak in through the basement door, and they sit on the couch... thats in the basement... and they start to talk while Erica puts in her Strokes cd....(I'm telling you, she is obssesed). So after she puts in the cd she sits on the couch right next to J.T, " see" she says " isn't this alot better than being at the party?"  
  
" I'd have to admit that it is... just being here alone with you...."  
  
"aww that was sweet"  
  
"I'm a sweet kind of guy..."  
  
" you're so odd... and dont worry, thats a good thing."  
  
"You're so different from all the others.. thats a good thing...this school seemed to have no variety in it until you came"  
  
"okay, now that was really sweet... stop it... please"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I'm not use to that kind of treatment...special treatment"  
  
"Because, no one has ever seen you as special like I do..."  
  
"you're crazy... but anyways"  
  
" yeah..."  
  
"what do you wanna do???"  
  
"lets sit here and get to know each other a little bit more"  
  
"okay, thats sounds nice" she said while cuddling into him, " you know.. for a minute I thought you were going to say 'lets sit here and make-out'..."  
  
"That would be nice also.. But lets just sit here and talk...."  
  
"hey, you should call Toby and ask him if he wants to comeover and hangout with us.. And afterwards you can go to his house..."  
  
"I thought you wanted to be alone?"  
  
"I figured he would be alone... at home.. no one to hang out with"  
  
"He's most likely with Kendra..."  
  
"who?"  
  
"his girlfriend of like 2 or 3 years..."  
  
" oh yeah.. Spinner's adopted sister...Maybe we will be like that...."  
  
"or this relationship will last 2 or 3 weeks"  
  
"... maybe 2 or 3 months, but it'll be an on and off type of thing"  
  
"I like how you think"  
  
"I like how you think too"  
  
"Don't ask... Tell me J.T... what would you do if I sat on your lap, like this?" she sits on his lap while facing him.  
  
" I dont know.. Actually I would want to kiss you."  
  
"like this?" she starts to kiss him..  
  
He stops, " you're seducing me..."  
  
"I'm sorry.. I'm usually not like this..."  
  
"it's okay... I'm liking it."  
  
"you're liking it?"  
  
"I am.. alot"  
  
" i know, I can feel it..." she starts to kiss him again...  
  
They kiss for a while... Until J.T askes what time is it... " what time do you have to be there.." she says in a sultry tone, and starts to kiss his neck... J.T sees that it 12:51...  
  
"i have to go in a few minutes."  
  
"are you staying the night at Toby's?" she says while still kissing his neck  
  
"yes.."  
  
"I'll be by there around 1:25-ish"  
  
"you will...?"  
  
she's still kissing his neck, " yes.. it'll be fun.. I'll even bring a friend"  
  
"you're good at this... have you done this before?"  
  
" No, it just so happeneds that I know what I am doing"  
  
"I am so in love with you"  
  
"I am so in love with you too..." she says while kissing the otherside of J.T's neck  
  
J.T looks at the clock and sees that its 1:04 a.m., "Erica, I have to go"  
  
" But I was just starting to have fun... oh alright.. I'll see you at toby's"  
  
J.T kisses Erica on the cheek and leaves out her house quietly and rushes to Toby's... 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10  
  
When J.T finally reaches Toby's house.. Toby asked him what took him so long...  
  
"I was being held up at the moment" replies J.T  
  
"where were you?" asked Toby  
  
"Erica's house... listening to music"  
  
"so listening to music, got that hickey on your neck?"  
  
"dude, I have a hickey?.. oh it was worth it.. she is an amazing kisser she's coming over later... And bringing someone over..."  
  
"she can't comeover, Ashley will flip.. and we wont be able to say that Erica is Ashley's guest, because Ellie is already over here...."  
  
"we will convince Ashley not to say anything.. it'll be a great trade off... If Erica and who ever she brings can stay here for an hour... you will do the dishes for 2 weeks"  
  
"why do I have to do the dishes when You want Your girlfriend to comeover...."  
  
"well, you know how you..." J.T starts to whisper something that is blackmail worthy and an embarassing moment of Toby's  
  
"Fine J.T.. you win..."  
  
"Thank you... I will pay you back..."  
  
"and it will be big"  
  
Erica is trying to find someone worthy and someone who is willing to come along with her to sneak out to Toby's house.. She thought about Kendra...But she just left Toby's house and Spinner would be furious if Erica tried to bring his baby sister into this.... And then she thought about Manny, But she is disapointed in her and think that she would try to make moves on him... and then, she was sorta digging Emma... Emma was a cool spirited girl, and she thinks she should get to know her... so she decided to IM her...  
  
Erica The Adorable: hey.. tis Emma whom I am Communicting to?  
  
SparkleSpaZz: yes, this is she... whom is this?  
  
SparkleSpaZz: lol.. thats right, it's you...   
  
Erica The Adorable: it's okay... I have my slow moments too... so whats up?  
  
SparkleSpaZz: nothing... you?  
  
Erica The Adorable: well.... I'm about to go to Tobys...  
  
Erica The Adorable: to see J.T. And I was wondering if you wanted to come along  
  
SparkleSpaZz: now? it's like 1 o' clock in the morning!!!  
  
Erica The Adorable: c'mon... Emma... have a little bit of fun... and besides... we will only stay for an hour.. I was going to go with Manny... but you know, she might try to make moves on J.T.. You're the only one I can trust... pllllleeeeeaaaaasssse!!!!!  
  
SparkleSpaZz: Fine.. but you owe me big time  
  
Erica The Adorable: Thanks a bundles.... You are the best!  
  
Erica The Adorable: see you in a few, DRESS IN ALLL BLACK!!!!  
  
SparkleSpaZz: how come?  
  
Erica The Adorable: So we can camoflauge with the night!!!! PEACE!!!  
  
away message pops up  
  
-- GETTING READY TO GO SNEAK OUT WITH EMMA... LEAVE A SWEET ONE!!!! =a 


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11  
  
Its 1:12 and Erica is on her way to Emma's house.. Erica is dressed in a black tank-top with a gothic style mid-drift skirt with black flip flops...(erica has the advantage of being not being so completely covered because of the color of her skin) But unword like Emma... She is in Black pants and a big black tee-shirt with flip flops on also.  
  
"you look so hott" says Erica with a tone of sarcasism in her voice when she meets Emma  
  
"you do too.. J.T will be dazled" Emma replies ignoring Erica's sarcasm  
  
"this is going to be so much fun!"  
  
"ssssh.. we'll wake up my mom.. and we dont want that"  
  
Erica and Emma walk quietly towards Tobys house... When they get there they see that Toby, Ashley, and Ellie are all in the living room chilling, watching some movie.... Erica silently and softly taps the window...."They're here" says Toby... Toby runs to the door and sees Emma and says to Erica, " you brought Emma"  
  
"Yeah.. Whats wrong with Emma?" she replies  
  
"yeah...." says Emma, " whats wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing... come in..."  
  
Erica and Emma walk and see Ashley and Ellie sitting on the couch watching The Ring on dvd....  
  
Erica says, " hey Ashley.. and...?"  
  
"I'm Ellie... and you're Erica, J.T's girlfriend"  
  
"yeah.. you go out with... Sean"  
  
Ashley sees the look on Erica's face and tries to change the subject, "uhm.. Erica... J.T is upstairs if thats who you are looking for...."  
  
"yeah... thats who I was looking for... Ellie, I need to talk to you later..." Erica goes upstairs looking for J.T. When she finds him... He was just about to walk downstairs, But Erica pushes him into Toby's room...  
  
"I need to finish what I started...." she says in a flirty tone....  
  
"sure... I'll let you finish what you started..."  
  
They both sit on the bed... and then J.T says," I'm comfortable with whatever you are comfortable with..."  
  
"I will be comfortable, with what I am about to do to you..." she says and starts to kiss his neck.. again...  
  
While this is going on upstairs.. downstairs Emma is actually getting along with Ashley and Ellie... and this starts an intersting conversation.  
  
"hows everytihng with Sean?" askes Emma  
  
"Great" replies Ellie, " I wish I could have been at Craigs party with him...."  
  
"I heard he was drinking... I hope he got home safetly" says Ashley  
  
"wait, he was drinking? I don't believe you... who did you hear this from?"  
  
"Everyone saw him drinking Ellie..." says Emma, " this isnt a rumor... trust me.. it's very believable to see Sean drinking at a party.. I've went out with him before.. I know the consequences..."  
  
Ashley agrees with her, " she's right ya know... Erica blew up when Sean tried to make a move on her... you can ask her when she talks to you..."  
  
"I won't believe her.. I think you guys are trying to break up me and Sean..."  
  
"Why? I have a boyfriend and so does Emma.. what do we need with yours...?"  
  
Toby cuts in this conversation, "uhm.. Ellie.. Seans here..."  
  
"what?" says Ellie  
  
Toby speaks slower for her...." Sean... Cameron.. is .. Here... At.. My... House..."  
  
"yeah yeah yeah... I heard you..."  
  
Ellie goes to the door and sees Sean there..."Sean we need to talk..." says Ellie while she pushes him outside  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs... things are getting heated up...Erica is kissing J.T's neck, and he's loving it...When Erica stops.. J.T is wondering why she stopped...  
  
"why'd you stop?"  
  
"Because.. I'm outta breath..."  
  
"I like how you look..."  
  
"thanks... "  
  
J.T leans in towards Erica... and starts to kiss her...   
  
"J.T... what... are you.. nevermind..."  
  
"just relax.."  
  
" relaxing.. I am... Relaxing" J.T puts his hands on her thigh, " you're hands are cold"  
  
"I told you to relax.. and dont worry.. this is as far as my hand goes...."  
  
"I believe you...this is very nice" she starts to bite her lower lip  
  
Whats going on with Sean and Ellie you may be thinking.. well.. lets just find out...(although I already know)  
  
"Sean, I've been hearing things about you... "  
  
"from who?"  
  
"Emma, Ashley, and Erica"  
  
"Listen... I can explain... Erica was making these moves on me at the party.. she started dancing with me.. she pulled me into the room.. she tried to kiss me.. but I stopped her..."  
  
"well.. were you drinking at the party?"  
  
"You know I stopped drinking babe.. you can't believe everything that you hear now can you?"  
  
"I guess I can't.. Sean, I'm trusting you.." she grabs his hand and puts it on her heart, "I'm trusting you with all my heart... if I find out otherwise than what you are telling me.. I will break up with you."  
  
" I understand..."  
  
She smells the scent of beer in the air, "YOU LIED TO ME!!! IT'S OVER!!!"  
  
"ELLIE, I can explain.."  
  
"No you can't you'll just lie to me like you just did... You said you quit drinking... I bet you made the moves on Erica too...I'm sorry Sean.. It's over.. Goodnight" she walks inside the house, leaving Sean out to walk home alone.  
  
Erica and J.T are still upstairs alone, still making out... well J.T is still kissing her neck.  
  
"J.T.... you've done this before?"  
  
he stops kissing her neck," No.. you're my first..."  
  
she is amazed..." well, I guess there really is a first for everything" she sits on his lap facing him again, "So am I the first one to sit on your lap like this?"  
  
"yeah..." he leans in for another kiss from Erica... Erica softly nibbles on his bottom lip, " you seduce me..."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"yes... you do that very well too...Erica, I love you alot... and I know we just started going out like two days ago... But I know that I love you..."  
  
"J.T... That was very sweet... I love you too... Lets go downstairs and rejoin the group"  
  
"you sure you don't have anything else to finish...?"  
  
"let's just talk"  
  
Downstairs, Ellie is crying on Ashley's shoulder.  
  
Emma says, "Ellie I'm so sorry... I should have said something sooner..."  
  
"no.. no.. I should of listened to your warnings in the begining..." says Ellie crying  
  
"Emma can I talk to you?" askes Toby....  
  
"sure..."  
  
Emma sits next to Toby... and Toby just bursts out with this confession of whatsit  
  
"Emma, I still like you..."  
  
"you had a crush on me?"  
  
"you didn't know that...?"  
  
"oh yeah... I just forgotten.. cause you never tried to do anything about it.. when I was single..."  
  
"then why did you come here tonight?"  
  
"Erica wanted me to come along with her, because she was afraid that if she brought Manny.. that Manny would make moves on J.T."  
  
"oh... okay then...uhm..." he kisses her...  
  
"Toby..." she says while touching her lips  
  
"I'm sorry..." he gets up and leaves Emma to go upstairs to his room.... where Erica and J.T are making out.  
  
Erica leans in and kisses J.T once more before she is suppose to leave... While they are making-out.... again... J.T's hand is up Ericas skirt massaging her thigh... While Ericas fingers run threw J.T's hair... this goes on for a good 4 minutes before Toby bursts in... (I bet he's scarred for life)  
  
"whoa... I really didnt need to see that..." says Toby, "Now I am scarred for life"  
  
"hey Toby... you walked in at a bad time..." says Erica.. she whispers loudly to J.T, "J.T get your hand from under my skirt... please..."  
  
J.T looks into Erica's eyes, and pulls his hand from under her skirt... nice and slowly...  
  
"that was soothing" says Erica  
  
" oh really... would you like me to do it again?"  
  
Toby interrupts this affair, " Erica has to go..."  
  
"now?"  
  
"yes now..."  
  
"J.T.. I'll see ya later..." says Erica, " this was fun..."  
  
"Yes it was..." J.T replies, " goodnight Erica"  
  
"goodnight J.T"  
  
Her and Emma leave Tobys house and slip back into their homes without getting caught... Erica promises to tell Emma the details of their evening and vice-versa... Erica goes to sleep as soon as she gets home and plops on her bed... Dreaming of what a wonderful night her and J.T had together... 


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12  
  
Monday at school... Everyone was talking about the party... About Sean being drunk, about the break up of Ellie and Sean, the blow-up of Erica to Manny... Erica is wearing her cow pajamas with a black tee-shirt and matching cow slippers... She's standing by her locker, with her headphones on listening to the strokes, looking really drowsy like, and she feels like crap. J.T comes behind her, and wraps his arms around her waist... and Jimmy just happeneds to be right there when he does it...   
  
"hey J.T. ..." she says sleepily  
  
"oh.. whats the matter with Erica?"  
  
"Erica feels like crap and is really super tired"  
  
"will this make Erica feel better" he softly kisses her neck...  
  
"that did just a little.." Erica starts to sing along with the song she is listening to, " .. Now she's staring wide-eyed cant close her eyes..."  
  
"thats was cute..."  
  
"lets get to class.... please"  
  
"okay my sleepy little cow..."  
  
"hahaha..."  
  
J.T and Erica walk down the hall hand in hand.. Erica is leaning on J.T's shoulder... when They walk pass Spinner and Paige... Paige comes up to her and talk to her...  
  
"why'd you yell at Manny at the party?" askes Paige  
  
"Paige, ask me that tomorrow... I'm not the energizer bunny wanting to explain everything to everyone today..." Erica responds  
  
"answer me now..."  
  
"Paige... for once... quit being yourself and understand that I am tired and dont feel like telling you the whole story..."  
  
"well.. it was rude for you to yell at Manny in front of everyone saying the things you said.... after you left with J.T she was in the bathroom crying saying that you made her look like a slut" she starts to get louder  
  
"Paige... please dont yell.... i am really really tired.. I did not get any sleep this weekend..." she starts to walk away.  
  
she yells at her back, "why.. because you were too busy screwing around with Sean?"  
  
Erica becomes furious, she turns around and says, " what did you just say?"  
  
"everyone knows what happened in the bedroom between you and Sean at the party..."  
  
"what are you talking about...?"  
  
"You and Sean hooked up at the party..."  
  
"If you weren't Spinner's girlfriend I would slap you in the face.. how dare you spread such rumors about me... I would never hook up with Sean and i would never cheat on J.T... Sean was drunk at that party.. Sean made the moves on me..." she starts to cry, " Sean was just... I dont know anymore... I'm not like Manny, Paige... I don't dress revealing for the attention or hook up with guys for them to like me.... so screw you Paige..." she walks away... crying, with J.T following he  
  
r  
  
"I've never been so insulted in my life" she says in disbelief  
  
Spinner comments, " what you said was un-called for though babe... you can't just call someone out their name without knowing the whole story..."  
  
"so you believe what she said? that Sean made the moves on her..."  
  
"Erica is old fashion.. she doesn't make the first move on any boy... And Sean was wasted at that party... you should feel sorry for her... you knows what its like to be taking advantage of..."  
  
"Go talk to her Spinner... I know you want to go help your friend instead of backing me up..."   
  
he starts to walk away from Paige, " you were wrong Paige.. and you know it... face the facts..."  
  
Erica is sitting in class crying.. she politely askes Ms. Kwan if she can go to the washroom... Ms. Kwan excuses her... When Erica gets to the bathroom... She sees Ellie crying in the washroom stall...(because the door is open...of course....).. But anyways... Erica askes Ellie why she is crying  
  
Ellie replies, "Because, Sean is telling people that he broke up with me... I broke up with him...."  
  
"Ellie, that is one stupid reason to be crying like you are...So what if Sean is saying that he broke up with you.. Let people think what they want to think. You can tell people that you broke up with him and yadda yadda... and if they believe you... then they believe you.. if they don't.. then they dont.."  
  
"says the girl who also came in here crying..."  
  
"it's just Paige.. I understand if you are friends with her... but she's been on me since the first day... for no reason.. now she's going around the school telling people that me and Sean hooked-up at the party on friday night..."  
  
"So did you... hook up with Sean?"  
  
"No. All I did was dance with him.. he was drunk.... his words were slurring and everything... he wanted to talk... so we went into a room where it was more.. less intense...if that makes any sense...he started feeling on my legs and tried to kiss my neck... You have to understand Ellie, I didnt make the moves on him... he made the moves on me... I have a boyfriend... who is just amazing... why would I try to make moves on Sean?"  
  
"I don't know... I shouldnt have gone out with Sean in the first place...."  
  
"You did what you felt was right... and you cant blame yourself for making yourself happy instead of everyone else..."  
  
Ellie changes the subject," So... what'd you and J.T do the whole time that you were at Ashley's?"  
  
"Lets just say... we were busy the whole time..."  
  
"you sure.. J.T seems like a very shy guy..." she gets up of the toliet  
  
"Ellie, I dont want to sound like Paige. But, sometimes.. you cant wait on a guy to make the first move... you have to take things into your own hands..." she looks at the mirror, " I look like crap.. I feel like crap... it's that Friday night that killed me..."  
  
"by the way.. you looked stellar.. I loved that dress you were wearing"  
  
"that.. my theripest from New York got it for me.. when I use to live there... I gotta get back to class..."  
  
"wait, why were you in New York?"  
  
"I'll tell you at lunch" she starts to walk back to class....  
  
Erica, can be a weird person when she wants to be... She walks back to class like there is still something making her so sad.. But really she feels alot better than she did before... She sits down in here seat and puts her head on the desk... J.T askes her if she is okay... she replies that she is alot better than before but really tired... and then she leans on his shoulder and before she falls asleep... she tells J.T if she starts to talk in her sleep.. to wake her up... and then she goes to sleep... Now I know what you might be thinking... What if she drools or snores? well she doesnt drool or snore... only talk in her sleep... Liberty.. whom still has this obsession with J.T.... see Erica sleeping on J.T's shoulder and finds it the perfect oppertunity to tell on her..." Ms. Kwan.. isn't it against the Student Code of Conduct not to sleep during class..."  
  
"Yes Liberty.... it is... why?"  
  
"Because, Erica is sleeping during class.. and it'll ruin her education... I believe your suppose to get the right amount of sleep before you come to school..."  
  
Erica wakes up, " Well.. Liberty.. unword like you.. I actually have a life...so I didnt get enough sleep..." she leans back down on J.T's shoulder, " I'm sorry Ms. Kwan.. please continue with you lesson, before you were rudely interrupted by the walking talking school rules book of whatsit"  
  
"Thank you Erica..."  
  
"No problem" she yawns, "No Problem"  
  
"and I would like not to have anymore interruptions during class....From both of you"  
  
"yes ma'am" says Liberty  
  
"If it makes you happy..." Erica says, " Teach me... I feel like learning..." 


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13....  
  
Later that day.. during lunch.. Ellie is sitting with Erica... and Erica is telling her whys he had a theripest in New York, and how she use to cut herself and the whole ordeal....  
  
" Hey Ellie, ever been to a rave?" askes Erica  
  
"No... I don't go to those.. I heard the drop acid and do all sorts of types of drugs.. drugs arent my thing...."  
  
"Well, I don't know about here... But there was only one rave I went to where there was alot of drugs.. as soon as I saw someone shoot some coke.. I was outta there... But I am going to a rave with Emma... on Friday."  
  
"is that all you do is party?"  
  
"my favorite hobbie.. But dont get me wrong... I don't do drugs.. I don't drink.. I don't smoke.. I just go to raves to dance.. and collect glowly like things... you should see my room... it's full of black light posters and black lights and vortex lamps and stuff like that...I am a big fan of the dark..."  
  
"Can I ask why you are wearing your pajamas?"  
  
"Because, I am tired.. I really didnt feel like putting on the acessories and stuff like that.. So I got my cow slippers and my cow print pajamas and came to school looking like crap... without a bottle of Faygo..."  
  
"You have such an interesting life"  
  
"thanks... I am going to have a little get together next weekend... Next saturday... and I will invite J.T, you, Spinner, Emma, Toby, Jimmy, Craig, and Ashley...."  
  
"you forgot Manny, Paige Hazel, and Terri"  
  
"I dont know who Terri is... But I would be glad to meet her... oh. and Marco... I love Marco.. he is like, my second best friend..."  
  
" cool.. this will be a very interesting get together..."  
  
"yeah.. and its until 3:30 in the morning" she yawns, " if we arent loud... and we stay in my room..."  
  
"your dad will trust like what... five guys in your room...?"  
  
"I always hang out with guys.. guys are always in my room.. he would be surprised to see you, Emma, Ashley, and Terri in my house...."  
  
"Lunch is almost over.... I'll tell Ashley about your party..." she gets up, " it was nice to finally get to know the infamous Erica"  
  
she laughs, " Erica The Adorable..."  
  
Emma has been looking for Toby all day... She wants to question him about the so-called kiss that he planted on her.. When she finally finds him at his locker... She questions him  
  
"You cant just go around kissing people for no reason..."  
  
"uhm... so your point is...?"  
  
"I want to know what your reason is for kissing me.."  
  
"you make it sound like a big deal...."  
  
"it is a big deal cause you cant go around kissing people when they have a boyfriend... especially for no good reason..."  
  
"fine, Miss. I have a boyfriend... I kissed you because I like you..."  
  
"But what about Kendra???? Don't you like her???"  
  
"We broke up...." he lied, and starts to walk away  
  
she pulls him back, " don't walk away from me... why did you guys break up?"  
  
"good bye Emma....remember, I love You" he starts to walk away... but this time... she doesn't try to stop him 


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14  
  
Today is... Wednesday.... This is the day where Erica starts telling people about her get-together... she doesn't call it a party because... not everyone will be there... only some close friends and her boyfriend... so yeah... And so then she tells J.T. her plan for the party... Then Emma... Then... Jimmy.. Then Spinner... Then.... Ashley and Craig..and she tells Ashley to tell Toby that he is invited... and then when she tells Marco... Terri just happened to be with him at his locker then...  
  
"Hey Marco.. I'm having a little get together next saturday.. do you think you'll be able to come?"  
  
"awwww..." says Terri..." I'm not invited?"  
  
"I'm sorry... I don't really know you..."  
  
"My name is Terri McGreggor..."  
  
"Yes, Terri... Ellie told me about you.. I knew you looked familiar... you are that model on those posters... You can come.. by the way you are really pretty "  
  
"thank, I'm not use to hearing that all that time"  
  
Marco says,"Cool.. I'm in..." he changes the subject, " is J.T going to walk you to class... or can I do the honor..."  
  
"sure Marco... I'll be honored..."  
  
Terri says, " Oh so you are Erica.. You're the one going out with J.T. .. and hooked up with Sean at the party..."  
  
"Terri.. you can't believe everything that you hear out of Paige's mouth.... Me hooking up with Sean isn't true..." Erica says in a really nice, calm voice...  
  
"So what really happened then?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now if you don't mind." She locks arms with Marco, "Now lets get to class before we are late..."  
  
While walking to class... Erica and Terri have a short conversation...  
  
"How'd you and J.T meet?" askes Terri  
  
"In class... at this school.... He was the second guy I thought was gorgey at this school...And then later we went to the skate park together and he was going to teach me how to skate... blah blah blah... week later we started going out... Okay okay.. Like 2 days later...But... yeah.. uhm"  
  
"Thats really sweet... at least you have someone who loves you.. instead of..."  
  
"Instead of what?" askes Erica with common curiosity  
  
"It's a long story.. and I rather not talk about it" she sees her class and says, "Theres my class... I'll tell you if I can come to your get together tomorrow"  
  
"See ya Terri!" she starts to talk to Marco," so hows everything with you and Dylan?"  
  
"they're great... Dylan is the best boyfriend a guy could ever have..."  
  
Someone walks by and calls Marco out of his name... Erica says, "Screw you jerk... anyways.. I think that is sweet... we both have a great boyfriend whom we are happy with... Well this is my class... See you later Marco" she gives him a hug  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for me..."  
  
"I hate homophobs... they are so ignorant..." she walks into the classroom and sees Emma talking to Manny... she finds this kinda funny.. she finds it kinda sad... then she thinks, "Tears for fears... Mad Mad World" then chuckles to herself... She walks up to Emma and askes, "Hey Emma.. whats up....??"  
  
"Oh nothing, Manny just came up to me to ask me if I were still going to go to the rave this friday..." she sighs, " and then she threatened to break me and Chris up if I show up..." she starts to have a sarcastic tone in her voice, " But, If I don't show up wouldn't Manny make moves on him still?"  
  
"You shouldnt be afraid of Manny...I've dealt with Mannys kind before... no biggie... But I'm not saying to start a fight... or anything like that.. I'm just saying that I got your back.. and not to let anything happened that you dont want to happened."  
  
"But of course..." Emma changes the subject, " J.T's been eying you the whole time..."  
  
"I felt his eyes staring at my back.... I would turn around.. but that would prove that I knew that he was staring at me..."  
  
"Maybe it's because of the outfit your wearing.. very sexy punky like"  
  
she looks at the outfit shes wearing.. she's wearing a black short-like skirt with bondage straps, a shirt with Kurt Cobain on it, with net stockings and combat like boots that come up right below her knee..."I see nothing wrong with my outfit... not revealing... not tempting... not seducing" that last part she said loud enough for J.T to hear her  
  
"I like your outfits... I can't wait to see what you're wearing tomorrow..."  
  
"We will have to see for tomorrow" she says in a wise tone... then she sits next to J.T. and starts to have a conversation with him... ha ha... and guess what, they make-out in the classroom,   
  
After school... Erica and J.T walk home together so that Erica can tell her dad that she is going with J.T to Emma's house to work on an assignment that they have just been assigned.... Tomorrow is just a day away... 


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15  
  
The next day... Erica is wearing her strokes tee shirt with a pair of loose fitting jeans and her chucks(which say "I Love Julian Casablancas" on them)... she actually looks pretty normal... But she's done something with her hair... and when Emma and J.T. (who's waiting for her at her locker) see what she's done to her hair... J.T is dazleled and Emma shrieks with excitment.. See Erica put blue streaks in her hair.. and it's up in two ponytails.  
  
"YOU DYED YOUR HAIR BLUE!!!!!" says Emma with exicment  
  
"No, I Just put blue streaks in it... does it look okay...?" askes Erica  
  
"You look so awesome... doesn't she look awesome J.T?"  
  
"I think that she can do whatever she wants with her hair... and dresses however she wants to... and still look beautiful..." says J.T  
  
"awww... thank you...So, Do you like my hair?" askes Erica  
  
"I love your hair..." he gives her a nice peck on the cheek, "what inspired you?"  
  
"well... I was listening to No Doubt... I think it was Tragic Kingdom... and I remembered how Gwen dyed her hair blue and I thought she looked so awesome... So I decided to put blue streaks in my hair...." Erica reaches into her locker grabs her book and a bottle of Blue Moon Mist faygo, " and I did it for my favorite drink"  
  
"I think you look really awesome..." Emma looks at Ericas shirt, "who are The Strokes?"  
  
Erica gasps with disbelief and completely freezes, " Who are The Strokes???? You Don't Know Who The Strokes are???.... You have alot to learn my dearest..ALOT to learn... I suppose you don't know who Nirvana is either.." she starts to walk to class...  
  
"I'm sorry..." says Emma..." But I don't"  
  
Before Erica can explain to Emma who Nirvana is and how she was wearing their lead singer on their shirt.... Spinner sees Erica and her bright blue streaks and totally freaks out... and to remind you that Jimmy, Paige and Hazel are with them....  
  
"Dude, what did you do to your hair... it looks awesome..." says Spinner  
  
Hazel has to comment in on this, " It looks awful."  
  
Erica looks at Hazel weird, then stick out her hand, "I'm sorry... we haven't met have we...? I'm Erica and your name is..?"  
  
Hazel stares at Ericas hand and rolls her eyes, "Hazel Aden"  
  
Erica slowly waves her hand as if something were burning it, "ooo she didnt shake my hand... aren't we a little bit harsh?"  
  
Jimmy says, " Thats my girlfriend..."  
  
"I'm proud you've gotten over your one week crush on me Jimmy... But anyways.... Spinner.. I put blue streaks in it.... To match my favorite drink.." she hold ups her bottle of faygo  
  
"Thats stuff is bad for you..." says Hazel  
  
"So is Paige, But you still hang around her anyways..." she starts to talk to Spinner again, " you coming to my get together next saturday?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world...." he turns to Jimmy, " you going?"  
  
"I have nothing else to do on Saturday..."  
  
Hazel looks at Jimmy and Jimmy looks at Spinner... who looks at Erica who says, " Come on J.T., Emma.... we need to get to class. and she walks off" she walks off holding J.T's hand  
  
When Erica leaves Hazel says to Jimmy with a tone," I don't have anything to do saturday?"  
  
Jimmy replies, " it's a get-together... Spinner will be there.. nothing bad is going to happened..."  
  
"But Jimmy... I don't trust you around Erica..."  
  
Spinner adds, " You don't know Erica"  
  
"another reason why I shouldn't trust her"  
  
Paige, who hasn't spoken the whole time while Erica was around finnally speaks and says, " Hazel.. Let Jimmy go to the party.... Erica has a boyfriend... and Spinner will be there... he could make sure that everything goes as it should... and that they dont do anything relationship threatening... and besides... I can invite The cheer squad at my house and we willl have a girls night in"  
  
Hazel thinks about it for a minute... then finally gives in, " Fine... Saturday will be fun.. for all of us..."  
  
"Lets get to class..." says Paige  
  
Erica is walking with J.T. and Emma to the Gymnasium about to participate for gym.. On there way there... They start to have a conversation about what just happened...  
  
"Oh my god, I so did not like what just happened back there. That was so grody" says Erica in a valley girl tone  
  
" Ya I know, gag me with a spoon! Hazel's attitude was so un-called for" says Emma catching on to Erica's joke  
  
"I know... I was like, simply introducing myself in like, an order fashionally manner... and she had to be like, all catty"  
  
"I noticed that Paige didn't say a word... not even when you insulted her" says J.T. ignoring their valley girlness  
  
Erica stops talking in her valley girl accent, "Not to sound mean or anything... But thats because she's met her match... she now knows not to mess with me"  
  
"especially after that little incident on Monday..."  
  
"oh but of course..." 


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16  
  
Friday is the day of the rave... the rave is obviously going to be rave-a-licious... or rave-a-tastic... or COMPLETLEY GROOVE-A-LICIOUS TO THE 3RD POWER!!! yeah... I think you get my point.... so... around 7:00 p.m. J.T walks Erica to Emma's house so she can get a ride with Emma to the rave from Chris's older cousin... Before she steps inside the house, she promises J.T that she will not hook-up with anyone and that all she will do is dance... if anything violent happeneds, it's because someone hit her first and that she defened herself....She tells J.T that she loves him and then he kisses her really quick before she goes inside...  
  
When Erica gets inside of Emma's house... she is introduced to Emma's Mom...   
  
"Hi, Erica... I'm Mrs. Nelson-Simpson... But you can call me Spike..." says Spike  
  
"Cool Nickname..." Erica says, "Where's Mr. Simpson?"  
  
"He's upstairs sleeping.. this chemo thing has really been getting him down lately..."  
  
"I'm really sorry... Tell Mr. Simpson that I send best wishes for him.. he's a really wicked teacher..."  
  
"Thanks Alot, Erica, I'll be sure to send him your message."  
  
Emma calls for her mom, asking if Erica arrived yet... her mom yells back downstairs saying that Erica is here... And so thats when Erica walks downstairs with her bag...  
  
"whats in the bag?" askes Emma  
  
"Our... Wardrobe..." says Erica, " and our make-up... See back in New York and Maryland, We would wear colors that go with the black-lights and glow sticks or what not and it wasn't just the outfit that had to go with the lights... our make-up did also..."  
  
"wow... I usually wear pastels..."  
  
"So what I got for you... hopefully you'll be able to walk in these white go-go boots..." she pulls out these 3-inch high, knee high white go-go boots, "with this black skirt... and this Sublime shirt" she says while pulling out the skirt and the Sublime shirt... and laying it out on her bed  
  
Emma is stunned, " and what are you wearing...?"  
  
Erica forms a grin on her face, " well, since I dyed my hair blue... I wearing my blue net stockings with with my blue high top chucks my denim skirt and this tank top that I designed in New York..." she shows Emma the tank top that she made, which looks like a strech blue tank top with the tie up thingy... and on it she wrote lyrics to the song "12:51" by The Strokes with a sliver pen  
  
"Now why do I have to wear the complicated shoes?"  
  
"Because... Behind this innocent girl is a go-go girl waiting to party... The boots go perfectly with the outfit that I planned out for you... Just wait until I do your make-up"  
  
"Can't wait... but who's Sublime?"  
  
"Geez woman.. you know nothing... Sublime is one of the best groups on this planet... especially in the 90's... I will have to fill you in later... " she gets outs her make-up kit(which is only used for Raves and not every day life), " Okay... so I Know you are going to freak when I tell you what I want to do for your make-up.. but when you look in the mirror when I am done... you will be amazed..."  
  
"Before you tell me what you are going to do with my face.. tell me what you are going to do with your face..." she sits down looking at the makeup kit with all sorts of colors of the rainbow...  
  
"Blue eye liner, blue eye shadow, blue lipstick, a dash of sparkles on the cheek..."  
  
Emma is amazed by this girls sense of style.... and she can't wait to see what Erica has instore for her, "and me?"  
  
"white.. wait, black eye liner, white eye shadow, and white lipstick... with a dash of sparkles on the cheeks..."  
  
"there's white lipstick??? Won't it come out clear?"  
  
"Not the stuff that I have.. It'll come beautifully white...."  
  
"well then, lets get started!"  
  
So they put on the clothes that Erica planned out for them... and look in the mirror... "ugh, I've got to do something with my hair" says Erica, so she put it in two small ponytails with strand of hair hanging down the front.. and some of her hair hanging down in the back... Emma deicides to curl her hair outwards for that more of a go-go girl look. When they finish doing their hair and putting on their outfit.. Erica starts to do her make-up.. then does Emma's... After the finish product.. Everything clashes and looks very punk-rock sexy...With a hint of rave Glam... When they go upstairs... Emma's mom wants to take pictures...  
  
"Aww... you guys look so hott..." says Spike, "I'm sorry Em, But I have got to take pictures"  
  
"I don't mind, " says Erica, "These pictures will get out my design. I designed this shirt and this skirt."  
  
"Okay then. Mom, take the pictures" says Emma  
  
So Emma mom takes pictures while Emma and Erica do all these poses... until they hear a car horn beep...  
  
"Thats for us mom. We will be back around 12:30. 1:00 at the latest. Tell dad that I love him.." says Emma  
  
"you girls behave yourselves. And have fun you guys look great"says Spike  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Nelson... you take care" says Erica  
  
They get in the car where Chris and his cousin sits in the front... Chris compliments them on their outfit.. And then they are on their way to the rave.... 


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17--  
  
So Emma, Chris, Chris's older cousin and Erica arrive at the rave... Emma and Erica walk in there with class and automatically see Manny... They walk towards the dance floor and start to dance... Erica sees a guy who is selling glow stick and those flashing rings and necklaces.... Erica buys some blue glow stuff like things to match her outfit... and attaches the glow sticks to her belt loop... while they are dancing Manny approaches them.  
  
"Well look... It's looks like they'll let anyone in these days" says Manny  
  
Erica replies with one the most cheesiest comebacks ever... but says it with feeling," yeah. and they started with you."  
  
Emma notices that Hazel is behind her. But Manny says, " you guys look like something that came outta of a freak show..."  
  
Hazel comments," Circus clowns"  
  
Erica says, "Don't you have a mind of your own Hazel??? Can't you think of something on your own to say?"  
  
"Don't you have a boyfriend to cheat on... we did come here with Sean..."  
  
Emma comments, " We don't have to take this... lets go..." she grabs Ericas arm and starts to pull her away...  
  
But Erica refuses," No, Hazel if you haven't notcied. I'm not with Sean. I'm with J.T. it's Manny's job to break up Ellie and Sean.... But ELLIE already did that. So there is no need for me or Manny to do anything... I'm out..." she turns to Emma, "Now we can leave these two bitches behind..."  
  
Manny and hazel are bedazzled by what comment that Erica has made... Erica and Emma go back to the dance floor and start dancing, while they are dancing someone grabs onto to Erica hips and starts to dance behind her... Emma is staring wide-eyed with shock appeal..... so Erica looks behind her and sees that it's Sean... Erica turns around and says, " what do you want?"  
  
Sean replies," you look really nice... so do you Emma"  
  
"Thanks," says Emma, " Curtisy of Erica The Adorable" she starts to laugh  
  
"Okay... you didn't answer my question Sean... what do you want?" askes Erica  
  
"Can I speak with you alone???" askes Sean  
  
Emma sees the look on Seans face and says,"I'm going to get us a drink of water..."  
  
"Thanks Em... I'll catch up with you in a sec..." replies Erica  
  
Emma leaves to get them a bottle of water  
  
"What do you want Sean?" askes Erica again  
  
"I'm single now..."  
  
"well, I'm not... I STILL GO OUT WITH J.T.!!!"  
  
"But I thought you liked me..."  
  
"I did.. until I found out that you and Ellie were an item.. then I just moved on... and started going out with J.T. you have to understand that I am in love with J.T. and if you really liked me... you would let me go... this crush of your isn't going anywhere... I'm sorry." she walks away.. and catches up with Emma..  
  
Emma askes, " What happened??"  
  
"I'll explain it to you when we get to your house... right now.. I want to dance... Chris is really doing a good job of entertaining me..."  
  
Emma and Erica started to dance... they dance for a while and the next thing you know... Erica feels a slap on her back... a really hard slap... Erica turns around and sees that it's Manny and Hazel staring... Erica slaps Manny hard in the face... Manny falls to the ground and Erica hits her a few times... and then leaves with Emma.. who signled to Chris that it was time to go. 


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18---Monday morning Erica walks into school with the same outfit that she wore when she snuck out the house with Emma but she isn't wearing flip-flops... she's wearing nice formal like shoes, with a veal on... she walks to her locker not saying a thing... When she is at her locker... Manny comes up to her...  
  
"who died?" askes Manny  
  
Silence  
  
"don't think just because you beat me up, that your not going to talk to me"  
  
Silence  
  
"And I don't think that it was a fair fight..."  
  
Silence  
  
"So I am going to have to do something about it... Meet me after school on friday..."  
  
Erica just stares at her... takes her binder out her locker... and leaves Manny standing there... Manny yells after her, "I'M SERIOUS... AFTER SCHOOL FRIDAY!!!!"  
  
Erica walks into the bathroom... and Ellie is standing there at the sink look in the mirror fixing her hair with Terri.  
  
"Hey Erica!!!" says Terri.... "Oh by the way I can come to that get together of yours this saturday.."  
  
"same here," says Ellie, " We will arrive together..."  
  
Erica says in a low voice," That's great... I'll see you there" and then she walks out the bathroom.. where she sees Craig...  
  
"Hey... why are you wearing black?" askes Craig  
  
Erica speaks ina low voice..."for three reasons... A Fire Inside"  
  
"are you depressed or something?"  
  
"No... A Fire Inside... A.F.I. ... oh, and your girlfriend Manny wants to fight me... Friday... It's a really long story and I have to get to class... I'll see you at lunch"  
  
Craig gives her a hug..."I hope things get better for whatever reason you are wearing all black"  
  
"things will get better" she smiles... and walks away  
  
Erica walks outside in the front of the school in search of J.T... when she sees him.. she walks up to him slowly... lifts up her veal, and kisses him... and then she pulls a ring out of her purse and puts it on his thumb.. and then she pulls out another ring with a black rock like thing and puts it on her ring finger(on her right hand)... See, if you are now confused.. Erica gave J.T a ring that signifys their relationship, her wearing black has nothing to do with this... she is wearing black because once a month she wears black for the group A.F.I(even though she still has her blue streaks...).. She isn't hardly talking as much as usual because she has loss her voice from the rave, and her throat really hurts... So she's speaking in really low voice...  
  
"I love you J.T. ... when you are ready to break up... you give me this ring back... and I'll take it calmly without asking you for an explanation" she says really low  
  
he nods, and then askes,"why are you speaking so low?"  
  
she starts to walk into the building, "Because my throat hurts... from the rave..."  
  
he starts to open his locker," Speaking of, how did it go..."  
  
"I'm sorry... But me and Manny got into a fight... I was dancing with Emma, and she hit me in the back... so I turned around, and slapped her in the face, she fell to the ground and I started to hit her a few times, and then me and Emma left... and now she wants to fight me on Friday, because she claimed that she didn't get a fair fight... I don't know what to do.."  
  
"lets get to class and we will talk about this later..."  
  
"Yeah, I need to talk to Emma anyways..."  
  
So J.T and Erica start walk to class hand-in-hand... Remember... Erica throat hurts and she is trying not to talk as much as she normally does, so when Hazel comes up to Erica... Erica askes J.T to talk for her...  
  
"did you get Manny's message?" says Hazel  
  
Erica whispers in J.T's ear who says," Yes, she got Manny's message"  
  
"so what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"she said that you should just wait until Friday, and you will see what happeneds..."  
  
"so does that mean that she going to fight Manny or not"  
  
Erica looks at J.T. ... and J.T. says, "No comment"  
  
and they walk off... When they arrive to Ms. Kwans class... Emma rushes to Erica and askes her if she knows about Manny wanting to fight her... Erica nods her head up and down... Erica stares at Manny... Manny stares at her with such a evil look, that it just made Erica want to say something cruel and evil.... But then her throat started to itch and she just sat down, and pulled out her binder, and a book by Lois Duncan called, Don't Look Behind You.  
  
During English, Emma passes Erica a note... it says:  
  
"are you going to fight Manny?"  
  
Erica replies,"It depends what mood I am in on Friday... and who hits who first..."  
  
"Well, you cannot throw the first hit... you will get suspeneded..."  
  
"well in that case.... we are going to go off school grounds..."  
  
"But you cant fight Manny... you'll get in trouble..."  
  
"true, but it'll be well worth... lets talk about something else now..."  
  
"okay... what are you wearing tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know, come over and help me choose something... J.T. will come too... that way I can have a guys opinion and a girls opinion..."  
  
"it'll be grand... I wish I had the guts to dress like you..."  
  
"which brings me to a conclusion...."  
  
"which is"  
  
"You'll see...." 


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19--- See... it really doesn't(or shouldn't) matter what happened with what Erica is wearing tomorrow... it matters whats going to happened on Friday... which is today of course... SooOooOOooOo.... Erica arrives to school with Emma(whom stayed the night on thrusday so Erica can help her "dress like her") so.... Erica walks into the school wearing her ancient 70's wide legs with her Wonderbread shirt...(it says Wonder not, Wonderbread, by the way) with somewhat of platforms... and Emma is wearing the same pants that Erica wore on the first day of school... with an orange customized shirt that says," Wowie caboodles, I'm PUNK!!!!" and on the back it says, "BEWARE!" with orange high top chucks.   
  
J.T immediately sees her... and says, " hey...Have you made up your mind about the fight?"  
  
"Yeah... after school.. off school grounds..." replies Erica  
  
Emma is shocked, "So you're going to fight Manny"  
  
"Yeah, she claimed that she didn't get a fair fight, so I will give her a fair fight..."  
  
J.T. hugs her, "If thats what you want. I'll be there."  
  
"You just want to see a good chick fight, I bet you wish they were mud wrestling" says Emma  
  
"I wouldn't mind that at all."  
  
"I love you so much, " says Erica while giving him a kiss.  
  
Meanwhile... Paige and Hazel are talking to Manny about this fight...  
  
"Hon, are you sure you want to go through this fight? Erica practically grew up around Spinner, I bet there was a point in time he taught her how to fight." says Paige  
  
"Of course she wants to fight her. If you were there at the Rave, you would have seen that Manny got an unfair fight, and all she wants is a fair fight, and after school... thats what she's going to give" says Hazel  
  
"it's not only because of the rave, it's also because of what she said to me at Craigs party... that bitch will pay... and thats all there is to it..." says Manny  
  
Craig walks up to Manny, "hey... can I speak with you alone?"  
  
Manny looks at Paige and Hazel, signalling to leave, " sure Craig, whats up?"  
  
"whats up with you and Erica getting in a fight?"  
  
Manny leans in closer to him," If you were there at the rave like I asked you to be.... you would know" she said with a lusty tone.  
  
"Manny, I have a girlfriend...."  
  
"who's name is Manny... not Ashley..."  
  
"All I want to know is why are you and Erica getting in a fight..."  
  
"ask Erica..."  
  
he starts to walk away..., " and my girlfriend name is Ashley, not Manny."  
  
Marco wants to talk to Erica about this fight with Manny, and something else... ooooh... whats this something else?  
  
"Hey Marco, whats grooving?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, about this fight..."  
  
"okay.... talk away"  
  
"Well, Manny told Hazel who told Paige, who Told Dylan, who told me... that Manny only wants to fight you because she knows that Craig will be there, and if she beats you up... that Craig will dump Ashley for her..."  
  
"your shitting me..."  
  
"No beautiful.... She's planning to use a stick.."  
  
"wow a stick.. I'm scared"  
  
"no no no... your mistaken for a stick thats on a tree...I'm talking about one of those sticks that you get from like home depot..."  
  
"Fine, I'll have to get the rules straight with her..." she gives Marco a hug, "Thanks for the 411 toots..." 


	20. Chapter 20

Here's part 20. Sorry if the fight is not realistic enough for you. Thanks for all the good reviews. Enjoy! -Erica-  
  
Part-20---)So during lunch, Erica and J.T were sitting at the table with Emma and Kendra and Toby... Erica is leaning on J.T while he holds her. When Erica sees Manny sitting down at table with Paige, Hazel, Spinner, and Jimmy. Erica has some..."un-finished business" with Manny...  
  
"I'll be right back. I need to talk to Manny."  
  
"you want me to come with you?" askes Emma  
  
"do you want to look like Hazel behind Paige?"  
  
"okay then"  
  
"J.T. come with, that way I have a witness that says that I did say what I say..."  
  
"sure" replies J.T.  
  
Erica and J.T. walk over towards the table where Manny and crew sit at... when Paige notices Erica walking over towards them she mumbles uh-oh...here comes trouble...  
  
"Good afternoon Erica, " says Jimmy," what brings you to this table?"  
  
"well James, as you may have heard, me and Manny are going to have a fight with each other sometime after school" says Erica  
  
"thats if she doesn't chicken out" says J.T., J.T. makes a 'oops my bad' face as Manny gives him such an aweful look.  
  
"exactly... so I am here to state the rules, since I heard from a good friend of mine... that someone was going to use a certain weapon upon myself...."  
  
"who said that someone was going to use a stick on you?" askes Manny  
  
"for the next time Manny... don't tell Paige anything... No offense to you Spin"  
  
"None-taken... so what are these rules?" replies Spinner  
  
"No weapons of any sort... No help from anyone..." she starts to smirk," and J.T., if I am beating up Manny to hard, pull me off of her... for her sake..."  
  
"will do, I'll try my best" replies J.T.  
  
Hazel askes," how do you know if Manny wont beat you up too hard?"  
  
Erica looks Manny up and down...." Uhm, I dunno... I'll tell you that after that fight.... Good day to you guys... and enjoy the fight" she walks away a few steps and then walks back, " oh, and no bets..."  
  
"Give me my ten bucks back Jimmy" says Paige  
  
Erica and J.T. walk back to the table to rejoin Kendra and Toby and Emma...  
  
"so, are you sure you want to fight Manny... she does have heals on.. you better hope that she doesn't like, step on you..." says Toby  
  
"I won't be on the ground for her to step on me." says Erica  
  
"and besides," says Kendra, " Erica practically grew up around Spinner, I bet Spinner taught her how to fight sometime. You've got this all under control..."  
  
"thanks..."  
  
"I don't think you should get involved in this fight, you'll get suspended" says Emma  
  
" we won't be on school grounds Em. Seriously, and if I get too violent that I'll like, seriously hurt Manny... J.T will pull me off of her, and that will be the end of it..."  
  
"Fine... if you say so... but what if Hazel or Paige starts to jump you..."  
  
"ha... please... and we already stated that there will be no help"  
  
"okay..."  
  
"ooo I'm so exicted, I can't wait for the fight... Manny is so going down" says Kendra  
  
Afterschool, Erica, and J.T were the first to arrive at the lot between the dot and the rest of the neighborhood... so to get Erica, pumped, J.T starts to motivate her....  
  
"I wish you the best of luck.. But don't bruise Manny too hard" says J.T.," she has to look good for the cheer squad.."  
  
she laughs"Thanks J.T....Please tell me, are you trying to get me pumped for the quote-un-quote big fight"  
  
"I'm trying my best... but there is another way to really get you pumped and excited for the big fight"  
  
"how J.T.?"  
  
Just then J.T. kisses Erica.. and of course they start to make-out... ooer romantic, they're all alone in the alley way...anyway,  
  
Between breaths Erica says," you're trying to start something that can't be finished"  
  
"I'll finish it tomorrow..." says J.T. ...   
  
Craig arrives with Ellie, Terri and Ashley... and says, "whoa, look who's getting busy before the big fight..."  
  
Erica, who slowly stopped making out with J.T., whispers, "wow... thats all I need for the fight... wheres everyone else?"  
  
"they should be coming now."  
  
That when some close casuals, Manny, Paige, Jimmy, Spinner, and Hazel arrive.... a few seconds later, Marco, Kendra, Liberty, Sean, and Toby. Arrive We all know that Liberty is here to stop this fight... she starts to say," this is against the school code of conduct, and the police could come by here any minute...."  
  
"Liberty, you little goody-two shoes. if you're here to see the fight, then just shut the hell up and watch, otherwise... go home" says Manny...  
  
"Don't be so hard on Liberty. she's only trying to save you from the beating of your life..." says Erica  
  
"i'm tired of this cocky attitude of yours..."  
  
Erica doesn't want to throw the first hit. so she's edging Manny on to throw the first hit, "Manny, are you sure want to get into this fight? because you might break a nail.. or even worse... you might break your wrist... and we all know what you use that hand for.."  
  
Everyone starts throwing ooo's which makes Manny tick, " Yeah, But I'm not the one who hooked up with Sean..."  
  
"You probably have... But Sean didn't say anything because your such white trash..."  
  
"I'm white trash? your dressed like a hippie"  
  
"and least my thong's not hanging out.. you nasty slut"  
  
"thats it..."   
  
Manny slaps Erica who throws a really wide punch, which makes Manny fall to the ground... Erica kneels and starts going crazy on Manny... Manny(being the flexible person that she is) kicks Erica in the back... Erica knows that this hurts like hell, because of Manny's heel that she had on, but she tells her self not to cry and to get up. she gets up and kicks Manny in her knee really super hard,(remember she has platforms on), Manny falls to her knees where Erica slaps her so hard in the face that it left a hand mark on it... everyone is sitting here oooing and aahing and wowing, that it makes Hazel nervous... so she takes her shoe off and is about to throw it at Erica's head, but J.T. yells, "watch out Erica" and she ducks and it hits Manny's shoulder... Erica immediately stops, as Manny falls to the ground holding her shoulder...Erica screams that Hazel broke the rules and that she wasn't suppose to help Manny... that the only way that she could help Manny was for her to pull Erica off of her.. and that this fight so over... the next thing that Erica does was really bizarre and left alot of confused looks on peoples faces... Erica walks over to Manny... Kisses her softly on the lips and tells her that she's sorry and that she hopes she feels better... And then she walks away with J.T. ...Hand in hand... Emma follows them....  
  
"Spinner, you know Erica more than I do," says Terri," Can you tell us why she kissed Manny... even though shes going out with J.T.?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to know...." says Craig..." I thought it was pretty sexy."  
  
"well, I think she's a lesbian... she's using J.T. so she could stay in the closet..." says Hazel  
  
"no no no..." says Spinner," it's her kiss of Loving Death... or something like that.. Don't ask why she calls it that... But you know how in some video games the have their final moves that kill the other character? well thats her special final move... But it doesn't kill the other person... it wishes them luck at healing fast..."  
  
"I don't get it..." says Paige, "why would she kiss someone...a girl..."  
  
"because thats the person whom she fought" says Kendra," it wouldn't make any sense if she kissed someone who she wasn't fighting... c'mon Toby, lets get out of here..."  
  
"I thought that it was a great way to start something... it'll test Manny's sexuality..." says Marco, "I'm out also... I need to talk to someone... Ellie, are you coming with me?"  
  
"Yeah Marco... " she says... 


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21---) Marco and Ellie walk to Erica's house.. when they arrive there.. they see J.T. and Erica sitting on the front porch together doing nothing...  
  
"Hey guys," says Marco," that was some fight there"  
  
"Yeah Marco, I was there... I know" says Erica with somewhat of a tone  
  
"whats the matter..." askes Ellie while sitting down next to her  
  
"you guys cannot say one word to anyone when I tell you this..."  
  
"We promise..." says J.T, "whats wrong" he puts a comforting arm around her  
  
"I have scoliosis" she explains," and when Manny kicked me in the back.. I felt something crack.. all I know is that it hurts like hell now"  
  
"oh my.. are you okay?" askes Marco  
  
"I'm so-so... it's just my back really hurts... J.T. can you see if there is any bruises or whatnot on my back..."  
  
"sure... I hope it isnt that bad," he lift up her shirt in the back and jokes,"nice bra size..." and then he looks at her back...Ellie and Marco look at her back also,"ouch... I hope this doesn't effect your get together tomorrow..."  
  
"it wont... my dads a pretty spiffy nurse, he'll be able to fix it or whatnot"  
  
"i hope so, because I can't wait to hear you explain to everyone about that kiss you gave to Manny..." says Ellie  
  
"speaking of" says Marco, "what was that kiss all about?"  
  
"what is it a big deal all of a sudden?"  
  
"yeah, everyone was trying to findout a theory of why you kissed Manny... Hazel said that you were probably a lesbian and that you were using J.T. to stay in the closet..." says Ellie  
  
"shes just jealous because she has Ashley's leftovers" says J.T., "there is no way that Erica is a lesbian... I know too much about her for that to be true"  
  
"I don't see why it's such a big deal" says Erica," It's not like it was a make-out session.. it was a little peck on the lips.. I'm not going to get mono or anything"  
  
"I certaintly would have been jealous if it was..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." she kisses him,"I didnt mean to kiss Manny infront of you" she kisses him again, "thats just a little fitality move of whatsit" she kisses him again,"I'll make it up to you"  
  
"I think you already are" says Ellie  
  
"I'm sensing that Erica is the aggressive one in the relationship" states Marco  
  
"she is..." jesters J.T.," she always making moves on me... and just taking advantage of me"  
  
"oh you know you like it..." she starts to whisper in his ear," you wanna come in my house before my dad gets home?"  
  
"what are we going to do?" J.T. whispers back  
  
"stuff"  
  
"good enough for me"  
  
"hey, I'm gonna go inside with J.T. ... I'll see you guys tomorrow.. around 5.. okay?"  
  
"okay..." says Ellie,"Me and Marco will see you tomorrow... Terri will be walking with us also..."  
  
Part 22--- it's about 6:30 and Erica invites J.T into the house... when she hears her cellphone rings... it's her dad... telling her that he wont be home until 11 12 at the lastest because he's going to have a drink with a few people... so that means that Erica and J.T. have the house to themselves...oo la la...  
  
"it's time for you to see my room..." says Erica  
  
" whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute... are you sure you're allowed to do this..." replies J.T  
  
"relax... I just want you to see my room... it's really nice, and nothing is going to happened.. a kiss here or there tops... but nothing serious... come on.." she grabs his hand and starts to walk upstairs  
  
When they get upstairs, the first thing you see on Ericas door is a huge poster of Jim Morrison on her front door... behind a disco ball like curtain.. when Erica opens the door... and when you first walk in, you see the wall covered with black light posters... and where her bed is...(bunk bed) theres a black with Glow in the Dark stars on it curtain over the openings of her bed... and inside there is a big collage of Julian Casablancas pictures and posters... her walls are painted black, with an orange ceiling... and there are vortex and lava lamps all over the place... When Erica and J.T. lay on her bed... J.T feels weird...  
  
"Look at all those pictures of him..." says J.T.  
  
"I'm sorry if you feel awkward laying in my bed with my Julian on the wall... it's just that he is so dreamy.." she kisses the picture of him, "I still have not gotten the oppurtunity to see him in concert yet... but someday, I will..."  
  
"I like your room by the way.. very dark, very nice... and colorful..."  
  
"Thanks... I worked hard to make it look like this... although the ceiling was already orange..."  
  
"perfect room to make-out in you know... it's nice and dark, and very glowy like.. it'll seem very romantic.."  
  
Erica hints what J.T. wants to do, but she starts to lead him on,"I'm not a big fan of this white carpet though...I highly reccomend an orange carpet to go with the ceiling"  
  
"your bed is really comfy...."  
  
"you know J.T. ... you don't have to ask, if you want to kiss me, kiss me"  
  
"uhm... is that what you want..."  
  
"I told you if you wanted to kiss me, kiss me..."  
  
"fine, I will" he leans in a kisses her on the lips... when he pulls back, Erica still has her eyes closed... and the she askes the most random question," whats J.T. stand for?"  
  
"what?? if thats not the most random question..."  
  
"Your name must stand for something... you know, America is my real name... but I go by Erica because I'm not feeling the name right now..."  
  
"how come?"  
  
"because, I don't like the person who runs that part of North America"  
  
"interesting... well, its stands for James Tiberius.."  
  
"ugh, glad you don't go my James, or Jimmy... J.T is alot better..."  
  
"I think so too America..."  
  
"see, the name doesn't really have a ring to it..."  
  
"yeah, I personally like Erica better..."  
  
"so, basically, your name is James Tiberius Yorke?"  
  
"yeah... basically..."  
  
"that is so sexy..." she leans into him, "we're here.. alone... in the dark... and we're not taking advantage of it..."  
  
"I've been dropping hints threw-out this whole conversation..." he leans in and they are about to kiss when they hear a knock knock knock on the door... Erica throws a frusterated sighs and she climbs out of bed and walks downstairs with J.T. following her... When they get by the door J.T holds onto Erica waist while Erica is holding onto his hands... When Erica answers the door... It's Spinner...  
  
"ugh... geez Spinner... don't you see I'm busy? what brings you here?" askes Erica  
  
Spinner looks at J.T who starts to take his hands off of Ericas waist... but Erica pulls them back to her waist knowing that Spinner was being protective... Spinner just looks at her and says," I wanted to know if your back was okay..."  
  
"it's alright.. I have to wait until tomorrow for my dad to look at it..."  
  
"whats J.T. doing here?"  
  
"didn't I tell you that I was busy???"  
  
"yes, she is busy with me.. doing stuff" says J.T. , "Until you knocked on the door... then we came down here..."  
  
"what kind of stuff?"  
  
"none of your business!!!" says Erica  
  
"sheesh, and you said I was around Paige too much..." mumbles J.T.  
  
"spinner, is that all you wanted to know?"  
  
"yeah, oh, did you plan that kiss with Manny?"  
  
"I'll explain it to everyone tomorrow... But I'm really busy Spin..." this is where J.T starts to plant sweet seductive kisses on Erica's neck, "oh..very..busy.. wow.. Spin... I have to go... I might swing by later... If I'm not too busy... it was great talking to you...." she closes the door... and turns around and looks at J.T.," you probably gave Spinner a nerv spaz.. he wanted to punch you so bad..."  
  
" are we going to go back upstairs or are we going to stay down here..."  
  
"we are going to go upstairs... because its dark... and I like the dark..." she kisses him...."and we are just going to relax," she kisses him again  
  
"i'm comfortable with whatever you're comfortable with"  
  
THey walk upstairs... and they go back to sitting on Ericas bed... "if we make-out tonight, we have to try to keep our hands off each other tomorrow..."  
  
"can I kiss you?"  
  
"I told you J.T., you don't have to ask"  
  
thats when J.T leans in a kisses her... they went from sitting up, to laying down in her bed... while they are kissing.. Erica has all sorts of thoughts running threw her head... like... her back and if Manny or someone else who isn't invited to her get together will come by her house trying to starts something... but then... J.T starts to rub her leg and all those thought slip her mind and he starts to kiss her neck and her mind goes blank as she starts to close her eyes and bite her lower lip... she starts to run her fingers threw his hair when... the doorbell rings again.. J.T tells Erica to ignore it... but it keeps ringing and ringing and ringing... I have to answer it, they are never going to leave... Erica straightens out her shirt... goes downstairs with J.T. following her... and when Erica answers the door.. Ashley and Ellie and standing at the door...Looking like Vixens in black(sunglasses and all) 


	22. Chapter 22

WARNING: this part has inconstant make-out session in it. So, here's Part 22 -Erica-  
  
Part 22--- it's about 6:30 and Erica invites J.T into the house... when she hears her cellphone rings... it's her dad... telling her that he wont be home until 11 12 at the lastest because he's going to have a drink with a few people... so that means that Erica and J.T. have the house to themselves...oo la la...  
  
"it's time for you to see my room..." says Erica  
  
" whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute... are you sure you're allowed to do this..." replies J.T  
  
"relax... I just want you to see my room... it's really nice, and nothing is going to happened.. a kiss here or there tops... but nothing serious... come on.." she grabs his hand and starts to walk upstairs  
  
When they get upstairs, the first thing you see on Ericas door is a huge poster of Jim Morrison on her front door... behind a disco ball like curtain.. when Erica opens the door... and when you first walk in, you see the wall covered with black light posters... and where her bed is...(bunk bed) theres a black with Glow in the Dark stars on it curtain over the openings of her bed... and inside there is a big collage of Julian Casablancas pictures and posters... her walls are painted black, with an orange ceiling... and there are vortex and lava lamps all over the place... When Erica and J.T. lay on her bed... J.T feels weird...  
  
"Look at all those pictures of him..." says J.T.  
  
"I'm sorry if you feel awkward laying in my bed with my Julian on the wall... it's just that he is so dreamy.." she kisses the picture of him, "I still have not gotten the oppurtunity to see him in concert yet... but someday, I will..."  
  
"I like your room by the way.. very dark, very nice... and colorful..."  
  
"Thanks... I worked hard to make it look like this... although the ceiling was already orange..."  
  
"perfect room to make-out in you know... it's nice and dark, and very glowy like.. it'll seem very romantic.."  
  
Erica hints what J.T. wants to do, but she starts to lead him on,"I'm not a big fan of this white carpet though...I highly recomend an orange carpet to go with the ceiling"  
  
"your bed is really comfy...."  
  
"you know J.T. ... you don't have to ask, if you want to kiss me, kiss me"  
  
"uhm... is that what you want..."  
  
"I told you if you wanted to kiss me, kiss me..."  
  
"fine, I will" he leans in a kisses her on the lips... when he pulls back, Erica still has her eyes closed... and the she askes the most random question," whats J.T. stand for?"  
  
"what?? if thats not the most random question..."  
  
"Your name must stand for something... you know, America is my real name... but I go by Erica because I'm not feeling the name right now..."  
  
"how come?"  
  
"because, I don't like the person who runs that part of North America"  
  
"interesting... well, J.T. stands for James Tiberius.."  
  
"ugh, glad you don't go my James, or Jimmy... J.T is alot better..."  
  
"I think so too America..."  
  
"see, the name doesn't really have a ring to it..."  
  
"yeah, I personally like Erica better..."  
  
"so, basically, your name is James Tiberius Yorke?"  
  
"yeah... basically..."  
  
"that is so sexy..." she leans into him, "we're here.. alone... in the dark... and we're not taking advantage of it..."  
  
"I've been dropping hints threw-out this whole conversation..." he leans in and they are about to kiss when they hear a knock knock knock on the door... Erica throws a frusterated sigh and she climbs out of bed and walks downstairs with J.T. following her... When they get by the door J.T holds onto Erica waist while Erica is holding onto his hands... When Erica answers the door... It's Spinner...  
  
"ugh... geez Spinner... don't you see I'm busy? what brings you here?" askes Erica  
  
Spinner looks at J.T who starts to take his hands off of Ericas waist... but Erica pulls them back to her waist knowing that Spinner was being protective... Spinner just looks at her and says," I wanted to know if your back was okay..."  
  
"it's alright.. I have to wait until tomorrow for my dad to look at it..."  
  
"whats J.T. doing here?"  
  
"didn't I tell you that I was busy???"  
  
"yes, she is busy with me.. doing stuff" says J.T. , "Until you knocked on the door... then we came down here..."  
  
"what kind of stuff?"  
  
"none of your business!!!" says Erica  
  
"sheesh, and you said I was around Paige too much..." mumbles J.T.  
  
"spinner, is that all you wanted to know?"  
  
"yeah, oh, did you plan that kiss with Manny?"  
  
"I'll explain it to everyone tomorrow... But I'm really busy Spin..." this is where J.T starts to plant sweet seductive kisses on Erica's neck, "oh..very..busy.. wow.. Spin... I have to go... I might swing by later... If I'm not too busy... it was great talking to you...." she closes the door... and turns around and looks at J.T.," you probably gave Spinner a nerv spaz.. he wanted to punch you so bad..."  
  
" are we going to go back upstairs or are we going to stay down here..."  
  
"we are going to go upstairs... because its dark... and I like the dark..." she kisses him...."and we are just going to relax," she kisses him again  
  
"i'm comfortable with whatever you're comfortable with"  
  
THey walk upstairs... and they go back to sitting on Ericas bed... "if we make-out tonight, we have to try to keep our hands off each other tomorrow..."  
  
"can I kiss you?"  
  
"I told you J.T., you don't have to ask"  
  
thats when J.T leans in a kisses her... they went from sitting up, to laying down in her bed... while they are kissing.. Erica has all sorts of thoughts running threw her head... like... her back and if Manny or someone else who isn't invited to her get together will come by her house trying to starts something... but then... J.T starts to rub her leg and all those thought slip her mind and he starts to kiss her neck and her mind goes blank as she starts to close her eyes and bite her lower lip... she starts to run her fingers threw his hair when... the doorbell rings again.. J.T tells Erica to ignore it... but it keeps ringing and ringing and ringing... I have to answer it, they are never going to leave... Erica straightens out her shirt... goes downstairs with J.T. following her... and when Erica answers the door.. Ashley and Ellie and standing at the door...Looking like Vixens in black(sunglasses and all) 


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry about repeating part 22 twice... I didn't relize that I copied 21 and 22 together... oopsies. Enjoy -Erica-  
  
Part 23---)"holy make-out hair," says Ashley," is J.T. over or something?"  
  
"yeah, I'm here" says J.T. he wraps his arms around Erica like he did before when Spinner had came over  
  
"well," says Ellie," I see J.T. never went home afterwards"  
  
"no he didn't..." says Erica," and we were busy... until Spinner came round... and then, we got back to what we were doing... and then you two came round" she laughs softly as J.T starts to rub her side softly," what brings you here...?"  
  
"If you don't mind... I'd like to come in and talk to you" says Ashley  
  
"sure, I need to take a breather anyway..." she welcomes them in, " would you guys like anything to drink??"  
  
" no thanks" says Ellie, "We just need to talk to you about this Manny thing..."  
  
"oh... then come into my office.."  
  
"your office is where?"  
  
Erica looks at J.T and smiles, "my room"  
  
When they arrive upstairs Ashley looks at Erica's Jim Morrison poster... Ellie askes who that is, and Ashley explains to her that it is Jim Morrison from the doors and that he is completely dreamy and stuff like that... When they walk into Ericas room, They are amazed by the decorations... and stuff..."wow, someone is obsessed with Julian Casablancas" says Ashley  
  
"yes she is.. it was kinda weird making out with her while her rock star crush was staring at us..." jokes J.T.  
  
"wow, your room is cool... ha ha.. those glow sticks in a heart are cool..." says Ellie  
  
"yeah, I collect glowsticks like those from the raves that I go to... and I'm wating for a picture of a certain someone to put in there..." says Erica...   
  
"okay, but not the point, what do you want to talk to Erica about Manny for?" askes J.T.  
  
Ellie starts to talk," well, That fight between you and Manny was intense..."  
  
"yeah" says Ashley," and Manny polietly came up to Craig, trying to make moves on him of course, but when she saw me, she told me to tell you that.."  
  
" she wants to make a hush contract with you... she has already signed it.. this is a contract stating that none of you can brag talk or write about the fight..."  
  
"and if we do???" askes Erica  
  
"then the other can never show their face at the rave again..."  
  
"this is so stupid.. she only came up with this so that no one will know about the fight because she thought she could beat me up to make herself look good so that Craig will dump you for her.. but it didn't work and now she's trying to hush me up.. I'm not signing anything..."  
  
"and besides," says J.T. ," this is high school anything goes by fast in under a second.. the whole school and Bardell knows what happened by now..."  
  
"so it's final.. your not signing anything?" askes Ashley  
  
"yeah.. it's final, I'm not signing a damn thing and Manny can go to hell..."  
  
"okay then, thanks for your business, and i will arrive at your get together with Craig tomorrow"  
  
"okay... would you like me to show you to the door?"  
  
"No thanks i think we can find the door on our on..." says Ellie  
  
When they leave J.T and Erica are once again in her room all alone.. Erica sits there and rant on about how stupid that whole thing was and why Ashley and Ellie would actually want to participate in such an event of trying to get her to sign such a stupid contract... and she's raving on and on about this thing and J.T. is just being a good boyfriend and listening to this... and to stop her.. he just starts to kiss her neck... and Erica is slowly starting to stop talking about this subject... and says," you know, your reallly good at this..."  
  
"thank you..." he says while kissing her neck, " now hopefully, we wont get any more interruptions fom anyone else who wants to know details about he fight or whatever..."  
  
Erica starts to kiss J.T. and then she starts to kiss his neck...this goes on for a good 25 minutes before.. the doorbell rings again...Erica sighs sarcastically," the suspense of whos at the door is killing me..." Erica askes J.T. to answer the door for her, J.T. walk to the door again and this time J.T. opens it, and there stands at the door is... Emma... Emma is here for some odd reason.. when she sees J.T. answer the door  
  
she askes," What are you doing answering Erica's door?"  
  
J.T. replies, " Erica is tired of answering the door.. so she asked me to answer it for her.."  
  
"okay.. can I come in??"  
  
"uhm.. sure.. why are you here anyways?"  
  
" I came here to ask Erica to help me with an outfit for tomorrow's get together.."   
  
"at what? 8:30... I mean, don't you think Erica would be busy...?"  
  
"she told me to come by.."  
  
Erica comes downstairs, she's changed into a black bondage tennis skirt with a tank top that says 'Beautiful Disaster'... J.T. and Emma just stare at her and Erica says, " what? I can't change?"  
  
J.T. says.... "Why did you change?"  
  
"I'm going to the mall.. to help Emma choose out an outfit for tomorrows get together.."  
  
"at 8:30???"  
  
"is the mall open at 8:30???"  
  
"it should be..." says Emma, " the mall doesn't close until 10:30"  
  
"okay... then lets go... Emma needs an outfit for the mall"  
  
J.T. replies, " Erica is tired of answering the door... But wants to walk around the mall.. typical..."  
  
"See, thats why I love you..." she kisses him on the lips, "and that too..."  
  
"uhm, My mom is outside waiting for us.. are you ready to go to the mall" says Emma  
  
"she doesn't mind if J.T comes along does she?"  
  
"most likely not..."  
  
"okie dokie smokey.. lets go!" Erica grabs J.T.'s hand and walks out the door, leaving a note stating that she went to the mall with Emma to help her choose out an outfit... 


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24---)Erica and J.T. are in the back seat of Emma's car, who is sitting in the front next to her mom... So being the kind of mom that Spike is, she starts to ask questions about how J.T. and Erica met and so on and so forth...  
  
"J.T. this is great that you've got yourself a girlfriend.. I remember when you were spying through my husbands window to see that stripper Fancy..." says Spike, she starts to laugh...  
  
"oh thanks Mrs. Nelson, for embarassing me infront of my girlfriend..." says J.T.  
  
Erica snuggles up into him, "I don't care, you shouldn't be embarassed... Now if it were a male stripper, then thats a different story..." Emma and her mother start to laugh, Erica kisses him and says, "I'm sorry... I was just kidding with you..."  
  
"it's okay... I'm still going out with you.."  
  
"so have you had your guys first date yet?" askes Spike  
  
"moooom, I think thats their business..." says Emma  
  
"No, I don't mind answering that..." says Erica," see we were trying to spend some qualitie time together..."  
  
"But everyone kept knocking the door to ask Erica about the fight with Manny." says J.T  
  
"I remember my first date.. wait, you got into a fight with Manny? why did you get into a fight with her?" askes Spike  
  
"see, Mom... what had happened was, at the rave, Me and Erica were dancing... then Manny comes up to Erica and slaps her really super hard... and then, Erica pushed her down, and hit her a few times, and thats why we came home early.. so Monday.. at school. Erica was not talking to anyone... Because her throat hurted from the rave.. so Manny came up to her and wanted a re-match because she thought she didnt get a fair fight, although, she had started the fight... and see, Manny was going to get Hazel and or Paige to hit Erica really hard with like a stick so that Manny would win the fight and convince Craig to go back out with her... But Erica stated that no one is allowed to help unless Erica was beating up Manny too hard, which of course she was playing around, but they took it all serious, and so Hazel tried to hit Erica with her shoe at the fight, but J.T. practically moaned Erica's name, " she laughs and gasps for air, then finishes her story," and Erica ducked and it hit Manny on her shoulder... really great fight mom, you should have seen it..." says Emma  
  
"but I always thought Manny was such a nice girl... so adorable and innocent"  
  
"you haven't seen her lately" says J.T. , " she became some sex bomb"  
  
Emma sees that they've arrived to the mall, "we're here.. Mom, I'll call you when we're done shopping" she kisses her mother on the cheek  
  
"well okay, " says Spike, she gives her 50 dollars, " here's some money... if you don't buy an outfit, I want it back... and it better not be a revealing outfit"  
  
So Erica and J.T. are walking in the mall with Emma and J.T. has his hands around Erica's waist while Emma is beside her walking and telling her about the fight(although she was there... damnit she was in the fight)... Erica really doesn't want to hear about the fight because it reminds her of her back, which by the way still hurts... J.T. knows this for a fact that Erica back still hurts so he's letting her lean on him for support so her back won't hurt so much...  
  
"are we going to go in the Gap...???" askes Emma  
  
Erica starts to laugh,"hahahahaha... Gap.. your kidding me..." Erica can see hot topic in eye view..., "Emma, meet your new favorite store... and Clerance, is your new best friend..."  
  
J.T. starts to laugh and says, " so we're finding Emma a punked out oufit.. she's going to be scared, she's never been in hot topic..."  
  
Erica walks Emma over to the Clerance section, and immediatley Emma see a niceTripp bondage skirt that she likes... It's blue and black... and Erica spots some blue and black striped socks that come right above the knee... Emma also buys some black and some rainbow bracelets... Emma was about to get a good charolette tee shirt.. but Erica stopped her warning Emma that good charolette is the biggest poser band in America...and that she should get a happy bunny shirt or another shirt... Emma ends up getting Blink-182 tee shirt and a matching patch... J.T. is being such a good sport about this that Erica decides to take him outside for a while... Erica tells Emma to meet her outside... her and J.T. walk outside and sit down on the bench....  
  
"it's kinda chilly outside... shouldn't it be fall weather... it's like what.. late September?" says Erica, " I'm cold..."  
  
"well, thats what happened when you come outside in a short skirt, and a tight tank top..." replies J.T.  
  
"But you like it though right?"  
  
"Yes... you look very nice, I like how you dress... but you're shivering..."  
  
she snuggles into him, "Keep me warm J.T. ..."  
  
J.T. wraps her arm around her, " Your so adorable..."  
  
"thank you.." she kisses him.. and they start to make-out for awhile until Emma's mom honks the horn... they ignore and think it's someone else's parent looking for their kid.. but it's not.. Emma's mom yells after Emma, whom just came out the mall with a huge hot topic bag... So thats when they stop get up, and walk towards the car, "boy, this was fun.." says Erica.. Erica and J.T get into the back seat while Emma gets into the front... Emma's mom comments how Erica and J.T. were going at it and how it made her reminise on the good 'ole days.. Spike talks about the crazy things she use to do in high school before she became pregnant with Emma... Emma seems embarassed. But Erica is very intersted in this tale that Spike is telling, and before you know it.. they arrive at J.T's house to drop J.T. off...   
  
When J.T get outs the car.. Erica follows, she walks up to the door with J.T. and says, "it's only 9:30... are you sure you want to go home now?? you can always come home with me.... and we could just.. relax"  
  
"thats what you said before...we'll just relax... next thing you know, we're making out while Julian is staring at us..." replies J.T.  
  
Erica laughs, " I love you so much... your really funny..." she kisses him, softly biting his lower lip... "are you sure you dont want to come over...?"  
  
"no... But I have to go inside... I can swing by early in the afternoon if you want me too..."  
  
"okay, I'll like that..."  
  
he kisses her for a good 19 seconds, "I love you.."  
  
"I love you too"  
  
(hahaha 19 seconds)While Erica walks back to the car.. J.T. stands on the front porch, and blows Erica a kiss while Emma's mom starts to drive off... Erica whispers how much she loves J.T... When Spike drops off Erica and Emma at Erica house.. Erica tells Emma's mom that her dad won't be until around 11:00 and that they will be find.. Spike drives off leaving her baby girl home alone with Erica... Not like that its a bad thing... 


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25---...."hey Marco!!!, Hey Ellie!!!, Hey There Terri!!!" says Erica in a excited tone.  
"hey toots, look at that hair, blue and pink streaks" says Marco Ellie looks at J.T. weird, "Did you stay the night or something?"  
"No, I didn't" he replies," I just came by early..."  
"So, who else is coming here?" askes Terri "Craig and Ashley, Spiner and Jimmy, and... That's pretty much it... Why???" replies Erica "No reason... I mean, I wasn't expecting you to bring Paige or Hazel or anyone of that sort."  
  
Meanwhile, Paige, Manny and Hazel are at Paige's house setting up for their girls night in with the cheersquad. Manny's looking pretty bruised up. She has a sratch on her cheek and a bruise above her eyebrow, her shoulder is killing her and she feels as if she's got a permenant headache.  
"Manny," says Paige, " are you sure you dont want to just sit down and relax."  
"Yeah, that was one hell of a fight. Oh and that kiss, I want to know what was that all about." says Hazel "Me too. I think she's some lesbian, why would she want to kiss a girl infront of a crowd of people knowing that rumors are going to start." says Manny Paige is on the phone with Ashley, "mm hmm, uh huh. okay. so she didn't sign it. Is that what she really said? okay. Bye" she hangs up the phone.  
"who was that?"  
"it was Ashley, she called to inform me that she was going to Erica's get together and the fact that she didn't sign the contract and said that you can go to hell."  
"ouch... she didn't want to sign it because she knew she was going to brag and not be able to show her face at the rave. Ever. Again." says Hazel.  
"It doesn't even matter. she didn't sign. thats all. Lets try not to make this a bigger deal than it already is. It's going to spoil the mood for the party."  
"If you say so"  
"So, everyone is basically going to be at Erica's house." said Manny "Yes." replies Paige. " Don't think of doing anything. We are just going to stay here. Watch movies eat popcorn and listen to some music. We are not crashing Erica's get together."  
"I wasn't thinking of anything. Just wondering who all would be there."  
"oh but wait, Sean won't be there. Or Toby I think" says Hazel "I wonder why." said Manny sarcastically  
  
Erica just finished greeting Jimmy and Spinner into the house. Erica had Gorillaz playing in the background. Everyone is sitting there talking about music and basically everything, and then, the infamous kiss comes up. It seems that Erica has nothing else to do but to explain why she kissed Manny. But Erica finds another way to get out of this situation.  
"Okay, so we all want to know why you kissed Manny." says Terri "Do I really have to explain this? I believe Spinner already explained this." says Erica "But, I think everyone will understand it more if YOU explained it." says Jimmy Craig joins in, "and besides, Spin's an idiot, he probably screwed it somehow." Craig sees the mean look on Spinners face, "kidding, I was kidding"  
Erica tries to change the subject, "Oh, Ellie, I really love your shoes. Where'd you get them from?"  
Ellie sees the fact the Erica is trying to change the subject. "They're chuck taylors. You have them on also. Erica, don't try to change to subject. Tell us why you kissed Manny."  
"Maybe it was the fact that she basically kicked Manny butt. And the kiss was a 'sorry that I kick your ass really bad' kiss" says Emma "yep. That's it. That's why I kissed Manny." says Erica, giving in. " But it shouldn't matter about the kiss anyways. a kiss is a kiss is a kiss. It wasn't a make-out session. It was a tiny little peck that lasted under three seconds. People will forget it by Monday. Hopefully."  
Ashley askes J.T., "Were you jealous when Erica kissed Manny J.T.?"  
"No." J.T. replies simply "you weren't the slightest bit of jealous?" askes Terri, "Not this much" she holds out her fingers leaving a space between her thumb and her index finger.  
"No, not at all"  
"That's because he was over Erica's house after the fight" says Ellie, basically bursting his bubble "whoa, what were you two doing alone in the house?" asked Marco "Who said we were alone?" said Erica, "I mean, the whole neighboorhood came to my house, we didn't HAVE a chance to do anything"  
"yeah, okay. Sure." said Craig, "two teens, alone, in a house. What isn't going to happen?"  
"Maybe Erica really is telling the truth. Maybe they didn't get to do anything" says Terri "Yeah, Spinner interrupted us, Then Ashley and Ellie interrupted us, then Emma.." said Erica "interrupted you from doing what?" askes Jimmy slyly.  
Erica changes the subject once again,"Spinner, where's Paige?"  
"home, why?" askes Spinner "oh no reason..."  
  
At Paiges house, the whole squad is there. They are sitting in the circle gushing details from Manny about the fight.  
Candy askes Manny, " So, basically you threw the first hit?"  
"yeah, and afterwards she kissed me." replies Manny "Ew, " screeches Lily, " why'd she do that, is she a lezzie or something" you could tell that she had a British accent.  
"I have no clue."  
Gerad, who's a male cheerleader, said, "But I bet you enjoyed it."  
"No. She didn't. It was one little peck. It wasn't long enough to be enjoyed." says Hazel "So what you're saying Hazel, is that if the kiss was long enough, Manny would have enjoyed it?" said Paige "I wouldn't enjoy a kiss from any girl." says Manny. "The whole thing is being blown out of proportion anyways. A kiss is a kiss is a kiss."  
it suddenly got silent.  
Candy goes,"Is the Exotic Rose open?"  
"yup... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" says Lily Everyone nods their head. And they all start to get ready to go to the Exotic Rose. An exculsive Teen Club that Liberty's mom created. Which is quite unbelievable. Knowing Liberty as being the uptight prude that she is. But Liberity promoted this place in the grapevine or whatever it's called. And quoted, "It's the hottest thing around, and it's for teens". So the whole cheersquad gets ready for the Exotic Rose. While Erica's get-together is sitting there coming up with Ideas to do.  
  
"I'm going to change" says Erica getting up "You changed like every some odd hours" says J.T.  
"Nothing wrong with that." says Terri, " sometimes a girl can't keep her clothes on... wait I didn't mean it like that."  
"Riiight" said Craig "You always have sex on your mind" says Emma Ashley changes the subject, "The Exotic Rose is open... We're not doing anything. Lets go."  
"Okie dokie, Let me change... J.T. come with"  
Erica and J.T. go upstairs while Marco says, " Don't do anything I wouldn't do.."  
"And if you do... Don't forget to use a condom!" says Ellie and thats when everyone starts to laugh. And talk about the scandals and controversies at school.  
While upstairs in Ericas room.  
"How are you going to change in the dark?" askes J.T.  
"I have no clue. I need to turn on the lights don't I?" replies Erica "Indeed you do."  
Erica turns on the lights and says, " I want to keep my shirt on. But I don't know whether to wear a skirt or a whole different outfit."  
"I don't care what you wear. Because you seem to look great in anything"  
Erica kisses J.T., " You are too sweet."  
"You know, the first time you came here, you were such a tomboy, but now. You look great. Not that you didn't before."  
"I've changed. From a tomboy, to an individualist. I'm guessing it's cold outside, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, so I suggest you don't wear any tank tops with short skirts."  
"You sure? You don't like my short skirts?"  
"I love your short skirts. I just don't want you freezing out there."  
"Okay. I'll just keep these pants on... I don't want to dance in a short skirt, too slutty like. Let's go"  
"No, not yet." he pulls her onto the bed, "Let's relax."  
"Agressive tonight huh?" 


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26--- When Ashley and Craig noticed that J.T and Erica were taking so long for her to get changed, they immediately suspected something was going on upstairs. So while Erica and J.T were upstairs making-out intensely, Ashley and Craig snuck upstairs to see what was going on.  
"Changing huh?" says Ashley interrupting their make-out session "Fuck, What are you doing?" says Erica sitting up fixing her hair "We were wondering what was taking you so long to change and comeback downstairs since we all are ready to go to the Exotic Rose." says Craig "Oh, well...oops" says J.T. "Yeah" says Ashley sarcastically, " Let's just go on to the Exotic Rose. Everyone is waiting for you two."  
  
Manny, Paige, and the rest of the cheer squad are already at the Exotic Rose dancing their little behinds off. And what they don't know is that Emma, Spinner and the rest of them are going to be there also. Until Hazel claims she has some preminission of whatsit.  
"Manny," says Hazel while dancing, " what if Erica shows up here."  
"Then Erica will show up here. I'm not going to try to pick a fight or anything. I am going to stand here and dance." replies Manny "That's good," says Paige, "Let's go request a song"  
They go to request a song as soon as Erica, Emma, Ellie, Marco, Spinner, Jimmy, J.T., Craig, Ashley, and Terri walk into this club after paying three bucks. Erica immediately starts dancing because The Killers latest song, "Somebody Told Me" and while Ashley, Ellie, Erica, Emma, and Terri were dancing...  
  
Manny sees J.T. alone at the bar. So she approaches him.  
"Hey. I thought you were going to Erica's get together?"  
"I am. We all decided to come here. In a matter of fact, she's dancing with Emma and them." he replies "So why aren't you dancing with her or somthing?"  
"I don't dance to such a fast pace."  
"I can teach how to dance at such a fast pace."  
"No thanks. I'm a mascot, I'm better at sliding on my knees on floors and such."  
"You're playing hard to get."  
"No, I'm playing already taken."  
"You don't know what you're talking about. You've always liked me. You've always been attracted to me. You've always wanted me."  
"You're right, but, I go out with Erica now. I like Erica, I'm attracted to Erica and I want Erica. Just move on. Please."  
"But J.T., I love you."  
He's shocked by such words." No, If you loved me, you wouldn't have dissed me for Sully. Good-bye Manny." he walks of in search of Erica.  
  
"Jimmy!!!" screeches Hazel. "You're here!!!"  
"Yeah, Erica's get together somehow ended up here... want to sit down?" says Jimmy "No. I want to dance."  
"Okay." 


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27....  
  
Erica was in the bathroom fixing her hair when.  
"Erica. hey." says Paige.  
"Spinner should be by the bar if that's who you're looking for." replies Erica "No, I just wanted to say." she checks the bathroom stalls to see if Manny or anyone else is in there who knows Manny. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you won the fight between you and Manny."  
Erica is pretty shocked, "I beg your pardon?"  
"I knew she was going to use a weapon upon you, so she could win Craig back. That's why I told Dylan because I knew it'll somehow get to you. I also knew she didn't have a chance winning the fight because you practically grew-up around Spinner. And I didn't want Manny to win because if Craig chose her over Ashley. Ashley will become Miss. Doom and Gloom gothic girl again. And she was really miserable at that point in time being. Until she met Craig, and that's the only guy that makes her happy."  
"So you basically did some shady business for Ashley?"  
"Ashley's been my best friend since the world started spinning. Even though we've had our ups and downs, we've still manage to stay best friends. And I so wouldn't want to see you get beaten with a stick and regret knowing such a thing for the rest of my high school career."  
"Well, I don't know what to say. Thanks I guess."  
"Your welcome."  
"hey... Just wondering, who came up with the dumbass contract?"  
"Manny and Hazel. I added the whole 'never show you face at the rave again part'"  
"ah, interesting. Well, thanks for confessing your sins to me. Me and you are cool now." Erica leaves the bathroom and bumps right into Ellie.  
  
"Erica, J.T. is looking for you!" says Ellie "Oh okay. Paige told me the weirdest thing right now." says Erica "what?"  
"She basically told me that she was glad that I won the fight because she didn't want Manny taking Craig away from Ashley because she was he was the only thing that made her happy."  
"Yeah, Craig really does make her happy, I've seen her at her down point. It's not pretty."  
"oh. I think I'm understanding such things now."  
"cool. Well, J.T. is looking for you, so find him."  
"Yes, Lady Ellie."  
  
J.T spots Erica and starts to walk towards her. And when he reaches her he says something random.  
"Can I kiss you?" he askes "Don't you want to dance?" she askes "I just want to kiss you."  
"You never have to ask to kiss me, J.T."  
So, he kisses her. And they just kiss each other for the longest time. They kissed until 3 songs were over. She stops.  
"I'm out of breath." she says gasping for air.  
"Me too."  
"J.T., that was one hell of a kiss. What got into you to do such a wonderful thing?"  
"I want you. Badly"  
"How badly?"  
  
Craig and Ashley are at the bar drinking sodas.  
  
"Craig, do you still have feelings for Manny?" askes Ashley "No, she's cute and all. But she's a little too obsessive. And me and you fit well together, like puzzle pieces of a puzzle."  
"A puzzle of me and you?"  
"Yes. A puzzle of me and you."  
"You make me really happy Craig. Don't ever hurt me."  
"I promise I won't hurt you." said Craig, kissing her.  
  
Oh looky here, Dylan came to the Exotic Rose. Most likely for Marco.  
  
"Hey Marco!"  
"Dylan... whats up?"  
"I came to see you, I couldn't be away from you any longer."  
"Wanna dance?"  
"Yeah, but not here.... Ever been to a gay club?"  
"No, you wanna take me there?"  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
"alrighty then."  
Marco leaves after telling Emma to tell Erica that he left with Dylan to go to another club.  
Speaking of Emma. She's dancing with Terri(not dancing with Terri But around her.) Because everyone seemed to be pairing up and making out in the cornor or bathroom or whatever. Hazel is dancing passionately and really close to Jimmy. Paige and Spinner and dancing together also. Erica thinks Spinner is a crap dancer. Ashley and Craig are making-out at the bar. While Erica and J.T. are going at it in a love booth. Marco left to go to a gay club with Dylan. And Ellie somehow caught up with Sean who just arrived there.  
"Ellie. I figured you would be here." said Sean "oh. well how are you?" she replied "I miss you."  
"Erica told me awhile ago when she went to the rave that you were trying to make moves on her.. AGAIN. So you obviously didn't miss me that much."  
"Look, I know I've made mistakes, and I really didn't mean to hurt you."  
"I'm sorry Sean, but I can't accept a guy whose hurt me and lied to me. I would LOVE to forgive you. I would LOVE to have you back. But those awful memories and lies you told will always stay with me. And I can't go out with someone who's a constant reminder of such memories. I'm really sorry."  
"whatever. That sounded like a bunch of bullshit to me." and he walks off to the bar.  
  
Emma stops dancing and goes to the bar where Sean is sitting drinking a Sprite. Emma sees Sean there.  
"Sean this bar doesn't sell beer." says Emma "Look, I've been having a bad evening. Don't bug me." says Sean "Whatever." Then she sees the look on Seans face. The same pitiful look that he always given her in the past. "Whats the matter?"  
"Everything. Nothing is going the right direction for me lately."  
"That's funny. I've always thought that you had it made. You've gotten friends that suited your personality. Your anger seems to be managed. And even though your down in the dumps. You're not drinking." she said those things to make him feel better.  
"Thanks. I see you've changed also. You don't go for the peasant look anymore. You look like a Punk rocking vixen. You also looked great at the rave."  
"Thanks... Erica helped me pick out the outfits though." Emma looks over toward Erica and sees her and J.T. going at it. "Look at her. She is so happy with J.T. and J.T. has finally found someone for him."  
"yeah." And then he kisses her! And she's not trying to stop him. But when she does stop she just rushes away!  
  
Emma runs to Terri who was dancing with a really cute guy. So she decides to go to Erica, who was making out with J.T., but she didn't care.  
"Erica I really need to talk to you. I've done something unexpected and horrible!"  
Erica was kissing J.T., "Yes Emma?"  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important..."  
"Oh no, his hand was only up my shirt and I was about to get to second base. But that can always wait." Erica stops kissing J.T. , "What happened?"  
"Well, Sean's here and he was really down about something, so I started talking to him trying to make him feel better. And the next thing you know. We're making-out!"  
"You're shitting me." said Erica. " You made out with Sean!!!???"  
"I didn't mean to. I really didn't I have no feelings for him whatsoever. It just happened."  
"Oh Emma. This is bad. This is really bad. What are you going to do?"  
"We got to leave."  
"I'm ready to go. You go get Craig, Ashley, and Terri. I'll get the rest of them."  
"Oh, Marco left with Dylan to go to some other club."  
"okay."  
  
So they get everyone(except Jimmy, he left with Hazel 20 minutes ago) and they leave. I bet you are wondering what happened to Manny? Well, since J.T. dissed her. She's been having the timeof her life with the cheer squad. When she saw Hazel leave. She didn't care. When she saw Paige leave with Erica and Spinner. SHe was dissapointed. But she didn't care because she felt as if she were having the time of her life. 


	28. Chapter 28

I'm not sure if this is where I left off... So uhm, enjoy what I start with... /AmericA P.S.--Violet Indigo is a crazy fool.

Part 26--- When Ashley and Craig noticed that J.T and Erica were taking so long for her to get changed, they immediately suspected something was going on upstairs. So while Erica and J.T were upstairs making-out intensely, Ashley and Craig snuck upstairs to see what was going on.  
"Changing huh?" says Ashley interrupting their make-out session

"Fuck, What are you doing?" says Erica sitting up fixing her hair

"We were wondering what was taking you so long to change and comeback downstairs since we all are ready to go to the Exotic Rose." says Craig

"Oh, well...oops" says J.T.

"Yeah" says Ashley sarcastically, " Let's just go on to the Exotic Rose. Everyone is waiting for you two."

Manny, Paige, and the rest of the cheer squad are already at the Exotic Rose dancing their little behinds off. And what they don't know is that Emma, Spinner and the rest of them are going to be there also. Until Hazel claims she has some preminission of whatsit.  
"Manny," says Hazel while dancing, " what if Erica shows up here"  
"Then Erica will show up here. I'm not going to try to pick a fight or anything. I am going to stand here and dance." replies Manny "That's good," says Paige, "Let's go request a song"  
They go to request a song as soon as Erica, Emma, Ellie, Marco, Spinner, Jimmy, J.T., Craig, Ashley, and Terri walk into this club after paying three bucks. Erica immediately starts dancing because The Killers hit song, "Somebody Told Me" was playing and while Ashley, Ellie, Erica, Emma, and Terri were dancing...

Manny sees J.T. alone at the bar. So she approaches him.  
"Hey. I thought you were going to Erica's get together?"

"I am. We all decided to come here. In a matter of fact, she's dancing with Emma and them." he replies

"So why aren't you dancing with her or somthing?"

"I don't dance to such a fast pace."

"I can teach how to dance at such a fast pace."

"No thanks. I'm a mascot, I'm better at sliding on my knees on floors and such."

"You're playing hard to get."

"No, I'm playing already taken."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You've always liked me. You've always been attracted to me. You've always wanted me."

"You're right, but, I go out with Erica now. I like Erica, I'm attracted to Erica and I want Erica. Just move on. Please."

"But J.T., I love you."

He's shocked by such words." No, If you loved me, you wouldn't have dissed me for Sully. Good-bye Manny." he walks of in search of Erica.

"Jimmy!!!" screeches Hazel. "You're here!!!"

"Yeah, Erica's get together somehow ended up here... want to sit down?" says Jimmy

"No. I want to dance."

"Okay."

Part 27....

Erica was in the bathroom fixing her hair when.  
"Erica. hey." says Paige.

"Spinner should be by the bar if that's who you're looking for." replies Erica

"No, I just wanted to say." she checks the bathroom stalls to see if Manny or anyone else is in there who knows Manny. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you won the fight between you and Manny."

Erica is pretty shocked, "I beg your pardon?"

"I knew she was going to use a weapon upon you, so she could win Craig back. That's why I told Dylan because I knew it'll somehow get to you. I also knew she didn't have a chance winning the fight because you practically grew-up around Spinner. And I didn't want Manny to win because if Craig chose her over Ashley. Ashley will become Miss. Doom and Gloom gothic girl again. And she was really miserable at that point in time being. Until she met Craig, and that's the only guy that makes her happy."

"So you basically did some shady business for Ashley?"

"Ashley's been my best friend since the world started spinning. Even though we've had our ups and downs, we've still manage to stay best friends. And I so wouldn't want to see you get beaten with a stick and regret knowing such a thing for the rest of my high school career."

"Well, I don't know what to say. Thanks I guess."

"Your welcome."

"hey... Just wondering, who came up with the dumbass contract?"

"Manny and Hazel. I added the whole 'never show you face at the rave again part'"

"ah, interesting. Well, thanks for confessing your sins to me. Me and you are cool now." Erica leaves the bathroom and bumps right into Ellie.

"Erica, J.T. is looking for you!" says Ellie

"Oh okay. Paige told me the weirdest thing right now." says Erica

"what?"

"She basically told me that she was glad that I won the fight because she didn't want Manny taking Craig away from Ashley because she was he was the only thing that made her happy."

"Yeah, Craig really does make her happy, I've seen her at her down point. It's not pretty."

"oh. I think I'm understanding such things now."

"cool. Well, J.T. is looking for you, so find him."

"Yes, Lady Ellie."

J.T spots Erica and starts to walk towards her. And when he reaches her he says something random.

"Can I kiss you?" he askes

"Don't you want to dance?" she askes

"I just want to kiss you."

"You never have to ask to kiss me, J.T."

So, he kisses her. And they just kiss each other for the longest time. They kissed until 3 songs were over. She stops.

"I'm out of breath." she says gasping for air.

"Me too."

"J.T., that was one hell of a kiss. What got into you to do such a wonderful thing?"

"I want you. Badly"

"How badly?"

Craig and Ashley are at the bar drinking sodas.

"Craig, do you still have feelings for Manny?" askes Ashley

"No, she's cute and all. But she's a little too obsessive. And me and you fit well together, like puzzle pieces of a puzzle."

"A puzzle of me and you?"

"Yes. A puzzle of me and you."

"You make me really happy Craig. Don't ever hurt me."

"I promise I won't hurt you." said Craig, kissing her.

Oh looky here, Dylan came to the Exotic Rose. Most likely for Marco.

"Hey Marco!"

"Dylan... whats up?"

"I came to see you, I couldn't be away from you any longer."

"Wanna dance?"

"Yeah, but not here.... Ever been to a gay club?"

"No, you wanna take me there?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Alrighty then."

Marco leaves after telling Emma to tell Erica that he left with Dylan to go to another club.  
Speaking of Emma. She's dancing with Terri (not dancing with Terri But around her.) Because everyone seemed to be pairing up and making out in the cornor or bathroom or whatever. Hazel is dancing passionately and really close to Jimmy. Paige and Spinner and dancing together also. Erica thinks Spinner is a crap dancer. Ashley and Craig are making-out at the bar. While Erica and J.T. are going at it in a love booth. Marco left to go to a gay club with Dylan. And Ellie somehow caught up with Sean who just arrived there.  
"Ellie. I figured you would be here." said Sean

"Oh. Well how are you?" she replied

"I miss you."

"Erica told me awhile ago when she went to the rave that you were trying to make moves on her.. AGAIN. So you obviously didn't miss me that much."

"Look, I know I've made mistakes, and I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm sorry Sean, but I can't accept a guy whose hurt me and lied to me. I would LOVE to forgive you. I would LOVE to have you back. But those awful memories and lies you told will always stay with me. And I can't go out with someone who's a constant reminder of such memories. I'm really sorry."

"Whatever. That sounded like a bunch of bullshit to me." and he walks off to the bar.

Emma stops dancing and goes to the bar where Sean is sitting drinking a Sprite. Emma sees Sean there.  
"Sean this bar doesn't sell beer." says Emma

"Look, I've been having a bad evening. Don't bug me." says Sean

"Whatever." Then she sees the look on Sean's face. The same pitiful look that he always given her in the past. "Whats the matter?"

"Everything. Nothing is going the right direction for me lately."

"That's funny. I've always thought that you had it made. You've gotten friends that suited your personality. Your anger seems to be managed. And even though you're down in the dumps. You're not drinking." she said those things to make him feel better.

"Thanks. I see you've changed also. You don't go for the peasant look anymore. You look like a Punk rocking vixen. You also looked great at the rave."

"Thanks... Erica helped me pick out the outfits though." Emma looks over toward Erica and sees her and J.T. going at it. "Look at her. She is so happy with J.T. and J.T. has finally found someone for him."

"Yeah." And then he kisses her! And she's not trying to stop him. But when she does stop she just rushes away!

Emma runs to Terri who was dancing with a really cute guy. So she decides to go to Erica, who was making out with J.T., but she didn't care.

"Erica I really need to talk to you. I've done something unexpected and horrible"  
Erica was kissing J.T., "Yes Emma?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important..."

"Oh no, his hand was only up my shirt and I was about to get to second base. But that can always wait." Erica stops kissing J.T., "What happened?"

"Well, Sean's here and he was really down about something, so I started talking to him trying to make him feel better. And the next thing you know. We're making-out!"

"You're shitting me." Said Erica. " You made out with Sean!!!???"

"I didn't mean to. I really didn't I have no feelings for him whatsoever. It just happened."

"Oh Emma. This is bad. This is really bad. What are you going to do"  
"We got to leave."

"I'm ready to go. You go get Craig, Ashley, and Terri. I'll get the rest of them."

"Oh, Marco left with Dylan to go to some other club."

"Okay."

So they get everyone (except Jimmy, he left with Hazel 20 minutes ago) and they leave. I bet you are wondering what happened to Manny? Well, since J.T. dissed her. She's been having the timeof her life with the cheer squad. When she saw Hazel leave. She didn't care. When she saw Paige leave with Erica and Spinner. She was disappointed. But she didn't care because she felt as if she were having the time of her life. 


	29. Chapter 29

Part 28.... So it's about 12:30 when everyone arrives at Erica house. Paige, Spinner, Ashley, Craig, Terri, Ellie, J.T., Emma, and Erica were all there eating snack foods and such. Listening to music and talking. When Ellie notices that Marco or Jimmy weren't here as they were before.  
"Well, Marco left with Dylan." said Emma

"And Jimmy left with Hazel at the club" said Paige

Terri asked Erica if she could talk to her in the kitchen. So then they get to the kitchen and start talking!

"I thought you didn't like Paige..." Terri said

"We're cool now" Erica replied. "Can't be enemies with my best friends girlfriend."

"Oh. Well. I met this cool guy at the club. He's 15 and loves Nirvana and The Strokes. And he said he liked me because I seemed so confident of myself."

"Of course you're confident about yourself! You're a bloody model!"

That's when Ellie came in, "whats up?"

"Terri's telling me about the guy she met at the club..." said Erica

"Interesting. So whats his name?" askes Ellie.

"He's name is Michael, and he goes to Bardell. But, I told him that I wasn't look forward to an actually relationship because of what happened."

"I'm confused." said Erica, "what happened?"

Ellie completely knows what Terri is talking about, "You're not talking about that whole Rick thing are you?"

"Yeah..." said Terri, "I haven't really been able to trust any guy since. But Michael made me feel good about myself. But I don't really want to get my hopes up."

"Wait, what Rick thing?" askes Erica

"Well, Rick is just this guy who abused me while we were in a relationship. I thought I was doing something wrong for him to hurt me. So I did anything I could to make him happy. I tried understanding things from his point of view. I change my whole schedule for him. But one time, we got in a fight, and he pushes me really hard and I hit my head on a rock and got knocked out. Haven't seen him since." she sighed. "Well, I'm alot better now and have gotten over Rick." she gives Erica a assuring smile

"Terri, I'm sorry such a thing happened to you."

"It's okay. Now I know that it wasn't my entire fault. People make mistakes. And I just made a bad one."

"And besides, Rick was an asshole." said Ellie

"let's go rejoin the group." said Erica

So thats what they do.

Marco is at a gay club with Dylan. Think of the club from Queer as Folk, because that's the kind of club that they are at. Marco and Dylan immediately start dancing with each other. Marco is looking around him seeing all the other gay couples and people so happy with themselves and feeling really comfortable in their gay skin. He starts feeling really comfortable and starts to dance with Dylan really close and then pulls away. But again, Dylan assures him that it's okay. And they are dancing together when Dylan kisses him. Long and passionate. And while Dylan is kissing Marco, he's thinking what a great kisser he is, and that this is the best night of his life. After dancing for the longest time. They go and get some water. Dylan starts a conversation "So have you ever had more fun than this anytime in your life?" askes Dylan

"No. This place is amazing."

"Kind of remind you of the club on Queer as Folk doesn't it?"

"Hopefully the guy who plays Brian will be there. He's gorgeous."

"Indeed he is. But I know someone whose alot hotter than him."

"I wonder who that may be." Marco says acting oblivious

"You silly."

Marco sees that it's about 1:30. And he remembers that he has to be home by by 3.  
"You're a great kisser." says Marco "Thank you. Your not that bad yourself."

"Lets dance some more."

"Okay."

And for the rest of the night. Everybody had a fantabulous time.

Part 29...

Monday. The day where everyone was talking about how they all had fun over the weekend being at The Exotic Rose and all. And everyone seems to be getting along with everyone. J.T's not here today. For who knows why. Erica came to school in baggy jeans and a shirt that said "have you hugged my shirt today?" and a white baseball cap. While Erica was at her locker. Terri came up to her.  
"Hey. That was some get together on Saturday." said Terri

"Yeah. I'm still making up the hours for staying up until 4 in the morning." replies Erica

"Everyone seemed to be hooking... up..." Terri stares over Erica's shoulder blankly

"Uhm, Terri, you okay? I mean, I know I have a sexy shoulder. But you can stop staring at it."

"I'm not staring at your shoulder. I'm staring at Michael."

"What!? I thought he was supposently going to Bardell."

"I guess he lied. Or maybe he just transferred."

"You want me to find out for you?? I can ask him."

"Please. I am too nervous."

So, Erica grabs a bottle of Faygo and walk towards this Michael character.  
"Hey. Are you new here?" she askes "Yeah. Just transferred, you drink Faygo too?" he replies

"Indeed I do. So what grade are you in?"

"Freshman. Just came here from Bardell. I moved in with my mom. I couldn't stay with my dad because we fought too much. He didn't like how I dressed or the kind of music I listened to."

"I'm guessing you're the Rock and Roll type? Heavy metal?"

"All kind of rock. But mostly The Strokes"

"Oh, you're shitting me. The Strokes are my favorite band of all time."

"Cool. So are you single?"

"No, I go out with a guy named J.T. But I think you've already met my friend Terri. At the Exotic Rose the other night."

He looks over Erica's shoulder and sees Terri, "Yeah. She's so cool. You'd think she'd be interested?"

"I'm not really sure. She had a really tough relationship in the past. You might have to win her heart."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Nice meeting you, Michael"

"Nice meeting you too."

So Erica went back to Terri and told her all what they talked about. Then they walked together till Erica had to go to Ms. Kwans class. During Ms. Kwans class, Ms. Kwan asked to speak with her. Ms. Kwan told Erica that her recent book report was phenomenal and that she suggested being part of the Grapevine since she had away with words.  
"I beg your pardon?" she said.

"You've got a way with words, and I think you should be part of the Grapevine"  
"Well, do you run the Grapevine?"

"No. But your fellow classmate Liberty does."

"I'll think about it then"

"Well, word has it that she's looking for someone to write a music column in her paper because music is getting pretty big in this school." Said Ms. Kwan with confidence

"I said, I'll think about." Erica says sarcastically

When Erica sits down, Emma askes what Ms. Kwan wanted. Erica tells her how Ms. Kwan wants Erica to ask Liberty if she can be part of the Grapevine to write a music column because she has a way with words. Emma tells Erica that there is no way in the fiery below that Liberty will let Erica on the Grapevine because Liberty is jealous that you go out with J.T. and she has this massive crush on him. Erica just says that she'll make sure she gets on the Grapevine. Erica didn't notice this, but Michael was in Ms. Kwans class also, checking her out.  
Dun dun dunnnn 


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30.... So at Lunch. Erica is sitting with Emma, Ellie, and Ashley, talking basically. So when Erica sees Paige and Spinner walk in together. She wants to talk to them.  
"Hey guys. Lets sit and talk." Says Erica

"Okay." They say while sitting down.

"Paige, I know you know every nook and cranny about people in this school. Tell me what Liberty's deal is." says Erica

"Does anyone know what Liberty's deal is? Liberty is the uptight prude girl who's obsessed with J.T." says Spinner

"Part of what Spinner said is true. But, she's an over achiever who wants nothing but the best and to be the best. She never goes to any parties or any dances, unless she's selling tickets or whatever. And she runs the grapevine. Why do you ask?" says Paige

"Because, I want to be part of the grapevine, so I can write a music column. And I have a deep pit feeling that Liberty won't let me on the grapevine because I go out with J.T. And she like fancies him."

"All you have to do is be yourself. Tell Liberty that you want to write the music column in the Grapevine, and she'll most likely give it to you." says Spinner. " Because no body else wants to do such a column."

"What about Ashley, or Craig? or Whoever"

"Ashley trying to start a band and is part of the dance commitee and Craig is in a band and wouldn't want to write a column. It's all in the bag for you."

"Yeah. Okay. Well, bye."

Erica was on her way to her table when she saw Marco sitting with Dylan and some other guys.  
"Marco, you left my get together without saying goodbye. what happened?" says Erica

"Dylan came by to the club and took me away. He gave me this look that was too irresistable to resist." replies Marco

"You went to another club didn't you?"

"I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay. Bye."

By the end of lunch. Erica ended up talking to everyone in the cafeteria. Except Liberty. turned out she wasn't in the cafeteria, She was in the computer lab. So after she talked to Terri about getting over her fear of rejection or being hurt again, she went to the computer lab and talked to Liberty. Liberty was talking to Erica in a impatient tone.  
"Liberty. I know we are not the best of friends. Or friends at all. But I heard you needed a person to write a column for the grapevine." says Erica

"And you want that job?" replies Liberty "Yeah."

"well, I don't allow sluts on the Grapevine.  
" "I beg your pardon? Just because I go out with J.T. and you don't, doesn't mean I am a slut. J.T. is the only person I've been with since I moved to Canada. So I don't know what the fuck you are talking about."

"My point. You have J.T. And I don't appreciate that."

"Look, you've known J.T. way before I did. And you didn't try to win him over. That's not my problem or fault. All I know is, that no one wants to write a column in the Grapevine because of you. But I am willing to take a risk."

Liberty stares at Erica with fire in her eyes." I'm giving you one shot. I want you to discover a band and write about them. E-Mail me the story by noon on Friday. And you've got the spot."

"You really are an uptight over acheiver. But I'll get the story done. Oh, and call me a slut again. And I'll kick your ass. Ask Manny. Oh, wait, you were there." she flashes Liberty a charming smile.

After school Erica started walking home. When Erica arrived home. J.T. was on her front step. Erica goes up to J.T. asking why he didn't come to school today. He said he took the day off from the whole partying weekend and such. Erica told J.T. how much she missed him, and how she might be able to write a music column for the grapevine. While they were talking. Erica finds out that Michael is her next door neighbor. She waves at him as he walks by. J.T. askes who that is. Erica explains how he is the new kid and such and such. And how she is planning to get him with Terri, because Terri really likes him and met him at The Exotic Rose. J.T. askes if there was any work that he missed. Erica said only classwork, teachers didn't hand out homework because they heard that mostly everyone in school went to the Exotic Rose. They talked and talked until Erica's dad wanted her to come in and eat dinner. They say good-bye to each other and Erica goes inside the house.

Part 31... So, Erica eats dinner and goes upstairs to do her homework. It's around 7:00 when she goes upstairs. She goes to open her window when she notices that Michael has a room right across from hers. Then she looks closer and notice that he's undressing. They look each other in the eye for a split second and she just turns around and sits infront of the computer. Then she signs on.

Erica The Adorable: Emma, guess what?

SparkleSpazZ: What?

Erica The Adorable: You know that new kid, Michael? Well it turns out that he's my new next door neighbor, and I saw him changing.

SparkleSpazZ: Does he have a nice bod?

Erica The Adorable: Now you know I can't say that Em, I go out with J.T. silly goose. Anywho. Liberty said that I have to find a new up-in-coming band write about them and e-mail the report to them by Friday afternoon.

SparkleSpazZ: That's cool. Do you know any bands though?

Erica The Adorable: I know TONS of bands. But none that are up-in-coming.

Just then she hears a band playing, she likes the sound. Of course, it's no other than her next-door neighbor Michael. She tells Emma that she'll be right back and leaves and goes next door. Where she sees Michael and 3 other guys rocking out in a garage. To Erica it sounded like punk rock with a little bit of metal in it. Which to her was a good sound. But they didn't have any lyrics, just a harmony. Then they stopped.  
"Hello. What brings you here?" says Michael

"Your band. Whats it called?" Erica askes

"The Automatics."

"You guys don't have a singer?"

"No. We are going to have some kind of rehearsals for it this Friday."

"Cool. Play some more."

" let me introduce you to my friends first. The guitarist on my left is Dean. The bass on my right is Stephen. And the drummer is Dave."

"Hey. Play some more. I have to find a new band for the grapevine by this Friday. I think you guys might be it."

So she listened to the band some more. She wrote down some notes on their band. But as she was listening to them. She also wrote a song that she called "tasteful sin". Which was out of her character, she never writes songs. So, she asked the band a few questions and comments. And by the end of the night. She had already e-mailed the column to Liberty by the end of the night. In a matter of fact, she e-mailed it to her 3 times just to be sure. She was about to turn on the Franz Ferdinand cd that Toby suggested listening to. When she heard something tap her window. It was of course Michael.  
"Just because we're neighbors doesn't mean you can throw stuff at my window." she said

"I noticed you were writing a song. Can I read it?" he asked

"No. How about this: I try out for your band this Friday. And that's when you can hear it."

"Deal. I know you saw me changing."

"I know that you know that you saw me see you changing too. So whats your point?"

"Did you like what you see?"

"A pale chest with tanned arms? Yeah. That just turns me on." she said sarcastically

"My body's not that bad. You're such a tomboy. How'd you get a boyfriend?" he said

"By my great personality and so-called sex appeal."

"Your smart one-liners are making me like you more and more."

She was shocked. "You mean like me more than a friend?"

"Nah. Well, yeah. You've got a nice figure for a tomboy."

"Hey. You came when it's about to be winter. Before then, I was wearing short skirts and combat boots and net stockings. " She saw the smile on Michaels face. " You're liking that aren't you?"

"You want some coffee? Or better. Some Faygo?"

"Uhm, sure." She could not resist a Faygo offer. So she quietly walked out of her house in a flannel and some random skirt with writing on it and such. Michael was already there on his front porch. He walked her into his house and let her have a seat on his couch. He was about to watch Conan O' Brien. And he went into the kitchen and came out with 4 bottles of Faygo. So they were sitting there. Talking and laughing at Conan O' Brien. When they later on found out that The Strokes were going to perform on there, they were excited. So excited that they didn't notice how close they were sitting next to each other. The Strokes performed "Under Control". When Erica mentioned how she loved the song and how sweet and beautiful it was, Michael said that Erica was beautiful.  
"Why would you say that? You just met me today." she asked

"I saw you at the club dancing. You looked incredible in that pink Strokes shirt and your multi-colored hair dancing so sexy with you blonde friend in the blink-182 shirt. I wanted to approach you. But thought that could wait. Then I saw you making out with your boyfriend."

"What about Terri???"

"She's sweet and all. But it wouldn't work out. We have too many differences."

"Oh. But. Uh. I..." She didn't really know what to say.

"Can I kiss you?"

"No. I have a boyfriend"

"What if I kissed you anyways?"

"I don't know. I can't tell the fucking future."

So he kissed her. She was into it for a while. Until Michael put his hand up her skirt. She immediately jumped up and said that she had to go. The whole time that she was running home, she was saying that she was such a horrible person. 


	31. Chapter 31

Part 33:

Erica was at her locker with J.T. talking and such. Liberty came up to her as Erica was making out with J.T. for the fifth-billionth time.  
"A hem." said Liberty

"Hello. How can I help you?" said Erica

"Hey Liberty." said J.T.

"Hi J.T." she said gazing into his eyes.

"Uhm, Liberty? I know J.T. is hott and all. But you don't interrupt a make-out session unless it's important."

Liberty snapped out of her trans. "Oh. My bad. I wanted to say that I got your column... four times. And I can't deny it. You did a good job. Welcome to the Grapevine."

"Yesss!!!! Thanks alot. I will not let you down."

"Good. Have a nice day." and she walked away

"I so loathe her. She's so uptight."

They start to walk to class, when Erica sees Michael. Erica tells J.T. that she has to use the bathroom and that she'll see him in class. "Michael." She pushes him into the boys' bathroom. She walks through the bathroom to make sure no one is in there. "Michael..."

"You know you're in the boys bathroom, right?"

"Yeah. The urinals gave it away."

"Okay. So why did you push me in here practically moaning my name? You want to go for another round or something?"

"Eww no, you ass. I want to tell you that you cannot mention that kiss that happened last night. You have to forget about it."

"I won't be able to. You're a magnificent kisser."

"Ouch... How can that be when you're the second guy ever that I've kissed." She pushed him against the wall. "Look. You cannot say anything about that kiss."

"I'm the second guy you've kissed ever?"

"You know what. Shut up."

"Having you pin me against the wall is a complete turn on."

"Ugh. You're too much. You fucking suck also. You cannot invite a girl over for a bottle of Faygo knowing that she cannot resist, then have her favorite band be on a late night show and then make out with her. It's just not cool."

"I couldn't help myself. My bad. I will learn next time when I invite a girl over for Faygo, not to kiss her. But in this situation, we're not having Faygo. We're in a boys bathroom."

"No no no. Don't think about it."

"Fine, I'll just do it." 

So, they kissed again. She didn't mean to. It just happened.  
She stopped. "Ahhh. It happened again. I'm a horrible person. Get your hand off my ass."

"I couldn't help myself. It's so plump and alluring."

"You're an asshole."

"And that's why you keep coming back."

Erica stared at Michael with such an evil, cross look. And walked out of the bathroom. Michael rushed infront of her. She told him that she had to get to class. Then he asked her if she would help him pass out flyers for the search of their new lead singer. She agreed to. He dug into his backpack and pulled out some index card sized flyers. She stuffed them into her tube sock and went to class. Just before the bell rang.

At lunch, Chris came up to her for a favor.

"Erica, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Absasmurfly."

"What?"

"Never mind. What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you could ask Liberty if she can ask her mom if I can have a job at that Teen club. I could really use the money."

"Why can't you ask her yourself?"

"Because I already asked her. She said it's out of the question."

"Heartless bitch. Okay. Since you're my best friends boyfriend. I'll convince her to ask her mom and blah blah blah. Okay?"

"Thanks alot. Oh, and I like what you're doing to Emma. She's changing, thats good. She doesn't even think about Sean anymore."

"She's a good person, she loves the environment. She's just trying to give us the best." she walks away.

She turns on her cd player, and starts to listen to Franz Ferdinand. The band that Toby suggested she listen to. She's really starting to like the cd. And blah blah blah. Meanwhile.

"Paige, I have some sorta bad news. And I hate to bring this subject up again. But there's try-out for this band called The Automatics. And, the try outs are here." said Ashley.  
"What are you thinking about trying out for the band. We already have a band. Hell Hath No Fury. Me You Hazel and Ellie. You cannot abandon us." said Paige

"No... Dean's in this band, The Automatics, and the try-outs are here..."

Paiges face turns white. "You mean, Dean. The Dean who raped me. The Dean who ruined my fucking life. The Dean who hasn't been punished for a damn thing that he's done to me." She says with anger

"Yeah. He's in this band, and they are coming here this Friday so people can try-out for this band."

"I can't believe it."

"And Erica's going to try-out for it."

"How do you know all this?"

Ashley hands her the index card and tells Paige how Erica told her that she was going to try-out for the band.

"Erica cannot try out for the band."

I bet you are wondering whats happened to Manny aren't you? Me too. So let's find out.

"Manny. Hey." said Erica

"What do you want?" she replied in a cold tone.

"I'm here to spread the word about this new band called The Automatics, who just happen to look for a new singer. So, if you can sing and you like rock and roll. Try out for the band. Put all grudges aside about me kicking your ass, and think about trying out for the Automatics." She hands Manny and each one of her friends an index card. "Thank you and have a good day." she walks off.

"The nerve of her. If she's in that band, I am definately not trying out. I cannot stand her." said Manny. "But why was she wearing guy shorts?"

"Maybe they're J.T.'s" said Lily "and she's just wearing them. Boyfriends always give their girlfriends their clothes."

"Good point. Lets just get to class. The bell is about to ring." said Manny. "But if I weren't mistaken, I believe Erica's neighboor is that Michael guy that Terri met at The Exotic Rose. So I bet there is going to be some major infedelity going on."

"Why would you say that?" asked Roxanne, another one of Manny's friends.

"Because, Erica hooked up with Sean at the party. Why wouldn't she hook up with Michael. He's right next door."

"But, Erica loves J.T. They have more PDAs than Mischa Barton and boyfriend-of-the-week combined."

"Whatever. So are we going to try out for this band or not?"

"Jimmy. Erica's been passing out these index cards to try out for some band called The Automatics... Ever heard of them?" asked Hazel

"No. But we are not going to try out. We're already in a band. Downtown Sashsquatch and Hell Hath No Fury." He replied.

"That's true. I heard Dean's in that band."

"The asshole who raped Paige and doesn't know how to take no for an answer"  
"Yeah. I wonder how Paige will re-act to this?"

"I don't know. But she probably already knows."

"I'm going to have to talk to her."

PART 34:

After school Spinner rushes up to Erica, he wants to know if these rumors about Dean being in The Automatics is true, and the fact that they are coming to Degrassi to hold their auditions.  
"Erica. These index cards that you are passing out. Who's all in the band?" asked Spinner

"Well, my next door neighbor Michael and his friends Stephen, Dave, and Dean." she replied.  
"Whats Dean look like?"

"Well, he seems tall. Hairs short kinda like a prep-crew boy kinda cut. And dark blues eyes. Almost scary looking."

"Does he go to Bardell?"

"Yes. He seems pretty cool. Really good on the guitar."

"That guy is a major asshole."

"Do you even know him?"

"Yes. Paige met him about a year ago. at a party, where he took things too far. He didn't understand what the word 'no' meant."

Erica is completely shocked. "Do you mean.. He raped her? Paige was a victim of date rape"  
"Yeah. And he didn't get punished or anything."

"Did Paige sue him or something? She can't let him get away with this. Has he done that to anyone else?"

"I don't know. But this is serious. And if you're thinking about trying out for this band. I want you to be aware of what can happen to you."

"I am going to try out for this band. Thanks Spin. I'll call you later." She gave him a hug. "Make sure Paige is there at the try-outs."

Erica was completely shocked about Paige getting raped by Dean. And this shock made her think. She wrote all her feelings down on paper. She wrote how she felt about the drama and pain Paige might have gone threw. Then she put it in the form of a song. Then she called Spinner, and asked him if she knew a band she could sing with, because she didn't want to try out for The Automatics anymore. She just wanted to make a statement. Spinner said that she could sing with them.  
So throughout the week. Downtown Sashsquatch and Erica worked on the song that she wrote called "Paige's Nightmare". By the end of the week they perfected it and couldn't wait to perform it tomorrow.

Part 35: Erica had alot to do Friday. She had to give Liberty her top 5 albums that people should buy. She decided to help the band set-up. And she had to convince Liberty to let Chris work at the Exotic Rose. SInce she would see Liberty first. She decided to kill two birds with one stone.  
"Liberty, here's my 5 albums that people should buy, my article and discography on The Strokes, and I have a question."

"Good. Good. What's your question?"

"Can you please convice your mom to let Chris do the DJing at The Exotic Rose?"

"no. It's out of the question. My mom already pays this guy 7 bucks an hour to do the job every Friday and Saturday."

"Well, Chris will do it for $5.75 an hour and it'll be good."

"So, if I do ask my mom. What would I get from you?"

Just then, J.T. came strolling in, "Erica, hey. I heard you're trying out for The Automatics."

Erica regrettingly says. "I'll let you kiss J.T.... On the lips and everything!"

"what?" said J.T. at the same time as Liberty said, "Really?"

"Erica, what stunt are you trying to pull?" asked J.T.

Erica pulls J.T. aside and said, "Look, Chris wants this DJing job at the Exotic Rose really badly. I'm sure that if you give Liberty one kiss, that she'll let Chris have that job. Please, do it for me."

"You know what. Fine. But just a quick peck."

"ah c'mon. give her something worth remembering."

"You know what. Fine. But you're going to owe me big."

"I'll give you a hand job." She was kidding when she said that. But J.T. and Erica walked back to J.T. and Erica asked if they had a deal, Liberty said yes. So J.T. gave Liberty a really quick and enjoyable kiss. Very funny if you ask me.

"There. I let you kiss J.T. Now you have to convince your mom that Chris should have that job."

"Okay. a deal is a deal."

J.T. and Erica walked out and J.T. said that he couldn't believe that he kissed Liberty. that when Toby came outta nowhere.  
"You kissed Liberty? Does Erica know about this?"

"Yeah. I made him kiss Liberty. And it's really a long story. Oh, thanks for that Franz Ferdinand cd. It's awesome."

"I know alot of bands that are under the radar. But no one ever askes me what kind of music I listen to because they think I'm too busy playing with computers."

"Well, show people that your more than computers. Show them that you like rock music. Tell them, 'yeah. I'm good at computers, but I also like rock msuic and know alot of good bands!' Hit them with your best shot buddy!"

J.T. stares at Erica weird and says."You're a little excited today."

"Because, I get to try out for a band. I might be famous and all that crazy stuff."

"I thought you weren't going to try-out."

"Oh but I am. Just to piss Dean off after I sing that song about him. My existence would piss him off because he is going to know that I do not like him."

"okay. Well, the rehersal is not until lunch."

"Yeah. In the gymnasium, and I have to leave class 15 minutes early to help set-up."

So finally, the time came to try-out for the Automatics. It seemed that all of Erica's friends were there. Waiting to see if the rumors were true. When Erica got up on stage. The band was all sitting in the front. Erica walked on stage and said. "I hope you don't mind if I try-out with another band. I still want to be apart of yours. But uhm. This songs's serious. And if you take it seriously, you might want to reconsider who's in your band.. Here I go"  
Erica started singing the best she could. If you asked me, she had the combined voices of Brody Dalle and Karen O. And as Erica was singing this song, Dean's face was getting redder and redder and more angry looking than ever. And at the end of the song, the very last line was 'It's a sad thing, if you know what I mean. Because Paige's nightmare was created by Dean.' and to Erica's amazment Dean ran up to the stage as Erica jumped off and looked as if he like he were going to hit her. Dean goes."You little bitch. I should slap you"  
"Go ahead. It can't be any worse than raping someone." She stared at him with a look that was completely fearless. Dean looked as if he were going to say something, but instead. He just walked angerily out of the gymnasium.  
Michael followed him out and said. "If what Erica says is true. You can't be in this band anymore."

"What. Why?"

"Because. If you really did rape that Paige girl. She's going to sue you. And it'll ruin our reputation as a band."

"But we created this band just last year. No one can replace me and you know it."

"I can find someone. Trust me."

"But how do you know that she isn't lying."

"That song was to powerful and real to made from some imagination. I hate to say it, Dean. But you're kicked out of the band."

"You're kicking me out because you love that bitch you just met. You are choosing me over some tomboy,because you have an obsession with her. Screw you."

"Erica has nothing to do with why I am kicking you out of this band. And it's not just me who thinks this, Dave and Stephen thinks this also. Just come around to my house after school and get your guitar and amp and just deal with it. You can always find and or create another band." 


	32. Chapter 32

Part 36--- Everyone has been talking about the whole try-out thing. And they are still talking about it even though it's been a week since the try-out. Paige had loads of people feeling sorry for her. And everyone also knew that Erica got the lead singing gig. Even Paige.

"Erica. Hey." said Paige.

Erica was at her locker waiting for J.T. to arrive. Drinking a bottle of Faygo. "Hey Paige. Whats' up?"

"Nothing. I never got the chance to thankyou. For the song you wrote. It's alot better than the song that Ash wrote. And I also wanted to say congrats on making the band."

"Thanks. It's going to be fun joining a band. And even better now that Dean isn't part of it anymore."

"Yeah, thats what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm taking Dean to court. And whether the jury believes me or not. I'm going to fight till the end and Dean will pay for what he did to me."

Erica gives Paige a hug." I am so proud of you Paige. I wish you the best of luck."

"thanks."

After Paige left Erica at her locker waiting for J.T. Emma arrived there and leaned on the locker next to Erica, and said. "These past two weeks has been a wee bit too dramatic."

"Tell me about it." Erica replied. "I say we go partying tonight. We should go to a rave."

"Why don't we just go to The Exotic Rose. Chris premiers tonight."

"So, Liberty did give him that job. That's good. Are we going for casual or rave glam?"

"Casual. Looky, it's J.T. himself."

"Erica, I wish you would quit stealing my clothes when you comeover." said J.T.

"Well good morning to you too." she hugs him. "And besides, if you would quit rushing me up to your room everytime I come over, I wouldn't steal stuff out of it."

"Hey, J.T. are you coming with us to The Exotic Rose. Chris starts DJing today. It's going to be his first day." said Emma, she seemed to be promoting his appearance.

"sure. You going Erica?" replied J.T.

"Yeah. And this time you are going to dance." replied Erica, slapping his butt

They went to class, as soon as Erica walked in, she saw Michael. She nodded and went to her seat. Meanwhile...

"Erica, got the part in the band." said Ellie. "That's amazing. I hate the fact that I missed her performance. I heard it was phenominal in a revenge sort of way."

"It was. SHe pissed Dean off. He wanted to hit her." said Ashley. "He was like 'you little bitch, I should slap you' and she said 'go ahead. It can't be any worse than raping someone'. It was amazingly brilliant."

"That Erica has alot of balls to do that. So, you going to The Exotic Rose, tonight?"

"Yeah. Emma wants alot of people to go because it's Chris' premier."

"Interesting. I'll be there."

Manny passed a note to Erica:  
"hey. whats up?"

"What do you want, Manny?"

"I wanted to know if you are going to be at The Exotic Rose tonight."

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering. I guess I'll be seeing you there."

"What are you trying to plan?"

"Well, I still hate you. And I know I'm better than you. We should have a dance-off."

Erica mumbled under her breath 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' but she wrote back ."Let me think about it."

After class. Erica started joking around about how Manny wants to have a dance off with Erica at the Exotic Rose tonight. Erica was going to decline until she thought, 'why not. I only have one life to live. And it'll be a great laugh.' After school Erica walked home by herself, when Michael caught up to her. She told him if whatever he had to say didn't have to do with the band, she didn't want to talk to him. He asked why. Erica said because everytime they talked, you always ended up making out with me. He said thats not true. Erica seemed to disagree with Michael. Then she asked when was rehearsal or whatever. He said every tuesday and thursday. Erica nodded and went into her house.

"Father! It's me! Erica! Do you remember me? Your one and only child!" she said jokingly

"Erica, quit being an ass." said her dad

"oh well my school day was great thank you."

"any plans tonight?"

"Exotic Rose. Why?"

"You don't go to Raves anymore?"

"Yeah, sometimes. It's just that Chris has his debut tonight and me and Emma and Spinner and J.T. and a whole shitload of other people are going to be there."

"Oh. And you're part of a band now."

"The Automatics. Indeed. I'm going to dye my hair with multi colors. Do you mind?"

"Nope. Not at all. And I just wanted you to know that I got you a job as a bust boy at The Dot Grill. You have an interview tomorrow."

"What? I'm only 14. WHy do I need a job?"

"You'll be 15 in two weeks. You will need a job, instead of partying all the time."

"I'm going upstairs to download music illegally while listening to The Secret Machines, knock if you need me."

"okay."

Erica really wasn't downloading music illegaly, she was listening to The Secret Machines, another band Toby suggested, but she was choosing out what to wear. Then Emma called. Telling Erica hse would not believe who just stopped by. Erica asked who. SHe said Liberty herself.  
"you kidding me?" said Erica. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to know where you lived."

"And you gave her my address!"

"Yeah... But I think she wants to know what to wear to Exotic Rose."

"Fine. are you going to come over also?"

"In a few."

"Okay. Got to go."

While Erica was getting ready and dancing all around her room to the Secret Machines, Manny, Hazel, Lily and Candy were listening to the NOW 16 cd while having some pore tighting mask on, getting ready for Exotic Rose. Even though it was about 6 hours or so until it would be open. Manny mentions the fact that the only reason why Erica got the lead singing deal was because she lived right next door. Hazel suggested that Michael probably has this huge crush on her. They all seemed to agree on that theory. Then Manny started singing along to Jessica Simpsons cover of Berlins 'Take My Breath Away'. She sounded really good. But nothing compared to Jessica Simpson.

Part 37....) There's a sound of a doorbell ring, it's Erica's doorbell which plays Jimi Hendrix's Purple Haze, her dad chose it out himself. He's obsessed. Anyway, Erica hops down the steps and there stands Liberty herself, still in her professional clothes, with a bag in one hand and a make-up case in the other.  
"Emma said I would be able to find you here." said Liberty

"Wow. Out of all the places, she's good. Didn't expect you to find me here. In my own house." Erica replied sarcastically

"ha ha very funny, are you going to help me or not?"

that's when her dad yelled into the living room. "who was at the door, Erica?"

Erica yelled louder than neccessary. "LIBERTY. SHE WANTS ME TO HELP HER GET READY FOR THE EXOTIC ROSE! DID YOU KNOW THAT HER MOM FOUNDED IT?"

"Okay Erica. No need to yell." he mumbled something about driving him insane sometimes as Erica showed Liberty to her 'office'. When they got to her door. Liberty asked who the guy was on her door. Erica just stared at Liberty as if she were the dumbest person ever and told her that it was Jim Morrison of the Doors. When they went inside Liberty asked what Erica was listening too. Erica told her the Secret Machines, and that if Liberty asked any more questions she was going to go crazy. Liberty sat down in a chair and started pulling out three different outfits. Erica just stared at these clothes.

"What the fuck is that?" she asked

"clothes. I don't know what to wear and thought you could help me." replied Liberty shy-like

"You're shitting me right. You going to a club or to a teen council meeting?

"uhm. A club"

"Well then, these clothes won't do." Erica picks a plaid looking skirt containg the colors blue, green and purple. "But this will. And I have the perfect shirt for you"

That's when the doorbell rang again. Every since they got that doorbell last week, It's been bugging the hell out of her. She loves Jimi Hendrix, sure, but all of a sudden everyone is coming around and the next thing you hear is Purple Haze.

Anyway, It was Emma at the door Emma came upstairs and said hey to everyone, she asked who Erica was listening to, Erica told her the Secret Machines.  
"Hey, Emma." said Liberty.

"Hey Liberty, Erica helping you choose out an outfit?" replied Emma

"Yeah, she only approved of that skirt in her hand."

"Only because I gots purple chucks to go with it. Just have to find that Gorillaz shirt. It's green. But trust me, your outfit will clash, okay?" said Erica

"Okay, fine. Let's get this over with already."

Erica searches her closet for her Gorillaz shirt. The shirt is green with white lettering in their custom font. While looking through her closet, Emma is looking for the purple chucks in Erica's shoe box, Liberty is just sitting their all innocent looking and confused, When Michael throws something at Erica's window.

"Did you just throw a Faygo bottle cap at my window?" asked Erica

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that we got a new guitarist, her name is Theodora, she's my step-sister... my newly found step-sister." Michael replied

"You're mom's engaged?"

"Yup. But not the point... What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for Exotic Rose. And helping Libbie choose out an outfit. Are you going to go?"

"You'll see. Rehearsal's Tuesday afterschool."

"Yeah. okay then."

SHe went back to her scavenger hunt, and finally found the Gorillaz shirt. She gave it to Liberty and told her that we are going to have to straighten out her hair. Emma said she would straighten out her hair while Erica did her make-up. Liberty asked if Erica was such a tomboy, how did she know how to put on make-up and do all this girly stuff. Erica simply just said Rave buddies. Erica's raves buddies taught Erica how to do her make-up and how to match colors together and such, although Erica doesn't dress like that all the time, and just wears whatever she wants whether it matches or not. She feels that she can primp herself up once every two blue moons.  
The phone rang and it was J.T. stating that he was going to meet Erica at the Exotic Rose. Erica said okay and got back to what she was doing, Liberty asked if she was going to have to wear contacts, Erica replied with a simple no. Liberty let out a sigh for her relief. When Emma was finally done straightening Liberty's hair, she pulled half of it back into a pony tail and told Liberty to look in the mirror.  
Within just 1 hour and 22 minutes, Liberty looked great.  
Manny and company just washed of their pore tightening mask and are dressed, They are all standing infront of the mirror doing their hair and make-up.

"Wonder who's all going to be their." said Lily

"People from our school." said Manny. "But alot of people are going this weekend because it's Chris' premeir weekend."

"What about your dance-off with Erica?" said Hazel. "Do you have some pacific dance moves or is it all going to be improvise."

"Improvise, most likely. I just don't practice dance moves."

"Tonight is going to be so much fun" screamed Roxanne

Erica, Liberty and Emma are just hanging out now. Basically saying how dance-offs are stupid. Erica said she's just doing it for the laugh and might even let Manny win just to satisfy her tastebuds. The time arrived and they headed their way to The Exotic Rose. 


	33. Chapter 33

Part 38...-) Everyone is at Exotic Rose. It seems to be the new hotspot. And It is conviently down the street for The Dot, which just turned into a twenty four hour diner. Spinner is thankful that he only works Monday to Thursdays from afterschool to 7. So sometimes after dancing their asses off, they stop by the Dot to eat.  
Anyway, everyone is dancing their asses of to Chris' lovely DJing skills, J.T. is actually dancing with Erica. When Erica notices a girl with red, purple and blonde hair that's an inch above her shoulder checking her out. This girl had black semi-thick glasses on with a Distillers shirt on with a skirt, combat boots, and net stockings. Erica shakes this off and starts dancing again.

"Hey, Michael, who's the chick in the Gryffindor shirt? She's kinda cute" said Theodora.

"That's Erica. She's taking and straighter than a woodplank." Michael replied

Ellie plops down next to them. "Hey. your the guy Terri's been obsesseing over."

"Hello to you to, Ellie." said Michael with a sarcastic tone

"Who's she." Ellie says pointing to Theodora.

"My step-sister, Theodora."

"Hey. Do you know anything about Erica?" asked Theodora

"Everyone in the school knows a little something about Erica. She loves to party and she dates J.T. Never would cheat on him. He is like the wind beneath her wing. Erica is definately different from everyone."

"Cool... I like this song. I think I'm going to dance." she said while staring at Erica dancing

Ellie turned to Michael and said. "Doesn't she know that this is Britney Spears?"

"All she knows is that Erica is on that dance floor, and that she has to make her move." replied Michael.

"ah. This is going to be interesting."

So, Theodora was dancing towards Erica. Actually, as J.T. was getting something to drink, Theodora was practically grinding on Erica. Erica just started grinding back, she thought, 'everyone dances like this. Its shameless grinding.' Then she noticed that it was the girl that was checking her out. Erica said she needed to check her make-up and grabbed Emma along with her to the bathroom.

"Erica, you aren't wearing any make-up." said Emma. "Why are we here?"

"I just grinded with a lesbian"

"Huh?"

"Yeah. She was checking me out before she came up to me and started dancing with me. I didn't know it was her until I looked at her face."

"The girl with the red and purple hair?" asked Ashley as she came out of the stall.

"Yeah."

"That's Theodora, Michaels step-sister, me and Ellie have been talking to him about her."

"I'm going back on the dance floor. Liberty is really feeling the music." says Emma leaving the bathroom

"Anyway, she's not a lesbian, she's just bi. And she finds you attractive. Just pretend you don't know, you'll be better off."

"Oh that'll be easy."

So, Erica leaves the bathroom and goes to the bar and starts to drink some water. When she feels a tap on he shoulder. She turns around and sees Manny and Roxanne standing next to each other.  
"Hey. You ready to dance-off?" asked Manny.

"The question should be are you ready to lose?" said Roxy

"Roxy, Manny. You guys are such tarts. And this is probably the stupidest contest yet. But I'm willing to entertain a crowd. Let's go go a go go"  
Erica hops off the bar stool and heads her way to Chris to request a song. She requested Fatboy Slims 'Funk soul brother'. As soon as the song started, Erica and Manny were facing each other on the dance floor. Manny gives her the look telling her that she should go first. Erica was ready to debate this, but since Manny started the fight two months ago. Erica decided she would go first. Erica wasn't laying out her best moves because she was going to lose on purpose and let Manny win just for the sake of entertaing the people. When Erica was done dancing, she signaled to Manny to start dancing. Manny most likely had the advantage of winning this so-called dance off because of the fact that Manny was a cheerleader and a gymnist. But Erica believes that she was raised in raves, and was taught moves that even Brittney Spears wouldn't be able to do. So they are dancing back and forth and back and forth. When, Erica really starts to feel the music she starts to dance her little ass off. When she starts dancing against Manny as a joke. Manny walks away with her 'crew' following her. The crowd starts going wild and Chris goes. "Yeeeaaah! give it up for my girl, Erica!!!!". As Erica was on her way outside, everyone started hugging her and saying how great of a so-called dancer she was. Erica went outside and leaned against the brick wall breathing and gasping for air. When J.T. came outside sorta shy-like. With his head down and sorta walking slow, until he got infront of Erica and he lifted his head up in a sort of dreamy way that you only see in the movies.

"That was very entertaing." said J.T. "You, my lover, are such a turn on.

"Wow. Where'd that come from." said Erica

"I don't know. I'm just really in a good mood right now."

"You're too much sometimes, J.T." she stares at him for a while. "Do you remember when our first kiss was?"

"After Craigs party. At your house, in your basement. You took advantage of me." he jestered.

"As memorial-ish as that was. That was not our first kiss." said Erica.  
"Our first kiss was at the skate park. After I had almost fallen. Remember? The root beer flavoured lip gloss?"

"Oh yeah. That was nice too. That was on the first day of school"

"I know. August 30. And today, my lover" she mocked him when she said 'my lover', "is November 30. We've been dating for three months, Three whole months. Isn't that amazing?"

"It is. It's really amazing. And it went by so fast."

"Really fast. I love you, J.T."

"I love you too."

Erica smiles. "Well, I love you more than any color the crayola company can think of."

"Thats a good one. But I love you more than any long-lasting lipstick that the maybeline company can think of."

"Kiss me you fool." ... I think we all know what is going to happen now.

Marco and Dylan are at Dylans house watching some movie on tv. Canoodling or cuddling on the couch. Marco keep staring at Dylan wonder why he hasn't made a move on him yet. So, he decides to try to make the first move this time.

"If I kiss you, we won't get in trouble, will we?" asked Marco, whispering

"Don't be silly. We're home alone. And besides, if my parents were home, they wouldn't mind. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want you badly... But I don't know what to do."

"I'll help you. You sure about this?"

Marco thought for a while then said. "I'm sure... Uhm, do you have a condom?"

"Yeah. Let me go get it."

Dylan got up and left the living room and came back with two condoms. Dylan gave Marco a reassuring smile saying that everything will be alright. Dylan took his shirt off as well as Marco. They start kissing each other intensely. Dylan kissed Marco all over his chest and such. Marco was enjoying all of this, he was moaning and everything. I don't want to get into this with exact details, so let's just say they used the condoms as they were meant to be used for. And that it was a beautiful and lovely experience for the both of them.

Back at Exotic Rose. Erica, J.T., and Emma are all dancing together. Erica is sandwiched between their grinding and she's just grinding back having a good time. What turned out to be just the three of them dancing together in a little line. Turned out to be a freak dancing train of whatsit. In order. It was Erica, J.T., Emma, Manny, Roxy, Lily, Ellie, then Michael. Theodora was behind Michael then she got infront of Erica which made Erica a bit nervous. But she shook it off. Until she started facing Erica, but Erica just ignored it. Until Erica noticed that she hasn't seen Liberty since she arrived there. Erica asked J.T. to help look for Liberty.  
So Erica is walking around this place, and finds Liberty talking to Toby. Turns out that Toby and Kendra broke up on Thursday. Kendra says it's because they were slowly drifting apart and they were starting not to have anything in common with each other. Toby somewhat agrees with her. So Liberty and Toby are talking to each other. Toby is compliment Liberty on her outfit. And Liberty is telling Toby how Erica helped her with the outfit and such. Erica sees this and starts dancing with Paige, J.T., and Spinner. All just in a little circle not in some freak dancing train. Everyone's having a really good time. And when the party's over. They all go home.

Part... 39))) Erica is sitting in her basement listening to the new Interpol cd that she was just a little late on buying. She claims that her basement is her little alcove. There's a couch, a corner filled with bean bags, a coffee table covered in SPIN magazines, and just alot of Lava lamps and a black light. Her walls are covered with Black light posters. The basement is her little psychadelic alcove. Almost like her room.  
Erica's sitting on the couch. Listening to Interpol when she hears a knock on her basement door. Erica walks towards the door and opens it. It's Michael and Theodora. Interesting, Erica thinks, how would they even suspect that I would ultimately be in my basement. "Hey, what are you doing here?" said Erica

"Just want to hang out with my favorite two-timer." replied Michael

"Shut the fuck up. Who's the chick? Erica asked, acting like she already didn't know.

"I'm Theodora. I believe we danced with each other tonight." replied Theodora. "I'm also the new guitarist in the band"

"Oh. Hey. Well, you guys come in. Take a seat anywhere."

"Interpol. You have a wide taste in music." said Michael

"I know. I just bought the cd. I know it came out in September. But I had lost track of time and such. So I'm previewing it now. It might be included in the Grapevine."

"What do you think of it so far?" asked Theodora

"It's really good. I believe 'slow hands' is next. So, where'd you come from?"

"Well, I was in Maryland. Until I decided that when my parents got divorce that I would go with my dad to live in Canada. And then he met Michaels mom, and now they are engaged and I have to live with them. And Michael was just showing me the night life here."

"What part of Maryland did you live in. Cause I use to live in Glen Burnie. Went to Old Mill."

"Lived in Severn. Went to Meade Senior. Maryland sucked ass a bit."

"Yeah. But they had a groovie rave scene."

"You go to raves?" asked Michael

"Yes..." said Erica. "I practically grew up in raves."

"I use too. But I don't seem to go anymore."

"Well, the raves here are okay. They're only once a month though. Which sorta sucks."

Michael changed the subject. "You never let me read or hear that song that you wrote that one day."

"Tasteful Sin? It's in my room. Let me go get it. Stay right here."

While Erica went upstairs to get her song to show off to Michael and Theodora. Manny and her group of friends were talking about the whole dance-off situation. Manny thought she had it down packed, that this was the only thing that she was better at than Erica. But she guessed that she wasn't. Anywho.

"That Erica is definately a lesbian. She danced up on that one girl with the red and purple hair. She danced up on you. She kissed you about two months ago." said Hazel. "I'm convinced."

"I totally agree. If she's not a lesbain, she fucking bi." said Roxy. "Maybe the school needs to know about this."

"Indeed the school does." said Manny. "This will pay for everything she's caused since she's moved here. THe fight, J.T., Craig, the whole nine yards. We're going to have to start up on that Monday. But all I want you guys to do is tell one person. It should get around like that." she snaps her fingers with a somewhat smirk on her face.  
Everyone there nods in agreement. Erica would think that them spreading rumors claiming that she's a lesbian would be pretty funny compared to the fact that Manny is always having girls stay the night at her house. 3 to 4 of them at that. But since Erica doesn't know about this so called master plan of Manny's, she can't think that it's funny... yet.  
At Toby's house, J.T. and him are talking about the time they had at Exotic Rose tonight. TOby is telling J.T. all about his conversation with Liberty and how he might like her as in more than just a friend. J.T. is pretty shocked by this news, so he askes Toby if someone spiked his soda or if he's feeling okay.

"I'm feeling fine, J.T. It's just that I think Liberty would be an interesting person to date." said Toby.

"She's got no sense of humor. She's very uptight. And she called Erica a slut for no reason." said J.T.

"I think she's changed. Did you see her at Exotic Rose. She was a totally different person."

"If you want to date her, date her. But you better believe that people will be talking."

"I don't care."

"I'm going to go to Erica's real quick. She wants me to meet her in her basement for a second. Tell your mom I forgot my toothbrush and went to go get it." J.T. puts his toothbrush in his pocket and silently creeps out of Toby's house. Ashley and Ellie see him and ask him where is he going. He tells them to Erica's and that Toby is covering for him. What a coincidence, Ashley and Ellie were about to go to Michael and Theodora's house to chill with them for a while. Turns out Emma was going over Erica's also. Because Erica told her to stop by. Although Erica did not plan for Mike and Theodora to come over. So I guess it's just another get together at Erica's house in her pyschadelic alcove.  
"J.T! " said Erica. " Michael and Theodora are already here." she sees Ashley and Ellie at Michaels front door. " Hey. Michael and Theodora are over here guys."

"I wanted to spend some time with you on our three month anniversary." said J.T.

"Me too." replied Erica

Ellie walks in and listens to the music playing. "Is that Interpols new album?"

"Yeah.." replies Erica. "It's almost over though. You can put on repeat all if you want to hear the whole thing. I was just reviewing it for the Grapevine." Erica gives J.T. a hug. "You're sweet. Emma will be over also. Sit with me until she gets here. Then we will go on our own."

"Alright."

As Erica and J.T. sit next to each other. Michael goes. "SO this is the infamous J.T. that Erica is dating."

"Yeah." replied J.T. "Three months without any trouble."

"Congrats." says Ellie.

" Me and Craig have been going out for a while. Lost track of how long." says Ashley.

"Means you're thinking about breaking up with him." said Theodora.  
"Since you lost track of how long you've been dating, it shows that you really don't care anymore and that you're having trouble thinking of how to break up with this Craig person."

"She took the words right out of my mouth" said Erica.

"How'd you know that?" asked Ashley.

"You seemed to drag out how you've been dating Craig for a while." said Erica, taking over where Theodora left off. "It shows that you're looking for something new. Now how are you going to break it off?"

That's where Emma knocked on the door silently. Erica tells her to come in and she does. Emma comes in to a group of people sitting in bright colors and such and says. "THis is almost like your room. Except it's different"

"And there's no collage of Julain Casablancas." says J.T.

"From The Strokes? What do you see in him? asked Michael

"He's the lead singer of one of New Yorks best bands. He write the songs and he's dreamy." says Erica. "Now if you will excuse me, me and J.T. have to go upstairs so I can show him... the uhm.. dent my my... bunk bed. Won't take long."

As Erica and J.T. went upstairs to her room kissing each other a bit. Emma mentioned the fact that Erica's bunk bed was wooden. Then Theodora mentioned the fact that they are not stupid and that they know they are going upstairs to make-out.

"It's their 3 month anniversary." said Emma.

"Really? That's funny." said Michael.

"You like Erica don't you? I can tell how you look at her in English and how you have this sarcastic attitude about her and J.T.'s relationship. It's obvious." said Emma

"You like Erica?" asked Ellie. "Join the club. Sean's starting to like her also."

"You still talk to Sean?" asked Ashley.

"Who's Sean" asked Theodora. "You can't keep mentioning all these people thinking that I know them. Remind you that I am new."

"Sean's Ellie's ex-boyfriend. They broke up about two months ago after Sean cheated on her then lied about it." said Ashley.

"He made moves on Erica at a party that Craig had a while back then lied to me and said she was the one who made the moves on her. THen it turned out that he was drunk." said Ellie.

"There must be alot of fucking drama here." said Theodora

"YOu have no idea. No idea what so ever." 


	34. Chapter 34

Part 40)))---

By the time it was school on Monday. Half the school heard that Erica was either a lesbain using J.T. to stay in the closet or was bi and just dating J.T. until something 'better' came along. Theodora heard this rumor from a certain friend of Manny's who befriended her on the first day of school. Theodora and Hazel are in the same grade and they both have Media Immersions together. So Hazel helped Theodora out by showing her her locker and telling her the nooks and crannys about Degrassi and telling her a little something about the people that she knows at Degrassi. Once she gets around to Erica. She lies to Theodora telling her that she's bi and that even though she goes out with J.T., she wouldn't mind going out with a girl. Theodora smiles at this news for she has a major crush on Erica.  
Today was also the day of report cards. Lovely lovely report cards. Some people look foward to report cards. Some people try to find a way in advance to avoid giving their reports cards to their parents. But one way or the other. Report card day is report card day and everyone will get them eventually. Erica did not appreciate her report card. At all.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm failing Algebra? There's some mistake. This is fucking bullshit." she turns to Emma. "what grade did you get in Algebra?"

"C" replied Emma.

As Manny walked by Erica asked. "Manny, what grade did you get in Algebra?"

"Don't talk to me dyke." she replied and walked away.

"I'm a dyke? You're the one hanging out with a bunch of girls all the fucking time. Fucking whore." she yelled at her back.

"What was that all about?" asked Emma.

"I've got no clue. But this failing Algebra is bullshit. My grades need to be good because I am planning to take next Friday off from school."

"For what?"

"My birthday. I'm going shopping for some clothes and stuff." said Erica proudly. "I'm partying the whole f-ing weekend. For my 15th brithday."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm failing Biology."

"Miss. H gave me a B in that class. So I'm alright. But this D in in Mr. Armstrongs class is just ludicrous."

Librety brushed passed them in the shortest skirt with the highest boots and a tight top singing. "Straight A's once again. I am a genius."

"Sit on it and rotate. No one cares but you parents." said Erica. "Oh, Did you know that Toby wants to date you?"

"Wow. Really? Isn't he dating Kendra?"

"They broke up. They were slowly drifting apart."

"Well, tell Toby tostop by the lab afterschool, and I'll talk to him." and she walked away.

Emma is shocked a bit and she says. " Toby wants to date Liberty? That's amazing."

"It is, isn't it?"

Spinner, Jimmy, Craig, and Marco are standing infront of Craigs locker talking about their report cards also.

"Erica's flipping out about failing Algebra?" said Spinner. "Atleast she's not failing English...again."

"That's because you don't understand Shakespeare." said Marco.

"He would be able to understand it if he actually read it." said Craig.

Jimmy starts to change the subject." Did you hear about Erica being a lesbian and using J.T. to stay in the closet?"

"Erica's not a lesbian. She's straighter than the average straight person." said Spinner. "who told you that?"

"Hazel. She said that Erica asked her if she would ask Manny out for her, because she was attracted to her."

Marco defended Erica at this point. "Even if Erica were a lesbian or bi, do you honestly think that she would go out with someone who's ass she kicked about month ago?"

"He's got a point. Hazel is just spreading rumors." said Craig Erica came up to them. "Hey. Does anyone know why Manny is calling me a lesbian?"

"Hazel is spreading rumors about you saying you're a lesbain and you're trying to stay in closet by going out with J.T." blurted out Craig.

"That's ridiculous. If I were a lesbian, I wouldn't of gave J.T. he-... nevermind. Uhm, I'm going to class right now. See you at lunch"  
"you don't think she... ?" asked Spinner.

"I do." said Marco. Then he walked away.

"Dude, she didn't...?"

"Oh, she did." said Jimmy.

Craig walked away and as he did Spinner yelled." Dude, this is not cool. She's like my sister!"

In class Erica is throwing stuff at the back of Manny's head, because she knows that her and Hazel have been spreading rumors about her. Saying she's gay and such when she's not. She's completely and utterly straight. She was sitting between J.T. and Toby in Algebra and Emma was sitting beside Manny in that class. So everytime Manny jumped from getting hit with a paper wasp. Emma would laugh lightly at her. Manny turned to her and said. "You think it's funny. Well tell your lesbo friend back there to quick it."

Erica heard this and said. "Screw you whore. I'm not a lesbian and you need to shut up with that shit."

"Miss. America, I think you need to visit Mr. Raditch and talk about that language of yours. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" said Mr. Armstrong.

"I can't, she's dead. I live with my father." she said in a low voice. "But I'll go to Mr. Raditch."

"I'll see you later." said J.T. and her gave her a kiss, which lasted a bit too long for Mr. Armstrong's sake. And he said "Now, Miss. America."

As Erica walked out, Liberty said 'if that's a lesbian, then I'm one also.' and most of the class laughed.

Erica slowly walked down the hall thinking of how unfair life can be sometimes. Manny's constantly picking fights with Erica and always finding some way to ruin her social life. Saying that she hooked up with Sean, saying that she's a lesbian, trying to take J.T from her and always challeging her to do something that she think she can do better than Erica but she can't. AS she walked down thehall she ran into Theodora, who couldn't wait to run into Erica.

"Hey Erica, where are you going?" said Theodora

"Office. For class disruption. I said some naughty words." replied Erica. "I'm feeling a bit shitty right now."

"Well, if you come over tonight I can make you feel alot better."

Erica stares at Theodora for a minute. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry that you believed the rumors, but I'm not bi or a lesbian. And I go out with J.T."

"Oh, well, thats okay. See you at rehearsal. Dave's got us a gig at Exotic Rose next friday."

"Really?" Erica said astonished. "That's going to be good fun."

Erica went into the office and told the secretary that she got kicked out of class for her inappropriate language. Mr. Raditch talked to her and told her that she cannot use such language in an learning enviorment and blah blah blah. She stopped listening and started humming 12:51 by The Strokes. She was still humming the song when Mr. Raditch stopped talking. So Mr. Raditch gave her two Saturday's of Satuday school. Erica said okay. Even though that meant her second Satuday school was the day after her birthday. But she thought that she would be able to make it there fine.  
She went back to class, when she noticed that she walked by Manny's locker. Erica had the urge to do something to Manny's locker, but decided not to. So she walked back to class quietly sat in the back between Toby and J.T. like she does everyday.  
Emma passed her a note:  
"Manny's been talking alot of shit about you."

Erica wrote back:"Like what?"

"That you're a lesbian and that you're using J.T. to stay in the closet. SHe also tried to say that me and you are dating."

"That's bullshit. You're going to have to stop telling me this because I'm already not in a good mood as it is, and the fact that I got Saturday school two Saturdays in a row, and I am NOT happy about it."

J.T. tapped Erica on the shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Don't feel sorry for me because I said my mom is dead. She died 7 years ago. I'm in a good mood. Friday night was incredible and next Friday, The Automatics are performing at Exotic Rose. Things are looking good for me."

"What about Manny? She's telling everyone that you're a lesbian."

"I will have to yell at her. And that will be that. She's not going to bring me down." she said in a calm voice.

The bell rang and everyone left class. While Manny was her locker, Erica approached her in a professional manner.

"I hear that you're spreading rumors about me. And I do not appreciate it that much." she said. "I am going to ask you politely to stop or else I will have to take matters in to my own hands. And I don't believe in spreading rumors about other people, so I go straight to violence. I hope you understand this."

"I only tell people the truth. I can't help it that you're a flamming lesbian." replied Manny. "It's obvious by the way you dress."

"I dress like a tomboy. I go out with J.T., and I don't have 3 girls over my house all the time. I hang out with more guys than you've ever slept with, and we all know that's a fair amount of guys." said Erica in an obvious tone. "I know you're jealous because I date J.T., I understand. But you do not have to go telling people I'm a lesbian just because you're a jealous hag who needs a good boyfriend in her life. I cannot help that. But I will ask you once, to stop telling people that I am a lesbian. Thank you and have a nice day, dear Manuella." and she walked away. On her way to class she ran into Spinner.

"Hey Spin, you think you can give me a ride to work since we work together now?" she asked.

"Really? You work at The Dot Grill?" replied SPinner

"Yeah. Dad applied me, they interviewed me Saturday, and said I got the job on Sunday and that I start today. So are you going to give me a ride or not?"

"Yeah. Meet me out in the front after school." 

"Alrighty then, see ya later."

Ashley, Ellie, and Paige are talking about how Manny and Hazel are spreading rumors about Erica for no apparent reason. They think Hazel being involved in such childish games is ruining their reputation as a band. They want to kick her out, but they would have to find someone to play the keyboards.

"ash, you big goof." said Paige. "You've been playing the piano all your life. You can take Hazel's spot. And me and Ellie will play guitar and bass."

Ellie agrees. "I like the sound of that. We'll be like the Secret Machines"  
"Okay. We'll need a drummer. Then we're set."

"Alex, Jay's girlfriend, she plays drums. She says she's not the best, but she's pretty spiffy." said Ellie.

"Really?" said Paige. "You think she'll be able to meet us afterschool tomorrow?"

"If I convince her."

"Alrighty then. Someone's going to have to break the news down to Hazel." said Ashley.

"I'll do it." said Ellie. "It'll be easier to hear it from me since we were never best of friends."

"You're a lifesaver, hun" said Paige

"Want me to tell her now? Or later?"

"Whenever you're ready. But before tomorrow afterschool." said Ashley

Part 41---))) So, after school, Ellie was looking for Hazel. Weirdly enough, Hazel was looking for Ellie, because Ashley and Paige told her that Ellie wanted to talk to her. So then they found each other.  
"Ashley and Paige said you wanted to talk to me?" asked Hazel.

"Yeah. We heard the situation with you and Manny spreading rumors about Erica and we think that it'll ruin our reputation, so we are withdrawing you from the band." said Ellie.

"are you saying that you're kicking me out of the band?" said Hazel in disbelief. "Who's going to play the keyboard?"

"Ashley. She's going to sing and play keyboard and we are going to find a drummer. That's that, yo're out of theband. We're sorry. I have to go now. See ya later."

"This is an outrage."

"It is an outrage. You should know that rumors aren't always true. And gossiping is really bad." said Ellie walking away.

"This fucking sucks." said Hazel under her breath.

"Hey lover." said Dylan wrapping his arms around Marco. "I cannot thank you enough for Friday night."

"I should be thanking you. You taught me alot on Friday, and I enjoyed that thing you did with your tongue."

"Hey guys." said Erica. "guess who's going to her first day of work"

"you are." said Marco. "Let me guess. You're working at The Dot Grill with Spinner."

"Yeah. My dad signed me up for the job. And I got it so, yeah."

"Me and Marco are dying to know what you and J.T. did Friday night." said Dylan.

"I'll tell you guys because I trust you. but you cannot tell anyone. Especially spinner. He would flip out and try to kill J.T."

"We promise." said Dylan.

"Friday night was our three month anniversary. So to make it up to J.T., I gave him a blow job."

"You went down on him?" said Marco.

"Yeah, and it was my first time too. But while we're on the subject... What'd you guys do on Friday?"

"Just watched a movie and cuddled on the couch, nothing special."

"Oh, there goes Spinner, I have to go, see ya tomorrow."

"bye, Erica" they both said as Erica walked off and hopped into Spinner's car.

When Erica and Spinner arrived at their job, they went into the back and punched in. Then they put on their aprons and such. Since this was Erica's first day. She was basically a bustboy. Erica really didn't mind the fact that she was a bustboy, she actually liked collecting the dishes and washing off the table. And when Spinner was on his break, he let her take some orders and taught her how to take orders and such. Erica was on a roll and was having a good time before Manny and Hazel came in there and sat in the section that she ws waiting at. "hello, welcome to Dot Grill, may I start you off with something to drink?" asked Erica

"Yes, we'd both like a glass of water with one lemon each please." said Manny

"Would that be all for now?"

"No. We need to decide what we are going to eat, come back in a few."

"Okay, and guys. This is my first day at work, don't try to get me fired." said Erica.

Erica went to the back and got their water with one lemon in each drink and came back to the table."Here's your water with ONE lemon each. Have you decided on what you would like to eat?"

"Yes. We would like an order of fries and a English muffin." said Hazel.

"Odd. But okay. Your order will be ready in about ten minutes."

This is where they start to give her trouble. "It can't be ready in about 5 minutes? We're sorta in a hurry."

Erica just let this one brush by and said. "I'll see what I can do."

It took a little over 20 minutes for their food to be ready, so when Erica came back, they gave her a hard time again.

"Here's your food, enjoy. That means don't complain." said Erica. She walked away, then Manny called her back to the table and said. "Excuse me, this is an English muffin, I asked for a German muffin." she giggled a bit with Hazel.

"There's no such thing as a German muffin you ditz. You asked for a English muffin with fries, and thats what I got you. I'm telling you do not give me a hard time. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Do you want to know?"

"You know what, get us the manager." said Hazel.

"Fine. You guys can explain to him how you're giving me a hard time." Erica went off and got the manager, she told him how Manny and Hazel were giving her a hard time because of personal events that happened at their school. That's when the tables turned on her, because she wasn't suppose to be waiting tables, she was suppose to be cleaning them. So, she got in trouble on her first day of work. She tried to explain that she was temporarily taking orders for Spinner who was on his break, and that she doing great until Manny and Hazel came inthere starting shit. SO the manager ended up waiting the table until Spinner got off break, and Erica was busting tables. While Erica was washing a table, Manny and Hazel were pointing and laughing at her.  
This is when Erica decided that Manny had to pay.

Toby didn't have the guts to stop by the lab afterschool. For he was too nervous to ask Liberty out. This made Liberty sad, because she really doesn't believe in all that old fashion mess and would've asked Toby out herself. So, she was on her way out the door, after putting the finishing touches on the Grapevine, when she bumped right into Toby.

"Hey. I've been looking all over for you." said Liberty. "How's it going?"

Toby cut right to the chase. "Would you like a milkshake? We can go to the Dot now if you're not busy doing anything."

"Sure. I hope you don't mind if we stop by my house before we go there."

"Of course not."

So they walk to Liberty house, where she drops of her stuff and tells her mom that she's going to the dot. Her mom askes if she sees anyone from the Automatics to tell them to stop by tomorrow to rehearse or whatever. Liberty, being the responsible person that she is, says that she won't come home until she does.  
When Liberty and Toby arrive at the dot grill, Erica smiles at them and says to Spinner. "Aren't they so cute together?" Spinner looks at Toby with anger in his eyes because he doesn't know that Kendra and Toby broke up. So when he's taking their order he askes Toby. "You're not cheating on Kendra, are you?"

"She broke up with me. I don't want any trouble here." replied Toby

"Oh, alright then. In that case, may I take your order?"

After talking to Liberty and Toby and such. Erica walked home by herself, in the dark. When she went home, Craig was sitting on her step. That's whens he relized that... she hadn't really talked to Craig in a while. So she sat next to him on the step.  
"Howdy. Why are you sitting on my step?" she said

"Ashley broke up with me. Is it something that I've done wrong?" said Craig in a pitiful tone.

"I don't think so. What'd she say exactly?"

" We've been dating for a while, and I think we should look for something... different. But we can still be friends."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that she thinks you're dull and boring and she wants something new and exciting." said Erica. "I'm not saying you're dull and boring, I'm saying that you guys have been dating for awhile, and she wants something new. Sometimes, the flame just isn't there anymore, and you need a certain something to light your fire. And that's why she brokeup with you."

"That made alot of sense. You put it in such beautiful words."

"Thanks. So, what can I do that's not sexual or that won't jeopordize my relationship with J.T. to make you feel better?"

"You really like J.T., don't you?"

"No. I love J.T."

"Do you have a guitar?"

"It's acoustic. Dad got it for me for Christmas."

"I want to work on some music with you."

"But I'm already in a band."

"I know. I.. I don't know. There's this song that just won't sound right if I sing it, and when you sang you're song about Dean. I knew your voice was good for the song."

"Fine. Come on in."

So they went in Erica's house, Erica introduced Craig to her dad and they went into Erica's alcove and sat on the couch. Craig complimented her on her decoration skills. Craig showed her the song that was folded up in his pocket. He told Erica how the song was symbolic to what him and Ashley have sorta been through, he admitted that some of it had been improvised by his imagination.  
So Erica read over it the song and thought it was cool. She asked him what he had in mind for it. Craig started strumming and said when he said go, she was to start singing and to improvise the verses and such. The song was called 'He said' and the song seemed to be about a girl named Stormy, but, you would understand why from the chorus. It goes, " he said 'Stormy, baby, you drive me crazy. Understanding you can be so hazy. Getting over you is not that easy, because when you're on stage you seem to tease me'." Erica enjoyed singing the song, and Craig enjoyed her singing the song also. When she stopped singing the song.

"I like that song. It's cool." said Erica.

"Thanks. I wrote it after Ashley broke up with me. I heard you guys are performing at Exotic Rose on Friday?" replied Craig

"Yeah. We rehearse tomorrow. Davey got us the gig."

"Cool, I want you to sing that song."

"What? It's your song, I couldn't sing it."

"I'm want you to sing that song. It's a command. You would sound better singing it than me. You can just credit me afterwards."

"I'll see what the band thinks about it. If they like it, then I'll perform it. Don't you think you should be getting home now?"

Craig gets up. "Yeah, see you at school tomorrow." he gives her a hug

She hugs him back."Yeah, see you. Remember: it's not the end of the world."

Craig leaves, and as Craig walks home, Erica goes upstairs and takes a shower and such, then she goes into her room and starts to put on her pajamas. Then she hears some hit her window. Of course, it was Michael. He wanted to brag how he and Ashley went to some park and hung out and got to know each other and now they're dating. Which only meant that Ashley broke up with Craig after school, then went on date with Michael. Erica felt a current of jealous run threw her body, even though she was going out with J.T. She couldn't explain why she felt a bit jealous, but she did. She brushed that current of jealousousity aside. SHe congradulated Michael and said that she was really tired and that she wanted to go to bed. Then Michael joked how he'll never forget about her because she was a great kisser.  
Erica isn't dumb; she knew that Michael still liked her. 


	35. Chapter 35

Part 40)))---

By the time it was school on Monday. Half the school heard that Erica was either a lesbain using J.T. to stay in the closet or was bi and just dating J.T. until something 'better' came along. Theodora heard this rumor from a certain friend of Manny's who befriended her on the first day of school. Theodora and Hazel are in the same grade and they both have Media Immersions together. So Hazel helped Theodora out by showing her her locker and telling her the nooks and crannys about Degrassi and telling her a little something about the people that she knows at Degrassi. Once she gets around to Erica. She lies to Theodora telling her that she's bi and that even though she goes out with J.T., she wouldn't mind going out with a girl. Theodora smiles at this news for she has a major crush on Erica.  
Today was also the day of report cards. Lovely lovely report cards. Some people look foward to report cards. Some people try to find a way in advance to avoid giving their reports cards to their parents. But one way or the other. Report card day is report card day and everyone will get them eventually. Erica did not appreciate her report card. At all.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm failing Algebra? There's some mistake. This is fucking bullshit." she turns to Emma. "what grade did you get in Algebra?"

"C" replied Emma.

As Manny walked by Erica asked. "Manny, what grade did you get in Algebra?"

"Don't talk to me dyke." she replied and walked away.

"I'm a dyke? You're the one hanging out with a bunch of girls all the fucking time. Fucking whore." she yelled at her back.

"What was that all about?" asked Emma.

"I've got no clue. But this failing Algebra is bullshit. My grades need to be good because I am planning to take next Friday off from school."

"For what?"

"My birthday. I'm going shopping for some clothes and stuff." said Erica proudly. "I'm partying the whole f-ing weekend. For my 15th brithday."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm failing Biology."

"Miss. H gave me a B in that class. So I'm alright. But this D in in Mr. Armstrongs class is just ludicrous."

Librety brushed passed them in the shortest skirt with the highest boots and a tight top singing. "Straight A's once again. I am a genius."

"Sit on it and rotate. No one cares but you parents." said Erica. "Oh, Did you know that Toby wants to date you?"

"Wow. Really? Isn't he dating Kendra?"

"They broke up. They were slowly drifting apart."

"Well, tell Toby tostop by the lab afterschool, and I'll talk to him." and she walked away.

Emma is shocked a bit and she says. " Toby wants to date Liberty? That's amazing."

"It is, isn't it?"

Spinner, Jimmy, Craig, and Marco are standing infront of Craigs locker talking about their report cards also.

"Erica's flipping out about failing Algebra?" said Spinner. "Atleast she's not failing English...again."

"That's because you don't understand Shakespeare." said Marco.

"He would be able to understand it if he actually read it." said Craig.

Jimmy starts to change the subject." Did you hear about Erica being a lesbian and using J.T. to stay in the closet?"

"Erica's not a lesbian. She's straighter than the average straight person." said Spinner. "who told you that?"

"Hazel. She said that Erica asked her if she would ask Manny out for her, because she was attracted to her."

Marco defended Erica at this point. "Even if Erica were a lesbian or bi, do you honestly think that she would go out with someone who's ass she kicked about month ago?"

"He's got a point. Hazel is just spreading rumors." said Craig Erica came up to them. "Hey. Does anyone know why Manny is calling me a lesbian?"

"Hazel is spreading rumors about you saying you're a lesbain and you're trying to stay in closet by going out with J.T." blurted out Craig.

"That's ridiculous. If I were a lesbian, I wouldn't of gave J.T. he-... nevermind. Uhm, I'm going to class right now. See you at lunch"  
"you don't think she... ?" asked Spinner.

"I do." said Marco. Then he walked away.

"Dude, she didn't...?"

"Oh, she did." said Jimmy.

Craig walked away and as he did Spinner yelled." Dude, this is not cool. She's like my sister!"

In class Erica is throwing stuff at the back of Manny's head, because she knows that her and Hazel have been spreading rumors about her. Saying she's gay and such when she's not. She's completely and utterly straight. She was sitting between J.T. and Toby in Algebra and Emma was sitting beside Manny in that class. So everytime Manny jumped from getting hit with a paper wasp. Emma would laugh lightly at her. Manny turned to her and said. "You think it's funny. Well tell your lesbo friend back there to quick it."

Erica heard this and said. "Screw you whore. I'm not a lesbian and you need to shut up with that shit."

"Miss. America, I think you need to visit Mr. Raditch and talk about that language of yours. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" said Mr. Armstrong.

"I can't, she's dead. I live with my father." she said in a low voice. "But I'll go to Mr. Raditch."

"I'll see you later." said J.T. and her gave her a kiss, which lasted a bit too long for Mr. Armstrong's sake. And he said "Now, Miss. America."

As Erica walked out, Liberty said 'if that's a lesbian, then I'm one also.' and most of the class laughed.

Erica slowly walked down the hall thinking of how unfair life can be sometimes. Manny's constantly picking fights with Erica and always finding some way to ruin her social life. Saying that she hooked up with Sean, saying that she's a lesbian, trying to take J.T from her and always challeging her to do something that she think she can do better than Erica but she can't. AS she walked down thehall she ran into Theodora, who couldn't wait to run into Erica.

"Hey Erica, where are you going?" said Theodora

"Office. For class disruption. I said some naughty words." replied Erica. "I'm feeling a bit shitty right now."

"Well, if you come over tonight I can make you feel alot better."

Erica stares at Theodora for a minute. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry that you believed the rumors, but I'm not bi or a lesbian. And I go out with J.T."

"Oh, well, thats okay. See you at rehearsal. Dave's got us a gig at Exotic Rose next friday."

"Really?" Erica said astonished. "That's going to be good fun."

Erica went into the office and told the secretary that she got kicked out of class for her inappropriate language. Mr. Raditch talked to her and told her that she cannot use such language in an learning enviorment and blah blah blah. She stopped listening and started humming 12:51 by The Strokes. She was still humming the song when Mr. Raditch stopped talking. So Mr. Raditch gave her two Saturday's of Satuday school. Erica said okay. Even though that meant her second Satuday school was the day after her birthday. But she thought that she would be able to make it there fine.  
She went back to class, when she noticed that she walked by Manny's locker. Erica had the urge to do something to Manny's locker, but decided not to. So she walked back to class quietly sat in the back between Toby and J.T. like she does everyday.  
Emma passed her a note:  
"Manny's been talking alot of shit about you."

Erica wrote back:"Like what?"

"That you're a lesbian and that you're using J.T. to stay in the closet. SHe also tried to say that me and you are dating."

"That's bullshit. You're going to have to stop telling me this because I'm already not in a good mood as it is, and the fact that I got Saturday school two Saturdays in a row, and I am NOT happy about it."

J.T. tapped Erica on the shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Don't feel sorry for me because I said my mom is dead. She died 7 years ago. I'm in a good mood. Friday night was incredible and next Friday, The Automatics are performing at Exotic Rose. Things are looking good for me."

"What about Manny? She's telling everyone that you're a lesbian."

"I will have to yell at her. And that will be that. She's not going to bring me down." she said in a calm voice.

The bell rang and everyone left class. While Manny was her locker, Erica approached her in a professional manner.

"I hear that you're spreading rumors about me. And I do not appreciate it that much." she said. "I am going to ask you politely to stop or else I will have to take matters in to my own hands. And I don't believe in spreading rumors about other people, so I go straight to violence. I hope you understand this."

"I only tell people the truth. I can't help it that you're a flamming lesbian." replied Manny. "It's obvious by the way you dress."

"I dress like a tomboy. I go out with J.T., and I don't have 3 girls over my house all the time. I hang out with more guys than you've ever slept with, and we all know that's a fair amount of guys." said Erica in an obvious tone. "I know you're jealous because I date J.T., I understand. But you do not have to go telling people I'm a lesbian just because you're a jealous hag who needs a good boyfriend in her life. I cannot help that. But I will ask you once, to stop telling people that I am a lesbian. Thank you and have a nice day, dear Manuella." and she walked away. On her way to class she ran into Spinner.

"Hey Spin, you think you can give me a ride to work since we work together now?" she asked.

"Really? You work at The Dot Grill?" replied SPinner

"Yeah. Dad applied me, they interviewed me Saturday, and said I got the job on Sunday and that I start today. So are you going to give me a ride or not?"

"Yeah. Meet me out in the front after school." 

"Alrighty then, see ya later."

Ashley, Ellie, and Paige are talking about how Manny and Hazel are spreading rumors about Erica for no apparent reason. They think Hazel being involved in such childish games is ruining their reputation as a band. They want to kick her out, but they would have to find someone to play the keyboards.

"ash, you big goof." said Paige. "You've been playing the piano all your life. You can take Hazel's spot. And me and Ellie will play guitar and bass."

Ellie agrees. "I like the sound of that. We'll be like the Secret Machines"  
"Okay. We'll need a drummer. Then we're set."

"Alex, Jay's girlfriend, she plays drums. She says she's not the best, but she's pretty spiffy." said Ellie.

"Really?" said Paige. "You think she'll be able to meet us afterschool tomorrow?"

"If I convince her."

"Alrighty then. Someone's going to have to break the news down to Hazel." said Ashley.

"I'll do it." said Ellie. "It'll be easier to hear it from me since we were never best of friends."

"You're a lifesaver, hun" said Paige

"Want me to tell her now? Or later?"

"Whenever you're ready. But before tomorrow afterschool." said Ashley

Part 41---))) So, after school, Ellie was looking for Hazel. Weirdly enough, Hazel was looking for Ellie, because Ashley and Paige told her that Ellie wanted to talk to her. So then they found each other.  
"Ashley and Paige said you wanted to talk to me?" asked Hazel.

"Yeah. We heard the situation with you and Manny spreading rumors about Erica and we think that it'll ruin our reputation, so we are withdrawing you from the band." said Ellie.

"are you saying that you're kicking me out of the band?" said Hazel in disbelief. "Who's going to play the keyboard?"

"Ashley. She's going to sing and play keyboard and we are going to find a drummer. That's that, yo're out of theband. We're sorry. I have to go now. See ya later."

"This is an outrage."

"It is an outrage. You should know that rumors aren't always true. And gossiping is really bad." said Ellie walking away.

"This fucking sucks." said Hazel under her breath.

"Hey lover." said Dylan wrapping his arms around Marco. "I cannot thank you enough for Friday night."

"I should be thanking you. You taught me alot on Friday, and I enjoyed that thing you did with your tongue."

"Hey guys." said Erica. "guess who's going to her first day of work"

"you are." said Marco. "Let me guess. You're working at The Dot Grill with Spinner."

"Yeah. My dad signed me up for the job. And I got it so, yeah."

"Me and Marco are dying to know what you and J.T. did Friday night." said Dylan.

"I'll tell you guys because I trust you. but you cannot tell anyone. Especially spinner. He would flip out and try to kill J.T."

"We promise." said Dylan.

"Friday night was our three month anniversary. So to make it up to J.T., I gave him a blow job."

"You went down on him?" said Marco.

"Yeah, and it was my first time too. But while we're on the subject... What'd you guys do on Friday?"

"Just watched a movie and cuddled on the couch, nothing special."

"Oh, there goes Spinner, I have to go, see ya tomorrow."

"bye, Erica" they both said as Erica walked off and hopped into Spinner's car.

When Erica and Spinner arrived at their job, they went into the back and punched in. Then they put on their aprons and such. Since this was Erica's first day. She was basically a bustboy. Erica really didn't mind the fact that she was a bustboy, she actually liked collecting the dishes and washing off the table. And when Spinner was on his break, he let her take some orders and taught her how to take orders and such. Erica was on a roll and was having a good time before Manny and Hazel came in there and sat in the section that she ws waiting at. "hello, welcome to Dot Grill, may I start you off with something to drink?" asked Erica

"Yes, we'd both like a glass of water with one lemon each please." said Manny

"Would that be all for now?"

"No. We need to decide what we are going to eat, come back in a few."

"Okay, and guys. This is my first day at work, don't try to get me fired." said Erica.

Erica went to the back and got their water with one lemon in each drink and came back to the table."Here's your water with ONE lemon each. Have you decided on what you would like to eat?"

"Yes. We would like an order of fries and a English muffin." said Hazel.

"Odd. But okay. Your order will be ready in about ten minutes."

This is where they start to give her trouble. "It can't be ready in about 5 minutes? We're sorta in a hurry."

Erica just let this one brush by and said. "I'll see what I can do."

It took a little over 20 minutes for their food to be ready, so when Erica came back, they gave her a hard time again.

"Here's your food, enjoy. That means don't complain." said Erica. She walked away, then Manny called her back to the table and said. "Excuse me, this is an English muffin, I asked for a German muffin." she giggled a bit with Hazel.

"There's no such thing as a German muffin you ditz. You asked for a English muffin with fries, and thats what I got you. I'm telling you do not give me a hard time. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Do you want to know?"

"You know what, get us the manager." said Hazel.

"Fine. You guys can explain to him how you're giving me a hard time." Erica went off and got the manager, she told him how Manny and Hazel were giving her a hard time because of personal events that happened at their school. That's when the tables turned on her, because she wasn't suppose to be waiting tables, she was suppose to be cleaning them. So, she got in trouble on her first day of work. She tried to explain that she was temporarily taking orders for Spinner who was on his break, and that she doing great until Manny and Hazel came inthere starting shit. SO the manager ended up waiting the table until Spinner got off break, and Erica was busting tables. While Erica was washing a table, Manny and Hazel were pointing and laughing at her.  
This is when Erica decided that Manny had to pay.

Toby didn't have the guts to stop by the lab afterschool. For he was too nervous to ask Liberty out. This made Liberty sad, because she really doesn't believe in all that old fashion mess and would've asked Toby out herself. So, she was on her way out the door, after putting the finishing touches on the Grapevine, when she bumped right into Toby.

"Hey. I've been looking all over for you." said Liberty. "How's it going?"

Toby cut right to the chase. "Would you like a milkshake? We can go to the Dot now if you're not busy doing anything."

"Sure. I hope you don't mind if we stop by my house before we go there."

"Of course not."

So they walk to Liberty house, where she drops of her stuff and tells her mom that she's going to the dot. Her mom askes if she sees anyone from the Automatics to tell them to stop by tomorrow to rehearse or whatever. Liberty, being the responsible person that she is, says that she won't come home until she does.  
When Liberty and Toby arrive at the dot grill, Erica smiles at them and says to Spinner. "Aren't they so cute together?" Spinner looks at Toby with anger in his eyes because he doesn't know that Kendra and Toby broke up. So when he's taking their order he askes Toby. "You're not cheating on Kendra, are you?"

"She broke up with me. I don't want any trouble here." replied Toby

"Oh, alright then. In that case, may I take your order?"

After talking to Liberty and Toby and such. Erica walked home by herself, in the dark. When she went home, Craig was sitting on her step. That's whens he relized that... she hadn't really talked to Craig in a while. So she sat next to him on the step.  
"Howdy. Why are you sitting on my step?" she said

"Ashley broke up with me. Is it something that I've done wrong?" said Craig in a pitiful tone.

"I don't think so. What'd she say exactly?"

" We've been dating for a while, and I think we should look for something... different. But we can still be friends."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that she thinks you're dull and boring and she wants something new and exciting." said Erica. "I'm not saying you're dull and boring, I'm saying that you guys have been dating for awhile, and she wants something new. Sometimes, the flame just isn't there anymore, and you need a certain something to light your fire. And that's why she brokeup with you."

"That made alot of sense. You put it in such beautiful words."

"Thanks. So, what can I do that's not sexual or that won't jeopordize my relationship with J.T. to make you feel better?"

"You really like J.T., don't you?"

"No. I love J.T."

"Do you have a guitar?"

"It's acoustic. Dad got it for me for Christmas."

"I want to work on some music with you."

"But I'm already in a band."

"I know. I.. I don't know. There's this song that just won't sound right if I sing it, and when you sang you're song about Dean. I knew your voice was good for the song."

"Fine. Come on in."

So they went in Erica's house, Erica introduced Craig to her dad and they went into Erica's alcove and sat on the couch. Craig complimented her on her decoration skills. Craig showed her the song that was folded up in his pocket. He told Erica how the song was symbolic to what him and Ashley have sorta been through, he admitted that some of it had been improvised by his imagination.  
So Erica read over it the song and thought it was cool. She asked him what he had in mind for it. Craig started strumming and said when he said go, she was to start singing and to improvise the verses and such. The song was called 'He said' and the song seemed to be about a girl named Stormy, but, you would understand why from the chorus. It goes, " he said 'Stormy, baby, you drive me crazy. Understanding you can be so hazy. Getting over you is not that easy, because when you're on stage you seem to tease me'." Erica enjoyed singing the song, and Craig enjoyed her singing the song also. When she stopped singing the song.

"I like that song. It's cool." said Erica.

"Thanks. I wrote it after Ashley broke up with me. I heard you guys are performing at Exotic Rose on Friday?" replied Craig

"Yeah. We rehearse tomorrow. Davey got us the gig."

"Cool, I want you to sing that song."

"What? It's your song, I couldn't sing it."

"I'm want you to sing that song. It's a command. You would sound better singing it than me. You can just credit me afterwards."

"I'll see what the band thinks about it. If they like it, then I'll perform it. Don't you think you should be getting home now?"

Craig gets up. "Yeah, see you at school tomorrow." he gives her a hug

She hugs him back."Yeah, see you. Remember: it's not the end of the world."

Craig leaves, and as Craig walks home, Erica goes upstairs and takes a shower and such, then she goes into her room and starts to put on her pajamas. Then she hears some hit her window. Of course, it was Michael. He wanted to brag how he and Ashley went to some park and hung out and got to know each other and now they're dating. Which only meant that Ashley broke up with Craig after school, then went on date with Michael. Erica felt a current of jealous run threw her body, even though she was going out with J.T. She couldn't explain why she felt a bit jealous, but she did. She brushed that current of jealousousity aside. SHe congradulated Michael and said that she was really tired and that she wanted to go to bed. Then Michael joked how he'll never forget about her because she was a great kisser.  
Erica isn't dumb; she knew that Michael still liked her. 


	36. Chapter 36

Part 41...+ The next day Theodora, Davey, Stephen, Michael, and Erica were all at Exotic Rose going over the songs that they were going to perform and in what order. They would be doing Erica's 'Tasteful Sin'. And a cover of The Doors 'Break On Through' and another cover of The Strokes 'New York City Cops'. Then they would do Craig's 'He Said'. Theband thought the soong would be interesting to do. So they agreed to work on it. They knew they were dealing with a wide range of music. 'Tasteful Sin' was a slow seducing song. 'Break On Through' was classic rock, and they could never fully imitate the music of The Doors. but they could modern it up a bit(if you understood that, I'm very proud of you). The Strokes were modern rock. 'He said' was going to be fast-paced somewhat of a dance song. They were rehearsing and they thought that they were going to have a great show. Erica thought Theodora was AMAZING on the guitar. Alot better than Dean. Liberty and Toby were there watching them rehearse. They're dating now. Interesting couple if you ask me.  
When they were tired of practicing, they stopped to take a break.

"So, how's everything with Ashley so far?" asked Davey.

"She's cute. Really really cute. Has great taste in music." replied Michael glaring at Erica.

"Better than my taste in music?" asked Erica

"Of course not. She listens to alot of classic rock."

"Some classic rock is good." said Stephen.

"Anyone talk to Dean lately?" asked Michael

"Me and Davey see him all the time. He says that his courtdate is this Friday. At noon."

"Who's Dean?" asked Theodora.

"The guy who use to be in this band. The one whos place you're taking." replied Michael.

Davey changes the subject. "Ever thought about changing our name? You know, Dean came up with the name, and to avoid any future lawsuits, we chould change it."

"That's a good idea." said Stephen "How about the Whiplash"  
"No.. No.. No.." said Theodora.

"I know. Darts of Pleasure. If you think about it. Our songs are about pleasure. It's a sexual thing." says Erica.

"I like the sound of that." said Davey.

"Cool. Then we're Darts of Pleasure" said Michael.

They went up to Liberty's mumsy and told her that they've changed their name to Darts of Pleasure. Liberty mom nods her head and tells them that she would advertise them as Darts of Pleasure instead of the Automatics. They rehearse somemore and Erica hits her notes as she's suppose to and Davey's hitting those drums just the right way. The whole band is just in sync and they sound awesome. Darts of Pleasure is starting to become one of Toby's favorite bands.

When Erica got home. She started doodling in her notebook for designs for their band name for a t-shirt. She decided to consult Theodora and Michael, so she quickly went over to their house and they thought of designs and such for this t-shirt, so they could sell them for a dollar at the show next Friday. While they are doing this.  
Spinner and Paige are at the park, talking. Paige feels that it's important to talk to Spinner, beacuse he wants to support Paige and go to her trial this Friday. She tells him that he might hear things that he won't appreciate, but he'll have to be able to keep his temper cool. Although Paige may say this with such happiness of whatsit. She's relly down about the whole situation, she's been in a bitchy mood about it, and all those memories keeps coming back. You wouldn't be able to say that Paige is having the Best Week Ever. At Ashley's, she's bragging to Ellie how her and Michael are dating and how he's so cool and so this and so that.  
"He's so cute. I'm glad I broke up with Craig for him" said Ashley.

Ellie shows her usual non-expressioned face and says. "I'm happy for you. But me, I'm playing the single card for awhile. I've seen the drummer for the Automatics, and I think he's kinda cute." she shrugs.

"He's names Dave... Or Davey. I can tell him you're interested."

"I can do it myself, thank you."

Part 42+ Today is the day of Paige's courtdate. Spinner and her mom are there with her as well as Dean and his attorney and Paige and her attorney. Erica decided to come to support Spinner when he heard parts of Paige's story that he didn't like. SHe had on a poodle-skirt like skirt with a white button up shirt and a black blazer. Spinner had on jeans a nice shirt with a green tie. Paige had a pink business suit on and Dean had a black suit on.  
They went into the courtroom and sat at their destinated seats. The judge came out and sat at her stand. she said something professional about the case. Paige told her story with tears in her eyes. And Dean told his story with no emotional expression on his face. Erica was holding Spinner's hand really tight the whole time. Paige's story wanted to make her cry. But she didn't, because she's a tomboy. She cried when her mother died, though. So she does have a heart.  
At the end of the trial. THe judge came back into the court after thinking long and hard during reccess break and said that Paige was very brave to do what she did and that she was proud that she was standing up for herself. But since Paige had no witnesses or any evidence, Dean was... Not Guilty. Not Guilty echoed into Paige's head, Dean smirked at Paige as he walked through the door. Erica wanted to flip out on Dean and beat the crap out of him. But instead, she gave Paige a hug and.. cried with her. "I'm so sorry, Paige" she said.

Davey has been spreading the word that he's having a party his house. This party is celebrating Darts Of Pleasures first gig at Exotic Rose. He was at the Dot Grill with Michael and Stephen. Erica was working her shift Ellie and Ashley are also there. Randomly, of course. Spinner's not there because he asked to take the day off to console Paige. So Erica went from bust gal to waiter. But, I'm guessing it's only for this day. She takes Ashley and Ellie's order and then serves Michael, Stephen, and Davey their food.

"I love a lady in uniform." said Michael.

"Don't you have a girlfriend? She's here you know. Flirting with me isn't a good idea." replied Erica she walked off.

Michael motioned to Ashley for her and Ellie to comeover to their table. So, they went over there and sat with them.  
"Hey. What's up?" said Ashley sitting next to Michael.

"Nothing. Davey's having a party at his house. Celebrating Darts of Pleasures' gig at Exotic Rose." replied Michael./

"I thought you were called THe Automatics?" asked Ellie, directing towards Davey.

"We changed it. Since Dean came up with the name, we didn't want any future lawsuits." said Davey, staring at Ellie. "Erica thought of the name. SHe said our songs were about pleasure, so the name's a sexual thing"  
"That's nice. What time is your party?"

"An hour after we leave here." said Stephen.

"Alright then. I guess we'll see you there. I think we should get back to our table before Erica get's back with our food." said Ashley.

"Bye Ash." said Michael.

"See you later, Ellie." said Davey.

"Yeah..." replied Ellie.

As Ellie walked away Davey told the rest of the band that he was interested in her. "Well, she's single." said Erica as she walked by.

"Paige, you've got to go to this party." said Terri. "I know you're bitter... But a party's a party. And party's make everybody happy."

"You don't know what I've been through, Terri. And nothing you'll be able to do will make me feel better."

"Screw it. I'm not going to let your bad attitude spoil my party mood. Michael's going to be at that party." she says happily.

"Michael dates Ashley. They've been dating for the past two days or so. She's been gloating about it for ever, now."

"I think you're lying. I'll see you at the party."

"You might."

Terri doesn't know whether to believe Paige, because she can be brutally honest. Or not to believe Paige because she could just be lying to make Terri feel bad because she's in a bad mood. Terri decides that she'll stop by Erica's house, since she'll know for sure who Michael's dating since they're in the same band.  
Terri walks to Erica's house not knowing that she's making-out with J.T. before they arrive to the party together. Erica had just gotten off work early because she told her boss that she had to get off early to help her father paint the house. J.T. was waiting to walk her home outside of THe Dot and saw her completely lie to her boss. Although her boss had a feeling she was lying, he let her go anyways because he felt she did a 'days good work.  
So, Erica and J.T. are upstairs making-out like it's out of style, when the doorbell rings. J.T. stares at Erica and askes when she got her doorbell changed. Erica said about 3 weeks ago. So Erica answered the door and Terri was there.  
"Can I talk to you real quick, before the party?" Terri asked.

"Sure. Come in. Would you like something to drink?" asked Erica.

"Yeah."

"Come into the kitchen. J.T., stay here real quick."

Erica and Terri walk into the kitchen, Erica professional gets Terri a glass of water and hands it to her. "What would you like to talk about, Dear Terri?" asked Erica "I was over at Paige's house, trying to cheer her up before the party..." explained Terri

"Yeah. She's real bitter about that case. I was there." replied Erica. "Continue."

"And she was really being negative. So I told her that I won't let her bad attitude spoil my party mood. Because Michael's going to be there. And she said that he was dating Ashley. Is that true? I thought she was going to play the single card for a while...?"

"Michael and Ashley are dating now. They went on a date and got to know each other. Michael rates her."

"I thought he liked me?"

"He does... as a friend. He told me that you and him really didn't have anything in common. But he would still like to be your friend." Erica explained in a positive tone.

"I can't believe it. I'll never find anyone. Spinner rejected me. Rick beated me. And Michael just dropped me. No one wants to date a fat girl"

"Spinner rejected you?"

"Yeah... Because of Paige. Paige liked Spinner. But Spinner liked me, and so she sabotaged our up-in-coming relationship so that she could have him. From what Ashley told me. She got me drunk so that I would look like an ass in front of him and he would go for her."

"Paige is a bitch. She shouldn't of done that. But you're not a fat girl. You may be a plus size model, but beauty comes in all different colors, shapes and sizes. And if God knew that no one wanted to date a 'fat girl' He wouldn't of created them. Now, don't let this spoil your party mood. Michael is an ass anyways, he's no good for you. Let's go go a go go."

"You're amazing. You're a true friend. Thank you so so so much, I'll remember what you said forever and a day." Terri said, giving Erica a hug.

"Let's go party."

So, Erica, Terri, and J.T. went next door to Michael's house, because Thedora was giving them a ride. So, when Michael answered the door. He asked Erica to come in while Theodora led Terri and J.T. to the car. Michael wanted to talk to Erica about something.  
When Erica relized they were the only ones in his house. She felt weird, because she has these weird feelings for him that she can't explain. She seems to think about him constantly and doesn't appreciate the fact that he's going out with Ashley. BUt she swears that she's madly in love with J.T., that she would take a bullet for him. She just cannot explain these feelings for Michael.

"I need to talk to you about something serious." said Michael.  
"What?"

"Dean's going to be at this party, and I know that you don't like him at all and have no repsect for him. But he's still our friend, well, me, Davey, and Stephen's friend. YOu have to promise that you won't go crazy on him or try to jump him or anything."

"I won't."

"Because, I know you're a tomboy and all..."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"It means this." he kisses her. Then smiles. "Thanks."

"Quit kissing me all the time. It makes me a two-timer." she walks out of the house.  
They both get into the car and Terri is sitting in the front because she doesn't want to sit next to Michael in the car for she is very dissapointed in the fact that he somewhat led her on. But Erica and J.T.are in the back seat with Michael making-out, once again. Michael gets really jealous so he turns and starts to look outside the window.  
"Can't keep your hands off each other can't you?" said Theodora.

Erica stops kissing J.T. and says. "our hands aren't on each other."

"Well, let's calm down a bit before we get to the party."

"Your car. Your rules. J.T., get your hand from under my skirt."

"How'd you go from baggy shorts to skirts?" asked Michael

"I told you... I use to wear skirts and fishnets all the time. This is what I wore to Paige's trial, and I thought I shouldn't change. Except the shirt. See?" she opens her jacket and shows Michael her My Chemical Romance tee.

"Niiice." said Michael. He looks out the window and says. "This is it. This is Davey's house."

"Party tiiiime!" screams Erica.

part 43+ Everyone whos anyone is at Davey's party. Even though Davey goes to Bardell, most people who go to the rival high school Degrassi is there. Michael, Terri, Ashley, Craig, Manny, Paige, Marco, Dylan, Hazel, Erica, Emma, Ellie, J.T. and some others. Dean is definately there. He's there talking to Stephen and some others. Paige hasn't run into to Dean yet. But Dean was the first person that Erica saw. So she automatically turned on her self-control and sat with Ashley, Michael, J.T. and Ellie. When Erica got up to go to the bathroom. she ran into Jay, Sean and Alex.

"Hey Erica." said Sean.

"Hey. I haven't met your two friends yet. Whats up?"

"This is Jay. And Alex."

"Hey, I'm Erica..."

"We know." said Alex. "You're the one who sang that song about that guy Dean, and you fought Manny."

"You were there?"

"Yup. And might I say, job well done." said Jay. He hands a bottle to her. "Want a sip?"

"Nah... I don't drink." she turns to Sean. "Whats this I hear about you and Emma sharing a kiss at Exotic Rose a while back?"

Sean takes a sip of his drink and goes. "Hormones. That's all."

"Is she at this party?" asked Jay.

"Yeah. Why? You guys don't like her?"

"Let's just say, we have some unfinished business."

"Oh really? I hope you understand that any business with Emma is business with me." she turns to Jay. "And I've got a feeling Alex wouldn't appreciate you hitting on girls."

"Who said I was going to jump Emma? Who said anything about jumping Emma?" said Jay.

"I'm just having Emmas back. She's my friend." Erica leans in a whispers in Jays ear. "I think you're kinda cute. WOuldn't want to mess that cute face of yours." and walks away.

Jay has a smile on his face and Alex is wondering what Erica said.

"what the hell is Dean doing here?" asked Paige. "I came to this party to get away from him and now he's here?"

"Paige, look. He won't do anything to you while everyone is here. Just stay with someone at all times and keep your distance from him." said Spinner.

"If you say so. I'm going to go get something to drink" she walks off to the punch table where Craig happeneds to be getting something to drink also. "Hey Paige. Heard about the bad news. I'm so sorry"  
"Whatever. It just proves that I'm loose. Loose as a goose named Paige." replied Paige.

"Whats that suppose to mean? That I'm weak because my father chose to beat me?"

"Guess so." she gets her drink and walk off. As shes walking threw crowds of people, she's taking on very promiscuos behavior. grabbing guys butts and calling them cutie and such. SHe's so convince on that she's easy and loose, she might as well play the part. While Paige is being slutty-like. Ellie and Davey are chatting it up. Davey is really into Ellie, they seem to have alot in common. Their both in bands. They both like sophisticated art. They love 90s rock and The Distillers. And they both haven't seemed to be in a civilized relationship in awhile.  
"Do you listen to Kittie?" asked Davey. "That lead singer has a amazing voice."

"Oh I know. I was just listening to them before we came to the party. Ashley claims their crappy. But she listens to alot of classic rock. The Ramones are her favorite."

"They're alright, but you shouldn't be expecting a reunion tour for them anytime soon. I'm more of a Doors fan."

"Jim Morrison is an American poet. He's words are beautiful. Kurt Cobain was a poet also. Or atleast I think so."

"Yeah. I hate Courtney Love. She drove him insane. Or killed him herself."

"I like her in the group Hole. But she's just loss it. i can understand her mourning Kurt's death. But he died 10 years ago, she should try and take care of Frances Bean instead of her drug addiction or whatever"  
They talked about music and such for awhile, even people started joining in on their conversation.  
Craig noticed Ashley from afar and decided to walk up to her.  
"hey. whats up?"

"Nothing. Just sitting here with J.T., Erica and Michael." replied Ashley. "How have you been managing?"

"Good. How about you?" asked Craig.

"Great. Me and Michael are getting along well."

"You dumped me for him?"

"Sure. He's never cheated on me."

Erica who was drinking some punch, immediately spitted it out in amazment of what Ashley said. "hahaha. riiight."

"What?" said Ashley.

"What are you talking about, Erica?" asked Michael

"I've got no clue, I think someone spiked the punch."

Manny's been chatting it up with Dean, unaware of what the circumstances might be if she hangs out with him. Dean doesn't mind this at all. He thinks he's so smooth. He's even got a shirt on that says 'Not Guilty'. He's thought of a new strategy, he's going to put a ruphie(sp?) in Manny's drink so that she's completely unconscious.  
"You see that guy over there with the redhead?" said Dean Manny turns around and Dean drops the drink in there. "uh huh" and she takes a sip of the drink. Paige completely saw what Dean did, she was dancing with Spinner and she noticed how Manny was talking to Dean again. Paige thought she got the message clear through Manny the first time. But she guesses that Manny is very hard-headed and doesn't know how to take orders or warnings. So Paige immediately stops dancing with Spinner and starts rushing towards Dean and totally flips out on him.

"Don't you know how to get laid without raping or drugging a girl? What's your problem, why must you continue to abuse girls. YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE WHO RAPED ME AND WAS GOING TO RAPE MANNY." she turned to Manny. "That's right, he drugged your drink, hun. If you weren't being such a ditz, you would have noticed. Now, what do you think would have happened if I didn't tell you this?"

"I don't believe you." said Manny, rising her cup to her lips. Paige smacks the cup out of her hands. "Are you listening to me! Dean was going to rape you. He drugged your drink." Paige gets overly frusterated and rushes outside. Spinner thinks that a breath of fresh air would be good for Paige, so he starts to hang out with Terri. Manny stares blankly at Dean. Her eyes swell up with tears she walks away and goes towards the bathroom to cry.

"Whoa, don't you knock?" asked Sean while zipping up his pants.

"Sorry. " said Manny. "Iwas planning to sit on the toliet and cry. But I'll just sit in the bath tub instead." she closes the curtain and starts to cry.

"Manny, what's wrong?" asked Sean sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Dean drugged my drink so he could rape me. How could I be so stupid?"

"You didn't know. Who told you?"

"Paige. She saw him put the drug in my drink."

"It's a good thing that Paige told you."

"Yeah..." There was an awkward silence for awhile. Then Manny said. "Sean, could you give me a hug? I could use one right now."

"Sure..." He hugs her, and Manny breathes in the aroma of his clothes and body. And she enjoys it. She feels that Sean makes her feel secure and alot better thanwhat she's feeling now. As she's hugging Sean. Ellie and Davey are leaning in towards each other, they look like they're about to kiss when the next thing you here is a big loud CRASH. Spinner, Erica, J.T., Terri, and Dean run outside to see what the hell that was.

"Paige. What the fuck? That's Spinner's car!" screamed Erica.

Spinner just stands there in shock.

Paige got out the car. "Wow. That felt great."

"GO home Paige! GO home NOW." screams Spinner.

"Here. I'll take you home. I'm not enjoying this party anyways." said Terri.

"Paige..." Erica walks towards Paige and swings her around. "Paige, you're so fucking selfish. Thats Spinners car that he worked hard for. Then you're going to crash it into Dean's because you pissed that you loss the case? Go to hell, Paige, what you did was wrong."

"Erica. C'mon, lets go inside." J.T. says, pulling Erica away.

"I hope you know that you are going to get in alot of trouble." said Dean to Spinner.

"Go ahead. I don't care. If you wouldn't of raped Paige in the first place, none of this would have ever happened." replied Spinner

"We'll see what the police has to say about that." said Dean. Then he walked away.

"What am I going to do? I can't afford to get me and Deans car fixed up." said Spinner.

"DOn't worry Spin. I'll help you. You can have half my paycheck to fix up the car and pay off the insurance." said Erica.

"You sure?"

"Damn sure. You've always helped me in the pass. Now it's my turn." SHe gave Spinner a hug. "I'm going back inside with J.T., talk to you later."

"Alright.."

Erica and J.T. went inside. For a quick catchup on most of the characters, Manny and Sean are making out in the bathroom, Ellie and Davey are in Davey's car listening to some of Davey's cd's and talking, Terri is over at Paige's house, Emma is hanging out with Marco and Dylan, Craig is talking to Stephen about the whole band thing, Dean is outside looking at his car and calling all sorts of people, and Ashley and Michael are flirting and such. Michael isn't really enjoying this, but damnit is he putting on a good act. He knows that he likes Erica, but he wants to see if this thing with Ashley is going to work out or not.  
Erica feels the same way that Michael about her. But Erica is for sure that she in definitely IN-LOVE with J.T. She just doesn't understand her feelings right now, that's all. 


	37. Chapter 37

Part 45+ At the end of the party, couples were made and phone numbers were exchanged. I think you can guess who gave whom their phone number by the last part. I don't know how this worked out, but Sean and Manny are a couple now. So are Ellie and Davey. Spinner is having mixed feelings of if he should break- up with Paige or not. Michael is so confused on this relationship with Ashley… He feels that he doesn't like her, at all, only as a friend. Although Erica is having a wonderful time with J.T. She's not thinking of breaking up with him or anything.  
So, school on Monday, Paige is not there and neither is Spinner. Paige is at the police station and Spinner is at his dad's body shop trying to find a way repair his car. Liberty and Toby have still been hanging out; they seem to really enjoy each other's company. Toby even joined the Grapevine so he could send more time with Liberty. He's the co-editor.

"Hey Liberty, " said Erica " what are you doing after school today?"

"Nothing. Iwas going to work on the Grapevine, but decided that can wait until tomorrow morning, why? What do you have in mind for today?"

"Me, Emma, and J.T. were going to spray paint my floor orange to go with the ceiling, and we are going to need as much help as possible."

"Oh Cool. I'll invite Toby also."

"Yeah, and Darts of Pleasure will be there also."

"Who's that?"

"The band I'm in. We changed our name because Dean was the one who came up with the name in the first place so we decided to change it to avoid future conflict."

"That's awesome. See you later."

"Indeed"

Erica walks to class and on her way she sees Michael and Ashley totally making out. Michael sees her also. She looks at him with sheer hurt in her eye. But then she sees the lovely J.T. and immediately goes up to him and hugs him. J.T. makes a comment that she's actually not wearing his shorts. Haha Oh Indeed, she replies. Erica reminds him that he's coming over after school to spray paint her floor orange.  
"I'm totally there." Said J.T. " who else is going to be there?"

"The band, Liberty, Toby, and Emma… So far. I was going to invite Spinner but he's working on his car"  
"So, what are we going to do today?"

"We are going to learn… You're not thinking of skipping school , are you? Well, I can't. I'm failing Algebra and really could use the grades I can get."

"Alright alright… Lets get to class."

Ellie and Ashley are talking to each other about their weekends in first period. While Manny and Roxy are talking about their weekend also in their first period .  
"Davey is the most sweetest person ever. And he knows alot about music and is musically talented." Said Ellie

"Remember that him and Michael are in the same band."

"I know I know. But Davey's a bit older. A junior. Michael is a freshman. But Michael is cool too. He's good on the guitar."

"And Davey is good on the drums. But what I like about Michael is he doesn't seem to rush into anything. He just goes with the flow."

"That's sweet. Unword like a certain someone named Craig." After Ellie said that Craig turned around and stared at them, then he shook his head and started reading his book.

"Agreed." Said Ashley

Manny is telling Roxy about what happened and such. The whole bathroom situation. Of course, Manny didn't have sex with Sean, she learned her lesson the first time. But of course, they did make-out intensely.

"After we made-out in the bath tub." said Manny. "He wanted to know where we stood. I told him that it would be interesting if we started going out."

"So, you're dating Sean? The sensitive bad boy with a habit of drinking and stealing."

"He's not going to steal or drink when we go out. And besides, he lives by himself. I can sneak out to his house anytime I want to. Do you think we make a good couple?"

"Yeah. Opposites attract, you guys are going to last for a long time."

"I like the sound of that."

Erica heard Manny's whole conversation about her and Sean being a couple.

"Gag me with a spoon, Manny and Sean, a couple?" said Erica

"I know. Unbelievable, they must've hooked up at the party." said Emma.

"Speaking of, Sean's friend, Jay, I believe, is a very cute fellow."

"He's bad news."

"I know. I will keep my eye out for him."

"In what way?"

" Physically, sexually, and emotionally. And I will do all that without cheating on J.T."

"Just be careful."

Part 46-The school day went by pretty fast, a group of people were walking home with Erica so they could help her with her room. It was Craig, J.T., Emma, Liberty, Michael, Toby, Ellie, Davey, Ashley, Stephen, and Theodora. The plan was the guys were going to take most of the stuff except the bunk bed out of Erica's room, then the girls were going to spray paint the floor with orange spray paint. Erica think its great that Darts of Pleasure would sacrifice one rehearsal day to help Erica spray paint her floor. Once they got to Erica's house, everyone threw their stuff onto Erica's living room floor.  
"So, everyone ready to work?" said Erica "I think that's why we're here..." said Michael, he winked at Erica. Stephen punched his arm playfully because he knows that Michael is totally flirting with Erica telepathically.  
So they all take Erica dresser and computer and such out of Erica's room while Erica looks for something to wear tomorrow. She's thinking of starting to dress somewhat like the Strokes. You know, the worn out tight jeans, with an average joe shirt, a blazer then some high top chucks. She still isn't sure yet.  
The guys got most of the stuff out so the girls start to get the spray paint cans and spray paint Erica floor.  
"Uhm. Erica, why didn't you just hire someone to re-carpet your floor orange?" asked Ellie.

"That's expensive, and I don't have enough money to hire someone to put orange carpet in my room." replied Erica

"Don't you have a job?" asked Theodora

"Yeah. But I'm giving Spinner half my paycheck so he could fix-up his car. Thanks to that no-go Paige."

"Whoooa, let's not get catty here," said Ashley. She changes the subject. "Liberty, I cannot believe you are dating my step-brother."

"Its amazing, isn't it? He's so awesome," said Liberty.

As they are spray painting the floor and bragging about guys. The guys are bragging about the girls... in a way.

"Listen to them bragging about us." said Davey. " Girls love to talk about their boyfriends."

"I know, Ashley talks about me to Ellie all the time."

"I know."

The girls got finished spray-painting the floors, so the girls told the guys nicely to replace all of Erica stuff back. Which they did. Then they hung out and talked for a while then left Erica's house. Since they all had to do homework and such. 

Part 47- After everyone left and her carpet was dry enough for her to walk on without getting orange paint on her socks. Erica went into her room and turned on her Strokes cd that she felt she hasn't listened to in a long time. She immediately changed the song to 'New York City Cops'. Erica is glad that Darts Of Pleasure knows how to play this song because it's one of her favorites. She starts to sing and forgets that her window is totally open so fresh air could be in her room; she also forgets that Michael leaves his window open no matter what. And Michael is totally listening to her sing. I don't know why her singing mesmerizes him like they both aren't in the same band and he doesn't listen to her sing. But who knows. Michael, as usual, throws something through Erica's window.

"I was practicing the damn song, what do you want?" asked Erica

"You… But no, on the serious side. You sounded really good." Replied Michael.

Erica stared at him. "Why are you dating Ashley?"

"To get my mind off you." Replied Michael. "Why are you dating J.T.?"

"Because he's charming. I did start dating him before I started to like you… damn, I shouldn't have said that."

"You like me?"

"I never said such a thing… Okay, so I did. I'm just confused right now. I love J.T. but I like you. It's hard to explain, I don't know why this is happening to me."

"Come over and we'll talk about it."

"Oh no. There will be no sympathy make-out session, I am NOT falling for that." Said Erica, defensively. "You meet me in my psychedelic alcove."

"Fine. Have it your way." Said Michael, "And put on some pants. I don't need to see your boxers."

"They aren't mine…" she said smiling.

Erica walks away from the window and finds a pair of bell-bottoms to put on. She then puts on her Strokes tee that she hasn't worn since the day after she dyed her hair blue (the black and blue one, not the pink one.) Which speaking of, the streaks are fading away in her hair. She walks down to her alcove to see Michael already sitting on the couch. She told a certain amount of people that she trusted that her basement door is always unlocked, and that anyone can chill there as long as they don't steal or mess anything up.

She sits on the couch next to Michael and he says. "Nice shirt, I didn't know you were into The Strokes."

"Don't play around with me Michael." Said Erica. " I need to know one thing. Do you want to go out with me?"

"Huh? You're starting to confuse me…"

"Because, I think I can go out with you without J.T. finding out."

"Now, why do you think that I am willing to agree with that?"

Erica sighs heavily. "God, I know, that was a stupid suggestion."

"Look, I am willing to break up with Ashley, if you are willing to break up with J.T."

"See, but that is hard for me, because I love J.T. But me and you have sooooo much in common- not that J.T. and me don't. It's just that, I think we'd have fun together."

"Me too. SO you think about it."

"I can't believe that while I was in Maryland, I couldn't get a boyfriend, but here, I can't decide who I want to be my boyfriend. I-fucking-ronic."

"Come here, you." He kisses her for a while. It gets intense. It seems that they made-out forever. But Erica stops this infinite make-out session by saying. "I'm tired, Out of breath, and I have school tomorrow. See you tomorrow, unless you're sleeping down here."

"You'd let me do that?"

"As long as you don't get caught by my dad… He'll brutally murder you. Goodnight Michael."

Part 48 "You know, the Grapevine has been getting alot better. More interesting." said Paige. "They talk about the serious stuff, and then get to the entertaining stuff, what do you think Hazel?"

"I think Erica is doing a good job on the Grapevine. It is a bit more entertaining then it was before."

"Hell Hath No Fury has a gig December 4th at Exotic Rose, are you going to come?"

"Sure. Even though I'm not in the band anymore. Who's playing drums, again?"

"Alex, Ellie convinced her to play drums for our band. Surprisingly."

"Oh, cool." said Hazel disapointingly. "I'll totally be there." she puts on a fake smile.

Erica is at her locker with Emma and Liberty when Alex comes up to her. "Hey you."

"My names Erica. Not 'you'. But hey, what's up?" replied Erica

"Uhm, okay. I heard you were part of some band. Are you in Hell Hath No Fury?"

"No, I'm part of Darts Of Pleasure. Why?"

"Just wondering who was in this band Ellie wants me to join."

"Oh, well... It's Ashley, Ellie, and Paige... You're going to be the drummer right?"

"Yeah. I go crazy on the drums." bragged Alex. "SO hopefully they won't have the teeny bopper songs that won't allow me to crush the drums."

"So, what's up with that Jay character? Why does he try to act like a bad boy"  
"Jay is my boyfriend. That's just the way he is. See you later."

"Bye." Erica turns to Emma. "Why didn't you say anything to Alex?"

"Because she doesn't like me. Notice how she didn't look my way."

"Alex is very independent. I'm surprised she has a boyfriend. I'm also surprised that Marco decided to let her be vice president." said Liberty

"Really? Amazing." said Erica. "Where's my J.T.?"

Just then. Michael came towards Erica to tell her that they were rehearsing at Exotic Rose until 5. Erica said she be there about 15 minutes late. Because she would have to go to her job and say that she'll be arriving late for personal reasons. She doesn't know why her dad got her a job, anyways. But whatever. Michael leaves and J.T. comes and gives Erica a comforting hug. J.T. comments on how Erica is going for a casual look. Indeed she is, she's starting to wear loose fitting jeans, a band tee shirt, and her blazer. When J.T. releases her from their hug. Erica stares and J.T's finger, and sees the ring that she gave that Monday after she got into a fight with Manny at the rave. She's still thinking whether she should break-up with J.T. or not. She'll most likely stay with J.T. She likes a guy who can make her laugh. And he does like some of the bands that she listens to, so they'll be able to be together for a few more months'… maybe. She grabs J.T's hand. "Come on, doll face! We got a Performance project to do in English"  
If you remember the episode where Ashley and Jimmy start going out again and they had that one play assignment, with the 'for I am born to tame you Kate' line. Then this is the exact same project that Erica and company is doing. We all know that a teacher doesn't change their curriculum every year. See, but there is one twist. Erica and J.T. aren't partners. J.T. is partners with Emma, and Erica is partners with Jay. I know, I know, scandalous. But Erica has practiced with Jay, jokingly. But nothing serious. Jay can be charmer when he wants to be. When Erica and J.T. walked into the classroom, Jay pulled out a chair and said, "Here's your seat fair, fair Kate."

"Thank you." Replied Erica. Emma stares at Erica with cautioning concern. She knows that Erica has a crush on Jay; she knows that Erica was a bit happy when she found out her and Jay was partners. The bell rings and Ms. Kwan walks into the room and says, "I know I gave you assigned seats, but I would like you to sit next to your partners for the performance project. You guys had about a few days to practice and I hope that you've remembered your lines and what you are suppose to do. Now, let's walk to the auditorium"  
Erica links arms with Jay and walks on to the auditorium with the rest of the class. J.T. knows that Erica links arms with guys and it doesn't mean a thing, so this doesn't phase him. J.T. and Emma are walking behind them and Emma totally drops the bomb.  
"You're not jealous?" asked Emma.

"No. She always links arms with guys, it's no big deal." Replied J.T.

Emma leans towards his ear and whispers. "Yeah, but what if she has a crush on him?"

"What are you trying to get at, Emma?"

"Erica, your girlfriend, has a crush on Jay."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Erica leans into Jay's ear and whispers. "I hope no one told you about my little crush on you."

"No. But you just did."

"Are you and Alex dating?"

"Yes. And you're dating J.T."

"Come to Exotic Rose this Friday. I'm performing."

"Alright."

They go into the auditorium and do their little performance thingy. Everyone did a really good job but one thing was very shocking, and that's when Jay totally kissed Erica on the lips in front of the whole class. Erica backs away in shock and says. "We didn't rehearse that." She runs out of the auditorium and sits right in front of the door. She didn't cry, no. She just sat there, absorbing what just happened. J.T. walks out the door and sits next to her. "Erica. Tell me that wasn't planned."

Erica looks him straight in the eye and says. "It wasn't planned. I swear."

"Okay. Because Emma told me that you have a crush on Jay."

"She told you! I can't believe her."

"Is it true?"

Erica lowers her head and whispers. "Yes…"

"Pardon?"

"I said yes! But it won't be anymore than a crush, J.T. Understand that I love you! I can't help that I have so many guys' friends. I'm just one of the guys... I'm bound to have a crush on one of them someday." Erica looks like she's about to cry.

"Aww. Don't cry, Come here, and give me a hug." He opens his arms.

Erica gives him a hug. "Are we breaking up?" She askes

"I'm… Not sure." 


	38. CHapter 38

PArt 49.o "Shocking things happened today at school." Said Michael at rehearsal.

Erica was hardly talking and totally depressed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened?" asked Davey.

"We were doing this performance project in English and it was really fun and going so well. Remind you that I go out with J.T. So my partner was my crush, but it was a little crush, and he knew I was smittens for him. So, we were doing this performance project and the next thing you know, he kisses me. And now J.T. is thinking about breaking up with me."

"SO much for not talking about it." mumbled Stephen

"Guys suck. Can we just rehearse?" asked Theodora

"Yeah." Said Erica. "Let's start with Uhm… just play something… I'll know the words."

"While you've been at work. We've been working on a Strokes song. It's a slow song." Said Davey

"Please don't let it be 'Under Control'."

"It's 'Trying Your Luck' calm down. I wouldn't torture you." Said Michael, trying to cheer Erica up.

"Just play it… Please." Said Erica.

They were rehearsing once again at Exotic Rose, Liberty was there doing her homework. They were rehearsing some of their songs and the covers they were planning to do at Exotic Rose. So, while they were doing their cover of 'Trying Your Luck', J.T. walked in and sat next to Liberty at the table she was sitting at.  
"Hey, J.T. What's Up?" asked Liberty.

"Nothing. I have to talk to Erica." Replied J.T.

"Is it good news?"

"Not really."

"Ouch"

"It's going to be hard."

"She's gonna flip out on you."

When Darts Of Pleasure finish doing 'Storms Disaster' and 'Trying You Luck'. Erica stares at J.T. with sad eyes. She sings into the mic, "Why the hell are you here J.T.?"

"We… need… to talk." Replied J.T.

"Nothing good ever comes after 'we need to talk' so just say in front of everyone."

"I think… Can we talk alone?"

"No. Say it in front of everyone. If your going to break up with me. Do it now then leave. I need to rehearse."

"I think we should take time off to see where we stand."

"C'mon, J.T. You can do better than that. You want to break-up with me because of my crush on Jay. But it's not a serious crush. Sure, we can take time off. But don't be surprised if I get over you quickly. Don't be surprised if you see me with someone else while we're 'taking time off'. Thanks a lot J.T. I thought you loved me." She jumps off stage and pushes him. "Remember, on our two month anniversary, when you said you loved me. That we were meant to be together." She pushes him again. "Then I gave you head!" she pushes him one more time before Davey and Michael hold her back. "And what the fuck do I get? 'I think we should take some time off to see where we stand'. Give me the ring I gave you."

"Erica… Please. If we can just talk alone." Pleaded J.T.

"No. You should have thought about talking alone before you came to my 2nd job to break up with me. Just leave, you can give me the ring back later."

"Dude, just leave. Please." Said Michael.

"Fine. Erica, I'll call you." Said J.T.

"I won't answer. I'll be too busy cutting myself, thank you, have a nice day."

J.T. leaves and Erica puts on a fake smile. The band looks at her with common concern of curiosity. Not everybody knows that she use to cut herself. But, she said that last statement with such power that they took her seriously.  
"Are you going to be okay?" asked Theodora.

"Yeah. Promise." Replied Erica.

"I don't think you are. Let me walk you home. Please." Said Michael. "You're not in good state right now."

"Yeah, you need to go home and relax." Said Stephen. "We'll pick u where we left off tomorrow."

"You sure? We should practice as much as possible for our first gig." Said Erica

"We'll practice. But today was just too much for you. Just practice your singing and we'll practice our instruments, and it'll all clash, okay?"

"Thank you so much. Are you still going to walk me home Michael?"

"Yeah, of course."

Michael walked Erica home. But talk was very limited. Erica was too depressed to talk, and Michael understood that she didn't want to talk. She never thought that the love of her life would break-up with her for a stupid reason. She thought her and J.T. were going to last for a long time. Now, you might be thinking that Erica is making a big deal out of a 3-month relationship. But need I remind you that J.T. broke up with her a week or so after she gave him head, so she's feeling a bit used and that J.T. was her first boyfriend. When her and Michael arrive to her house, she does invite him in to her alcove. Her dad gets home at 2 o' clock in the morning so she's basically home alone. They both sit on the couch after Erica turns on her Berlin cd.  
"DO we have to listen to this?" asked Michael.

"I'm sorry which one of us was just dumped in front of the band?" asked Erica.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You mean, do you want me to make a statement which turns into a make-out session?"

"I wouldn't mind that. But you said something about cutting yourself earlier. And I was just concerned."

"Yeah and?"

"Well, I don't see any cuts on your arms, so I don't think you actually did it before."

"Can I change real quick?"

"Sure…"

Erica quickly changes into a skirt and rubs lotion on her legs. "I'm going to show you something that's a bit shocking."

"A girls underwear is not shocking." Said Michael jokingly.

"I'm serious." She lifts up her skirt high enough to show her hip, which there is all these marks from where she use to cut herself. "I cut my hip because the arm was too obvious, and always exposed. My hip was always covered so I thought no one would ever find out. Until my dad noticed that his razor was missing… Then his letter opener… Then his cutting knife, which he always uses." She lowers her skirt. "He found them under my pillow and noticed a towel with blood on it. He connected the dots. We talked and he took me to this therapy session in New York. I'm better now, haven't cut myself since."

"I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say, Michael... I think I'm setting myself up."

"Why?"

"I'm alone, in an alcove, with the boy that I've been thinking about since he moved next door. The song that turns me on is playing and the fact that I really need someone to love me..." Said Erica. She sits on his lap, facing him,like she did to J.T that one night. "My dad doesn't get home until 2 o' clock in the morning. What do you want to do?"

"What are you willing to do?"

"Almost anything, if you weren't dating Ashley."

Speaking of, Ashley and Ellie were at Ashley's house hanging out watching movies. Toby comes downstairs and says hi to Ellie politely. Their parents are out of town for a few days for their vacation. So they're trying not to do anything bad. Toby starts sitting next to Ashley and telling her about what happened during English and how J.T. broke up with Erica at band practice and how Erica totally flipped out on him. Toby only knows all of this now because J.T. just called him and told him everything that happened. "I can't believe J.T did that. I don't blame Erica for reacting like she did." Said Ashley. "I would hate for Michael to break-up with me in front of my band also." They just sit there and start talking.  
Since Manny and Sean have been dating. Manny has been over Sean's house a lot. Since he lives home alone and all. Manny really likes Sean, and Sean doesn't seem to be rushing her into anything. He just likes chilling with her and kissing her occasionally. Nothing ever gets too intense between them. They haven't made their relationship public yet. But Manny's close friends know that her and Sean are dating. I think they're somewhat cute together.  
Toby and Liberty are having so much fun together. They go to science museums and cd stores and watch Darts of Pleasure, Hell Hath No Fury, and The Squatch rehearse at Exotic Rose all the time. They seem to highly enjoy one another's company. They even study together before tests and such.  
Marco and Dylan always go to clubs and always have inconstant make-out sessions. They are so cute together. Marco's mom knows that he's gay and happily dating Dylan. But his papa doesn't know that yet. They have such a good time together that they don't even notice the dirty looks they get from homophobes.  
Chris and Emma broke up. They just were heading down different roads and thought it was best for them. They're good friends now.  
Spinner and Paige are still together. Even though Paige is totally on Erica's shit list. But Spinner can see that it's reasonably that she rammed his car into the guy that raped her's car. He just wished that it wasn't his. But it's cool with him. Spinner will just make Paige pay for half of the money to fix-up his car. Ellie and Davey are having a keen time. They have great conversation and great taste in music. They never seem to run out of things to talk about. And they like to go to art conventions and even go shopping for bands t-shirts. They just like to have a good time together. They sometimes go for car rides to the beach before the sun sets, and listen to Gorillaz 'Starshine' and make-out. Yes, my friends. Romance is in the air. Almost everybody at Degrassi High has a significant other. Who's the hottest couple? You may think, the 'couple' that's making out right now. Tune in to the next part, folks.

Part 50- We left of with me, telling you the couples of Degrassi. But we also left off with Erica sitting on Michael's lap, alone, in Erica's alcove. Listening to Berlin.  
"Hi, Michael." Said Erica.

"Hello, Erica… How are you doing." Replied Michael

"Can we cut the small talk?"

"You want me to kiss you, don't you?"

"Yes, please."

"Such a naughty girl."

"You're the one cheating on your girlfriend."

"Ssssh…" Michael kisses Erica. IT was all calm for a moment. Then like that (snaps fingers) it got intense. Michael's hand was up Erica's skirt, rubbing her scarred hip. Erica fingers were running through Michael's hair. When Michael starts to kiss Erica's neck. She says. "I like you a lot, Michael. You can't hurt Ashley this way."

"I understand."

Yeah, they kiss some more, until the phone rang. Erica answered it just incase it was her dad. But it was Emma.  
"Talk to me." Erica said while answering the phone.  
"Hey. Liberty told me what happened. I'm so sorry."

"Really? J.T. told me that you told him that I had a crush on Jay. Thanks to you. He dumped me. Is that how GREAT of a friend you are?"

"I thought that J.T. should know. I'm sorry. If I knew he was going to dump you. I wouldn't have told him."

"Yeah. We'll talk tomorrow. I'm busy."

"Bye."

"Ta ta, sweetness."

"Was that Emma?" asked Michael

"Yeah. Damn whore." Said Erica. "Cuddle with me."

"And what are we going to do while we cuddle, Miss. America?" he smirked

"Eww. Don't call me that. And we are going to talk. Or we can go upstairs into my room."

"Let's go to your room."

Part 51Erica's bottom bunk is a historical landmark of losing virginity's. Yeah. I said it. Michael and Erica totally had sex. It was sympathy sex. Erica was depressed and needed someone to love her. So Michael was willing to love her, and had a condom with him at the time. But Erica totally led Michael to screwing her. They were making-out again, and she unzipped his pants and asked if he wanted to… you know. He said he if she wanted to. SO they did. In Erica's bed. They screwed… In Erica's bed. Passionately made-out. Then orgasmically fucked. Erica thought it was cute(hahahaha, that's so funny...). Before Michael left, he gave her his hoodie.  
"Thank you, Michael."

"Your welcome, Erica."

"Before you leave. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to ignore me tomorrow, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Or brag to your friends."

"I'll try not to."

"Thanks again."

"Your welcome again."

"Goodnight Michael."

"Goodnight Erica."

Michael went home and Theodora totally hounded him for details.  
"You just came home from Erica's didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, Theodora. I did."

"You guys totally made-out, didn't you?"

"It was a sympathy make-out session. She needed someone there and I just happened to be there."

"I think more happened."

"It's none of your business what else happened."

"I know. But you're dating Ashley. That's naughty and very two-time worthy."

"I've been thinking about breaking up with Ashley anyways.. I'll probably go out with Erica. The guys have been harassinging me about dating her. They know that I like her alot."

"And she like's you alot also. She was just, so in-love with J.T." said Theodora. "I think she still loves him"

"You know nothing." said Michael. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Sir Virginity Taker."

"Fuck You."

Everyone in Degrassi is totally sleeping right now. Erica slept pretty well. Maybe it's because she used up all her energy in fucking Michael.  
J.T. can hardly sleep, it's because he feels really bad for breaking up with Erica for something someone else told him. Sure, Erica admitted that she had a crush on Jay, but at lease she was honest with him instead of denying it. He still does love Erica... But does Erica love him? Who knows? There's so much drama that no one can catch-up with it.  
J.T. wakes up early, get's ready, and walk to Erica's house. He wants them to talk. He's realized that he's made a mistake and wants to fix it. Erica walks out her front door in her bell bottoms and a strappy polka dot tank top. She sees J.T.  
"You broke up with me. Isn't it my job to play to desperate stalker?"

"It's winter. Aren't you cold?"

"I'm using the cold to numb the pain that you caused." said Erica in a bitter tone.

"You want to wear my jacket?"

"No. I'm also using the cold to kill myself slowly."

"Erica, this is not like you. You're usually happy."

"If someone wouldn't have caused me to be depressed, you would be seeing the happy Erica."

"Erica, I'm really sorry. Understand that. That's the only reason why I'm bothering you now. To apologize and talk. I made a mistake yesterday when I said I wanted to take time off. And I want to correct it."

Erica stopped walking. "You mean... Go back out together?"

"Yeah."

Erica thinks back to when she told Michael that she loved him before she had an orgasm. "I'm sorry... It's just too late."

"What do you mean? I love you, Erica. I made a mistake."

"Yes, yes you did." tears swelled up in her eyes.

Michael and Theodora were driving to school and they were supposed to pick up Ashley. But Ashley decided she would get a ride with Paige even though she's still antsy about losing the case. Because when Ashley called last night to say goodnight to Michael. Michael broke-up with Ashley. He told her that he had done an awful thing and that he didn't deserve her. When Ashley asked what he did. He told her that he cheated on her. She just said "You bastard" and slammed the phone down.  
"Finally got your car fixed, huh Spinner?" said Jimmy.

"Yeah. It took me two school days to get it fixed. Erica gave me some of her paycheck. Paige paid me half to fix it. I'm not going to hold it against her." replied Spinner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. This doesn't sound like the Spinner I know. The Spinner I know would make Paige his personal slavey girl." said Marco.

"Marco has a point." said Craig.

"So, are you and Ashley cool yet?" asked Spinner, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Why?"

"She's fighting with Michael right now. This might be your chance."

They check out Michael and Ashley's brief argument.  
"Ashley, we went to pick you up at your house and you weren't there. Your mom said you caught a ride with Paige and Dylan." said Michael.

"Yeah. I didn't want to sit in the same car as you."

"No need to be harsh. I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cover you cheating on me... With Erica."

"What? How did you know?"

"Remember, at the party? When I said 'at least he's never cheated on me' referring to you. And Erica was like, laughing. I connected the dots. So you look for your little two-timing partner and go out with her." Ashley walked away. Craig rushed away from his friends and tried to catch up with Ashley. But he was too late; she already reached the girl's washroom. Probably to cry again.  
When Erica and J.T. arrived at the school. Emma rushed up to them.  
"You guys made-up?" she asked hopefully.

"He tried, and failed." replied Erica, shivering.

"Aren't you cold?" asked Emma.

"I already asked her that. She's not going to take a jacket." said J.T.

"Erica, I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble. I know that J.T. wants to go back out with you. Can you at least think about it?" said Emma.

Erica stared at J.T once more. "It's not likely. I'm sorry." She walked away and literally bumped in to Michael. "Oh, hey."

"Hey, doll face. Aren't you cold?"

"Totally. I'm numbing the pain that J.T. caused."

"Erica, please put on something. I care about you. Where's the hoodie I gave you last night?"

"On my computer chair."

"Well, you need to put on something because your cleavage is turning me on."

She smiled. "Even an asshole after he gets laid for the first time."

"It's male tradition." he joked back. "I got a shirt for you in my locker."

"'Kay. Can I hold your hand?"

"Yes, you may." He grabs her hand and they are on their to Michael's locker.

Part 52

Paige and Hazel have been getting along lately, even though they kicked her out of the band for Alex. Even though Alex doesn't get along with everyone in the band, she feels that something good will come out of this. She's most getting along with Ashley because Ashley agrees with Alex's creative ideas for the band. Alex suggested that they go for an emo-punk sound. Ellie likes the sound of this, because it gives them songs to write about from actual experiences. Ashley likes this also.  
Manny has basically abandoned Hazel because Manny goes out with Sean now and they've been spending alot of time together. Most of the school knows this by now, because the chemistry is there and obvious. They don't even care. They really connect, and they appreciate each other's company. They were in English when they saw Erica and Michael walk in together holding hands still. Erica was wearing Michaels long sleeve Element shirt. "Isn't Erica dating J.T.?" asked Manny.

"Maybe they broke up." said Sean simply.

"That sucks. Maybe it's because of that Jay situation yesterday."

"Yeah. J.T's stupid, he made such a bad decision. His only girlfriend that he's ever had in high school, and he fucked it up letting Emma get into his head."

"What do you mean?"

"Emma's been telling J.T. about Erica liking Jay and such. Emma sabotaged their relationship."

"Really? Erica must be pissed at Emma."

"Who knows? But... isn't Michael dating Ashley?"

"They broke-up, I saw them fighting this morning."

"Oh.. They weren't that good of a couple anyway."

Manny smiled. "But we are."

"Come over tonight. I want to make you dinner."

"Really? Aww, that's so sweet." she gives him a kiss on the lips and Ms. Kwan comes in and everyone sits down and listens to what she has to say. "Since we are done with the theatrics of this marking period, now it's time for the book report. Now, I have two books you guys can choose from. The one you choose, you have to read in 2 and a half weeks. Then you have a write a 2 and half page book report about it. Does everyone understand"  
The class nodded. Ms. Kwan continued. " The two books are suspense-slash-horror, and are by the same author. The author is Christopher Pike, and the books you will be reading by him are called 'The Wicked Heart' and 'Master of Murder'. Without knowing what these stories might be about. Choose one off this table. Once you choose it, you are married to it and you cannot get a divorce. Choose a book now and go back to your seats." 

Everyone got up and chose a book. J.T. passed Erica a note. Ah, the desperate love note, thought Erica. She chose her book and sat at her seat next to Michael. The note said:

Erica,  
I'm sorry for all the damage that I've caused. I've made a mistake; I shouldn't have let Emma get to my head. I want us to be together again. We had such a great time together, and you know it. I'm not just referring to the three-month anniversary thing. Look back on the past three months and you'll know we had a good time. We are meant for each other. I couldn't sleep last night, I was thinking about what you said yesterday. Then, when I saw you walking away with Michael, holding his hand, my heart dropped. I have never felt this way for anyone. And probably never will. Please give me another chance.  
One more thing. Happy birthday, Erica.  
Love always,  
J.T.

Erica smiled at this note. For it was a reminder that it was her birthday. She turned to J.T. and smiled. "Thanks" she mouthed to him. Then she thought, "Doesn't mean we'll be getting back together anytime soon." Indeed, today was her birthday. She had her gig at Exotic Rose tomorrow night and she gets to party tonight. Then has to go to Saturday school. Boy, she just cannot wait for that. J.T. smiled back at her. Thinking that maybe that note was the key to re-opening the door to their relationship. But you never with a person named America.

Erica turned to Michael and said. "Today's my birthday. You gave me a wonderful present last night. But I do expect you to buy me something. Something keen."

"So you want a knife? I don't think that's the best gift I can give you."

"I didn't mean keen like that. I meant keen as in cool."

"I'll put the knife in the freezer first. How about that?"

Erica smiled. "You're not funny."

"Yes I am, that's why you are smiling. Don't worry, I'll get you something."

When Ashley finally came out of the bathroom. She ran right into Craig who was coming back from taking the attendance down. He could see that Ashley looked a wreck and had been crying for the past 15 minutes.  
"What's wrong, Ashley?" asked Craig.

"Why? Why do guys always cheat on me? Especially with someone younger than me? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Remind you that you broke up with me. You got bored with me. You dumped me for Michael."

"Craig, can I remind you that you cheated on me with Manny, numerous of times. You were being a two-timer."

"I don't know what I was thinking then. We should really talk about this more. I'll take you out to The Dot. You can order anything you want. I'll pay. WE can talk about what went wrong for both of your relationships. I want to help an old friend out."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. Look for me after school."

A familiar face walks onto school grounds. This familiar face has glasses. This familiar face has black hair. This familiar face had to leave for a while last year. This familiar face is Rick. Yes, Rick is back. He's been to anger management. He's even been to the hospital when Terri was in a coma. Rick is gentler now. He feels that he shouldn't let violence solve his problems. He is more peaceful now. But will Degrassi believe him? Will they even accept him? Rick smiles at this school. Thinking that it's never changed. When he walked in. The first person he saw was Terri McGreggor, herself.  
"Rick, what are you doing here?" asked Terri.

"Re-instating back into school. Still a sophomore. Not like you. I bet you're a junior."

"Yeah. I am."

"Look, Terri, I am sorry for what I did to you. I don't know if you know this. But I visit you every Wednesday when you were in the hospital."

"I know. I saw the roses you left me. With the 'I'm sorry' cards. I understand that you're sorry Rick. But I think it'll be better if we stayed away from each other."

"If that's how you want it to be,Terri. I'm only agreeing to this because I love you."

"I wish I could say the same for you." said Terri as she was walking away.

Part 53"Oh, happy birthday to me. It's my motherfucking birthday." said Erica. SHe was walking down the hall with Michael holding his hand still. SHe found holding Michaels hand comforting.

"My little birthday girlfriend."

"Huh?"

"I didn't stutter."

"I know, but I didn't know we were going out." said Erica confused. "But I don't mind if we do. I just didn't know that we made anything official."

"Would you like me to comeover tonight?"

"Yes, I would. But don't expect anything to happen. I want to watch Donnie Darko. My dad gets home late, tonight. So I'll invite a few friends. Y'know, the band and such."

"Want me to spread the word?"

"I wouldn't I were you. This is my class. See you later." She gave him a kiss and walked in her class. 

J.T. saw this kiss too. He walked up to Erica. "What the hell was that?"

"A kiss, I believe." replied Erica. "Remember that you broke up with me. Thanks for remebering my birthday by the way. You can comeover tonight, if you want. We'll be watching Donnie Darko and hanging out."

J.T. stared at Erica in bewilderment. "I might consider it."

"Suit yourself." Erica sat down in her seat and started to read the book that she chose in English class. Manny sat next to Erica.

"Hey." said Manny.

"What?"

"We're cool now. I'm over the past. Anyway, I'm sorry about you and J.T."

"I'm not. He made a mistake. He won't be able to fix it because I'm dating Michael now. I heard you were dating Sean. How's that going?"

"It's going great. He's the sweetest... Emma, she's the one who told Jay. I think she fucked up you and J.T.'s relationship."

"I already know this. ANd I am keeping my distance from Jay, Emma, and j.T. I'm done tlaking about this now."

"I'm coming to your guys' gig tomorrow. What's your bands name?" asked Manny

"Darts of Pleasure." said Erica.

"I thought you said it was the Automatics?"

"It was the Automatics. We changed it just in case Dean wanted to sue for credit or something. Since they kicked him out the band and all. SO now we are Darts of Pleasure. Sounds alot better than the Automatics anyway."

Manny nodded and the bell rang. Erica got back to her book and was questioning herself on why Manny decided to befriend her all of a sudden. Erica started reading her book and humming along to her bands 'Storms Disaster'. Mr. Armstrong stopped talking and said. "Excuse me, Miss. America, am I interrupting your reading and your little song back there?"

Erica looked at Mr. Armstrong with her worst look. "I could say that you are. But that would be very disrespectful of me. So I'll put my book away and stop humming. SO i can listen in on the convo you're having with the class."

"Thank you. As I was saying..."

J.T. turns to Erica and says. "What's gotten into you?"

"If I tell you, it'll break your heart." said Erica.

Blah blah blah... When school is over, Erica catches a ride with Theodora and Michael to her house. Where she tears it apart so she could find her Donnie Darko movie. She realizes she can't find it, then realizes that her dad left her 100 dollars. He left a note, "Happy Birthday, beautiful disaster. Here's some money for your birthday and the weekend. Won't be back until Tuesday. Dad oxo"  
Amazing, she thought, dad's not going to be home and he said nothing about not being allowed to have a party. Then she looked at her computer. and in big bold, underline, italic, yellow letters it said: "Do Not Have A Party. Love, Dad (once again)". Erica couldn't help but laugh. Because technically she's not having a party, she's having a get together. She's feeling pretty genius right now. And besides, it's a school night. She'll save the party for this weekend.  
Erica ran next door to Michaels house and asked Theodora if she could give her a ride to the mall so she could buy the Donnie Darko DVD. Theodora agreed and told Michael she was going to the mall, Michael decided to go also, and they were on their way to the mall.  
J.T. is having second thoughts on whether he should accept Erica's invitation to her get together. On second thought, it is Erica's birthday. so he'll consider the invite. he still loves Erica. So he calls Emma and askes her if her mom wouldn't mind taking them to the mall. Emma asked her mom and she said she wouldn't mind. She would just get Craig to watch baby Jack for her.  
Michael, Theodora, and Erica are already at the mall. Michael is in Hot Topic and Erica and Theodora are in some video store. Erica gets the Donnie Darko DVD and leaves the store with Theodora. On the way to Hot Topic, Theodora starts a brief conversation with Erica. "You're dating, Michael now, aren't you?" asked Theodora.

"I most certainly am." replied Erica. "He's just the bees knees."

"Oh. So, what happened between the two of you last night"  
"We talked. He let me cry on his shoulder. Had a sympathy make-out session... Nothing further than that." said Erica simply. Just then, she saw J.T. walking with Emma. Emma saw Erica staring at them, so she linked her arm through J.T's and did the little hair-flicking thing and smiled. "Emma... and J.T... an item? That cannot be."

"What?" said Theodora completely clueless of what just happened.

"Emma! J.T.! Hey guys!" Erica walked over toward them and Theodora followed.

"Hey Erica." said Emma.

"Hey, cutie." said J.T.

"Hey." said Theodora. "You guys going steady or something?"

"Of course not, " said Erica in denial. "They're obviously trying to make me jealous."

"Jealous? Why would you be jealous if you're dating Michael?" said Emma

J.T. and Erica looked at each other with hurt in their eyes. Erica shook off this look and said. "You guys are coming over tonight, right? I'd highly appreciate it"  
"Of course. That's why I'm here. I'm getting you a present." replied J.T.

"See you later then." said Erica.

They, as in Theodora and Erica, walked on to the Hot Topic and saw Michael pondering at the wall of band shirts. Erica walked towards Michael and wrapped her arms around his waist. Michael turns around and gives her a kiss on the forehead and says, "I'm trying to think which one of these shirts I should get you."

"I have most of those shirts... Get me a skirt off clearance or something. It doesn't take that much to make me happy."

"Are you going to let go of me so I can walk over there properly?"

"Yes." 


	39. CHapter 39

Part 54.o)  
Yeah, so Michael bought Erica a black bondage skirt and a black Darkness wife beater. And it was all under 20 bucks. That's what shopping off clearance gets you. Anywho, they left the mall and headed to Erica's house. Erica set up for the party then went upstairs to get all dolled up. Since it is her birthday, she has to look good. She invited a few people. Craig to take pictures, Ellie, Darts Of Pleasure, J.T., Libbie, Toby, Spinner and Paige, Marco and Dylan, and Terri. It was a simple get together.  
Erica was upstairs getting ready; she decided to go for a somewhat rave glam-goth look. She put on her all black outfit, put on some eyeliner and black eye shadow, her combat boots. She crimped her hair and put a shitload of glitter in it. Her hair sparkled like a disco ball. She knew she was going to get glitter all over the place. But oh well. She went downstairs and decided that she was going to turn on some music and totally have a party. She called Sean, Ashley, and Terri and told them that she was having a birthday party and that they should comeover and have some fun. Erica is really strict about having people she doesn't know over. So she told them to absolutely not spread the word. She set some snacks on the table. She decided to walk over towards Michael and shake her glittery hair all over him.  
"Oopsies… I accidentally got glitter all over you. You are so pretty and sparkly." Said Erica "Why, thanks, Erica." Replied Michael as he kissed her cheek, he whispered in her ear. "You look very delicious." Erica laughed… Then she said. "Try not to disturb the neighbors by being too loud"  
Theodora says. "You're not disturbing me"  
Erica stares at J.T. for a moment then says. "Can I talk you for a mo, J.T"  
"Yeah, of course." Said J.T.  
Erica grabs J.T's hand and leads him to the kitchen. She turns and gives Michael an assuring look that nothing's going to happened between her and J.T.  
"What'd you want to talk about?" asked J.T.  
"That little scene at the mall." Said Erica.  
"That was none of my idea"  
"I know. I just want you to understand that you broke up with me, not the other way around… There's no reason for you to act so pitiful." She said with such bubblieness that it didn't seem like an insult. "I know, you probably do not appreciate me going out with Michael… But always remember, that you were my first love and I will always love you. Even if you did break my heart." She smiles. But has tears in her eyes.  
"Don't cry, you're going to ruin your make-up… And besides, it's your birthday… Why cry on your birthday"  
"It's amazing to see a tomboy cry." joked Erica. She grabbed a paper towel and dabbed her eyes a bit so her make up wouldn't get smudged or anything. THen Terri bursted in.  
"Happy Birthday, Erica!" screamed Terri. She saw J.T. "Oh, am I interrupting anything"  
"No, we were just about to go out to the living to see if everyone had arrived." said Erica. "Is Sean here"  
"Yeah, with Manny"  
"Groovie, let's go." said Erica. "Actually, J.T. ... You go, I need to talk to Terri"  
"Alright." said J.T. and he left.  
"That's funny," said Terri. "Because I needed to talk to you"  
"I want to appologize... For starting to date Michael, I know you're smittens like kittens and yarn for him, and I just became selfish and started going out with him without your conscent." said Erica. "I totally hope you're not mad at me. That'd be the worst"  
"It's okay, Erica. I took the hint that he didn't like me when he started dating Ashley. It's amzaing that he cheated on her with you. But oh well, that's Ash's bad luck. Anywho, I wanted some advice... And knew that you were the definate person who could give me the advice." said Terri.  
"Damn right. Give me your problem"  
"Rick's back. And a part of me wants to hate him for what he's done... ANd the other part wants me to forgive him. I mean, he's been to therapy... I don't think he'll harm anyone... I really just don't know what to do"  
Erica thought for a moment. THis was a serious problem... so she gives her best advice. "Here's what Iwould do: I would look out for him for awhile... See what his actions are... If he seems dangerous, avoid him as much as you can. If he seems harmless, then you can be his friend or more if you want to. But don't go out with himjust because you're desperate, remember what he's done to you. And if you do go out with him... Be fucking careful"  
"Thanks so much. Your the best." Terri gives Erica a hug and Erica kisses her cheek.  
"I'll always be there for you Ter, I sense that you've had a tough life"  
This time, Manny walks in and says. "Erica, how are you going to have a party and not even attend it"  
"I'm coming... Be pateint." she turns back to Terri. "You're going to have to show me what this Rick character looks like"  
"Alright, now...Let's party!" said Terri.  
Terri and Erica leave the kitchen to see a shit load of people in her living room. Including Jay and Alex. SHe didn't want to be near any of them and definately didn't invite them. Someone must've invited them. Erica immediately went to Sean.  
"Why are Jay and Alex here?" asked ERica.  
"I brought them along. Me and Jay were on a double date... We were making Manny and Alex dinner and then you called." replied Sean.  
"Jay must be making up to ALex for being a two-timer"  
Sean raised his eyebrow. "And what about you"  
"Oh, I paid my price... J.T. broke up with me. I'm sure you've heard"  
"Yeah... You date your bands guitarist... I'm coming to the gig tomorrow. Manny really wants to go. She saw that whole try out thing and thought you were amazing"  
"Oh, alright. Cool... See you there... I'm gonna move around somemore"  
Ashley was there... Yes, I said Ashley was there... She wasn't going tocome, but Craig insisted... Erica told Craig about the whole get together thing at lunch. So, after Craig and Ashley talked over smoothies at The Dot, Craig convinced Ashley to come with him to Erica's get together.  
"Hey, Ashley. We need to clear the fog between us." said ERica.  
"Go ahead. It's not like I'm going to forgive you." replied Ashley in a harsh tone.  
"Then why are you here"  
"Craig invited me, I wasn't going to go... But he convinced me. He's walking around, taking pictures... I got you a present..." Ashley pulled out alittle crown that said "Happy Birthday" on it. "I thought it would look cute"  
"Thanks... Oh, I'm really sorry about ruining you and Michael's relationship... Really, I am." Erica put on the crown.  
"Did you even think about how I would react"  
"I did... And I even told him that he shouldn't hurt you this way. It just... It just happened." said Erica. "I don't want a guy... To ruin our friendship. It's my birthday, let's just party." ERica gave Ashley a hug. " There's lots of cute guys who I haven't a clue who they are, waiting to meet you. Get to know them... Just be careful"  
Erica walks off and finds Michael. When she finds him, she goes. "You're going to dance with me." and she turns around, puts Michaels hands on her hips and starts dancing. "Go with the flow." She tells him. She sees J.T staring at her, and she winks at him in a very desirable way. Erica thinks this party is going so good so far... Until a familiar face bursts in the house.

Part 55 .o(Say Bonjour, to Monseuir Henry.) "Julian! What the hell are you doing here?" screamed Erica.  
Julian totally ignored his surroundings and sat on the couch. "Who's the guy behind you"  
"My fucking boyfriend, aren't you suppose to be at NYU"  
"I transfered... Then dropped out. Dad said I could get a job where he works at. I was majoring in Nursing anyways." Julian runs his fingers threw his hair and shakes it a bit. "You finally got a boyfriend"  
Michael cuts in. "Who's this"  
"My adopted older brother, Julian. We adopted him when I was in New York. He's suppose to be attending NYU." explained Erica "Sorry I crashed your party sis. I wasn't expecting you to have a party until this weekend. Turns out I was wrong"  
"We need to talk alone... In the guestroom." said Erica. "Where you will be sleeping." Erica dragged Julian upstairs with his stuff and showed him to the guestroom. While Erica was doing this, Michael was getting everyone to hide and such . He asked Paige and Ellie to bring out the cake, and asked Jay to light it. He told everyone to put their gifts on the couch. AS soon as everyone was in their spots. Michael asked if anyone didn't know the words to 'Happy Birthday', as a joke. Alot people got the joke and joked back saying that they didn't.  
"So what you're telling me... Is that you dropped out of college, because it interferred with your partying?" asked Erica.  
"Well, yeah. I gave it two years though. ANd I was failing anyways... They were going to kick me out. I'm surprised I got in. Then, I went to a community college, and somewhat graduated. SO, what have you been up to"  
"I'm in a band.. ANd I just got out of a relationship, and now i'm in a new one"  
"Got in any fights since you've been here...?" asked Julian.  
"Yeah... With this girl Manny. We're cool now. Now if you will excuse me, I have a party to go to. Unless you're coming downstairs, I'll see you in the morning." Erica leaves and starts to go downstairs with Julian following her. Once Erica gets downstairs, everyone jumps out of their hiding spots and screams 'Happy Birthday!' and Erica starts laughing because she was suprised. Julain stares at Erica and sees that she's a total happy spirit than she was when he first met her. Craig takes a picture. Erica runs towards the table and blows out her candles. Erica gives michael a kiss and J.T. turns away. Julian went up to him and said. "You must be her ex"  
"Who are you? And how'd you know?" asked J.T.  
"I can tell by the look on your face when she kissed that guy. And I'm Julian, her older brother"  
"I'm sorry, but don't see the resemblance"  
"I was adopted. Erica use to not have a boyfriend. She was desperate to get a boyfirend... She was really close to becoming a lesbian, then she moved here. Funny, now she has a boyfriend. Must enjoy him alot"  
"Yeah... She use to feel that way about me. But she doesn't anymore"  
"Who dumped who?" asked Julian.  
"I dumped her"  
"That's why. She gets over things quickly when they leave her. If it was the other way around, she'd have sympathy for you. She's had a tough life... She's learned how to get over things quickly. Like her mom's death"  
"She said something about killing herself slowly earlier... With the cold"  
"Seriously"  
"Yeah"  
"I'll have to talk to her about that later." said Julian. "It was nice talking to you"  
"Same to you"  
Erica started opening all her presents and Michael decided that he would cut and pass out cake. Since he knows about Erica's past relationship with knives. Everyone was just sitting around, eating cake and talking. Ashley couldn't keep her eyes off Julian. She thought he was brutally cute.  
"Dude! Haven't seen you in a long time. Still skating?" asked Spinner, with his arm around Paige.  
"Hey man." Said Julian. "Yeah, still skating... Any skate parks around here"  
"Totally. I'll take you there after school. You just sitting home all day"  
"Yeah...Pretty much so... So, introduce me to this lady right here"  
Paige sticks out her hand and says. "I'm Paige Michaelchuck, and I thought I was Spinner's girlfriend"  
Julian shakes her hand and says. "Julian, Erica's adopted older bro. I've known Spinner since he was in what? Summer camp"  
"Totally, dude"  
Erica is talking to Marco right now.  
"Hey, Marco...I've got a question for you..." said Erica. "Can we step outside real quick"  
"Sure." He turns to Dylan. "I'll be back in a sec." He gives him a kiss.  
Erica and Marco walk outside. "I brought you out here because I'm a bit torn"  
"Between J.T. and Michael"  
"Oh Indeed. See, I was totally in-love with Mr. Yorke, until he broke my heart... So, Michael just happened to be there at a time when I was really down... And we were kissing, and the next thing you know...we"  
"Had sex"  
"Yeah... I really do like Michael, though. And I know he cares for me... But I still have feelings for J.T. I just don't know what to do." whined Erica. "But my point is... Should I let sex interfere with my feelings.. Sex is a big thing, you know"  
"Yes, yes... I know. But, if you like Michael... Then, you should stay with him... If you say you really love J.T... Then you will be back with him in the end... That's how true love works. Michael's a very cute boy you've got on your hands... So try to make it work"  
Erica sees Rick(of she doesn't know that's Rick) walking down the street. "Hey there stranger!" she says, being funny, "It's my birthday"  
Rick stops walking and replies. "Oh, well, Happy Birthday to you, mademoiselle. Bonne Chance in the future." he walks away "Wow... Who was that? He's kinda dreamy..." said Erica in a amazed tone "That, Erica, was Rick. The guy who put Terri in a coma"  
"Are you fucking kidding me"  
"No. not kidding you. That was Rick... You'll probably see him at school tomorrow"  
"Well, that's brilliantly insane." said Erica Her and Marco walked back into the house and got back to what they were doing. Marco found Dylan and Erica found Michael. Liberty went up to Emma to start a conversation.  
"Hey Emma"  
"Hey"  
"I hope you know you did a bad thing when you told J.T. something that Erica told you"  
"I thought I was doing the right thing, who knows what would have happened if I wouldn't of told J.T. .. She probably would've cheated on him with Jay"  
"And what's wrong with that?" said JAy out of nowhere. "You speak of my name like its bad"  
"Maybe because it is." she said in a harsh tone.  
Jay violently grabbed her arm and Alex pushed Jay off of Emma. "Don't you Dare hit her." Jay walked away... In a matter of fact, he left the party, Alex followed him. She was calling his name, but he just ignored her and got into his car and left. She sat in the middle of the cold street, shocked. She couldn't believe that just happened. Manny came outside. THe last person you would expect, huh?  
"Alex? What was that all about? I thought you hated Emma." said Manny.  
"I do... It's just... I don't appreciate guys hitting on girls." replied Alex.  
Manny sat next to her... and said. "Oh, alright. Did Jay leave"  
"Yeah. He's going to be mad at me. He hates Emma as much as I do. I remember tha one time whenwe got into a fight... But that's different from Jay fighting Emma. My mom use to be abused by my dad... And Icould never do anything about it. I just sat there... and watched in horror. Then after he got finsih beating my mom, he'd turn around and look me straight in the eye and say 'tell anyone, and your next' or, 'tell anyone, and you won't see your mother ever again.' It was really fucked up. Then, out of nowhere... he just left"  
Manny had tears in her eyes. "Alex, I'm so sorry"  
Alex jumped up. "There's nothing ot be sorry for. And I definately don't need your pity. Just go back to your perfect life, alright? Don't worry about me." Alex started walking away.  
"where are you going"  
"Home"  
Manny just turned around and wentback inside.

Part 56... .oCraig was hanging around, taking pictures of everyone having a good time. Erica noticed that Craig was taking mostly pictures and not socializing. She was sitting onthe couch with Michael while he was talking to Stephen, Davey, Ellie, and Theodora.  
"Hey Craig. Quit taking pictures and comeover here." said Erica. "Sit right next to me, let's talk"  
Craig sat next ot Erica. "Whats up"  
"How are you...? We haven't talked in ages"  
"I'm good. Me and Ashley went to the Dot and talked, and now we're good friends. She's distraught by the whole Michael thing"  
"Yeah, I talked to Ashley about that... You know I didn't mean to take Michael away from Ashley. It just happened"  
"And you know Emma didn't mean to break up you and J.T"  
"Yeah, so she claims." said Erica bitterly. "I was about to forgive her until the little stunt she pulled at the mall"  
"What'd she do?" said Craig in a humorous tone.  
"I was at the mall getting the Donnie Darko DVD because I couldn't find my copy, so I was leaving the store and I saw J.T. and Emma. ANd apparently Emma saw me too, so she did some hair flicking linked arms with J.T. and fakely smiled, as if she was dating J.T. or something. It was shockingly scandolous, and I did not appreciate that at all"  
"Were you jealous"  
"No. I was appalled. I transformed Emma. She was wearing potato sacks to save animals before I gave her a confidence boost." Craig wasn't believing this. "Oh, well, I guess I was a bit jealous, you know? J.T. was my first love. But I've gotten over him with a firm hand." she shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't that hard"  
"If you say so, Erica. You definately should sing 'He Said' at your gig tomorrow"  
"Oh, we are. They band liked it alot. Especially Theodora"  
"Cool. Can't wait." said Craig. "Thanks... For everything"  
"No problem babe! Come here" she gives him a hug and he kissed her cheek. "It's my job"  
Michael turns around and says. "Hey, Erica. Can we talk alone"  
Erica smiles mischiveously. "In my room"  
"Yes"  
They go upstairs and while they go upstairs. Ashley decides to make her move on Julian. "Hey, my name is Ashley... Aren't you Erica's brother"  
"Yeah. Julian's the name. And if you're coming on to me... I think I'm a bit older than you"  
She flirts with him. "But I can be a very mature girl"  
Julian kisses her cheek. "You're too cute. But try to stay inyour own age range"  
J.T. and Emma are talking.  
"Erica didn't appreciate that thing you pulled at the mall." said J.T.  
"Frankly... I don't give a damn. I know she still loves you"  
"So linking arms with me and acting like we're having a good time was going to make her relize that"  
"She cheated on you anyways"  
"Doesn't matter now. We're broken up"  
"You miss her. I know it"  
"You're right... But I'll get over her soon enough, find someone new." He gets up. 'Who's not you"  
"You shouldn't jump to conclusions. I don't have a crush on you"  
J.T. walked away by then.  
Erica and Michael are upstairs. Talking privately, I guess.  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Erica.  
"Our gig tomorrow. We have to arrive an hour early so we can rehearse a bit more. And Liberty told me that her mom was talking to a talent scout. So there might be a talent scout there"  
Erica's happy about this, but she frowns. "Is that why you wanted to talk to me alone? I was expecting a bit more... I mean, it is my birthday." "Like what"  
"Oh, Michael. It's my birthday... You should know." she said. "if I have to spell it out for you...Then i have a party to return to." she starts to walk away.  
"No no no. Wait." he pulled her close to him. "I know what you want." he start kissing her and they fall onto the bed. She starts to giggle.  
Julian is downstairs being an ass. He's dancing with alot of girls who are younger than him. Julian looks at his watch and says. "It's nearly 12:00... It should be time for everyone to leave. Especially if we have school tomorrow... Let me go find my sister"  
Julian goes upstairs and burst into Erica's room randomly... But Erica and Michael were under her sheets fooling around. They were making out and Michael's hand was up Erica's skirt while Erica was rubbing his back. It's very obvious that they were warming up for another game of baseball(haha, get it)  
"Erica, what are you doing?" asked Julian.  
Erica popped up from under her sheet. "None of your business! You should have knocked first! What the hell do you want"  
"It's nearly 12... I think it's time for your guests to leave"  
"You're absolutely correct." Erica got up from the bed pulling Michael along. She went downstairs and told everyone that it was time to go because its a school night and that she'll see everyone at the Exotic Rose tomorrow night for Darts Of Pleasures' gig. Of course, alot of people were hooking up and were annoyed when Erica made such an announcement. Erica thought 'join the club'... Everyone started leaving, including Michael. Erica didn't want him to leave, but Michael said that her brother was frightening. So she gave him a kiss and let him go.  
After the house was empty, besides her and Julian, Erica looked around and to her surprise, her house wasn't that messy. Just a few cans and cups here and there. Erica picked up most of the trash and went upstairs. Washed off all the make-up, and went downstairs where Julian was sitting on the couch.  
"You've changed." he said "Have not. I'm just more happy"  
"No... You're so sexual now"  
"You're saying that because you caught me fooling around with Michael. I'm 15 now, forget the manic depressive 10-year-old you knew 5 years ago. Now, do you fancy watching Donnie Darko with me"  
"Of course"  
So they watched Donnie Darko and didn't end up going to sleep until like 3 in the morning. Erica has 3 hours until she wakes up to go to school. 3 and a half if she would've chose out an outfit before she went to bed.

Next morning, Erica woke up feeling very sleepy. Kinda like that one night when she went to Craig's party, then hooked up with J.T. afterwards and such. So, she threw on her wide parachute bondage pants and Michael's hoody and went downstairs.  
"The house is a fucking mess... Julian, could you do me a favor"  
"I'm not cleaning this house. I'm coming to your school today anyways... I'm teaching sex-ed"  
Erica started laughing. "No you're not... You didn't say that last night... SOme Sally chick is suppose to do that. You're kidding me, right? How is that possible"  
"I met Sally in college, she did a presentation for our class on how to teach students about their health. After the presentation I talked to her and she told me that if she ever couldn't make a presentation, she would ask me to do it for her. She's such a nice lady"  
"Oh, you could drive a girl suicidal"  
"Speaking of, J.T., you're ex"  
"-I know who he is"  
"-Said something about you saying that you were killing yourself slowly with the cold"  
"You're kidding me... I said that to make him feel bad for breaking up with me. I'm not suicidal anymore.. I swear, I haven't cut or tried to kill myself lately. Got damn. I don't want people feeling sorry for me about my situation, that's why hardly anyone knows..." She calmed down and said. "Are you driving me to school"  
"Yes, of course, let me go get my supplies." Julian left the living and got his box filled with all sorts of types of Sex Ed shit. Erica just shook her head and went out to the car.

Part 57) "I swear, people drive me to drink..." said Erica as she walked in the school with Michael. "My brother, a sex ed teacher... He couldn't make a girl climax if he was Tommy Lee"  
Michael laughed, then Liberty came up to her. "Erica, you might get mad... But, Emma is saying that she's dating J.T. "  
"Why would I get mad when J.T. broke up with me? I've got a boyfriend"  
"Quit the B.S. I know you deep down inside you still love J.T., so what are you going to do"  
"Absolutely nothing." she smiled.  
"One more thing... She's also saying that you tried to make a move on her at your party last night"  
"You're fucking kidding me. I didn't even talk to her at that party, let alone see her! What the hell has gotten into her"  
"Was Emma even at the party?" asked Michael.  
"I don't know... I didn't see her." said Erica.  
Just then, she saw J.T. bending over at his locker. SHe went up to him and leaned on his back so she could whisper in his ear. "Are you and Emma dating"  
"Uhm, no." he said. "She been being a real bitch lately"  
"Tell me about it. She's pulling a Manny and telling people that I'm a lesbian and I tried to make a move on her at the party"  
"You're kidding"  
"Nope." replied Erica. "She's saying that you guys are dating and that I was trying to make a move on her"  
J.T kissed Erica. "Don't go over there while there's a crowd around her. You might kill her"  
"I can't believe you just kissed me. Oh, " she said while getting off his back. "My bro is teaching sex ed. It's hilarious, isn't it"  
"Definately"  
Rick is standing at his locker, reading over some Shakesperian play. Michael decided to talk to Craig at his locker. So Erica went up to Rick and said. "I am a big fan of Shakespeare. What play is that"  
"Are you talking to me?" replied Rick. "Oh, you're that girl whose birthday was yesterday"  
"That's me. Erica is the name, I do declare that you're... Rick"  
"Yeah... How'd you know"  
Erica says this with sexy humor. "You seem to be the talk of the town. Terri told me about you first. You were her ex"  
"Yes. I was"  
"I don't appreciate guys abusing girls... I usually make their life a living hell"  
"Please don't do that. I already don't have that many firends... My life already seems like hell"  
"Alright. I'll even be your friend. Just don't cause that much trouble, or the deal is off." She kissed his cheek. "Stay keen, alright"  
"Okay. See ya later"  
"Yeah...Oh! I'm in a band, we have a gig tonight at this place called Exotic Rose, want to come to it"  
"I don't know where that is"  
"I'll walk you there. See ya later, Rick"  
"Bye"  
Then as soon as she turned around with a smile of satisfaction, she bumped right into an angry looking Spinner.  
"Why were you talking to that jerk?" he said.  
"He's not a jerk, and because I can talk to whoever I want to." she replied,  
"You do know what he did to Terri, right'  
"Of course. Me and Rick made a deal that if he got into any trouble, I would make his life a living hell. And he's my friend, he's coming to my gig tonight"  
"He's your friend? Don't make me laugh"  
"You want to laugh? Think of Julian teaching Sex Ed"  
"You're kidding me"  
"Of course not, Gav. And if I find out that you're messing with Rick, I'll never talk to you again... Are you going to walk me to class"  
"Sure."

Part 58)During lunch, Manny is looking for Alex... She has been looking for her all day. When she finally sees Alex. She sees her sitting right next to Jay as if nothing ever happend. Manny went up to he and said. "Are you fucking kidding me"  
"What do you want, Santos?" said Alex.  
"Why are you sitting with Jay"  
Jay jumps up. "I'm tired of everyone using my name like its a bad thing"  
"You are a abusive person. Alex doesn't like that, now do you"  
Alex stands up also. "Mind your own business"  
"Fine. but when he hits you... Don't go crying to me"  
Manny walked away and sat next to Sean.  
"What's the matter?" asked Sean.  
"Jay is a abusive person... And Alex is still with him, although she hates people like that"  
"Jay is not an abusive person... He does lose his temper at times... But he would never hit Alex. That's why she stays with him"  
"If you say so"  
Emma is suprisingly sitting with Paige and Hazel and their crew. When Emma noticed Rick.  
"Isn't that the guy who put Terri in a coma?" said Emma.  
"Yeah. I can't believe that pyscho came back to Degrassi, no one even likes him." said Paige.  
Emma got up,and started walking towards Rick. Rick smiled nervously as Emma sat across from him.  
"What are you doing here? No one wants you here." she said.  
"I believe that I'm entitled to an education, Emma." replied Rick.  
"Why don't you leave before someone starts to make your life a living hell"  
"You stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours"  
"Is that a threat"  
"It's a statement"  
"I'll get you kicked out of this school if its the last thing I do"  
"If you say so"  
That's when Erica came to the table with Michael. "If it isn't the newly found slut... Trying to seduce Rick into liking you"  
"Of course not... Why are you over here, anyways? Trying to make a move on me again"  
"I didn't even see you at my party. Quit spreading rumors about me"  
"I'm only telling the truth"  
"I gave you all the confidence that you got now... Don't act like you've been like this all along. You were wearing potato sacks before you met me"  
"You can continue to say that all you want to, no one will believe you"  
"You stupid bi-" Michael covered her mouth. Erica moves Michaels hand away from her mouth and says. "I'll kick your ass... Don't mess with me"  
"I'm not scared of you, Erica. Threaten me all you want to"  
"Ha, what? Are you going to pull a Manny and get Hazel to throw a shoe at me"  
Emma just walked away. Erica wanted to tackle her down, and she was trying to. But Michael was holding her back.  
"Sit down, Erica. She's not worth it." said Michael.  
"Fine then." said Erica, sitting across from Rick. She was suddenly calm. "Rick, this is my boyfriend, Michael. Michael, this is my newly found friend, Rick"  
They started talking and such when Paige came to the table to talk to Erica, totally ignoring Rick and pretending that he wasn't even there.  
"Darts Of Pleasures' gig's tonight, right? Are you guys selling shirts?" asked Paige.  
"Yeah..." said Michael. "At least I think we are... You would have to ask Ellie. Because Davey is the one in charge of shirts"  
"Alright then." said Paige. She turned to Erica. "Are you and Emma friends anymore"  
"Of course not. She is a whore. She will get hers... " replied Erica.  
"see ya later"  
"Oh Indeed." 


	40. chapter 40

Part 59--) Afterschool, Erica was walking with Rick.  
"I'm walking home with you, so I know where you live, so I can walk you to Exotic Rose. You have to be there..." said Erica.

"Is the school going to be there?"

"Most of the school. But if anyone messes with you... I've got your back, I'll be on the stage the whole time."

"Should I dress up?"

"Dress casual. Be yourself. There's nothing better than being yourself."

"This is my house." said Rick. "Are you going to remember it fine?"

"Of course.. You live 3 houses away from me." said Erica. "Oh, and you'll have to be there an hour early, we have to rehearse... Is that okay?"

"Sure." he said. "See ya later."

"Bye bye."

Erica walked in the house and saw Julian. "Julian, you were really good. I thought you were going to fuck it up... But you really enlightened me on the origins of the penis."

"You're pulling my strings..." said Julian. "But was I really good"  
"Absasmurfly."

"Huh?"

"Anyways... Are you coming to my gig tonight?"

"It's a teen club, right? What's the age range?"

"14 to 18."

"I'm too old to go to that club..."

Erica took off her hoodie. "No. YOu look 18, you're going, whether you like it or not. But I have to leave an hour early... So, You're going to have to find a way there, unless you want to come with me, Rick and Darts of pleasure an hour early"  
"Fine then. Whats the dress?"

"Casual."

"So that means you're going to put on one of your crazy rave outfits."

"Most likely..."

And as this next scene starts... You will sense a bit of de ja vu... It's a bit later and everyone is getting ready for the Exotic Rose. Paige, Hazel, and Emma are at Emma's house. Getting ready for the Exotic Rose. It's obvious Paige and Hazel are there to help Emma out... Since thats what Erica use to do... Anywho.

"Emma, Erica is going to be there. What are you going to do?" asked Hazel.

"Nothing... I'm going to stay out of her way, and besides... She'll be on stages most of the time..."

"Oh, but when she gets off stage..." said Paige.

"I have nothing to worry about."

"I'm both you and Erica's friends.. But, hun, Erica will seriously hurt you... You spreading rumors about her... Is not going to make her avoid you."

"I'm not scared of her." said Emma.

"Quit harassing the girl," said Hazel, "Emma has nothing to be frightened of. Because I have her back." Hazel and Emma hi-five each other.

Paige looks at Hazel with her meanlook. "And that's why you're out of Hell Hath No Fury."

"No need to be harsh." said Emma. She changes the subject. "What are we going to do about Rick?"

"We are going to have to talk to Mr. Raditch about that..." said Paige.

"And if that doesn't work?" said Hazel.

"We'll do a silent protest." said Emma. "Pass out orange ribbons or something that shows how many students really don't want Rick at Degrassi."

"Sounds like a plan."

They got ready and blah blah blah. Darts Of Pleasure was already at Exotic Rose, along with Rick, Toby, Liberty, and Julian... They are watching Darts of Pleasure rehearse... After they finished doing a cover of The Strokes... Michael askes Davey if he gotten the shirts... Davey said yeah, and opened the box next to him. They were simple longsleeve shirts, nothing fancy. It was a black with green lettering in the font of Curlz MT that said "Darts Of Pleasure".

"That's so sexy. It matches the bottom of my bell bottoms... Green fire... I'm wearing it." She puts on the shirt and puts it on. "How does it look?"

"Awesome" said Davey.

"It matches your shoes also." mentioned Theodora.

"People are going to arrive any minute now..." said Stephen. "There's suppose to be a talent scout here. I am really nervous."

"I'm not nervous at all! I can't wait! I'm going to give that sorry excuse for a talent scout the show of his fucking life!"

"Oh really?" said Julian.

"Totally, I am pysched."

Thats when people started to walk in... Erica saw Emma walk in and she flicked her off. Emma just rolled her eyes and started talking to Paige. J.T. walked in with Manny and Sean, Erica smiled and waved at him. That's when Michael went up to Erica and whispered in her ear. "Quick make-out session before we perform?" Erica jumped up and Michael carried her off stage... yeah, you know whats going to happen, now.  
The rest of Darts of Pleasure got off stage to greet their friends and such. When the club got as full as possible, Liberty went onto the stage and said. "Here's one of Canada's best new bands! They were formerly known as the Automatics! Now, they're Darts Of Pleasure!" Everyone was off doing their own thing, so Liberty announcing Darts of Pleasure was a surprise. Erica and Michael were in a love booth making out. "Did they just call our band?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

"Oh shit."

They both ran on stage with the rest of the group... Erica grabbed the mic from Liberty and said. "Howdy! Sorry, Libbie caught us off guard... Uhm, anywho, we are Darts of Pleasure, and we are here to rock your tube socks!... If you're wearing any..." Theodora started doing some random guitar strumming... Erica counted down. "1, 2, 3... Gooooooo"  
Theodora started playing the actually strumming to their first song. Their first song is a song that basically introduces them. It's called 'Darts Of Pleasure'... And 'Darts of Pleasure' immediately slides into 'Tasteful Sin'... Darts of Pleasure played their whole set with groovy intensity. Everyone in the audience seemed to love it. In the middle of their set... Erica said. "If you want this loooovely shirt I'm wearing now, you can get it for only and a buck fifty at the bar! This next song is a slow song. It's our cover of The Strokes 'Trying Your Luck'." They start playing the song.

Emma went over to J.T. and asked if he would dance with her. He said sure. Rick was all by himself, sitting at a love booth. When Terri walked over to him. "Want to dance," she said, "for old time sakes?"

"Sure." he replied.  
Alot of Terri's friends stared at her weird. Like, 'What is her problem?' or, 'What is she thinking?'. But Erica smiled. She knew that Terri is alot smarter now, she knew that Terri wouldn't let Rick hurt her again.

Emma started conversation. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"You've been annoying me lately. You became really prissy." he replied.

"Then why are you dancing with me?"

"You asked. I'm just being nice." said J.T., simply. "I only see you as a friend."

"I can't believe this. I've always liked you. Even while you were going out with Erica. But Erica seemed like such a cool person, that I just stood on the side and dated Chris. I even started dating Chris to make you jealous! But that didn't work, you were too wrapped up in that damn tomboy. You just never seemed to notice. Or care."

"You chould have said something earlier, I mean, c'mon, am I suppose to know that you like me as soon as you say 'hi' to me or something? I am not a mind reader..."

"Well, would you go out with me now?"

"No."

Emma was waiting for him to say something. But he didn't, so she stopped dancing with him and left. Terri and Rick are talking...

"I didn't welcome you back properly yesterday." said Terri.

"That's okay. I deserve any hostility that you give me. I probably put you threw hell." replied Rick.

"Yeah, you did. And I guess I forgive you. But to make it clear now, I don't see a relationship happening between us again."

"I except that."

"Cool. We can just be friends..."

"The best of. Have you met Erica yet?"

"Totally. She's just the best."

"She is. She was the only person that talked to me. Besides her boyfriend, and you"  
"She doesn't exclude anyone out."

Darts of pleasure finshed their song and decided to go on a quick break and let Chris handle the music for a while.

"Wow. That was great... I want to perform some more..." said Erica.

Stephen goes. "You were great. I know the audience loved you."

"They loved us. All of us!" said Erica, exicitedly.

"When we get back on stage, we have to give them something worth remembering. We should end with our best song." said Theodora.

"I wonder if the talent scout enjoyed our performance?" asked Davey.

"He definately heard what Erica said earlier before everyone came in." said Stephen.  
"How do you know?" asked Michael.

"Because, I saw him talking to Liberty's mom, and when Erica said what she said. He turned and looked at her, then looked back at Liberty's mom."

"Oh really? How interesting. I'll be right back. I feel like dancing."

As Erica told J.T. before. She told Michael that she was going to dance with people innocently. So, when she found J.T., she started dancing with him. She threw her arms around his neck and started shaking her non-existent ass.  
"Hey, you were great!" said J.T.

"Thanks! Are you going to buy a shirt?" replied Erica.

"Yeah, of course."

"There's a talent scout here, you know. I wonder if he liked our performance?"

"He should lose his job if he didn't." said J.T. He stared into Erica's eyes. She looked at him weird. "I miss you." he said.

"I'll deticate a song to you then." she said as she turned around and started dancing infront of him.

He put his hands on her waist. "What song?"

"You'll see." She walked away, turned around and blew him a kiss. 


	41. Chapter 41

Part 60--) Everyone is having a swell time at Exotic Rose. Alot of people seem to be there. Craig was just hanging around, talking to Ellie and Spinner at some random table. When Ashley came up.

"Aren't they just the best?" said Ashley to Ellie. "Can you wait until we perform next weekend?"

"Of course not." Ashley was wearing a Darts of Pleasure shirt that was freshly boughten. Ellie acknowledge that. "I see you bought a shirt."

"Totally. Are you guys' going to buy one?"

"Definitely." said Craig. Doing that nodding thing he does.

"Me too." said Spinner. "I've known Erica for a long time and I would never guess that she would be a lead singer of a rock group."

Ashley smiled. "I don't think anyone knew."

Darts of Pleasure went back onstage and said. "This song is dedicated to anyone who...can relate to this song."

They started playing 'He Said' the song that Craig wrote.

Ashley immediately knew it was about her. And J.T. immediately knew that this was the song that was dedicated to him. Ashley went up to Craig and said. "This song's about me, isn't it?"

"Now, why would you think that?"

"Because," she starts to quote his lyrics, "It hurts so much it makes me want to cry, especially when I see you with that guy."

"But aren't you single?" he asked teasingly.

"Getting over you is not easy, because when you're on stage you seem to tease me" she quotes his song again.

"Fine, it was inspired by you. When you broke up with me. I asked Erica, as a favor, if she could sing it for me. You happy?"

"Totally. See you later, Craig."

Manny was dancing with Sean when she bumped into Emma.

"Hey. I heard you and J.T. are going out... Why?" said Manny.

"We're not. It was a rumor." replied Emma

"That you started?" asked Sean.

"No."

"I also heard that you've been being a major bitch lately. And that you're trying to get Rick kicked out of Degrassi." said Manny.

"Wow. The word always seems to get back to you, doesn't it?"

Manny shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? I have connections."

"You're not going to get Rick kicked out of school. So why even try?" said Sean.

"It's better to try and fail, then not try at all. I learned that from you." she said bitterly.

"You don't have to try and fail with Sean anymore. He's all mine."

"Have fun." Said Emma. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Don't worry, I will."

Jay and Alex were at the gig also. Only because a week or so ago, Erica asked Jay to come to her gig. So he did. And he brought Alex!

"What do you think of them?" asked Jay.

"They're pretty good." replied Alex.

"Are you going to be ready to perform next week?"

"Yeah. I think we're going to be better than them. We're more emo. They're more fun-having-let's-sing-about-whatever kind of people. They get the crowd going."

Jay looked at her. "I think I understand what you mean."

Alex stared at Emma as she walked to the bar. "There are some serious rumors going around about her. I even heard that she spreaded the rumors about them herself. How pathetic is that?"

"Very pathetic. I can't believe you wouldn't let me slap her."

"I can't believe you Would want to slap her. You heard what Manny said today at lunch."

"Since when are you intimidated by Manny?"

"Since never. Don't jump to conclusions."

Jay notices Rick. "Since when did Rick come back to Degrassi?"

"I don't know..." Alex gets up and walks fast through the crowd with Jay following her. SHe stands over Rick who's sitting, once again, alone in a love booth. "What are you doing here, freak?"

"Watching Darts of pleasure perform. The lead singer, Erica, invited me to see her gig."

Jay looks at him cynically. "Yeah right. Erica hates abusive people. She wouldn't associate with you."

"I'm not here for any trouble guys." pleaded Rick. "I'm just here to watch Darts of pleasure perform. I haven't done any wrong."

Jay grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up. "what you did wrong was coming here in the first place."

Then, in the middle of the song, Erica said with a really mean tone. "Get the hell off of Rick. Now." THe band immediately stopped playing their song. Everyone turned their head and looked at Jay. And Jay let go off Rick slowly. Erica stared at Jay violently. Then, she calmed down, and said. "Sorry about that. Just protecting a friend of mine. It's really hot. Don't you think it's hot?" She takes off her band tee and you see this crazy green sparkily shirt that says. "Tomboy." on it. ANd ties her band shirt around her waist. "Alright then. Let's get back to the music."

ANd they start rocking out again.

Part 61--) Alrighty then. After the show. Darts of pleasure, Rick, Julian, and Spinner were hanging out a the bar. Waiting for the talent scout to talk to them.

"So, what are the odds of this talent scout wanting to make an EP with us?" asked Theodora.

"I don't know. I thought we were pretty good." said Davey.

"I thought you guys were great." said Rick.

"Me too." said Spinner.

Erica wasn't saying anything.

"What do you think, Erica?" said Michael.

Erica shrugged her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" asked Stephen.

Erica shook her head no.

"She's nervous." said Julian. "That's all. She's too nervous to talk."

That's when the talent scout came over. "Which of you is in Darts of pleasure?"

Davey, Erica, Stephen, Theodora, and Michael raised their hands. And the talent scout said. "Come with me." They followed the talent scout backstage and he said. "I liked your guys performance alot. And I want to get to the point to produce a demo for you guys, so I could send it to a record company. RCA seems to be your type of place."

"Isn't that in New York?" asked Theodora.

"Yes, The Strokes are on that record company." said Erica, quietly

"So, I'll have a contract for you by next week. And we can get to work as soon as possible." said the talent scout. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Josh."

"Groovy." Erica said, quietly again.

Davey got really professional. "Can we have your number, or card, so we can contact you..."

"Oh, totally. Let's exchange numbers at that." replied Josh.

"I don't want to be signed to RCA records. This seems too easy." said Erica. "How about we have a contract for you to produce a demo for us. Then if we get a record deal. You could be our producer."

The band nodded.

"Alright then. I'll have the contract ready for you by next Wednesday." said Josh. "You guys seem to be under 18. Bring a parent or guardian."

"Alright. We'll meet at The Dot grill." said Davey.

"Sounds good to me." And he left.

Theodora said. "Smart move Erica."

"I thought so." replied Erica.

"We might not get signed now."

"Well, if you think about it. If Josh controlled our whole demo thing... He'll only send it to RCA. If we had him help us make the demo, then we would be able to send it to how many ever record companies we want. We'll have a better chance of getting signed."

"Is that why you said he could be our producer if we get signed?"

"Yeah. Because, if we get signed, it's obvious that he knows what he's doing."

"Now, all we need is a manager." said Michael, with a sigh.

"Oh Indeed." said Erica. "I'm truly tired. Is everyone ready to head home?"

The rest of the band agreed and they left Exotic Rose.

When they dropped Rick off. Rick thanked Erica for sticking up for him when Jay was about to attack him. She told him that it was no problem, that it was her duty. When they drove just a few more feet, they, as in Theodora, Michael, Julian, and Erica, reached their houses. Theodora was only a junior in high and Julian was a college drop out but had excellent nursing skills. But Julian was very, very attracted to Theodora. Talk about jailbait.

"You guys can come over if you want. It's only me and Jules here until Tuesday." said Erica.

"You just want to invite Michael in so you two can fool around." said Theodora.

"I was just thinking that." said Julian.

"Totally. I was just being kind and inviting you, also into our house, but if you don't want to come in. THen that shall be fine with me and the kind sir to my left."

Michael stared at her. "You and your Shakespeare."

Erica shrugged. "He has a way with words." SHe put her hands on her hips and pulled a valley girl tone." Are you guys like, coming or what?"

Theodora shrugged. "I'll be hanging out in your lovely alcove."

"Me too" said Julian.

"Rychous!" said Erica.

Yeah... Uhm, like seriously, do I have to describe what Erica and Michael are doing upstairs? I mean, you know they're making out... And you know they're like feeling up on each other and such... So, uhm, let's get to the part where Jules confesses his un-dying love for Theodora. Okay, I'm totally over exaggerating the "un-dying love" part... But I got to make this story interesting for you guys.

"You mind if I put in Nine Inch Nails?" asked Theodora in an awkward tone.

"Nope. I never knew that my tomboy sister could turn a room into this."

"She calls it her Psychedelic Alcove. She says it bring out her inner raving hippie." said

Theodora, sitting in one of the multi-coloured bean bags.

"She still goes to raves?"

"From what I know of. Yeah."

"Do you like raves?"

"Totally."

"Cool..."

It got quiet. Then Julian acted like a little 12 year and said. "I like you."

Theodora smirked. "Oh really?"

"yeah..."

"That's interesting...I don't see how you and Erica are related." she said, changing the subject.

"Erica's dad adopted me. When Erica was ten." replied Julian.

"We should go out." said Theodora after a long silence.

"Okay."

"But, we should keep it on the down low, you know? My parents wouldn't appreciate me dating a 23 year-old."

"Alrighty then."

Erica and Michael... Oh Indeed, they are upstairs. In Erica's room. Now they are laying in each others arms... I'm not saying that anything seriously happened. I'm just saying that they are really tired.

"I have Saturday school tomorrow." said Erica.

"Really? Why?"

"I said some naughty words in Mr. Armstrong's class... So Mr. Raditch gave me a Saturday school."

"Oh, that really sucks."

"It'll be pretty groovy to see who'll be there. I know I can't be the only one who receive a Saturday school."

"I guess."

She rolled over and faced him. "can you stay the night?"

"No. I can't. I'm sorry."

"Well, can I stay the night?"

"If I can sneak you in. Theodora Jr. might start barking because he doesn't know you."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Theodora's Yorkshire Terrier. Who's a boy. "

"Then I guess I'm sneaking in."

"Okay. Pack your stuff."

They get up and pack her stuff. While they are doing that. Guess what Julian and Theodora are doing downstairs in Erica's psychedelic alcove? gasps Let's find out.

Theodora pulls her lips away from Julian's. "We shouldn't be doing this. What if Erica finds out?"

"She wouldn't care." he kisses her.

Theodora pulls away. "Not right now. We just started going out. Let's go on a date sometime before anything too serious happens."

"It's your call. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

That's when Erica came in with Michael out of nowhere. "Groovy. Because I'm ready to go also."

"What are you staying the night?" asked Theodora.

"Oh totally. Since Michael can't stay the night here. I decided I would come over."

"Theodora Jr. would totally give her away, Michael."

"So. We will be taking the risk." said Michael while giving Erica a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever." said Theodora.

"I'm not going to let you stay the night at some boy's house." said Julian

"He is not just some boy. He's my boyfriend."

"Of how long?"

Theodora mumbled. "2 maybe 3 days."

"Doesn't matter. I'm going and I'll be back tomorrow after Saturday school. Alright?"

"Fine, but if dad calls. I'm telling him exactly where you are."

"Go right on ahead."

Erica, Theodora, and Michael left and went to their house. Michael and Erica slept in the same room. His bedroom. Which is so odd and plain compared to Erica's

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." said Michael.

"We've already had sex, Michael. I don't see why we can't just sleep in the same bed." said Erica.

"Because, I don't want my mom coming in here with you in my bed with me to start a whole bunch of trouble."

"Alright, I guess I'll say goodnight now."

Michael laughed softly. "You can be so hard to please sometimes."

"goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Part 62--) Erica woke up in early in the morning to the smell of coffee. Once again, she thinks, 'mmm, coffee'. So she walks downstairs. It's about 6:30 in the morning. When she arrives downstairs, she see Michael and his mom drinking coffee.

"good morning, doll face." said Michael. "Sleep well?"

"Totally, all I need is 3 hours of sleep, and I'm good." said Erica. "Hi Michaels mom. Hope you didn't mind me staying the night."

"Of course not. Michael has told me alot about you. And please, call me Michelle."

"How much has Michael told you about me?"

Michael sighs embarrassingly. "That's not necessary. Don't you have Saturday school?"

"Yeah. I should get ready, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should."

"Me and your mom will still talk even after I get ready." she said.

"She has a point." said Michelle.

While Erica was upstairs getting dressed. Sean and Manny were at Sean's house. Manny's parents think she stayed the night at Lily's house after the gig. But nothing happened. They just snuggled in the same bed.

"good morning, Manny." said Sean.

"Morning, Sean." said Manny, sleepily. "Why are you up so early?"

"I have Saturday school. They think I spray painted the side of the school."

"Oh yeah... SO do I... For inappropriate dress."

"So, I guess we will be in Saturday school together." he said while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Since Ellie's mom is in rehab right now, she's been on her own... Davey didn't feel like driving all the way home, so he stayed the night at Ellie's(wow, these kiddies in degrassi... Staying the night at each other's houses.) But, Ellie slept on the couch and let Davey sleep in her bed. She thought she rather have his scent on her bed than on the couch. I think that's a smart idea.

She was already up when he got up in sexy, sleepy sort of way that could drive a girl crazy.

"Good morning, Ellie." he said. "Why up so early?"

"I have Saturday school. I was late to school too many times."

"Oh. Would you like me to drive you to school?"

Ellie walked towards Davey. She gave him a kiss on the lips. "You were awesome last night. You looked so sexy playing those drums. I found you so irresistible."

He puts his forehead against hers. "And what about now?"

"It's not there anymore." She smiled. "I'm just kidding. It's always there. But I need to get to school right about now. So if you plan on taking me, I suggest you get ready."

Davey goes into Ellie's room and puts on his pants. "I'm ready."

Craig is on the phone with Jimmy... yeah, I know, who is on the phone at like, six-o-clock in the morning? But it doesn't matter, now does it? Anywho, this is what their conversation was about.

"I'm bored." said Craig.

"Me too... I was sleeping, until you called me."

"Well, I'm bored and I feel like going to Saturday school."

"Are you allowed to do that?"

Craig shrugs his shoulders. "I don't see why not. So, I'm going to get ready to go to Saturday school. Are you going?"

"No, I'm going back to sleep. Exotic Rose was crazy last night." Jimmy hangs up the phone.

Craig hangs up the phone and says. "Looks like I'll be going to Saturday School."

Part 63--)

So, 5 kids have Saturday school. Actually, 4 kids have Saturday school. One of them is there for the heck of it. For Moses know why someone just wants to get up early and go to school even though they don't need to. But whatever. A teacher at the shcool was on Saturday school duty. And since there was only 5 of them, they had to stay in the library.

"I want each of you," said the teacher, "to take a seat at each of the tables. I want you to write a paper on what you did, why you did it, and how you will avoid on doing it again."

"Excuse me miss, I don't have a damn thing on me." said Erica.

"Me either." said Craig.

"Then I shall provide it for you." said the teacher.

Manny mumbled. "Why is she speaking in that Shakespearean language?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, milady."

Ellie and Erica laughed.

"That will be ENOUGH!" shouted the teacher. Then she saw Rick coming in. "And how may I help you sir?"

"This is where Saturday school is, right?" Rick asked a bit nervously.

"Yes it is."

"Then I'm in the right place." He sat at the same table as Erica. There was only 5 table in the library for some reason, they had meant to get more... But that seemed to be at the bottom of the list of things to buy at this school. Erica smiled at him, and he sorta smiled back.

"I was just telling the students what they had to do for Saturday school. and since you decided to come late... You will have to find out from someone else. Now you...6... wait here, while I go get some materials for you."

Craig lean back in his chair. "So," he said coolly, "why is everyone here?"

"That's none of your business." said Manny with a tone.

"It's not like I was asking you, pacifically, anyways." said Craig, returning Manny's tone, but a little cooler.

"Watch it, Craig." said Sean.

"Oh yeah." said Erica. "You two are dating now." she paused, there was an awkward silence. "I'm here because of Mr. Armstrong, inappropriate language. And humming while Mr. Raditch was lecturing me."

"That must have been a lovely birthday present." said Rick.

"Oh it was." said Erica. "Why are you here Ellie?"

"Being late to school too many times. And you Sean?"

"They think I spray painted the side of the school." said Sean.

"Why didn't you tell who did?" asked Rick.

"Because I'm not a snitch." said Sean in a mean tone towards Rick.

The teacher came back with a box filled with paper, pencils, and math work to do while in Saturday school. "Help yourselves." She said. And she left. Obviously she had more important things to do.

"Wow," said Craig, still with a cool tone, "wonder what Mr. Raditch would say to that."

"Why are you here, anyway, Craig?" asked Ellie.

"Because I felt like it."

"Why the fuck would you want to be in fucking school on a fucking Saturday morning?" asked Erica.

"Such lovely language." said Craig.

"She has a point though." said Manny. "Why would you want to be in school on a Saturday?"

"I was bored." said Craig simply.

"Why are you here, Rick?" asked Erica, since no one seemed to be talking to him.

"They thought after a suspension, that two Saturday schools would be good for me."

"Won't do Terri any good." mumbled Craig.

Erica got mad. "Obviously it had if she's out of the hospital, and been out of the hospital, why does everyone have a fucking grudge towards Rick?"

"Because he's a psycho." said Manny.

"How would you feel if everyone had a grudge towards you for being a slut?" said Erica, forgetting that her and Manny just recently became friends again.

"Don't talk to her like that." said Sean.

"How would you, Sean, feel if everyone had a grudge towards you for being so 'bad'" When she said 'bad' she used her fingers and made little quotes. Without even knowing her rage, she continued. "Or you Ellie, what if everyone had a grudge toward you for being depressed? Or you Craig, what if everyone had a grudge toward you for being such a two-timer? I say everyone gets there head out of asses and stop being so fucking harsh towards Rick."

"You don't know what he's done to Terri, though." said Manny.

"Of course I do. Ellie and Rick told me. No one should have a grudge towards Rick except Terri. Terri was the one put in the hospital, not any of you."

"Why do you care, anyway?" asked Sean.

"No one said I did. It's just stupid how much drama and shit goes ON in this community."

Rick stared at Erica. This is the second time since he's got back here that she stood up for him. He is amazed that someone, even after what he did, didn't hold it against him. That he was just a human and that he made a mistake.

Everyone sat their in silence and absorbed everything that Erica just said.

Then finally, Ellie said something. "You might have convinced us not to have such hatred towards Rick. But there are still people in this school who won't be convinced not to bully Rick."

"I understand." said Erica.

Craig just sat there, leaning back in his chair, hands crossed, twiddling his thumbs. "Man, I am bored. I thought I was coming here because I was bored. I'm just even more bored."

"Then what do you suggest that we do, Craig?" asked Rick, quietly.

"Let's play truth or dare."

"How elementary can we get?" said Ellie.

"Aww. don't act like you don't want to play."

"only if I can go first." mumbled Ellie

"If you wish."

Everyone got in a circle and faced each other. Ellie stared at everyone. Then she said. "Manny, truth or dare."

Manny looked around nervously. "Uh... Truth."

Ellie smiled mischievously and asked. "Is Craig a good kisser?"

Erica busted into laughter. Manny gave her an evil look. Craig looked at Manny and smiled in a cocky manner. Sean stared at Manny, waiting for an answer. Rick didn't seem to care at all.

"Yes..." Manny mumbled, blushing, "Craig was a good kisser." Sean turned red with fury. "But nothing compared to you, Sean," she said quickly.

"It's your turn Manny." was all Sean said.

"Sean, truth or dare."

"Truth." he grunted.

"Did you and Erica hook-up at Craigs party when she first moved here?"

Ellie stared at Sean hard. She wanted to know the truth of this. Because this was one of the reasons why they broke up. Erica suddenly stopped her laughter when Manny asked this question.

"I tried, but she didn't want to." he answered honestly.

NOw it was Manny's turn to be mad.

"But that was before, way before, we even started dating." he said her. "When you were still hung up on Craig."

"I think we're about to break up a couple." said Rick to Erica.

Erica laughed lightly.

"Truth or dare, Erica" said Sean.

"Since I am not a pansy like the two of you. I will choose dare." said Erica.

"Wow, we didn't need a speech." said Sean. " I dare you to... to kiss Craig!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Erica. "But I go out with Michael."

Craig smiled. "I can keep a secret, Erica."

"Okay, but can the rest of them keep a secret?"

"Of course." said Ellie.

Sean, Manny, and Rick nodded. Notifying that they won't tell Michael if Erica kisses Craig.

"Fine..." Erica sighed, heavily. She got up. Walked to Craig, sat on his lap, facing him. And stared at him.

"A real kiss." said Sean. "Not a kindergarten peck."

Craig put his hands on her lower back and he kissed her. It was a nice kiss. A kiss that said to Craig that-this-will-never-happen-again-so-enjoy-it-while-its-happening. Then all of a sudden and out of nowhere, she jumped off his lap and ran back into her chair. Out of breath she said. "Rick... Truth... Or... Dare."

"Truth." Rick said immediately.

Erica caught her breath for a second. Craig said, "What's the matter, Erica? Did I take your breath away?" He smiled.

"Fuck you." Erica said, perfectly fine. She recovered from her breath loss. She turned to Rick. "What were you thinking, when you pushed Terri down onto that rock?"

Rick suddenly turned pale. As everyone stared at him. He knew that they all wanted to know what he was thinking. There was only one problem, "I didn't know what I was thinking," he said. "It just happened. My anger got out of control. I mean.. I mean, she was choosing Paige, _Paige_, over me. Saying that it was acceptable that Paige treat her own boyfriend that way. I couldn't believe it. But when she fell on that rock, and didn't get up. I immediately regretted it. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there...In shock... Thinking about.. about what I had done. When Paige found me... I ran home, and cried... I couldn't believe what I had done. I was sitting in my room, thinking, '_what have I done? What the hell was I thinking?_' I knew I couldn't take it back." Realizing what he had just said. He looked at his hands, they were shaking.

No one said anything.

They just sat there. Silent.

Rick broke the silence. "Craig...Truth or Dare."

"Dare." said Craig.

"I dare you..." said Rick, his voice back to normal. "To go to the teachers lounge, and get a soda."

"What kind of dare is that?" asked Craig.

Rick shrugged his shoulders.

"It can be pretty risky. Not knowing who you might run into." said Ellie.

"I'll do it." said Craig. "Is there a pacific soda you wanted?"

"It's your soda." said Rick. "Get whatever you want."

"I'm coming with you. I want a soda also." said Erica.

"Why don't you just get Craig to get it for you?" asked Manny.

"I'm a big girl." said Erica. "Erica can get her own sodas."

Erica and Craig left together. Manny and Sean looked at each other. Sean said. "I think we should follow them. You two stay here in case that teacher comes back. You'll cover for us."

"Alright." said Ellie.

Sean and Manny left.

"So," said Craig as him and Erica were walking down the hall together, "what is the real reason you wanted to come with me on my dare."

"I wanted a soda too." said Erica, simply. "Just because I kissed you doesn't mean I all of a sudden love you." she said quite offensively.

"But that wasn't just a kiss, back there. That was a real kiss."

"Why am I sensing de ja vu?"

"I don't know, we've never kissed before."

"I know why, because we were walking down this very hall when you asked if it would make me jealous if you and Ashley cuddled while listening to the Strokes." she paused. "That means my locker shouldn't be far from here."

"You remember that? That was ancient."

"My first day of school... and here is my locker." She worked on her combination then opened. She sighed as she grabbed a bottle of Blue Moon Mist Faygo from the bottom of her locker. "Nothing is better than Faygo."

"That stuff has got to be bad for you." said Craig." Especially since you drink it all the time."

She stared at the bottle. " I see no surgeon's warning on it. Come on now, we've got to get there and back." and they started walking again.

Part 64--)

Ellie and Rick were in there, sitting in silence.

Rick once again broke the silence.

"I know you are bored." Said Rick.

"If I'm bored, you are too." said Ellie

"That is true. So what do you want to talk about?"

Ellie shrugged her shoulders.

"Wasn't Darts of Pleasure awesome last night?"

"Yeah. The drummer is my boyfriend."

"Oh really? I've seen him. He seems like a nice guy. How long have you two been dating?"

"A couple of weeks now."

"That's nice."

"Are you really sorry about what you did to Terri?"

"Yes. I want to talk to Terri about the whole situation. But I don't think she wants to reminisce on bad memories."

"She doesn't."

Erica and Craig are sitting in the teachers lounge. Talking.

"I have a question." said Erica.

"Shoot." replied Craig.

"Say, you had a girlfriend. But you kept cheating on her with this one girl, who you've been sexual frustrated towards. Then the girlfriend breaks up with you. So, you decide to go to the girl you've been cheating on her with anyways. And you two end up having sex and start to date the next day."

"Is that a question?"

"No, the question is, what do you do if you still have feelings for the other person?"

"That's a tough one. But I don't think I would let sex get in the way if I really loved my ex. If I'm in a relationship, and still like the other person. Then I would tell that person how I feel."

"But what if... You don't know WHO you want. If you love both of the people, and you want one a s badly as the other, but can't decide."

"Then I would decide which one would be better for me."

Erica nodded then out of nowhere, Sean and Manny burst in the room.

"So you've made it." said Manny, staring at Craig.

"What's taking you so long to come back?" asked Sean.

"Oh, we were just talking." said Craig.

"Yeah. We'd almost forgotten we had Saturday school. Let's go back before the teacher goes to check on us and we're not there." said Erica.

But what they didn't know is that the teacher went to check on them a minute ago and is looking for them now. They left the teachers lounge and immediately heard footsteps.

"Don't tell me.." said Manny, "That the teacher is looking for us."

"I won't" said Craig

"Quick, this way." said Sean.

And they started running the opposite way the teacher was coming.

They turned a corner, and Erica saw a side of the school she didn't even knew existed. "Are you sure you're going the right way?"

"Yeah. This is the route I take when I'm about to leave to skip."

"But we don't want to leave. We want to get back to the library."

Sean turns a corner and they follow Sean. "And there is the library."

The dash to the library and run in quickly to the seats in a circle. Then they realize that they are not suppose to be sitting in a circle. So they scoot back to their desks. It was pretty loud.

"Welcome back." said Ellie.

"So much for convering for us." said Manny.

"Good thing the teacher didn't find you." said Rick.

"Yeah, thanks to Sean great navigation skills." said Erica. "It's almost time to leave, maybe we should work on this paper."

So every one was working on their paper on why they were in Saturday school and how they are going to plan not to come back. Except Craig.

Craig wrote:

"I was in Saturday school today because I was bored.

"I had nothing to do, so I decided to come to school.

"This was fun. So I think I might want to come back next Saturday."

Erica leaned over and looked at his paper.

"Good," she said, "because I'll be here next Saturday too." she smiled at him. and he smiled back.

Then he kissed her.

And she slapped him right in his face. "I have a boyfriend."

"My bad..."

Then Saturday school was over.

Part 65--)

Theodora picked up Ellie and Erica from school.

"I'm suppose to be getting a ride from Davey," said Ellie.

Theodora sighed. "Stephen kidnapped Davey and Michael. Saying they were spending too much time with their girlfriends, and he suggested that I get you guys to keep you busy while he does whatever he does with Davey and Michael."

"I bet they're going to include Dean in their plans." said Erica, as she got in the back seat.

"If they do, that's not in our control." said Ellie, as she got in the front seat.

"Lets go to a thrift store."

"Sounds cool."

Paige called Hazel.

"Hey Haze, what are your plans for today?" asked Paige as she was on the phone with Hazel.

"Nothing, I was planning on sitting around today. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe, we can do a little shopping then drop our stuff off and go off and roller skate. Unless there's a rave going on tonight."

"There should be, lets ask Manny. She'll know for sure."

Hazel switched to her other line and called Manny. When Manny answered the phone, Hazel switched back to her other line, so she could talk to her and Paige at the same time.

"Manny, any raves going on tonight?" asked Hazel.

"Uhm... You'll have to ask Chris. But why go to a rave when we can go to Exotic Rose?" asked

Manny.

"Because," said Paige. "We were just at the Exotic Rose, we haven't been to a rave in a century... Let's go."

"Alright. Let me call Chris and I'll call you back. Manny hung up the phone and called Chris.

"Hey. What's up?" Chris answered his cell phone.

"Me and my friends were wondering if their was a rave happening tonight."

Chris called for his brother and asked. "My bro says yes. But I won't be there this time. Gotta work at the Exotic Rose."

"Alright, thanks babe."

"See ya later."

Manny immediately knew that Erica wouldlove to go to a rave. So she called Erica's house. She had no choice, Erica doesn't have a cellphone. There's no point. Said Erica. She's with almost everyone all the time, there's no need to call her anywhere except for her house. So that's what Manny did. And Julian picked up the phone. "Hi." he answered.

"Uhm... Hello?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Erica there?" Manny asked confused.

"Nope. She's with Theodora. Who's trying to contact her?"

"Manny."

"Alright, I'll tell her you called."

"Uhm. Can you tell her that there is a rave going on tonight, at the same place as last time?"

"I'll try to remember."

" 'Kay. Thanks." and she hung up the phone. Then she called back Hazel and told her that there was going to be a rave tonight. And we all know that once she told Hazel, that word got around to Paige and so on and so forth.

When Erica came home with Ellie and Theodora(who gave Jules an awkward look) with a paper bag full of clothes in her hand. Jules asked her what she did for the day.

"Well, since Stephen kidnapped our boyfriends, we went to a thrift store and did some vintage shopping." explained Erica.

"Yeah." said Ellie. "We found some really cool bell bottoms. And some great band tees."

"And we got some cool accessories." added Theodora.

"There's a rave tonight. Some chick named Manny called and told me to tell you that."

"Is it at the same place as usual?" asked Erica.

"Yeah."

"I'm totally there. Did dad call?"

"Nope."

"Naturally."

"Lets go try on these clothes." said Ellie.

"I'm gonna get something to drink first." said Theodora.

Erica shrugged her shoulders and went on upstairs with Ellie. Theodora stared at Julian.

"Hello." she said, flirtatiously.

"Hi." he said.

She gave him a kiss. "Your coming to the rave whether you like it or not." she said. Then she went upstairs.

"Where's your drink?" Ellie asked as soon as Theodora came up stairs.

"In the fridge." said Theodora.

And they left it at that.

Erica put on a pair of red bell bottoms with a vintage Ramones tour tee-shirt. who would give away such a thing? Who knows. But when Erica put it on. She told Ellie and Theodora that she would be right back.


	42. Chapter 42

Part 66---)

Erica was at Craigs house in 15 or so minutes.

She knocked on the basement door, where the band rehearses. Of course there wasn't a band rehearsal today. Craig was in his basement though. I'm not very sure what came over Erica, but she playfully tackled Craig down and started making-out with him. When she stops he says, "it's okay for you to kiss me by surprise, but if I do it, I get slapped in the face."

"That's because you like it." she replies. She kisseshim on the lips. "There's rave tonight. Please come."

"What about Michael?"

She kisses him again. "He'll be there... I hope."

"Why didn't you just call me?"

"One" she kisses him. "I don't have your number. Two." she kisses him again. "This is a better approach to convincing you."

He smiles slightly. "I'm not so convinced."

"I don't know why... But I'm suddenly attracted to you." She leans in a kisses him hard on the mouth.

Between breaths he says. "It was that kiss in Saturday school"

Minutes pass before they stop kissing. Erica acted so casual too.

"Well, I've got a rave to get ready for. Hopefully I'll see you there." and she left.

Emma was thinking about what to wear... She was thinking back to last time she went to a rave, and Erica choose out this completely outrageous, but awesome outfit. Don't jump to conclusions now readers, Emma is definately not gonna go crawling back to Erica. She's just gonna go to the rave in a casual outfit. Tight flares and her hot pink halter. She thought that was good enough for her. No fucking ludicrously high boots. No fucking band shirt of a band she'd never even heard of. Just plain and simple. She called Paige and asked her if she could catch a ride with her. Paige said sure.

Alex went out of town. Her and her mom do this thing where they just leave Degrassi and go somewhere foreign and where there's a beach to hangout. I know, this seems a girly thing for Alex to do. But she enjoys spending time with her mom.

So that leaves Jay all alone on a weekend. Nothing to do. Until Sean calls of course.

"Manny says there's a rave tonight." Sean told Jay over the phone.

"Like I really wanna go to some rave?"

"Why not? You're not doing anything else productive."

"But I just went to Darts iof Pleasure's gig and all."

"Erica's gonna be at the rave."

"How do you know?"

"She always goes to raves and she was there last time."

"Fine," said Jay, giving in. "I'll go."

Part 67--)

Erica has on her red bell bottoms with a red, white and blue halter top and blue chucks. She was feeling a bit patriotic. So she sprayed in some red and blue semi-permanent hair color. Afer all, her name is America.

Ellie was wearing a Yellow and orange plaid skirt with an orange tank top that said "Louis XIV" on it. Ellie explain how she had seen them open up for the Killers during the summer.

Theodora decided to wear Erica's white go-go boots with a neon green skirt and a white tank top with neon green stripes on it.

Naturally they did there make up to go with the outfits. And once they were ready Julian was downstairs waiting for them and they all drove to a rave.

The people who are at the rave are: Erica, Jay, Sean, Paige, hazel, Manny, Julian, Ellie, Theodora and Craig. Of course there were more people, but they aren't that important, now are they? Craig arrives a little late. By the time he arrived. Erica was already dancing with Jay in a very naughty way. she was having lots of fun though.

Emma goes, "Can you believe Erica is dancing with Jay like that?"

"Isn't he the reason why Erica and J.T. broke up in the first place?" asked Hazel.

Manny had overheard them and said. "no. Emma is the reason why Erica and J.T. broke up."

"Eat me." said Emma.

Manny just shrugged her shoulders and danced off.

"where's Alex?" asked Erica.

"Out of town. Why?" replied JAy.

"Just wondering why you're hear, dancing with me, and not here, looking tough, with Alex."

"I enjoy your company." he said. "Wanna get some fresh air real quick?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah."

Erica and Jay walked outside together. He kissed her.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." he said.

"Oh really?" she asked, flirtatiously.

"Yeah."

"Then do it again." she whispered even more flirtatously.

So they made out. Erica is such a bad person. What is her probelm, making out with everyone?

"I've got a van over there." Jay said. "Wanna go in there for a intimate more setting?"

"Sure." she said.

They walked to van. Jay's arm around her waist. When they got in the van. They started making-out and Erica took Jay's shirt off and started to kiss his chest. Jay took of her shirt also. Jay unzipped his pants and Erica started working her way down...

Theodora and Julian were hanging out by themselves. Enjoying the music. Theodora really wanted to glowstring, but she didn't want to leave Jules behind. She really did fancy him.

He leaned in and kissed her. "This is fun." he said.

"Can we dance?"

"Sure."

So they started to dance together when Sean asked Julian if he's seen jay. Julian and Theodora shook their head no. Sean has been loooking for Jay for the past 10 minutes. He asked Emma if she's seen Jay.

"I saw him walk out with Erica about 10 minutes ago." said Emma.

"Oh, alright, thanks."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Only if you want to."

Emma followed Sean outside. They walked towards the van. Sean knocked on the van door. "Jay?" he called outside of the van. "You in there?"

"yeah..." Jay practically moaned. Erica was kissing Jays lower stomach. Well, atleast she was until Sean came out of nowhere screaming Jay's name. So, Erica just layed on top of Jay. Topless(with the acception of a bra) and all.

"Come on in." said Erica. She was fearless.

Sean opened the door.

"Holy shit." said Sean and Emma at the same time.

"What's this?" asked Sean.

"Oh notihng." said Jay.

"Looks like something to me." said Emma.

"If we say it's nothing." said Erica. "Then it is nothing."

Jay handed Emma an X pill. "Take this, and relax."

"Is this an Extacsy pill?" she asked.

"Try it and find out."

"Is this what's getting you guys down each others pants?"

"No. Not at all. You of all people know me better than that Em." said Erica.

For some odd reason. Emma swallowed the X pill. Sean just looked at her. "I need to find Manny," he said as he walked away.

"See ya later, Emma" said Jay, as he closed the van door in her face. Emma went back to the rave.

Erica got off him and layed on her back. Jay was the one who was on top of her this time. "I wanna give you something special." He unbuttoned and unzipped Erica's pants and took them off. He also took off her underwear. But he has no intention on fucking her... More like.. Well, you can connect the dots, can you?

Theodora and Julian decided to go home early. They were on the verge of hooking up. Oh indeed they were. They got to Julian's place and were making out in the alcove like it was out of fucking style. While Julian and Theodora were taking out their sexual frustrations on each other. Emma was at the rave dancing her ass off. She felt as if she were on her ultimate high. she was having the time of her life. Paige and Hazel just staring at her like she was crazy. But they got use to it after a while. A couple minutes later, Jay and Erica walked back into the rave. Erica had this look of exahaustion on her face, she was still breathing hard. Jay had this sly smile on his face, he felt over confident because of the fact that he gave Erica one of her biggest oragasms with the strongest muscle in his body. They were holding hands. Jay and Erica were. Craig went up to Erica.

"You and Jay are dating now?" he asked.

"No. Don't ask why we are holding hands. Wanna dance?" She asked.

"Sure." he answered. "you don't mind, do you?" he asked Jay.

"No, of course not." Jay gave Erica a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

Erica smiled. "Of course."

Erica started dancing with Craig. "Would you like to know what that was all about?" she asked Craig.

"No. I'm afraid it'll disapoint me."

She nodded and started dancing really close to him and then she kissed him. She really did like Craig. She really did like Jay too. Or maybe she really liked him at the moment because of what just happened. She could never explain her feelings. She never knew what was going on with herself anymore. All she knew was that when she's with a guy, in a sexual situation, she likes the feeling. SHe can't explain why she likes the feeling, either.

Manny and Sean were dancing together also. when Sean sees Ellie danciing with Erica(who had jst finished dancing with Craig.) Sean was about to go up to Ellie and ask her how she was doing and such, when he hears this loud scream. Erica heard it too and immediately knew it was from Paige."She's passedout!" exclaimed Paige whens he saw Erica. Erica looked down and saw Emma sprawled across the floor. "Holy shit." said Erica. "We need to get her out side and call an ambulence and we need water, ice cold water."

Once they got Emma outside, Paige dialed 911 from her cellphone and told her that it was an emergency that her friend just passed out from taking extacsy. Erica, Ellie, and Craig were trying to cool Emma down by wiping water on her face, neck, and arms.

"Where's Theodora?" asked Ellie.

"I saw her leave long time ago...With your brother, Erica." said Craig.

"Fuck. How are we suppose to get to the emergency room?" said Erica.

"Uhm... I drive..." said Craig.

"Where's your car?" asked Paige, who'd just gotten off the phone. "All the ambulences are gone already and won't be able to get to Emma immediately, we'll have to drive there."

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for?" said Erica.

Craig carried Emma to his car, he threw Paige his keys and Paige got in the front seat with Ellie and Erica, Craigm and the passed out Emma got int he back. Erica was still wiping her with cold water.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Craig.

"I'm trying to keep her temperature down. X can bring your temperature up so fucking high it'll be in envy of the center of the earth."

"Wow..."

Finally. They got to emergency room and explained that their friend passed out from the use of extacsy The nurses got Emma immediately...Then Erica noticed that her dad was being wheeled in infront of Emma. "Doctor! Docter! That's my dad, what happened!"

"Your dad got in an accident with a young man who's just about to come in now." said the doctor, and he rushed off.

Erica watched as the trp;;ey pulled in another body...The body belonged to...Jay.

"Holy fuck."

Julian and Theodora. Naughty naughty them. Making out like crazy those two. Taking of each others clothes, those two. When Julian gets a phone call.

"Hi." answered Julian.

'Julian, you fucker."

"Hello Erica. Need a ride home from the rave?"

"No. You need to get down here at the hopsital. Dad's here."

"You serious? What happened."

"Car accident. Come now. I don't care what base your getting to with Theodora."

"How'd you know?"

"Get the fuck here NOW JULIAN!" and she hung up.

Part 68--)

Emma, Jay, and Erica's father had to be pulled threw the emergency room. Erica felt like crap. The guy who went down on her, the girl who she was best friends with and the closest relative to her, were all in the hospital. Julian arrived in minutes as well as Jay and Emma's parents. It's quite funny how Emma is in the hospital because of Jay and now Jay is in the hospital also, thought Erica. She didn't care how much she hated Emma at the moment, she didn't want her to die. She didn't want Jay or her father to die either.

Paige was freaking out about Emma too. The words "She will get hers." repeated in her head. THose are the words that Erica said to her just on Thursday during lunch. Was it possible that Erica gave Emma the X pill to get her back for spreading rumors about her? But then, why would she be so worried and so keen on making sure Emma didn't die? ...Guilty conscience, of course. Concluded Paige in her mind.

Craig did not know Jay much... He had no sympathy for him. But he didn't want him to die. I mean, no one seriously wants anyone to die, thought Craig. But Emma... He knew Emma from when they were younger. He wouldn't know how he would take Emma's death. Alot better than his fathers, he can admit that. He defiantely would not be laughing at Emma's funeral like he did at his fathers. He would most likely cry. He put his face in his hands and sighed. Then looked at Erica. Who looked blankly ahead, as if hypnotized. "It'll be alright." said Craig.

"No it won't. Even if she does survive." replied Erica. He wondered what she meant.

Ellie. Poor Ellie. Ellie hardly knew Emma, but was pretty close with Jay when her and Sean were going out. Jay was such a nice guy. Quite the troublemaker But he was cool and fun and didn't deserve to die in a car crash. Ellie could think of many other ways that Jay would prefer to die than a car crash. She would remember hanging out with Alex while Sean would help Jay fix up his car. "...Alex." she whispered. She would want to know. The trouble was, she didn't know where Alex was. Alex could be on Mars for all Ellie knew. Alex took these trips with her mom before, and she wouldn't tell not a soul where her and her mother were going or a number she could be reached by. And Ellie never seen Alex with a cellphone. Ellie sighed heavily.

Then. The police came. They wanted to talk to Ellie, Paige, Craig, and Erica. They wanted to know exactly what happened. From the begining of the rave to this moment now. They wanted to know any other imformation that might've helped, also. Erica was first to go.

"Miss. ...America." the officer smirked. Damn did she ever hate her name. "I'm going to record you while asking you a few questions regarding Emma Nelson."

"Alright." said Erica.

The officer said the time, the date, and who he was interviewing. Then he asked. "Were you friends with Miss. Nelson?"

"Yes. Until she became a major bitch. I don't like people who are bitches, officer." said Erica.

"Please use appropriate language." said the officer.

"I thought I had freedom of speech, officer?"

"Fine. Have you gotten in any fights with Miss. Nelson?"

"Well. She started spreading rumor about me, officer, and i hate it when people do that. I am a very honest person. So I would rather someone tell me something that hearing it from someone else. Me and Emma did, indeed, get in a fight. But it was a verbal one."

"Do you remember what was said in the verbal argument?"

"Not really, officer. Just stop spreading rumors about me or I'll kick your ass. She didn't seemed frightened though."

"So you threatened her?"

"Naturally. Part of my tough tomboy persona. But I never did 'kick her ass' and never will. I don't jump people, officer, I fight them. The old fashioned way."

"Did you encounter Miss. Nelson at the rave?"

Erica paused. Her heart skipped a beat. She thought about being topless laying on Jay's bare chest, how he threw her the X pill. "Well... Yeah."

"And...?"

"I was with Jay... In a van...We were... Hooking up, I guess. When we get this knock on the van door. It was our friend Sean."

"Cameron? The police station knows him only too well."

"Well, officer, he was with Emma. Who was quite shocked to see us two in the van together."

"And why was she shocked, Miss. America?"

"Erica, please. And because. Jay has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend."

"A teenage affair. Continue."

"So." she gulped. "Emma asked what was going on. We both said nothing. Actually, jay said nothing and Emma said 'doesn't look like nothing to me' and I said 'if we say it's nothing. Then it is nothing.' Thats when Jay threw her an X pill and told her to relax. I didn't expect her to take it, or else I would have stopped her. I thought she was going to throw it down and step on it and smashed it into the ground. But she didn't...To my amazement, she swallowed it. Emma is... or was this very uptight good girl, you know? Just trying ot save the world and the enviorment and such. Bit boring...Until she met me. DO NOT GET ME WRONG, officer. I never did any drugs, as I have told Ellie, I've never did drugs, drink, or smoke. I'm too groovy for that. But Emma... She looked alright when i saw her dancing with Paige and Hazel...Goddess knows where Hazel went... Then all of a sudden, I hear Paige scream, and now we are here."

"Did you try to help Miss. Nelson in any way?"

"Yeah. I suggested we call an ambulence and to get some ice cold water for her. So we could wipe it on her and try to cool her down so her temperature won't get as high as the center of the fucking earth."

"And why didn't you prevent her from taking the extacsy pill again?"

"Because, I was out of breath from making out with Jay and I didn't think she would take it. As I have said before, Emma is not one to break such rules, Emma is a good girl... I didn't think she would take it until she actually swallowed it."

"That'll be all for now Miss. America. Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." said Erica and she left

Paige was the next to be interrogated.

"Miss... MichaelChuck. I will be recording you while asking you questions regarding to Miss Nelson. I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Excuse me, sir. Are you saying someone planned for this to happen to Emma?"

"Anytime someone passes out from extacsy. It is necessary for an officer to question a few people so we are more aware of the situation of how it happened. Sometimes if a person dies froma drug, such as extacsy. It can be seen as a murder, even if it was an accident."

Paige nodded. The officer said the time the date and who he was interviewing. Then he asked his first question. "Were you friends with Miss. Nelson?"

"I am friends with Emma. We are partners in a silent protest that we were about to do at school."

"Have you ever seen Miss. Nelson with Miss. America?"

"They were the best of friends I don't know how their friendship ended, but Erica had a party, a birthday party to be exact. And rumor has it that Erica was making moves on Emma."

"Interesting..."

"But that's not true, officer, another friend of mine, spread this rumor about Erica being a lesbian."

"Who might this friend be?"

"...Manny. Her and Erica got in a fight way back when. The begining of the year. But this was the second fight of Manny and Erica. Apparently, at another rave, Manny started a fight that she lost and claimed that it was unfair and wanted a rematch. Manny and Emma haven't been the best of friends lately, either."

"Let me get this straight. Emma and Erica were friends, but aren't anymore. Erica got in a fight with Manny who isn't friends with Emma, either?"

"Right.."

"Was Manny at the rave you guys were attending tonight?"

"Yes. She was there with Sean. They're dating."

"Second time Sean has been brought into this. Tell me your experience at the rave."

"Me, Emma, and Hazel went to the rave because we were bored. We asked Manny if she knew anything about a rave going on and she said she would have to call Chris. She also suggested that we just go to Exotic Rose. We complained how we were just there and haven't been to a rave in awhile. Actually, I have never been to a rave, this was my first one. But we found out that there was a rave and we went to it and danced. Emma disapeered with Sean for awhile. Sean was looking for Jay, who is friend."

"Second time Jay has been mentioned. And Sean and Jay are friends, is that correct?" asked the officer.

"Yes. Emma was gone for a good 15, maybe 20 minutes. When she came back. She was full of energy and dancing her little ass off. Just like Ashley was."

"Who's Ashley?"

"Ashley is a friend of mine who in 8th grade took an X pill that... that...Sean gave her. She was out of control. But Ashley wasn't at the rave. Althogh we did invite her. She said she wasn't going to pay money to see people twirling glowsticks and taking extacsy."

"Did you try to help Miss. Nelson in anyway?"

"Duh. I called 911. There wasn't an ambulence in Canada who could get to Emma A.S.A.P. So I had to drive Craigs car."

The officer nodded. "Who do you think gave Miss. Nelson the extacsy pill?"

"Either Erica or Sean. Someone, I don't remember who, told me that Erica loves going to raves and says that she goes to them almost all the time. And Sean was the one who gave Ashley the X pill waaaay back when."

"That'll be all. Please get Elenore Nash."

"Alright."

Part 69--) Ellie was questioned next. Ellie was SO not in the mood for it. The officer told Ellie the ordeal and said the time, date, and who he interviewing. Then said, "Were you friends with Miss. Nelson?"

"Nope. Hung out a few times, wouldn't consider ourselves friends." answered Ellie.

"Who did you go to the rave with?"

"Julian, Theodora, and Erica."

"Who are Julian and Theodora?"

"Julian is Erica's older adopted brother who drove us to the rave. Theodora is our friend who went with us to the rave."

"Were they there when Miss. Nelson passed out? Where they anywhere near Miss. Nelson?"

"Nope. And not that I know of. All I know is that they left early because Erica had to call Julian to tell him to come here. Their father got in a car accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Tell me about your experience at the rave."

"I was with Erica most of the time. Until she started dancing with Jay, then I was flying solo, getting to know people and dancing with them. When Sean asked me if I have seen Jay. I told him that I saw him dancing with Erica. Then I started dancing again. About 35 maybe 45 minutes later. I saw Erica and Jay walk in and Craig approach them. Erica started dancing with Craig while Jay walked away... I guess he left. Then Me and Erica started dancing together when we heard a scream. We both would know that scream from anywhere that it was from Paige. We found Emma passed out and now we are here."

"Who do you think gave Emma the extacsy pill?"

"I think Emma could've gotten it from anyone who was carrying it."

"Is it true that Erica goes to raves all the time?"

"Pretty much so. SHe told me that her hobby was raving and partying. But she doesn't smoke, do drugs or drink. Told me how this one time she saw someone snorting coke-cocaine, officer- at a rave and she was out of there."

"Interesting. Would you happen to know why Miss. America and Miss. Nelson aren't friends anymore?"

"That's Emma's fault. This rumor went around that Emma liked J.T., Erica's boyfriend at the time, and once Emma found out that Erica had the slightest crush on Jay, Emma told J.T. From what Darts of Pleasure told me, Jay kissed Erica infront of an audience and J.T. broke up with her infront the band. From what the band told me, Erica flipped out on J.T. after he broke up with her infront of the band and when she got home, Emma had the nerve to call her and appologize. Erica gave Emma the cold shoulder and that's why Emma and Erica are not friends anymore."

"Thanks Miss. Nash. Can you bring in Craig Manning, please?"

"Fine."

Craig came in and saw the tape recorder and the officer with a clipboard and writing down notes.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked

"Yes. Take a seat."

So Craig took a seat and the officer said. "I am going to ask you a few questions and record you at the same time. I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Alrighty then. Ask away."

"were you friends with Miss. Nelson."

"Naturally. Our parents knew each other in high school. We sorta, kinda grew up together, you know?"

He nodded. "Why aren't Emma and Erica friends anymore."

"emma told J.T. something about Erica that Erica did not want J.T. to know."

"Do you know what that was?"

"Nope. That's the basics that I know."

"Do you know why Manny and Emma aren't friends anymore?"

"Because I was dating Ashley and me and Manny were somewhat fooling aorund. Manny was innocent until freshman year, and Emma did not appreciate that."

"Tell me about you experience at the rave."

"Well, I arrived late. Erica invited me to go because she said that she was suddenly attracted to me and that she would deeply appreciate it if I went. I asked her if Michael was going to be there. She simply said 'I hope'"

"Who's Michael?"

"Her boyfriend... When I arrived at the rave, Erica was all over Jay and I asked them if they were dating, Erica said that they weren't and she wanted to know if I wanted to dance. So we danced for awhile then Erica wanted to dance with Ellie. So while they were dancing, I hear this scream. I knew that it was Paige. We all went ot Paige and saw Emma passed out on the floor. We carried Emma out, got some bottles of water, and wiped it on Emma's face and such occasionally. I asked Erica why she was doing this, she said so Emma temperature wouldn't rise so high to envy the center of the earth. Paige drove my car to the hospital and now we are here."

"Who do you think gave Emma the extacsy pill?"

"I'm not sure... It could've been Erica, or any random person at the rave tonight." he paused. "Are you going to question Emma?"

"When she is stable. Yes."

"Oh."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Manning."

"Sure. Anytime, man. Anytime."

Part 70-- Erica went to visit Jay first since he was ready to have guests, unlike her father, who the nurses said wasn't ready to have guests until the morning.

"Hi Jay." said Erica.

"Hey. Was that your dad I got in an accident with?"

"Yes. It was."

"I hope he isn't hurt. That would suck major ass."

"It would. Emma is here too."

"Really? She passed out from the X pill, didn't she?"

"Yes. The police questioned us." she paused. "I told them that you gave her the pill."

"I'm mad at you now. I don't want to raise my blood pressure though."

"I'm sorry, Jay. I really like you and all but I couldn't not tell them. I'm not the bad girl

that Alex is, I just answered his questions honestly." once again, she paused. "I'm so sorry."

"Were you the only one questioned?"

"No. Me, Paige, Ellie, and Craig were questioned." Erica changed the subject. "The nurses said that Emma is going ot be fine. I took good care of her." she smiled a bit.

"I didn't think she would take it." said Jay.

"Me either. What you did was amazing though." said Erica, changing the subject

"You enjoyed it then?"

Erica grabbed his hand. "Yeah. But i need some time to think things over. There's you, Craig, Michael, and possibly J.T. I think I need to get away from here. But not until I find out how my father is doing."

"I understand. I guess I'll wait for you. There is always Alex, you know."

"I know."

That's when the nurse came in and said tht Jay needed some rest. Jay wasn't going to die. But he was pretty bruised up and his arm was seriously broken. She would hate to see what condition her dad was in. She walked in and saw her dad. He didn't look half bad.

"How the hell are you, dad?" she asked.

"I've been better." he replied. "Got in an accident. The little bastard ran a red light. we both got smashed up though, no way in hell I'm suing."

"I'll take care of you if you want me to. Were you on your way back form being out of town?"

"Yeah. Why were you already here, anyways?"

"Emma is in the hospital." Naturally, her father didn't know that her and Emma were no longer friends.

"Oh. I'm sorry to here that." he blinked slowly. "The pain killrs are kicking in now, I think I'm bound to fall asleep on you. Julian will take care of you until I get back in the hospital."

"Did you talk to him ?"

"Yes. He wants me to feel better. I'm not going to leave that boy, we're the only family that he has. And what good are you to him when he doesn't have a father?"

Erica didn't take that as an insult. She understood what her father was trying to say. She nodded and kissed her father on the forehead. "Get some rest dad. I'll visit you after school on Monday."

"Alright, beautiful disaster. Stay out of trouble."

She had been hearing that quite alot lately. She asked the police if it were okay for her to go home now. The police asked for a number where they can contact her by. She gave them hr house number and Julian and Erica went home. The car ride was quite awkward.

"How'd you know about me and Theodora?" asked Julian..

"I'm not stupid. Theodora didn't get her drink from downstairs yesterday. That. And the fact that I didn't see you or Theodora the whole time at the rave."

"Doesn't mean anything."

"So I'm right, then? You and Theodora are an item? She's young, Jules. You sure you wanna date her?"

"Positive... But we don't want everyone to know."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Michael was waiting for Erica on her front porch when her and Julian. Erica walked to Michael and stared at him. "What wrong?" he asked.

"I cheated on you." she said. "Twice. Hurts, doesnt it?"

Michael was speechless... He did not know what to say. Actually, he did. "Why?"

"I do not know. But I think we started dating for the wrong reasons and I need some time to think things over."

Michael nodded and said. "Stephen kidnapped us and we drove around... We ran into this really cool store that sold band tee shirts and I thought I would get you this Strokes tee-shirt." He pulled out a Strokes tee-shirt that said the strokes on the front and had U.K. tour dates on the back.

She took the shirt and smiled. "did you get yourself one?"

He smiled back at her. "You know I did. They were having some crazy sale. Buy one get one free. Buy three get three free... So on and so forth. I got about ten shirts..."

"Nice. I'll have to check them out osme other time. For now, I think I'm going to pack soem clothes and run away for a bit. I'll be back before ya know it."

Michael gave her one last kiss. Erica started crying ab it. Nothing beats a make out session like crying. So sexy. But Michael pulled his lips away from Erica's and said "I'll be waiting for you." and walked inside his house.

Erica walked inside her house and started talking on the internet to her friends back in Maryland and New York. When the phone rings... It's Spinner.

"Hey, Erica. You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hey... What do you say we go for a three-day road trip?" she asked.

"I can't. I have work and school and..."

"I have work and school too, Spin. Please... I really need a vacation to clear my mind and such. Please. Please. Please."

"Fine. When do you want to leave?"

"What time is good for you?"

"Tomorow morning. I'll be at your house at 6 in the morning."

"You're kidding? I'll have to go to sleep now."

"Nighty night." he said thenhung up the phone.

So Erica signed off and went to sleep.

The next morning. Erica got a back pack filld with clothes and CDs. Spinenr picked her up and they drove off... Where they were going, no one knows...

Part 71---

It's ridiculous how rumors can get spreaded so easily. Once everyone found out that Emma was somehow unconcious and Jay was in the hospital for being in a car accident. They immediately connected the two events. Then when they found out that Erica was gone to. They immediately suspected that she killed herself or something.

"Funny. Emma isn't even here and rumors are still flying around about her." said Manny to Sean.

"Yeah I know. I'm starting to get sick of it."

"But it is a shame that she's in the hospital."

"Hey, you." It was Alex.

"The names Manuella. Manny for short." said Manny, turning around to face Alex.

"Manny. Is this true, Emma and Jay got in a car accident?"

"No." answered Sean. "Emma is unconcious somehow from an X pill and Jay got in a car accident with Erica's dad."

"Where is she, anyway? Heard she was all over Jay."

Seans face turned pale. "Erica was nowhere near Jay. People are just making rumors about what happened to Jay and Emma."

"That's true. Erica is Public Enemy Number Three when it comes to having rumors spread about her." said Manny.

"And they always turn out true, don't they?" said Alex. She walked away before Manny or Sean could debate about anything.

Jimmy, Marco, and Craig were talking. Jimmy and Marco were trying to talk Craig out of telling them what happened at the rave. But Craig did not want to talk about it at all.

"Come on. Paige told me that Emma passed out and the police questioned her." said Marco.

"Then that's all you need to know." said Craig.

"Did they question you?" asked Jimmy.

"Of course they did. I was there. Please quit asking me about it."

"Where were you?" said Paige to Hazel at Hazel's locker.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Where were you when Emma passed out?" asked Paige. She had a bit of a tone.

"I went to get help." Hazel mumbled

"Help? There were a group of people around us. What do you mean to went to get help?" Paige practically screamed. People were looking at them now.

"Why is this such a big deal to you? You never talked to her before she agreed to help you get Rick kicked out of school!"

"That isn't true."

"It is true."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that your friend passed out and you fled like the coward you are! You didn't even have the guts to admit that you were Muslim!"

Hazel gave Paige her worst look. Then Hazel slapped Paige in the face and walked away. Paige just stood there for a second, she was shocked that her best friend slapped her in the face. But as Hazel walked away with a smirk on her face, Paige practically tackled her down and started attacking her. So, here were two of the most popular, beautiful girls of Degrassi, fighting each other on the floor. Everyone, or atleast most of the guys, didn't take the fight so seriously. They just liked the fact two of the hottest girls of Degrassi were ontop of each other fighting. That's when Jimmy and Ellie came. Ellie pulled Paige pulled off of Hazel and Jimmy grabbed a hold of Hazel and held her back from Paige.

"You're a bitch." said Paige.

"Well, you're a slut who got rapped." said Hazel

And all hell brooke loose. Paige got released from Ellie... Well, Ellie didn't let Paige go on purpose, of course... But you know... Paige kicked Hazel in the shin and threw her fist at her face. Somehow, even though Jimmy was holding Hazel back, Hazel kicked Paige in the stomach and Paige fell down the floor clutching her stomach.

That's when a teacher came.

Miss. Hatsilakos, herself... Boy was she angry.

Spinner and Erica are at Wasega Beach. God only knows how they got to rent a room for free. Turns out, Erica danced with one of the guys at the rave and he really thought she was cool. SO he decided that he would let Erica and Spinner crash at his place with him and his older brother for the next three days. Erica was more than grateful. As long as this guy didn't want tha tmuch out of her. He didn't though. HIm and his brother were pretty cool. They surfed all day slept all night. And they were planning on having a barbeque of their roof on the last day that Spinner and Erica were there.

Part 72-- Emma had finally awoken from whatever was keeping her sleep. She was sorta wondering how she go from a rave to the hospital. Then thought about the X pill. There was a cop sitting at her bedside, waiting for her to wake up. Emma quickly thought about what happened at the rave because she definately knew that she was going to b questioned so they can get whoever put her in this so called in a heap of trouble.

"Emma Nelson?" asked the cop.

"Yeah... That's me."

"I'm sorry to bother you at this exact moment. But I would like to ask you some questions about that rave that went on about three days ago."

Emma stretched out her arms and said. "Okay..."

"Are you friends with Miss. America?"

"Who? Erica? Oh, no I am not." and she left it at that.

"Did you encounter Erica at the rave?"

"While she was with Jay in the his van." her answers were sweet, simple, and short.

"Who gave you the X pill?"

"Some guy with colorful glasses." she lied. She didn't want anyone to get in trouble for anything that was her fault. "Never knew his name or anything... I was feeling a bit rebelious if I do say so myself. I've always been such a good girl."

"You sure it was a guy in colourful glasses?"

"Why, officer?"

"Well... One person said it was Jay, another person said it could be Erica or Sean, another person said that it could've been any random person, and the last person said it could've been Erica or any random person at the rave."

"Turns out it was any random person... Who had very colourful glasses."

"Thank you for your time Miss. Nelson."

"You are Welcome. Can you get me a nurse, please?"

So there you have it. Emma lied for Jay. Who knows why? Maybe because she didn't want to hear any shit from Alex when she got back to school, finally. When the nurse came in, Emma asked if she could be released. The nurse said that isn't a very good idea. Emma debated that she felt alot better, that she only passed out and it took her body a while to react to whatever was going on with her body. The nurse said that the only way she can be released early is if her docter and parents said it she was stable enough for her to be released.

"Well, can I atleast visit Jay? I heard he was in the hospital also."

"I guess that's fine, then. Would you like me to wheel to there?"

"Sure."

The nurse left and came back with a wheel chair. She helped Emma into the wheel chair and wheeled her to Jay's room. Jay just stared at Emma as the nurse backed out of the room.

"What do you want? To tell me that you're suing me or something?" said Jay.

"No. I covered for you. Just to let you know. I didn't tell them it was you who gave me the X pill."

"Who'd you blame it on, then? Erica? Sean? Who is it that you really hate enough?"

"I blamed it on no one that any of us know! I made up some guy. No one who was at the rave is getting blamed for me passing out, alright? So quit giving me crap."

Jay nodded. "Alright. The police haven't questioned me yet. I guess they aren't now, huh?"

"No... You know... I'm glad I took that pill... I had the most fun that I have ever had in a long time... Until I passed out, of course."

"I knew you would like it. But I didn't think you would take it."

"I bet no one did... That's why I took it." she paused. " I think I'm gonna go now."

"Thanks, for not snitching on me, Emma."

"No problem. Just to let you know, only one person said it was you... Everyone else thought it was Erica, Sean, or a random guy at the rave."

"Erica was the one who said it was me."

"Lovely. Hooks up with you, then snitches on you."

"She's not a bad girl, Em. I would've blamed it on the guy who gave it to me."

"Who gave it to you? You were with Erica the whole time.. Or atleast most of it."

"Some really odd guy with coloful glasses. He just randomly gave it to me."

"You're shitting me."

"No..." He stretched. "Painkillers... Got to love them... Wanna get high? Just get in a car accident..." And he nodded off.

Emma smiled at Jay and wheeled herself out of the room. Then she thought how ridiculous she must look, so she got out of the wheel chair and pushed it back to her room, where she saw her docter.

Hazel and Paige are in the office. Paige was still clutching her stomach and Hazel had an ice pack to her face. Both of their hair was out of place and messy. A true chick fight. Mr. Raditch was lecturing them of course.

"I am very disapointed in the both of you. You may not notice, but alot of people look up to you two. And to start a fight in the middle of the hall? Did you know that the county school board was visiting the school? If they would have saw you... You have set a bad example for this school. I have no choice but to suspend you both for a week. Starting today. Both of your parents have been called, they should be here any time now. You can wait in the office."

"Week vacation." said Paige to herself. "Looks like I'll be working on my tan."

Hazel snorted under her breath.

Part 73--)

By the end of the day, everyone knew about Erica's disapearance, Jay's accident, Emma unconciousness, and the fight between Hazel and Paige. And when I say everyone, Rick is included. Actually. Ellie told Rick. They're starting to become pretty good friends. Rick finds Ellie quite attractive, but in a friend way. Naturally, Ellie got dirty looks for this. But she didn't care what everyone else thought. In a matter of fact, she had a date with Davey. She told Rick she would she him later when she saw Davey out in the front of the school, waiting in his car for her. She got in the passenger side and gave him a kiss.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Alright. Michael's kinda depressed, though. Erica dumped him... He said that Erica cheated on him."

"Oh... That sucks. I hope it doesn't screw up the band or anything."

"We, me and Stephen, would not let that happened." said Davey simply.

Paige was at Wasaga Beach by the end of the day. She was with Dylan and Marco and she was sun bathing. Marco and Dylan were having a water gun fight and Paige paid no attention to them. Then she looked at passerby's and surfers. She twisted up her fce because she thought she saw Spinner. But Spinner could not have possiblely be here. At Wasaga Beach. But why? And what was with his new hair cut? And... Was he with Erica? And what was with her new hair cut also? She decided to go up to them... If it were even them.

"Erica? Spinner?" she asked.

"Paige!" said Spinner, and he embraced her ina hug.

"Paige, What are you doing here?" asked Erica. Her hair was cut in some groovy bob. The end of her hair touched her jaw line and her bangs touched her brows.

"I got suspended and I love your hair cut." replied Paige.

"I'm gonna put some streaks in it later. Or atleast Rollo's girlfriend is."

"What?"

"Let's explain it over ice cream." said Spinner. "Are you here with anyone?"

"Yeah. Dylan and Marco."

"Marco! Where?" said Erica. She saw him and immediately ran up to him.

Spinner gave Paige a longing kiss. "I've missed you." he said.

"Me too. I didn't see you at all in school today.. When did you get here?"

"Sunday morning. Me and Erica just left... Erica wanted to leave... And she wanted me to

come along with her. So I did."

"Oh... Well, Hazel had her boyfriend holding her back at the fight." said Paige.

"You and Hazel got in a fight?"

"Yeah... And Ellie had to hold me back from Hazel. Of course she couldn't though. She's not big and strong..."

"You honestly didn't want me holding you back, did you?"

"Not really... But I just want to make you feel bad for not being there when I could've needed you."

"I'm sorry."

So Paige and Spinner sat there talking about how Spinner and Erica ere staying with Rollo and his older brother. And how they were just hanging out and talking and listening to music. How tomorrow afternoon, they were going to have a barbecue on the roof of their house and blah blah blah. Paige asked about his hair cut. Spinner told him how he pretty much did it himself and how he thought it didn't look too bad.

Erica was telling Marco and Dylan about her timehere as well. How she was going to get her hair streaked after she hung out at the beach. Dylan said she should dye it black and start wearing short skirts. "Oh you would just love that, wouldn't you?" said Erica. Although she put it into consideration. Marco told her all about the rumors going around school. Erica wasn't surprised that a good majority of them had to do with her. She thought it was fabulous that people actually noticed that she was missing.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" asked Erica.

"Well.. Paige got herself suspended and she wanted some company at the beach. We've been the a fabulous gay club here and wanted to go to it again." explained Dylan.

"Oh. I wanna go."

"Why?" asked Marco

"I dunno... Maybe it'll be fun." she srugged her shoulders.

"Maybe you shouldn't..."

"Why not?"

"Because... You said you wanted to lay low for awhile... And you still have some things you would like to think over. Right?"

"You are completely right." said Erica.

"And besides. With Paige and Spinner most likely hanging out, and me and Marco at a gay club, you'll be able to sit out here and think about what you really want." said Dylan.

"Well... I'm gonna head back home, now... Rollo's girlfriend should be here by now. See you guys on the flipside." she said and she walked away.


	43. Chapter 43

Part 74--

Hazel was complaining to Manny and Candy on how awful Paige was being to her. Candy was on her side... but Manny was staying neutral.

"Oh I know." said Candy. "Paige has never been her friend... And all of a sudden she wants to stick up for her? What a bitch."

"Exactly." said Hazel.

"Well... Even is Paige and Emma weren't the best of friends... It was wrong for you just to abandon her like that." said Manny.

"Are you sticking up for Paige?"

"No. It was wrong for Paige to over react like she did but she was right when she said that you fled likea coward."

"Who's side are you on, Manny?" asked Candy.

"I'm on no one's side." said Manny. And she hung up the phone.

"What is up with her?" asked Hazel.

"She's changed." said Candy.

Alex went to visit Jay int he hospital. She wanted some answers, and she wanted them now.

"Hey, babe." said Jay.

"Hey babe, nothing. I've been hearing stuff about you and Erica."

"Every since that kiss she planted on me way back then, there's always people spreading stuff about me and Erica. People are bored with their lives." said Jay.

"People are saying that she was all over you at the rave. I even heard that you and her where hooking up in some van."

"Alex. Get real... Do I drive a van?"

"No. But was she all over you?" Alex asked.

"We danced... But that was it. You know how people can over exaggerate what actually happened."

Alex stood there and thought for a moment. Jay seemed to be telling the truth to her. "Fine. I swear... It's over if I find out otherwise... So how are you feeling?"

"Good. Doctor said I should be out here in another week or so. The other guy though... Should be out of here in three days."

"So you got the bad end of this accident?"

"I guess... But I ran a red light. Didn't even see the guy coming."

"So Emma didn't have anything to do with the accident?"

"No."

"I believe you." she said, after thinking for another minute.

Emma is at home, relaxing in her basement/room. SHe was quite shocked that no one came to visit her. She expected one of the four people that brought her to the hospital to check on her, see if she was well or dead or whatever. But no one did. Then, someone knocked on her window. It was Craig.

"Hey. See you're feeling better." said Craig.

"Yeah... I wanted to be out earlier... How'd I get to the hospital?"

Craig sighed. "Me... Erica... Ellie and Paige. Took you to the hospital. Erica made sure your temperature was down, Paige called the hospital and called Nine one one and me and Ellie carried you to the car and such. You were lucky Erica was there... You might be dead right now if it weren't for her."

"I thought Erica hated me... For spreading rumors about her."

Then Craig said this really odd thing. "In the wizarding world, you'd be Erica's debt."

Emma paused to think for a minute. "You read Harry Potter?"

"A guilty pleasure of mine." he said while shrugging his shoulders.

After explaining to Emmahow he wanted to check up on her and see if she was okay and everything, he left.

Part 75--\/

Two days later, J.T. was hanging out with Toby and Liberty. J.T. has been hanging around Liberty and Toby for the past couple of weeks. He was still hung-up over Erica and wondered where she had gone to and what really happened at the rave. This is when he realized that he'll never get over Erica.

Erica was on top of the roof enjoying the BBQ and her newly green streaked hair that Rollo, Rollo's older brother and Rollo's girlfriend had presented them. Paige was with Spinner in a hammock. She decided to leave with Spinner so Marco and Dylan left her to stay with them. Dylan would have alot of explaining to do, I bet. Erica already knew what she was going to do when she got home. She was going to go home. Go to sleep. wake-up and go to school and tell The-Guy-of-Her-Choice how she felt about him. She couldn't wait. And to go into more detail about her hair. It hair green streaks with blue tips and Erica loves it alot. She thanked Rollo's girlfriend about a thousand times. She was chewing away at a Shish Kabob when Rollo's older brother asked if he could speak with her alone.

"Yes?" she asked once they were alone.

"We've never properly met. My name is Nikolai."

"Really? That's like the bass player from the Strokes."

"You know, I've never met a black person who listened to rock."

"Well now you have. Quite the experience, eh?"

"Oh no. You're getting into the Canadian talk. Spinner told me you've somewhat just moved here."

"Yeah. So what'd you want to talk about?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to.." and he gave her a nice peck on the cheek. "Give you that."

Erica smiled. It was quite sweet and new for a guy to give her a kiss on a cheek instead of a intense, breath-taking make-out session. "Thanks. I think I'll be getting back to the party now."

The next day, Toby was staying the night at J.T's house and J.T. was seriously worried about Erica who has not been in school all week. "Do you think she's dead?" he asked, before they went to sleep.

"No. Maybe she's home."

"She isn't. I've checked. Her older brother said she isn't there."

"Maybe she'll be in school tomorrow."

"I doubt it."

Then there was this tapping noise on their window. Like somethign was being thrown against it. J.T. figured it was Liberty, being rebelious and decided to come down here and say goodnight to Toby. But when Toby went to the window, he said, in a shocked manner. "It's Erica."

"What?" exclaimed J.T.

"It's me you fool. Come down here and greet me." she screamed. She obviously didn't care if she woke up the whole neighborhood.

J.T. practically broke his foot running down the staris and out to the front yard to see Erica in a short bright green skirt and long-sleeved black and green(and slighty tight) striped shirt. He couldn't help but to hug her. "I've been so worried about you." he said.

"Why?" she asked in a shocked manner.

"Well.. I've just heard so many rumors..."

"You should not always believe what you hear, haven't you learned that the first time?"

"I really like your hair."

"Thanks. Janet did it for me."

"Who?"

"Nevermind that."

"Why are you here anyways?" he asked.

"Why don't you want me here?"

"Do you want to be here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Do you want to stay for awhile?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No. Why would I want that?"

"I dunno. Why WOULD you want me to leave?"

J.T. stared at her and started to laugh. "We did that when we first started talking to each other."

"Yeah... " she grabbed his hand-the one with the ring that she gave him on it- and started to rub the finger with the ring on it and said. "I've been thinking, while I was down in Wasega Beach, that we should get back together. We've always had fun together and I think... That maybe, just maybe, we're meant for each other."

J.T. kissed her and she said. "Does that mean you want to get back together?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Fabulous. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, I guess. But not after school. I have to go visit my dad and go to work."

"Fine by me."

Awww, shut up, you wanted Erica and J.T. to get back together.

When Erica got home... Or atleast to her pyschadelic alcove, she found Darts of Pleasure sitting in it.

"How the hell are you guys?" she asked.

"The guy... That we met at the Exotic Rose friday night. Came by." said Davey. "The contract is signed. We're close to scoring a record deal. Recording starts next week."

"You're kidding?"

"No." said Theodora. "Nice hair cut."

"yeah, you look great." said Michael.

"So where did you go?" asked Stephen.

And Erica started telling them about her whole time at Wasaga Beach and how she just got back from J.T.'s But at that part.. She paused, she didn't want to hurt Michael infront the band. She yawned and said. "I'm pooped. Goodnight." The rest of theband just shrugged their shoulders and said Goodnight. But Michael was being stubborn. "Why'd you go to J.T.'s house?"

"I.. don't want to hurt you."

"You're hurting me by not telling me."

"Oh. Fine then. I'm getting back together with J.T. I did some thinking when I was at Wasega Beach and I decided that me and you got together for the wrong reasons. That Jay and Craig were just flings and that J.T. and I were somewhat meant for each other. He's the guy that could turn a bad girl good. And I think I'll be better off with him." she looked at Michaels hurt expression. "We can still be friends right?"

Michael left. He didn't say answer Erica's question or anything.

Part 76---

The next day at school. Erica and J.T. arrived hand in hand. They were baffled by Erica's make-over. She decided to wear a pair of flairs with one blue chuck and one green chuck and a blue and green plaid skirt with her Gorillaz shirt that she finally got back from Liberty. And yes, I just said that Erica is wearing a skirt over her pants.

But everyone was like, what? She's back? Where has she been? She got back with J.T.?

But Erica wasn't the only one who came back to Degrassi today. So did Emma. And Emma was interrogated by loads of people wanting to know if she had anything to do with Jay's car accident. And she said about a million times that she wasn't in a car accident. All day, she was looking for Erica and she kept hearing about Erica and her new look and blah blah blah. But she didn't SEE Erica. Until lunch.

Erica was sitting with Liberty, Toby, Rick and Michael. Talking. Although, Michael wasn't really talking to her... But to everyone else. Emma hated Rick and couldn't stand Toby every since that kiss. So she decided that she would talk to her after lunch. Definately after lunch.

Ashley was walking around.. Passing to flyers to people about their gig this Friday. Erica whispered to Rick. "She shouldn't have killed so many trees. People would've found out if she would've told Hazel." Rick laughed slightly.

"Hazel is suspended. Didn't any one tell you? Her and Paige got in a fight."

"What? You're kidding... That's outrageous." Erica seemed to be back to her cheery self like she was when she first got here. Then she said. "Well, I'm gonna go sit with J.T. for the rest of lunch. Stay groovy for me."

After lunch. Emma finally approached Erica, who was holding hands with J.T. Emma was just staring at Erica with shock. And Erica said, with a bit of annoyance, "Are you going to say something? Or am I gonna have to walk around you?" Even if Erica did save Emma's life. She was stilla bit pissed and annoyed at the fact that Emma spreaded rumors about her.

"I... I just wanted to appologize for spreading rumors about you." said Emma

"Naturally you would after you found out that I saved your life." replied Erica.

Emma was shocked. "And I wanted to thank you for that, also."

"Your welcome. No one deserves to die over a pill. Any other life-threatening situation you would have been a goner."

"Hey, J.T. See you and Erica are back together." said Emma.

"Yeah. Hope your over that crush on me." said J.T.

"Explains alot." said Erica. "Well, see ya later, Em. Aren't you protesting this afternoon against something... Or someone?" And her and J.T. walked off.

With Paige and Hazel suspended. Emma was a loner. And now she was desperate.

"Do you know what today is, Toby?" asked Liberty.

"Thursday." replied Toby.

"True. But today is sort of special..."

"Yeah. Erica came back and everyone is flipping out."

"Wanna have dinner and a movie? Maybe then you'll remember what today is..."

"Sure. I'll pay this time."

Aww. Toby didn't know that it was him and Libbie's one month anniversary. They never do know, do they?

Afterschool. Emma asked Craig what he was doing afterschool. "Gonna rehearse a bit with the Squatch. Then read some Harry Potter. Just found out that the 4th movie is coming out in November."

"Oh..."

"Sorry. I'm a bit booked. Maybe some other time we can hang out."

Emma saw Erica walking with Theodora towards her car and Emma ran up to them.

"Hey, Erica, what are you doing afterschool?" she asked.

"Gonna visit my Dad in the hospital, then going to work. Why is it any of your concern? Aren't you afraid that I'm gonna make moves on you or something?" replied Erica. Theodora laughed.

"I said I was sorry."

"And now you expect me to be friends with you because of that? You're looking a bit desperate, Em."

"She probably wants to hang out because her two best friends are suspended and she has no one else to hang out with." said Theodora.

"That's not true." said Emma.

"Then you want to use me to get to my boyfriend? J.T. told me all about how you liked him and such." said Erica.

"That's... That's... Not true."

"You really want someone to hang out with? Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you saved my life. I just thought that we could friends again."

Erica stood there and pondered for a minute then said. "Maybe some other time, Em. Like... In a next life." Her and Theodora laughed and drove off.

Part 77--So when Erica visited her Dad in the hospital. He totally interrogated her. "Where were you? You were suppose to behere Monday."

"I was out of town, Dad. I needed to clear my head." she explained. "I would have came here as soon as I got home. But It was really late."

"Well... The doctor said that I should be getting home tomorrow. So expect to see me after school. How's Jules holding up?"

Erica pulled a face. "Not so good. Zoned out on the couch, watching TV... Eating ice cream by the gallon. He's growing a Jim Morrison pudge." She sighed. "Pretty good. He's got a job at the school teaching health classes now."

"Good. That's good." He stared at her hair. "You're hair looks nice. It's about time you cut it. It was long and out of control."

"You'd think I was your son or something. But don't you like the streaks?"

"Yeah. The blue was fading away..."

That's when the nurse came in and said that her dad had another visiter. Turns out it was Jules. So Erica left the two of them alone and she went to visit Jay. When he saw her. The first thing that came out of his mouth was. "So. Have you made your decision?"

"Yeah... I'm dating J.T. now." answered Erica.

"Oh. I thought me and you had something."

Erica kneeled by his bed and held his hand. "I need to calm down for a while. You are thebad boy that I have DREAMED of. But I need a guy who could turn a bad girl good. Like J.T."

"Thought you weren't a bad girl?" he asked.

"You know what I mean, Jay. Please don't give me such a hard time about this. Like you said. You always have Alex."

"I don't want Alex. I want you."

Erica just got up. Kissed the corner of his mouth and left. She didn't want to deal with that. She was happy with J.T. Then she went to work. Where Alex gave her dirty looks. But LIberty and TOby were there also.

"Toby. Are you SURE you don't know what today is?"

"I already told you. It's thursday." replied Toby. "What's so special about Thursday?"

"Only that it's our one month anniversary."

"Really? That explains why your so obsessed with this day."

"So you forgot?"

"No. Just giving you a hard time. You're cute when your mad. I got you something special back at my place."

"Really?"

"Yeah. BUt that'll have to wait until after our dinner and movie."

"Can I get you anything else?" asked Erica. "Dessert?"

"Uh... Yeah. A banana sundae. For us to share."

"You guys, are too much." said Erica. Then she went to the table where Alex, Sean, and another one of their rebel friends were sitting and said. "Sean, without Manny? And I thought you two were inseperatable. May I take your guys' order?"

"Yeah. I'd like a large stay the fuck away from my boyfriend." said Alex.

Erica gave Alex her worse look. "Tell him to stay away from me. And we don't have that on our menu."

Sean chuckled.

"We'd like two large fries and three cokes." said Sean quickly. Alex looked like she wanted to pick a fight.

"Groovy. Your order shall be ready in 10 to 15 minutes. And Alex, I am the LAST person you want to pick a fight with." said Erica. She walked away.

When she placed in the order, her and Spinner started talking a bit.

"I'm so glad we didn't get fired." said Spinner.

"I'm not so sure about that now." said Erica staring at Alex.

"Alex, isn't it? She's just been hearing stuff about you and Jay."

"Well. It's not true. She can leave me the hell alone."

"You know she's not going to."

"Then she'll severly get hurt."

"Don't go starting a fight... And heres the sundae for Toby and Liberty." He handed her the sundae.

She had to walk by Alex's table to get to Toby and Liberty's table. And Alex took this as the perfect oppurtunity to trip her. She fell right on her stomach. Though the sundae was perfectly intact. Erica was pissed. This was the last straw. She never believed in fighting over a guy... But she wasn't going to let Alex bully her around just because Jay liked her more than he like Alex. She looked Alex right in the eye and said. "Outside. Now." She said it in a mean tone.

She followed Alex outside... Along with a crowd of people.

Part 78--

If you were at the Dot that day. When Alex tripped Erica. Then you saw the fight that got Erica a three week suspension from her job. You would have thought she would get fired. But she was too good to give up. And it was too much of a hassle to hire people these days.

When Erica and Alex got outside, Erica said. "You think you're big and tough tripping people? A third grader could do that!" Then this fury builded up inside of Erica she couldn't stop talking. "You're just mad because Jay is bored with you. He's tired of you. He doesn't want you anymore but stays with you because you want him to. Because he's all you've got. And while you were out of town, he couldn't stay away from me. In fact, we did hook up in the van. He knows how to go down on a girl, but you'll never know!" And thats when Alex punched her straight in the face. Erica threw Alex against the wall and started punching her over and over and over. Alex shoved her off her and just started swinging wildly. This was no ordinary chick fight, folks. These two chicks were tomboys, not girly girls. Erica stopped Alex from swinging her fists wildly by kicking her right in the chin. Erica never knew that she could kick that high. Alex stumbled... stumbled.. and fell on the ground, clutching her chin. The crowd was out of control with ooo's and aaah's and "Holy shit did you see what she just did?" Erica started kicking Alex a few times until Alex coughed blood out of her mouth. That's when Spinner came out and stopped Erica. "You're out of control, Erica." Spinner saw this side of Erica before. He knew that when Erica got really into a fight, she didn't stop until someone stopped her. When Erica was pulled out from the circle of kids, Julian was there with Theodora.

"Erica.. What the hell happened?" asked Jules.

Erica started laughing hysterically. "I... I.. Just lost all control... I beat the living shit out of Alex..." She just laughed. She laughed all the way home. It was laughter of disbelief. She never felt any better. Even with a swollen lip. But Julian, being the somewhat nursing graduate that he is, made her put ice on that swollen lip. She was laughing.

Until the police came by Erica's house. Saying that she was arrested for public violence or something like that.

At school the next day. Rumors were flying around about Erica and Alex. Why wasn't Alex in school? Was Erica really arrested by the police? Did Erica seriously hurt Alex? What happened at the fight?

Only Sean, Erica, and Spinner knew. Well, they were the only ones at school who saw the fight. Even Liberty and Toby didn't know. They were too busy being romantic to each other to even notice. Toby planned a moonlit picnic in his back yard. He gave her a dozen roses and a CD mix with all these love songs sanged by bands Liberty never heard of. They sipped apple cider and talked about what they wanted to do when they got out of high school. Then. Finally, it happened. Toby and Liberty shared their real first kiss. Not jsut some peck. But a make-out session that lasted what seemed forever. When they stopped. Toby said. "Your tongue tastes like apple cider."

"So does yours!"exclaimed Liberty and they both started laughing.

They layed on the blanket next to each other and looked at the stars until Liberty had to go home. When she did, she felt on top of the world. That this was better than acing a final exam. In Geometry.

But back to school. Erica walked in school, hand-in-hand with J.T. Everyone wanted her to relive the fight tell them everything. How it started. How it ended and all that was inbetween. Erica wasn't allowed to talk about it because the police told her she wasn't allowed. Erica was never the one to be censored. She believes in freedom of speech, highly. But she was too afraid of what might happen to her if she told every single detail about the fight. "Kinda reminds you about that contract that you didn't sign way back then?" said J.T. Erica slightly laughed.

The police said that Alex was going to be fine. That she needed rest. That she had got the wind knocked out of her. And a slightly fractured rib. That it wasn't anything serious. But Erica was in the police station for hours. She written a confession with pleasure detailing every moment of the fight. From when Alex tripped her. To when Julian asked what happened. She had fun writing it.

They got her fingerprints and a mugshot. Erica actually begged them to take a mugshot, they said it wasn't necessary. Now they had a file on Erica at the police station. They told her her courtdate and said that she wasn't allowed to tell her peers anything about the fight until after the courtdate.

But her peers didn't understand that at school. They wanted to know. Spinner and Sean both refused to say anything. Said it wasn't their right. Sean, actually, personally told Erica that she fought one hell of a fight. Erica gave him a slight smile. Erica was at her locker with J.T., drinking a bottle of faygo to distract her for a minute, when she saw HIM. Jay. Walking once again as if he owned the school. Erica practically choked on her Blue Moon Mist Faygo when she saw him. He saw her and said. "Erica. Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too. I suppose you've heard about the fight."

"Yes. I wish I would have seen it. Heard you kicked her ass."

"I guess."

"You mean, you don't care that Erica beat up your girlfriend?" asked J.T.

"A fight's a fight. From what Sean tells me. Alex started it. But Erica triggered it." said Jay. He looked at Erica.

"Well, I'm not allowed to say anything about the fight until after the courtdate." said Erica looking at her feet.

"Such a shame." he said. He walked away. And winked at Erica as he walked away.

"What the hell was that?" asked J.T. once Jay was out of ear distance or whatever.

"Who knows?" said Erica in a cheery tone. The faygo was getting to her. "Maybe the car accident addled with his brains." But she knew exactly what it was. It made her feel quite warm inside. THen she grabbed J.T. and exclaimed that it was time for them to go to class. She practically skipped to class.

Ellie and Ashley were talking during Media Immersions on the internet.

(Ellie) LabelsR4Loozers: Looks like we might not have a drummer...

(Ashley) Ramones111: We will... Maybe Davey oculd drum for us? This once?

Ramones111: could

LabelsR4Loozers: Uh. That's not possible, Ash. Our show is TONIGHT. We need a drummer in like, 5 hours.

Ramones111: sighs Why did Alex have to pick a fight with Erica, of all people.

LabelsR4Loozers: light bulb suddenly pops above head

LabelsR4Loozers: I'll talk to Liberty and see if her mom can re-scheduled our performance.

Ramones111: Great! Excellent! Maybe Craigs band could perform, instead.

LabelsR4Loozers: Or maybe Darts of Pleasure...

Ellie had been longing to see Davey again. She hadn't seen him since dart of Pleasure's gig at the Exotic Rose the other. She was seriously starting to miss him. She wanted to see him perform. Then stay the night at her house afterwards. The Scent Of Davey was starting to wear out on her bed. She really wanted to see him again. Could this mean that Ellie is in love?

Afterclass. Ellie practically ran right into Liberty. Liberty was on Cloud Nine. She spoke in a dreamy like expression.

"Liberty! Just the person I wanted to see!" said Ellie.

"Really? That's nice."

"I was wondering if you could tell your mom that we're short one person in our band because of an incident that envolved our drummer. And that we won't be able to perform. And if we could reschedule."

"Sure... Stop by the place afterschool and tell her. She wouldn't mind replacing you guys at all. If she can't find a band, then she'll have Chris DJ."

"Thanks, Liberty. See you around."

During lunch, Ashley asked if she asked Liberty if her mom would rescheduled Hell Hath No Fury.

"Yeah... Chris will most likely be DJing now."

Erica was sitting with J.T. and a few others during lunchtime. Emma was sitting all alone, wishing that she had someone to talk to. She knew she could just sit with Jay and talk to him. But that was too risky. Jay, on the other hand, was staring at Erica. Erica noticed this and she just ignored him. She couldn't have feelings for him. NOt now... Not never. She wasn't going to let what happened between her and Michael, happen between her and Jay.

Speaking of Michael. He decided to sit with Emma.

"Hey. How's it going?" he asked her.

"Great if you like being a loner and a loser."

"You're not a loser."

"Easy for you to say. You're in a band... With Erica."

"Let's not talk about Erica." he said bitterly.

"Aren't you friends with Erica?" Emma asked.

"Let's not talk about Erica." he repeated.

"Okay. Then what do you want to talk about?"

"What are you doing after school?"

"Nothing whatsoever."

"Let's hang out. Then maybe go to the Exotic Rose, afterwards."

"That sounds cool." Then they started to talk more and more.

Part 79--

Erica and Terri were haning out at her house, in her room. Erica told Terri that she would doll Terri up so she can look groove-a-licious at Exotic Rose. Terri brought over some clothes and asked Erica to clash her together an outfit. So Erica did. Erica did Terri's hair and make-up and put her together an outfit that makes Terri look fabulous. Erica's wearing... WHO CARES WHAT ERICA'S WEARING? WHAT ABOUT MICHAEL AND EMMA?

Well, funny you should ask. Because Michaela dn Emma were hanging out at the Dot while Erica and Terri were eating some ice cream. Even though Erica isn't allowed to work at the Dot. She can still eat there. Erica and Terri were accompanied by Craig, J.T. and Ellie.

"So, Hell hath No Fury isn't performing tonight?" asked Craig.

"Yeah. Our drummer can't make it." said Ellie.

"I am so sorry. Really I am." said Erica. "Who's performing? The Squatch? I know we aren't..."

"But you could."

"No. We haven't rehearse any new songs and we're recording our EP next week."

"You guys got a record deal?" asked Craig.

"No. Not yet atleast."

"Hey, isn't that Michael with... Emma?" asked Terri.

"Yeah, it is." said J.T.

"Oh my..." said Erica. "Hold on a mo."

So Erica approached them and Michael said. "Aren't you suspended from here?"

"No, silly, I'm suspended for working here." Said Erica with a smile. She looks at Emma. "I see Emma here has a taste for my exes. You guys going to the Exotic Rose tonight with each other, then?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. THat's not any of your concern." said Michael.

"I thought we were friends Michael. If you let that 2 maybe 3 week relationship prevent us from being friends. Then you are quite pathetic." she paused. "And don't let that ruin Darts Pleasure either." she walked away.

"What happened? You look mad." asked J.T.

"Oh nothing. Just a bit frusterated. I think I'm gonna go home now." replied Erica.

"I'm going to come with you. I want you to help me get ready for Exotic Rose." said Terri, getting up to leave.

"groovy."

Spinner went over to Paige's house after work. She wanted to go to Exotic Rose. He wanted to stay with her and watch a movie.

"But I have to perform!" said Paige. "Just because I'm suspended doesn't mean I can't go to perform."

"See.. That's the thing. Your band isn't performing." replied Spinner.

"And why the hell not?"

"Alex isn't... Well, capable to make it. Because her and Erica got into a fight yesterday and yeah.. Erica won."

"You mean to tell me that we aren't performing because we don't have a dummer.. When you're a drummer?"

"I don't know your songs... It's last minute anyway. Let's just sit here and watch a movie."

"I'm tired of being stuck in the house." She whined. "Can we please go out?" She pulled a sad, puppy face.

"Fine... As long as your not mad at Erica for pulverizing Alex."

Paige shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not mad at Erica. I'm mad at YOU for teaching her how to fight." She poked him in the shoulder and gave him a kiss.

Part 80--

Everyone who is almost anyone is at the Exotic Rose dances their asses off. Jay is even there. Erica discovered this when she practically bumped into him whenshe was coming out of the bathroom.

"What you said to Alex was true." he said.

"I know. I only tell the truth." she smiled at him. "How I longed to kiss your lips. But I can't... I need to calm down for awhile."

"Like I said. I'll be waiting for you. Save me a dance."

"Of course. You better wash your hands after you use the bathroom before you touch these hips." she said as she walked away.

Then Erica ran into Stephen who asked her "what's the deal with Michael and this new chick?"

"I don't even know. He's not talking to me anymore. I hope it doesn't break up our band."

"It won't. Michael knows better than that."

"Can you do me a favor? Can you find out the deal between him and Emma?"

"That's her name? Well... I'll try and findout something for you. I don't see why you care anyways.. You guys broke up."

"It's just... Nothing..."

And what the hell is Erica trying to say?

Spinner and Paige are dancing together when Paige sees Jimmy dancin with Hazel. Hazel stares at Paige and rollsher eyes. Spinner sees this and tells Paige to ignore Hazel. Then, Spinner walks over to Jimmy and says "We're still friends even though they aren't, right?"

"Yeah. Just... Keep Paige away from Hazel and I'll keep Hazel away from Paige."

"Okay."

Erica was siiting at the bar, staring at Emma and Michael trying to findout what their deal was. When Manny bounced up to her and said. "Let's have a dance off. For old time sakes."

Erica smiled and hopped off the barstool and asked Chris to play "Big Brat" by Phantom Planet. While Erica was requesting the song, Manny got everyone to form a circle.

Then Erica slid threw the circle and started dancing. When she was finsihing dancing, she signeled for Manny to start dancing. Everyone who ws there at the last dance off was cheering Erica on. Some people were just dancing by themselves, ignoring the dance off.

Then the song was over and everyone started cheering for Manny and dancing around her. Erica smiled and went to look for Jay, since she owed him a dance and all. J.T was hangingout with Liberty and Toby backstage, playing cards. J.T. was red a flushed from dancing and wanted to take a break so he snuck backstage to hang out with Toby while Erica looked for Jay to dance with him. Finally, she saw him sitting at a table with a group of his buddies, including Sean.

When Sean saw Erica coming this way, he said. "Jay, that's not something serious, is it? You and Erica?"

"Let's just say.. That I put the 'J' in 'J.T.'" He smiled at the remark that he made and Sean just looked at him and shook his head with a common smile on his face. Then Manny came over and sat on his lap throwing her arms around his neck.

When Erica came over she said. "Hey Jay. Still up for that dance I owe you?"

"Of course." And she led him to that dance floor

Part 81--

At school Monday,rumors were going around that Jay and Erica were dating. I think its because of how Erica was dancing with Jay, and how he was looking while Erica was dancing with him. But Erica walked in that school holding hands with J.T. and everyone started whispering to whoever was next to them. "Does he know that she's cheating on him?"

"Does Alex knows about Erica and Jay?"

"Erica is such a slut"

Erica hated this very much. So of course she had to tell Jay that she couldn't be around him anymore until the rumors died down about them. Jay did not appreciate this at all. Even though he had his arm around Alex. Who didn't even look Erica in the eye. Erica smiled at Alex, re-calling the fight and walked away.

Emma and Michael are what you would call dating now. They had a great time at the Exotic Rose. They really didn't have much in common. But they both thought that the Chemistry was just there.

After school, during recording, Stephen asked Michael about Emma, saying that he saw the two together at the Exotic Rose and was quite curious. Erica knew that Stephen finally decided to do Erica's favor.

"Well, we're dating... She's a sweet girl..."

"Isn't that what you said about Ashley?" asked Erica.

"No." said Michael.

"Oh..."

"Anyway...We got to know each other. We have a few things in common, but there is chemistry."

"Oh, so you guys share a class?" said Erica, her and Theodora giggled.

"You must be bitter without Michael..." said Davey.

"Nah.. The sex was good... But J.T. in general is better." said Erica, she adjusted her microphone a bit and said, "Josh, I think we're ready to record again." Before Michael could debate or say anything. She looked at him and smirked as she started to sing one of their songs.

Then, "Er, Erica..." said Josh, "Could you sing a bit louder and Davey, don't slam on that bass drum too hard."

"Got it, Pro." said Davey.

"Louder? Will do." said Erica.

And they started recording again.

Sean and Jay were hanging out at Sean's place.

"What's going on between you and Erica? I've been hearing some serious rumors going around." said Sean.

"Is that what this school is all about? Spreading rumors, no wonder our school has got the lowest test scores..." said Jay. "But, there's nothing going on between me and Erica. She said so herself this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She said that she couldn't be seen with me again until these so called rumors calmed down and that me and her being an item were forgotten about, she said this infront of Alex."

"And Alex did nothing?"

"Yeah, she didn't even look in Erica's direction. Erica must have caused Alex some serious damage."

"She did. That fight was brutal."

"Yeah... But it's too bad about Erica. I thought we made a pretty good couple. I'm getting bored of Alex..." said Jay.

"Date someone else. No one says you have to be with Alex."

"Yeah, but Alex has her benifits, being Vice President and all, and I've been thinking about playing a prank on Rick during that quiz show."

Sean became interested. "Really? Isnt he in that show with Toby and Emma?"

"Emma.. Yeah..." said Jay, staring off into space.

"Okay...? So what's your plan?"

"It's quite elementary.. But..."


End file.
